Dommage collateral
by Clarisse972
Summary: Sept ans après la bataille finale Rémus Lupin, au bord du gouffre, est retrouvé par Jasper et Alice. Harry retrouve sa trace et arrive rapidement à Forks, où il rencontre Bella et découvre qu'il ne sera pas si aisé de ramener Remus. Un drame va générer des conflits. Une collègue au passé trouble vient l'aider et les ennemis ne sont pas loins. JB/BS EC/OC HP/GP
1. Le réveil

Bonjour ceci est ma première fanfiction. Alors soyez indulgents !

Je souhaitais faire un cross over entre **Harry Potter **et **Twilight,** car ce sont mes deux sagas préférées. Je précise que c'est un Bella/Jacob. Mais Edward n'est pas en reste rassurez-vous !

Les scènes se passent pour la plupart dans l'univers de Twilight. Le crossover ne débute réellement qu'au chapitre 5.

Petite précision, cette fic est en deux parties. L'autre partie « Réminiscences » est aussi terminée.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **JK Rowling** pour les protagonistes de **Harry Potter** (à l'exception de Rosella) et à **Stephenie Meyer** pour ceux de **Twilight. **Merci à ces deux fantastiques auteures.

Relecture par Brynamon, ma petite sœur qui m'a bien aiguillée et soufflé quelques idées.

Il y aura de multiples pov et d'autres couples seront aussi mis en avant.

Chronologie : An 2005

Harry Potter 7 ans après la bataille de Poudlard.

Twilight au quart du tome 2, Tentation après le départ d'Edward, Bella a 18 ans et est en classe de terminale. Jacob n'est pas encore un loup.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil**

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Cela faisait un mois qu'Il était parti…

Nous étions en octobre. Il y a un mois j'avais fêté mon dix-huitième anniversaire. J'errais comme une âme en peine dans la maison avec toujours le même point de retour : ma chambre. Je ne m'animais que pour les choses que je ne pouvais pas éviter de faire comme me nourrir un minimum, me laver, etc…

J'avais toujours une étincelle d'espoir quand j'ouvrais ma boîte mail en espérant en avoir un d'Alice. Mon amie me manquait cruellement tout comme chaque membre de la famille Cullen (y compris Rosalie).

Ma mère attendait désespérément des nouvelles mais je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre. J'évitais le miroir qui n'aurait reflété que la chose insignifiante que j'étais. Oui j'étais insignifiante et c'est pour cela qu'Il était parti.

J'essayais de donner le change à Charlie, mais apparemment c'était illusoire de croire que cela fonctionnait. Il me faisait part des appels de Jacob et d'Angela, les seules personnes à prendre de mes nouvelles. Angela était même passée deux ou trois fois me ramener les notes des cours, pour que je ne prenne pas trop de retard, vu que je passais mes examens à la fin de l'année scolaire. Charlie avait justifié mon absence auprès du proviseur, mais il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que cela devait cesser. Il me voyait dépérir, j'avais perdu du poids alors que je n'étais déjà pas grosse. Il faisait tellement d'effort pour me sortir de cette torpeur, il venait nuit après nuit me réconforter quand je le réveillais avec les hurlements de mes cauchemars.

C'était toujours les mêmes cauchemars :

_Des prunelles dorées qui me toisaient impassibles. Je courais dans une forêt pour échapper à ce regard mais rien n'y faisait, je m'effondrais dans les feuillages et je restais alors sans bouger tandis que j'entendais des pas s'approcher de moi. Et soudain une crinière rouge entrait dans mon champ de vision et des yeux noirs me fixaient, assoiffés. Des dents acérées s'approchaient de ma gorge…_

…et je me réveillais en hurlant. Hurlant de peur mais surtout de douleur, car je réalisai qu'Il m'avait abandonnée. Et comme j'étais sûre que Victoria viendrait se venger, je me retrouvais à la merci de cette folle furieuse.

Son odeur voluptueuse, sa peau si pâle, son regard aux iris topaze, son visage aux contours marmoréens, toute cette beauté envolé en un clin d'œil ! Tout cet amour réduit à néant, piétiné.

Je me rendais compte d'un fait nouveau, en plus de la douleur, je commençais à ressentir de la colère.

Installée devant ma fenêtre, depuis des heures comme à mon habitude, la sonnerie du téléphone me parvenait. Confusément au départ, puis plus distinctement ensuite car elle persistait. Au bout de dix minutes, je me trainai en bas afin de décrocher.

-Allô, di-je d'une voix cassée, on aurait dit que ma voix sortait d'outre-tombe.

-Bella !

-Papa ?

-Oui …

Comme il ne disait rien je m'impatientai, moi et la courtoisie en ce moment ça faisait deux.

-Harry vient de m'appeler, annonça-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrompis-je assez brutalement inquiète par le ton de sa voix.

-Billy est à l'hôpital. C'est grave. Je vais y aller dès que je peux. Jacob est là bas.

-Ok j'y vais.

Bon sang ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. En regardant la pendule je vis qu'il était quatorze heures passées.

Je pris un gilet, mes clefs et je me dirigeai vers ma Chevrolet, l'esprit plus en alerte. Ce retour soudain à la réalité m'était très pénible. Une fois à l'hôpital, les murs blancs de l'établissement me donnèrent la chair de poule, je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux et cela me rappela mon dernier séjour dans l'un d'entre eux. Sentant la douleur arriver, je m'obligeai à ne penser ni à Carlisle, ni à Lui.

Je cherchais des renseignements pour trouver où était Jacob car en fait je n'avais aucune info concernant le service où était son père. J'étais encore un peu hagard et j'avais du mal à communiquer. Le personnel devait me prendre pour une folle, mais je m'en fichais. Finalement une femme à l'accueil eut pitié de moi et me donna l'information espérée.

-M. Black est au soin intensif, au deuxième étage.

-Merci, soufflai-je en partant rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

Pendant que l'ascenseur amorçait sa lente ascension, je me remémorai certaines choses. Cela faisait des semaines que l'on ne s'était pas vu lui et moi et avec tout ça je n'avais même pas pensé à l'appeler. Jacob n'était pas rancunier, heureusement, car je n'étais pas une très bonne amie ces temps-ci.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent je le vis et je ressentis une vive émotion vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude. En effet, il était assis les yeux dans le vague, les épaules voutées. J'approchai lentement et posai une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta, leva les yeux vers moi, et en me voyant ses yeux s'animèrent légèrement avant de retrouver cette profonde tristesse du départ. Soudain il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'hésitai pas à lui enserrer la taille afin de lui montrer mon soutien, soutien pour quoi d'ailleurs, je me reculai afin de lui demander.

Il me serra de nouveau mais si fort que je faillis m'étouffer dans cette étreinte.

-C'est mon père, dit-il la voix rauque en me relâchant, il a eu un malaise cardiaque.

Il évitait mon regard. Il cherchait sûrement à me cacher son mal-être.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je l'ai trouvé par terre à côté de son fauteuil renversé en me levant ce matin. Je pense que c'est le bruit de sa chute qui m'a réveillé. Il s'est plaint d'une douleur violente dans la poitrine, il avait du mal à respirer et il a perdu connaissance. J'ai paniqué, j'ai appelé les secours et je suis resté près de lui en les attendant.

J'observai son visage accablé, ses yeux cernés, il paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Comme je le regardai avec insistance, il finit par tourner les yeux vers moi. C'était comme plonger dans une mer noire de tristesse. Cette douleur, je pouvais la comprendre mais je ne voulais pas me diriger dans cette voie, et je m'obligeai à me concentrer sur mon ami qui avait besoin de moi.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là tout seul ? Demandai-je d'un ton où perçait une pointe de reproche.

-T'inquiètes pas ça va ! Les Clearwater sont allés boire un café. Quil et Embry sont passés vite fait à l'heure du déjeuner avant de retourner en cours. J'attends d'avoir des nouvelles pour appeler mes sœurs. Cette attente me rend fou, ajouta-t-il soudain exaspéré.

-Et que dit le médecin ?

-Rien pour l'instant à part que son état est préoccupant, me répondit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il alla s'asseoir, posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Je le sentais sur le point de craquer, alors je vins m'agenouiller devant lui attrapa ses poignets en lui disant :

-Ça va aller Jake, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux miennes, il les ramena à son visage et acquiesça. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça sans rien dire.

Les Clearwater avançaient accompagnés de mon père.

-Jacob du nouveau ? Le questionna mon père.

-Je n'en sais pas plus.

Il se leva pour les rejoindre. Les Clearwater me firent signe en guise de bonjour, étonné par ma présence. A mon avis, mon père avait dû leur dire dans quel état j'étais ces derniers temps. Charlie me serra dans ses bras, heureux de me voir hors de la maison malgré les circonstances. C'était rare de le voir exprimer de l'affection, et je n'aimais pas me donner en spectacle mais je sentais qu'il en avait besoin, et moi aussi réalisai-je tout à coup.

Un médecin arriva et nous expliqua que Billy avait eu un infarctus. Comme il avait été amené rapidement, la prise en charge immédiate avait permise de l'opérer dans l'heure, et son cœur ne gardera pas trop de séquelles. Ils lui avaient fait un électrocardiogramme et il a été mis sous perfusion d'Héparine pour aider et soulager son cœur. Comme il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos, il ne pourra recevoir qu'une visite à la fois, quand les visites seront autorisées.

Il pourrait rentrer dans une semaine, si tous les paramètres vitaux restaient stables. Il était actuellement en salle de réveil. On pourrait le voir dans un moment. Un soulagement général se ressentit, je me tournai vers Jake qui était déjà dans les bras de Sue et recevait des tapes dans le dos de la part de Charlie et Harry.

OoooO

Le lendemain, je me réveillai étrangement reposée. Il était très tôt. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars. En allant à la salle de bain, je buttai sur mon sac à dos, je faillis m'étaler mais me rattrapai de justesse au pied de mon lit.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça foutais là !

Dehors il pleuvait. C'était un temps habituel. Je décidai de m'habiller chaudement après ma douche. Au final, je pris le dit sac-à-dos et décidai de retourner en cours. Après un bref petit-déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette. C'était bizarre de reprendre le cours de ma vie, après ces semaines de léthargie. Il avait fallu un drame pour me réveiller. Je pensais à Jake tout à coup, il devait être à l'hôpital. Je décidai d'y faire un saut après les cours. Mes yeux tombèrent sur les fils qui pendaient du trou béant où avait été installée auparavant l'auto radio qu'Emmett et Rosalie m'avait offert. Je me fis avoir car la douleur me tomba dessus sans prévenir. Il me fallut un moment avant de retrouver mon souffle.

Bien entendu, on me regarda comme une bête curieuse toute la matinée, mais ensuite cela finit par se tasser, et je pus me détendre. Mes amis évitèrent avec tact le sujet qui me faisait souffrir. Ce fut plus dur à l'heure du déjeuner, car son souvenir était partout dans la cantine. Je me sentais nauséeuse tout à coup, mon cœur eut des ratés et je recommençai à souffrir dans ma poitrine. Je m'excusai auprès de mes amis et m'en allai en vitesse me réfugier aux toilettes. Angela finit par me trouver et je pris sur moi pour la suivre. Elle ne me posa aucune question. Le reste de l'après-midi fut pénible mais rien d'insurmontable. Je me rendis compte que j'étais pressée d'aller à l'hôpital rejoindre Jacob.

Une fois sur place, je trouvais Jake dans la chambre où était son père. Il était assis près de son lit et l'observait avec tendresse. Il y avait une machine qui prenait ses constantes, le son du « bip » était un brin agaçant. La poche de perfusion gouttait tranquillement. Billy était allongé, endormi. Il paraissait un peu pâle mais serein. Jacob se rendit compte de ma présence, et un sourire merveilleux apparut sur son visage. C'était contagieux car je lui souris en retour.

Il contourna le lit et vint me serrer dans ces bras. Il avait pris en taille, il me dépassait d'une tête et son corps n'avait plus rien de celui d'un adolescent. Nous sortîmes de la chambre sans pour autant nous éloigner. Il me donna des nouvelles de son père. Il commençait à râler de sa présence à l'hôpital. La seule chose positive selon lui était la présence des infirmières toutes à son goût. Jake leva les yeux au ciel en disant cela. J'eus un sourire, au moins il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Il ajouta qu'une infirmière viendrait chez eux pour s'occuper de lui encore quelques jours. Comme il devait retourner en cours, il ne voulait pas que son père soit trop souvent seul, même si les Clearwater s'étaient proposés pour l'aider.

-Il va se rétablir rapidement, il est fort mais il faudra faire attention. Je serai là pour l'aider à se remettre.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète tu es un bon garçon, répliquai-je un brin moqueuse.

-J't'en ficherais moi des « bon garçon », dit-il mi-rieur en me donnant un coup d'épaule léger qui me fit quand même tanguer dangereusement.

Il me rattrapa et me remit en équilibre sur mes deux jambes. Il garda ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Tu m'as manqué, me confia-t-il, redevant sérieux.

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais que j'avais rayé tout le monde de ma vie depuis des semaines. Mais je me rendais compte, à présent, que c'était très égoïste de ma part d'avoir laissé ceux que j'aimais s'inquiéter de la sorte.

Il me scrutait avec attention, je finis par être gênée. Il ôta ses mains de mes épaules.

-Relax Bella, j'te disais pas ça pour que tu te sentes mal, c'est juste que ça fait du bien de te voir à nouveau « en vie ». Sam m'a raconté dans quel état il t'avait trouvée dans les bois en pleine nuit et je t'avoue que j'ai eu envie de lui faire la peau à ce bellâtre d'Edward Cullen.

Son regard s'était durcit.

La douleur ressurgit avec violence à l'annonce de Son nom et me frappa de plein fouet. Je me sentie tomber, le bras contre ma poitrine, quand deux bras puissants me rattrapèrent et me soutinrent jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche.

-Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-…

-Calme-toi Bella, respire!

J'essayais vraiment de reprendre mon souffle mais rien à faire.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi.

-Non, réussis-je à articuler, n'osant pas le regarder. Reste avec ton père !

-Ne dis pas de bêtise tu as une mine affreuse, et tu trembles comme pas possible, c'est comme si tu avais vu un revenant !

Il se mit à ma hauteur en s'accroupissant, mit son doigt sous mon menton m'obligeant à relever la tête. Ses yeux remplit d'inquiétude me sondaient pour trouver ce qui clochait, puis il parut comprendre. Il mit sa main sur ma joue et caressa celle-ci avec son pouce de haut en bas. Cette douceur et cette chaleur m'apaisa tout doucement. Mon cœur semblait déjà se décontracter et je respirai mieux.

-Ça va aller Bella, me rassura-il sur le même ton que moi la veille.

Je finis par acquiescer. Nous étions amis, mais je sentais une complicité nouvelle naitre entre nous, c'était troublant et perturbant.

En tout cas, il avait réussit à m'apporter un peu de paix dans les tourments de mon cœur et je l'ai regardé avec des yeux remplis de gratitude.

OoooO

Je rentrai chez moi, encore sonnée par cette journée. Je me mis aux fourneaux (je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des semaines) afin de préparer quelque chose pour Charlie. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures, il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Tout en cuisinant je repensais à Jacob. Il avait fini par me laisser partir, mais ce n'était pas sans maintes recommandations. En le quittant, je me sentis à nouveau mal mais je pus le gérer.

C'était une journée spéciale, la première de ma nouvelle vie, une vie dans Ed… Sans Lui. Je me rendais compte que je pouvais y arriver. Je ne voulais plus vivre dans le brouillard. Ce ne serait pas de tout repos, mais pas impossible. Et je savais qui pouvait m'aider à passer ce cap.

Cette nuit dans mon cauchemar apparut un fait nouveau : une ombre se profila en forme de chien géant au moment où Victoria s'apprêtait à me mordre.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sans hurler mais dans la confusion totale. Il n'était que trois heures du mat, la nuit allait être longue…


	2. REVELATION

Relecture Brynamon.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Révélation**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je passais voir Jacob tous les soirs à l'hôpital et constatais effectivement l'amélioration de l'état de Billy.

Quant il fut de retour chez lui, il fut choyé et dorloté par ses amis et ses proches. Sa fille Rachel avait fait le déplacement et Charlie allait souvent le voir après le boulot. Jake, quant à lui, avait repris le chemin des cours. Il me demanda de l'aide pour rattraper son retard. Je le soupçonnai de surtout de vouloir passer du temps avec moi et j'en étais ravie, car auprès de lui mes angoisses et mes peurs disparaissaient et je souriais à nouveau de bon cœur.

Son père étant bien entouré, Jake pouvait de nouveau vivre et se distraire comme un jeune de son âge. Je le trouvais serein et il recommençait à me taquiner sans arrêt. Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivèrent et avec elles les vacances d'hiver. Je passais mes journées à La Push, sauf les weekends où je bossais dans la boutique des Newton. La mère de Mike avait été cool en me laissant reprendre mon job. J'étais persuadée que Mike lui avait expliqué ma situation, et c'est pourquoi elle avait été si compréhensive. Je ne rentrais à la maison que pour préparer le diner du soir et dormir. Quitter Jake me paraissait de plus en plus difficile au fil des jours. Dès que je partais de la réserve, je redevenais maussade et stressée mais je n'avais plus peur de rentrer car je savais que c'était pour un laps de temps très court et que je pouvais gérer ça.

Mes cauchemars étaient moins effrayants car je sentais une présence positive dont je ne saurais expliquer la provenance. De plus, je commençais à accepter l'inacceptable. Qu'Il ne m'aimait pas, qu'Il ne m'avait jamais aimée et qu'Il n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Je devais avancer mais comment faire alors que moi je l'aimais toujours autant. Je voulais devenir comme Lui et faire partie de sa famille. Des souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans mon esprit et cette fois je ne cherchai pas à les refouler. C'était très douloureux mais supportable. Dieu merci, car je ne voulais pas oublier cette partie de ma vie. Oui c'était contradictoire : je ne voulais pas penser à eux, mais je ne voulais pas les oublier non plus. Pour moi, cela aurait été profondément injuste de ne pas pouvoir penser à eux et à Lui qui faisaient partie de moi. Mon cœur s'était brisé mais il y avait peut-être espoir qu'un jour cette douleur s'estompe.

Les jours passaient puis les semaines. Je commençais à avoir une vie sociale plus remplie, ce qui me permettait d'occuper mes journées et mes week-ends sans solliciter constamment Jacob. Ce n'est pas que je voulais ne pas passer du temps avec lui, au contraire, mais je ne voulais pas l'accaparer car il avait une famille et des amis. Pourtant en me levant ce matin de mai, j'eus une envie urgente de l'appeler. C'était bientôt la fin de ce long week-end et je souhaitais en profiter au maximum avant de reprendre le chemin des cours.

Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie et on se fixa rendez-vous chez lui une heure plus tard. Nous aviserions ensuite de ce que nous allions faire. Une fois là-bas, j'avais à peine coupé le moteur que je le vis sortir en trombe. Il courait vers moi et il m'accueillit dans ses bras en m'étouffant presque.

-Alors que fait-on ? Dis-je excitée à l'idée de passer une autre belle journée auprès de lui.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une excursion dans les bois.

-Tu sais mon père m'a dit d'éviter les bois en ce moment car il y a apparemment un gros animal qui rôde et qui s'attaque aux gens. Peut-être un ours, m'a-t-il dit.

-Ah …

Il était visiblement déçu.

-Pourquoi pas une ballade sur la plage ? Ajoutai-je bêtement avant de me rendre compte de la stupidité de ma proposition.

Je ne voulais pas que cela puisse prêter à confusion. Malheureusement, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

-Ouais trop cool ! Je vais nous préparer des sandwiches et on est parti !

- Non écoute, ce n'est pas une si bonne idée, le temps est couvert et je n'ai même pas de maillot de bain.

-Tu parles, il fait bon, on pourra même se taper une baignade ! Pas de mais, me coupa t-il en voyant mes objections arriver. Ma sœur Rachel et toi avez environ la même taille à vue d'œil et elle a une collection de maillots dont certains qui n'ont sûrement jamais servis ! (L'air de dire « ah les filles » ...)

J'essayai à nouveau d'objecter mais il me tira par la main et m'entraina à l'intérieur. Je tombais sur Billy, Jake en profita pour me planter là le temps d'accomplir son méfait le scélérat ! Tandis que je prenais des nouvelles de son père, qui avait vraiment l'air remis de son infarctus, il revint avec un immense sac-à-dos. Pendant qu'il s'assurait que son père serait bien entouré durant son absence, il évita de croiser mon regard. Ça sentait l'arnaque assurée !

Il avait fini de retaper sa Volkswagen rouge et me la montra avec fierté. Je le félicitai, réellement ravie de son travail. Il m'étonnait jour après jour.

Nous décidâmes de prendre sa voiture afin de l'inaugurer. Durant le trajet, je profitai du paysage de la réserve. Il m'emmena sur une plage assez éloigné de chez lui. Peut-être pour éviter de croiser un de ses potes. Une fois à destination, il se gara sur le parking qui était vraiment près de la plage, il sauta de la voiture et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière avant que je n'ai dit « ouf ». La plage était belle et calme. L'eau était bleu foncé et s'étalait à perte de vue, le sable était brun et il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il était onze heures et le soleil perçait les nuages. Il faisait doux, mais une brise rafraichissait l'air. Sans prévenir, il enleva son bermuda, se retrouvant en short de bain, puis il ôta son t-shirt et couru se jeter dans l'eau.

J'étais partagée entre le rire et l'exaspération. Finalement le rire l'emporta.

Je saisis son sac, ses affaires et m'approchai de la mer. Quand il revint vers moi, un seul mot me vint en tête en voyant ce corps magnifique : waouh ! Mes yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise de le trouver si sexy. Je restai là comme une statue jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en face de moi. Il avait encore pris en taille, je me demandai ce qu'il prenait au petit-déjeuner : des anabolisants ?

Il me ramena sur terre de façon brutale :

-Alors tu ne mets pas ton maillot de bain ?

Il avait un sourire en coin qui m'agaçait sérieusement.

-Quel maillot de bain ? Répondis-je d'un air stupide bien calculé.

Il voulait jouer à ça, on allait jouer à ça.

-Ok je vais te le chercher, tu n'auras qu'à te changer dans une des cabines.

Cela coupa court à notre petit jeu. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit… Arghh ! Je faillis m'étrangler : un ridicule bikini rouge !

-Oh non, mai tu te fous de moi Jacob Black ! Hurlais-je comme une perdue.

-Arrête, ça t'ira super bien.

Il fit mine d'approcher afin d'évaluer la taille de ce ridicule morceau de tissu (le bas évidemment), je le repoussai brutalement. Et bien-sûr, je m'étalai de tout mon long tandis qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il lâcha cette chose infâme et m'aida à me relever. Il souriait, se contenant pour ne pas rire. Je frottai mes habits plein de sable, il en profita pour sortir autre chose du sac.

-J'te connais Bella, je savais que tu feras une syncope. Je voulais juste voir ta tête ! Me dit-il toujours hilare en me tendant un maillot de bain noir une pièce des plus sobres.

Je le saisis sans ménagement et j'hésitai un instant. Il me fit la mine d'un enfant pris en faute qui regrette ce qu'il a fait, et je finis par secouer la tête tout en me dirigeant vers l'une des cabines que j'avais vue non loin de là. Après bien du mal, je fus reconnaissante qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir à proximité. La couleur « noir » sur ma peau si pâle ne devait pas me mettre en valeur. Heureusement Jake n'était du genre à s'attarder sur ce genre de détail, enfin je l'espérais.

Je revins vers la plage. Il était déjà dans l'eau, tant mieux, car je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans ce maillot de bain. Mon corps était si quelconque ! De plus je n'avais pas une once de féminité en moi. En général, je me fondais dans des vêtements informes qui me convenaient nettement mieux.

Je le vis au loin me faire signe alors je m'approchai de l'eau avec appréhension, elle avait l'air fraiche. Soudain, je ne sais comment, il apparut à coté de moi et me saisit dans ses bras.

-Jake ! Nonnnnn ! Eus-je juste le temps de crier avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'eau avec moi.

Le contact de l'eau fraiche me coupa le souffle, je bus la tasse m'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules. Je ne voyais rien et l'eau dans mes oreilles m'assourdissait. Il refit surface de suite. Je hoquetai en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, enlevant les cheveux de devant mes yeux. Et … je me mis à rire, je me sentais si vivante !

En me tournant vers lui, je vis ses yeux noirs étinceler, il riait aussi. Après ce long fou rire, il resserra son étreinte et nous rejoignîmes la rive. Il me posa sur mes deux pieds, se dirigea vers son sac-à-dos, et en sortit deux draps de bain bien enroulés. Il m'en lança une et je commençai à m'éponger. Je sentis son regard sur moi et je fus parcourue de frissons. C'est vrai qu'il faisait frais. Il s'approcha de moi, sa serviette sur ses épaules retombant dans son dos. Il m'entoura avec le reste de sa serviette et m'attira vers lui pour finir son geste. La proximité de son corps chaud me fit du bien et je posai la tête sur son torse. Je sentis son cœur battre un peu vite, alors je levai les yeux. Il me fixait et son cœur s'emballa tout comme… le mien? Oui, le mien aussi battait trop vite ! Je me dégageai, troublée et confuse. Il me laissa m'éloigner et retourna vers son sac. J'aurai voulu savoir à quoi il pensait ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, moi j'étais à l'ouest ! Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Mon ami, enfin était-ce encore mon ami ? Je n'avais pas d'œillères, j'avais toujours su qu'il m'aimait bien. Pourtant, il s'était toujours comporté en ami et je ne le voyais pas différemment. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

-Viens t'asseoir.

Je sursautai, coupée dans mes interrogations.

-J'arrive.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…

-C'est parfait.

Je lui souris timidement, je ne voulais pas le brusquer et j'avais peur de l'avoir blessé tout à l'heure.

Il avait sorti une petite nappe crème. Des sandwichs, des chips, des canettes de sodas et des serviettes en papiers y reposaient.

-Le diner est servit madame, dit-il d'un ton obséquieux.

Il avait gardé son humour, c'était bon signe, je me détendis. Nous mangeâmes en parlant de tout et de rien.

A la fin du « repas », il étendit sa serviette et s'y allongea, je fis de même et m'installa à coté de lui. Il avait l'air ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as une indigestion ? Le questionnai-je un peu taquine (il déteignait sur moi) en repensant aux quatre sandwichs qu'il avait engloutis sans parler du reste !

-Je m'inquiète à propos de Sam et de son clan.

Il se tut un instant.

- Sam m'observe, je le sens. C'est comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi, ça me fait flipper ! Ajouta-t-il. J'en ai parlé à mon père mais il ne m'est pas d'un grand secours comme s'il cautionnait tout ça. Tu sais comment ils se font appeler ? « Les protecteurs », n'importe quoi ! Je vois pas en quoi ils sont habilités à protéger la réserve.

-Il y a qui dans le groupe de Sam ?

-Jared, Paul et maintenant Embry. Il les a rejoints.

-Ah oui, rétorquai-je, étonnée. Pourtant vous étiez les meilleurs potes.

-Il s'est absenté des cours une semaine, impossible de le voir, ensuite il a réapparu et nous a esquivés. On se demande toujours ce qui lui a pris.

-A mon avis, tu devrais essayer d'en parler avec eux ?

-Quil et moi, on est tombé sur Sam et «ses disciples », on a failli en venir aux mains. Il y a trop de colère en eux.

-Si vraiment tu n'y tiens pas alors évites-les au maximum. Et si Sam t'embête encore j'irai lui dire c'que je pense de lui !

-Bella la rebelle, rit-il en se détendant.

Il ferma les yeux et en quelques secondes il s'était assoupi.

Je me mis sur un coude et l'observa un moment. Il paraissait si jeune, si vulnérable, j'avais envie de le protéger. Je maudissais Sam et « ses disciples ». Ils allaient avoir de mes nouvelles ceux là. Je ne les laisserais pas le tourmenter. Il avait déjà assez souffert avec ce qui était arrivé à son père.

Il bougea et je me figeai. Il était toujours endormi. Je le détaillai à loisirs, surprise de voir à quel point il pouvait être attirant : ses longs cheveux noirs encore humides, sa peau mate qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil, elle paraissait si douce. Soudain j'eus l'envie irrésistible de le toucher pour vérifier. Je posai mes doigts délicatement sur son torse et je sentis les battements de son cœur. Je ne fus pas déçue, sa peau était vraiment douce. Un vent frais passa, je frissonnai. Je mis ma tête sur son épaule et me rapprocha de lui pour me réchauffer. C'était vraiment une sensation agréable. Je finis moi aussi par m'assoupir.

Quand je soulevai mes paupières, des yeux noirs m'observaient avec un « je ne sais quoi » qui me gêna. J'essayai de me redresser mais il me garda serré près de lui.

-Tu es vraiment belle, souffla-t-il dans un murmure en s'accoudant.

Il se pencha vers moi doucement, au ralenti, peut-être pour me donner l'occasion de dire non si je le souhaitais. Mais j'étais comme pétrifiée, je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de passer ce cap. Il méritait tellement mieux qu'une fille à moitié rafistolée qui avait encore le cœur appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, je voulais tellement lui rendre le bonheur qu'il m'apportait, je voulais qu'il soit heureux. Quand enfin il effleura mes lèvres des siennes avec douceur, ce fut comme une révélation. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, je voulais que l'on soit plus que des amis. Il recula, ses yeux reflétant de l'incertitude alors je pris l'initiative, souleva ma tête et l'embrassa timidement, ce fut bref mais clair. Il me regarda avec attention, je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer toutes les expressions qui passèrent sur son visage. Il me lâcha et finit par s'asseoir, le regard perdu face à la mer. Je l'imitais.

Apres un long silence, je décidai de rompre la glace :

-Jake…, commençai-je.

-Tu sais Bella, me coupa-t-il, je sais bien que tu souffres encore énormément pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas prononcer son nom. Nous étions souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes, il semblait me connaitre et me comprendre plus que n'importe qui. C'était quelque chose d'inestimable à mes yeux.

-Je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance de te rendre heureuse, continua-t-il.

-Mais tu le fais déjà.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-…

-Je te promets de ne jamais te faire souffrir, je ne t'abandonnerai pour rien au monde, et je saurai attendre que tu soies prête. Je serai patient, alors essaie de me faire confiance !

-J'ai confiance en toi Jake. C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. Tu ne mérites pas une fille comme moi, tu mérites mieux.

-Laisse-moi en juger ! Ne t'arrêtes pas à ça, donne-nous une chance, on est si bien tous les deux.

Il s'était tourné vers moi pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles.

-Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas en super état de marche, et que mon cœur n'est pas encore complètement libre.

Il se crispa un instant puis se relâcha.

-Je sais. Je ferai avec, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

-Mais si je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es mon soleil et sans toi je ne suis rien.

Il sourit, du sourire que j'aimais tant et qui illuminait son visage.

-C'est normal je suis irrésistible, répondit il.

L'atmosphère devint légère et je me mis à rire.

-Toi et ton ego !

-Aller viens, on se refait un p'tit plongeon, le dernier à l'eau est une poule mouillée ! S'exclama-t-il déjà en train de courir vers la mer.

Je le suivis en l'injuriant de tous les noms.

Nous avons joué et ri comme des enfants.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça, il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, ce que j''avais du mal à comprendre. Il prit mes bras et les enroula autour de son cou. Ce geste intime ne me parut pas inapproprié, c'était presque normal. Il appuya son front contre le mien et me dit simplement :

-Je t'aime Bella… Chut ! Ne dis rien ! Intervint-il, voyant que j'allais répliquer quelque chose. Je n'attends pas de réponse en retour c'était juste à titre informatif, dit-il en souriant.

Je reconnaissais son timbre léger et je me détendis. Nous étions si bien, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.


	3. Double découverte

Relecture Brynamon.

Période mi-mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Double découverte**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Couchée sur mon lit, je regardais le plafond. Il était environ dix-sept heures. Je repensais à cette belle journée. Jacob et moi formions un couple à présent. Cette idée ne m'angoissait pas, au contraire je ressentais une paix intérieure que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

Je l'avais laissé devant chez lui, il avait eu l'air un peu patraque tout à coup. Il avait peut-être pris froid lors de notre excursion. Même les grands gaillards tombent malade. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de me serrer dans ses bras et de me voler un baiser. Je souris à cette pensée. Je préférai le laisser se reposer, je l'appellerai demain matin. Ça me paraissait être une éternité, mais bon je ferai avec.

Sans le savoir je m'assoupis. Mon cauchemar fut différent cette fois ci :

_Il me regardait avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Il courut vers moi et regarda au-delà de moi. Je me retournai pour voir ce qu'Il regardait. Il y avait un loup brun-roux géant qui m'observait. Etrangement je n'eus pas peur. Au contraire ! Je fus attirée par lui et je commençai à m'avancer dans sa direction. Il me retint par le bras et le loup gronda tout en bondissant sur nous._

Je me réveillais en hurlant, tremblante…Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

OoooO

Le lendemain, je me levai tôt, j'avais refait le même cauchemar durant la nuit et cela me perturbait franchement. J'attendis une heure raisonnable pour appeler Jacob. Personne ne décrocha. Je passai l'heure qui suivit à essayer de le joindre. Ça sonnait dans le vide.

En fin de matinée, je partis donc en direction de La Push pour savoir ce qu'il en était. En arrivant, je trouvais la maison vide. Après avoir attendu toute l'après-midi, je finis par rentrer chez moi. Charlie était déjà là. Je lui expliquai mon retard. Il essaya à son tour de joindre Billy mais sans succès.

-Nous verrons cela demain matin, me rassura-t-il.

Après une nuit agitée, je me levai comme une furie et trouvai un mot de Charlie sur la table me disant qu'il avait eu Billy : Jake était malade, comme c'était très contagieux il ne devait recevoir aucune visite.

Ça sonnait faux alors j'appelai moi-même chez Jake.

Son père décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

-Bella, répondit-il d'un ton qui laissait transparaître qu'il était peu ravi de m'entendre.

-Bonjour Billy, comment allez-vous ?

-Un peu fatigué mais rien de grave.

-Désolée de l'apprendre. Hum, je voulais parler à Jacob.

-Il est malade, déclara-t-il laconiquement.

-Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit mon père mais hier je suis passée chez vous et il n'y avait personne, ajoutai-je sur un ton plein de reproches.

-Nous avons dû aller chez Sam, il a une chambre en plus, Jacob va y rester quelque jours le temps de s'en remettre.

-Pourquoi ne reste-t-il pas chez vous ?

-C'est juste à titre de précaution, je suis encore fragile et ce qu'il a est contagieux. De plus je ne pourrais pas l'aider s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ? Questionnai-je passablement convaincue.

-Je dois te laisser, j'ai des courses à faire.

Et il raccrocha sans cérémonie.

Il avait été d'une flagrante impolitesse. Je décidai d'en prendre mon parti. Le plus inquiétant était que Jake était chez Sam et, vu ce qu'il m'avait dit, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller chez Sam. Après un instant d'hésitation, je me précipitai vers ma camionnette. Il fallait que je sois sûre qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains car, après tout, j'avais de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter. Une fois sur place, je frappai à la porte sans excès malgré mon stress grandissant. Jake se reposait peut-être alors je ne ferai pas d'esclandres. Sam m'ouvrit, à ma vue son sourire de bienvenue disparut, il m'attrapa le bras sans ménagement et m'attira loin de la maison. Je tirai mon bras avec rage, une fois éloignés et lui fis face.

-Je vous interdis de me toucher, grognai-je.

-Tais-toi et écoute attentivement ! Attaqua-t-il, le visage dur.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, répondis-je, toujours sur la défensive.

Il plissa les yeux et je me fis toute petite, il émanait de lui une telle prestance.

-Tu dois le laisser tranquille Bella, il a besoin de repos, intima-t-il d'un ton calme mais sans appel.

-Il a besoin de moi, il m'aime et moi je…

Mais je n'arrivai pas à terminer ma phrase.

-Tu quoi ? Me questionna-t-il, sceptique.

-…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, répliqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Un silence s'installa.

-Il n'a pas besoin de ta pitié, ajouta-t-il finalement.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas alors arrêtez de me juger !

-Je ne te juge pas mais je te connais plus que tu ne le crois, me jeta-t-il à la figure.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, lui répondis-je avec un air brave mais je n'en menais pas large.

Cet homme me faisait ressentir un certain malaise. Etait-ce dû au fait que c'était lui qui m'avait retrouvée dans les bois après…

Je stoppai net mes pensées et revins à l'instant présent.

-Ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il n'a pas confiance en vous, je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse lui faire du mal.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, déclara-t-il abruptement.

Son air menaçant était revenu, sa colère était palpable.

-Et pourquoi personne ne me dit ce qu'il a ? Insistai-je.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il souffre, il a beaucoup de fièvre et des courbatures dans tout le corps.

-Je veux le voir, dis-je en pâlissant et d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu es vraiment têtue ! Non, il n'est pas en état de recevoir de visite alors n'insiste pas !

Ce ton catégorique m'agaça.

-Quand alors ? Capitulai-je l'esprit encore hanté par la vision de Jacob souffrant le martyr sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

-Dans quelques jours. Billy te préviendra si Jacob souhaite te voir. Maintenant va-t'en !

Je ne comprenais pas ce ressentiment qu'il avait envers moi. Mais c'était réciproque. Je finis par céder non sans mal et pris la direction de ma camionnette.

OoooO

Je marchais dans la forêt, sans but précis. J'avais été travaillée à la boutique ce matin. J'avais fini de bonne heure, car la mère de Mike m'avait donné mon après-midi vu qu'il n'y avait pas un chat dans son magasin. J'avais décidé de ne pas rentrer à la maison car je ne voulais pas y passer encore une journée de plus toute seule. Charlie était parti à la pêche avec Harry Clearwater, il ne rentrerait qu'en fin de journée. J'avais passé quatre jours comme une âme en peine à y tourner en rond depuis ma visite chez Sam. J'avais attendu l'appel de Billy en vain. Ça m'énervait de ne pas savoir comment allait Jake ni ce qu'il avait. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée à la clairière où Il m'avait emmenée. Tout y était très différent, la magie de l'endroit n'opérait plus. Des souvenirs ressurgirent et je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite de la présence de quelqu'un. A sa vue, je me figeai.

-Laurent ? Constatai-je, presqu'heureuse de voir un vampire, car cela prouvait que mes souvenirs étaient bien réels, qu'Il était bien réel, existant quelque part.

Il m'observait attentivement avec ses iris bordeaux. Son corps parfait au teint olivâtre se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Il me fixait tout en s'approchant de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je voulais reculer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Laurent avait fait parti du clan de James et Victoria. James m'avait traquée avec l'aide de sa compagne. Laurent n'avait pas voulu se mêler à tout ça. Quand Il avait tué James pour me protéger, Il avait pressenti que Victoria n'en resterait pas là.

-J'ai appris que les Cullen avaient laissé leur petite protégée toute seule.

-…

-Apparemment, ils sont partis depuis un moment. Je ne comprends pas qu'Edward aie pu t'abandonner, avait-il si peu de considération pour toi ?

Quand il prononça son nom, je sentis mon cœur se pincer mais la douleur habituelle ne vint pas, j'eus à peine le temps de m'en étonner que Laurent enchaina :

-Victoria m'a demandé d'aller en éclaireur pour elle, mais maintenant que tu es là face à moi, je ressens l'envie irrésistible de goûter à ton sang, ton odeur est si enivrante ! Dit-il en inspirant profondément l'air ambiant.

-Victoria est ici ? Arrivai-je à articuler, complètement tétanisée.

-Non, mais elle n'est pas loin. Elle attend la confirmation que tu es livrée à toi-même pour agir réellement. Elle se sent vraiment très seule depuis la mort de James et elle n'aura de cesse de te traquer tant que tu auras une once de vie en toi.

Tout en parlant, il s'approchait dangereusement de moi.

-Je vous croyais en Alaska à Denali ? Tentai-je, espérant gagner du temps. Je regardais de tous les côtés essayant de trouver un moyen de m'échapper.

-Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps, le régime ne me convenait pas, j'ai du souvent tricher, confessa-t-il sans le moindre remord.

Il était maintenant à ma hauteur et se penchait déjà vers ma gorge.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Soudain, il se figea, et se tourna lentement vers la gauche regardant un point dans la forêt. J'en fis de même après quelques secondes.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, déclara Laurent, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur et… la peur ?

Il recula lentement.

A ce moment là, apparut un immense loup noir grognant et menaçant, suivi de quatre autres loups. Je restais ébahie encore sous le choc de ce que je voyais quand un des loups, le brun-roux, se tourna vers moi. Je le reconnus immédiatement. C'était le loup de mon rêve. Ses yeux…

Mais avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il partit comme les autres à la suite de Laurent dont j'avais raté la fuite. Je ne fis ni une ni deux et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Avec ma chance légendaire, je me perdis dans la forêt. Il me fallut des heures pour rentrer. La voiture de patrouille de Charlie était garée dans l'allée mais cela ne voulait rien dire vu qu'il était parti avec Harry. Je pénétrai dans la maison tout en criant son nom. J'étais essoufflée car mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il arriva alarmé par mes cris.

-Je les ai vus, je les ai vus !

J'étais comme folle. Il fallait que je me calme.

-Vu quoi, qui ?

-Des loups, des loups immenses !

J'avais beau les avoir vus tout cela me paraissait irréel.

-Des loups ? Bella où diable étais-tu ? Tu n'étais pas censée travailler à la boutique ?

Son ton de plein de reproches ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je continuai sur ma lancée :

-J'ai fini tôt et je suis allée faire un tour en forêt. Ils étaient là, je t'assure ! Ce ne sont pas des ours qui attaquent les gens !

Charlie semblait sceptique mais en m'observant il finit par croire mon histoire et se dirigea vers le téléphone pour appeler un de ses gars. Après une longue discussion, il raccrocha et revint vers moi. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota.

-On va aller faire un tour demain en forêt, moi, des gardes-forestiers et quelques uns de mes hommes : des randonneurs ont disparu.

-Tu dois faire attention papa, ils sont vraiment imposants, le prévins-je un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'il puisse être confronté à un de ces mastodontes.

-Oui, oui. Revenons-en à ton escapade dans la forêt, peux-tu m'expliquer ?

-Je sais c'était ridicule de m'aventurer là-bas toute seule surtout après tes recommandations concernant l'ours mais…

-Mais Jake te manque c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre en danger !

Il était furieux mais se contenait pour ne pas me braquer. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas insister. Il me prit dans ses bras car en me parlant de Jacob, mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. La réalité de son absence m'avait balayée en une seconde.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras bientôt de ses nouvelles, en attendant tu es punie à vie.

Je souris malgré mon anxiété.

-C'est un peu excessif tu ne croies pas ?

Pour réponse j'eus aussi un sourire, il était calmé. Je montai me débarbouiller un peu. J'étais toujours mal mais il fallait que je me reprenne. Laurent avait dû s'échapper et prévenir Victoria. J'étais à sa merci. J'étais inquiète pour Charlie, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à lui, il ne méritait pas ça. Je redescendis faire le repas, nous dinâmes en silence. C'était une chose que j'appréciais avec mon père car nous n'avions pas forcément besoin de parler pour meubler un silence, on était un peu pareil. Il passa le reste de sa soirée devant la télé avec une bière à la main.

Je montai dans ma chambre, regardai mes mails et répondis à celui de ma mère. Il était encore tôt, je ne voulais pas regagner mon lit trop vite. Je me mis dans mon rocking-chair et regardai par la fenêtre à la recherche d'un apaisement quelconque. « Oh Jake tu me manques », pensai-je terriblement mélancolique. Mes paupières s'alourdirent et je m'assoupis avec le visage de Jacob comme dernière pensée.

_Il m'appelait à l'aide mais je ne le voyais pas. Jake où es tu ? Il apparut. Ses yeux de velours étaient glacés. Il avait l'air inquiet et en colère._

_-Alors tu es vraiment passé à autre chose ? _

_Son air colérique m'étonna vraiment._

_-C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Rétorquai-je sans aménité._

_-Tu as vraiment cru que je ne t'aimais plus ?_

_-C'était facile vu qu'il n'y a rien de spécial chez moi qui puisse attirer quelqu'un comme toi. _

_-Tu es ridicule Bella ! Pourquoi lui ? Ajouta-t-il après un temps de silence. Il est néfaste pour toi, tu ne dois plus le fréquenter Bella ! _

_L'inquiétude perçait à nouveau dans sa voix._

_- De quoi parles-tu ? Demandai-je, confuse et en colère qu'il vienne me donner des ordres dans mon cauchemar. _

_-Il te fera du mal Bella, insista-t-il._

_-MAIS ENFIN DE QUI PARLES-TU ? Hurlai-je, ulcérée par son attitude._

_- Tu le sais déjà, annonça-t-il en se déplaçant sur le côté._

_J'aperçus, couché sur le flanc, le loup géant brun-roux de la clairière._

_Ses yeux tourmentés, croisèrent les miens._

J'ouvris les yeux et restai là à fixer le néant, l'esprit encore embrumé, occupé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

Jasper chassait avec Alice dans une forêt assez loin de leur nouvelle résidence, près de la frontière canadienne. Après l'incident avec Bella, Jasper avait voulu s'isoler. Il s'était laissé convaincre par Alice de rejoindre l'autre clan de végétarien vivant dans la ville de Denali, en Alaska. Tanya les y avait bien accueillis. Ils s'étaient bien intégrés mais ils étaient nostalgiques du temps où ils vivaient à Forks.

Au moment de bondir sur un grizzli, Jasper s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna fixant quelque chose d'invisible. Alice ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais le suivit. A plusieurs mètres de là, gisait un homme. Il respirait encore mais était inconscient. Il l'avait repéré à cause des émotions qui provenaient de cet individu. « Une souffrance et une détresse insupportable pour un seul homme » songea-t-il. Il portait un manteau en laine sous lequel se dissimulaient des habits en lambeaux, sa peau était pâle et son corps très amaigri. Ses cheveux sales ne laissait pas transparaitre leur vraie couleur. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, mais on ne lui en aurait donné soixante ! Il faisait froid en ce temps de mai, il faisait à peine dix degrés. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps il gisait là et pourquoi aucune bête ne l'avait attaqué.

Soudain Alice eu une vision d'eux trois se dirigeant chez les Quileutes. Elle resta sceptique un moment puis fit part de tout ça à Jasper qui était penché sur l'individu. Elle était embêtée, car elle ne voyait pas la suite des évènements ce qui, en général, n'était pas bon signe. Elle n'aimait pas marcher à l'aveuglette. De plus, elle ne voyait pas le rapport avec les indiens de la réserve et cet homme.


	4. Départ forcé

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci encore à ma sœur pour ses conseils avisés.

Chronologie :

2 MAI 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard

Cette même année a eu lieu la naissance de Teddy Tonks, la mort de Nymphadora Tonks et de son père Ted Tonks.

Octobre 1998 : l'embauche d'Harry en tant que Auror stagiaire.

26 juin 2004 : mariage d'Harry avec Ginevra « Ginny » Weasley

26 Juillet 2005 : naissance de James Sirius Potter (fils d'Harry et de Ginny)

Période : mi-mai 2006

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Départ forcé**

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Harry se frotta machinalement le front. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne le faisait plus souffrir depuis sept ans, depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort mais quand il était anxieux, il le faisait par réflexe. Il avait vingt-cinq ans et il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis toutes ces années, mis à part qu'il avait troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles de contact moldues. Il avait également pris quelques centimètres et pris aussi en volume et en force. En effet, son travail demandait beaucoup d'entrainement et d'effort physique. Il avait passé des tests pour être Auror quelques mois après la fin de la bataille. Il avait réussi haut la main. Il avait été stagiaire pendant deux ans avant d'être titulaire. Oui, il était un Auror confirmé depuis cinq ans !

Il aperçut son collègue et ami Seamus Finnigan. Il travaillait secrètement pour Harry sur une enquête en parallèle de son travail. Harry lui avait demandé ce service car avec la naissance de James, sa vie n'était pas de tout repos. Seamus lui fit signe et il s'approcha. Il avait apparemment une information concernant la disparition de Remus Lupin (la fameuse enquête). Seamus lui demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau dans une dizaine de minutes car il avait d'abord un message urgent à faire partir par hibou.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'Harry recherchait activement Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur contre les forces du mal, qui avait été aussi le meilleur ami de son père. Quand Remus se maria avec Nymphadora Tonks (plus communément connu sous le surnom de Tonks), ils eurent un enfant qu'ils appelèrent Ted comme le père de Tonks. Ses parents n'étaient pas pour ce mariage car il fallait préciser que Lupin était un loup-garou. Mais Tonks, qui avait eu bien du mal à le convaincre qu'il méritait d'être aimé et d'avoir une famille, ne tint pas compte du ressentiment de ses parents quand il accepta enfin d'être son époux. Au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, ils firent de lui le parrain du petit Teddy. Il en fut très touché.

Malheureusement la bataille de Poudlard pendant cette même année fit beaucoup de morts. Tonks en fit partie. La réaction de Lupin fut radicale. Il en perdit la raison, oubliant qu'il avait un fils qui avait besoin de lui. Il fut interné à Ste Mangouste. Harry allait souvent lui rendre visite avec le petit Teddy qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Les médicomages donnaient régulièrement de la potion tue-loup à Remus afin de contrôler ses crises. Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, refusait catégoriquement d'aller voir « ce lâche », comme elle aimait à le qualifier. Son propre mari était tombé aussi sous les sortilèges des mangemorts cette même année. Elle devait donc gérer seule l'arrivée du petit Teddy en plus de son travail de deuil. Harry l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait en s'occupant fréquemment de son filleul.

Il s'était installé au 12, square Grimmaurd, dans la maison que lui avait laissé son parrain Sirius à sa mort. Lui aussi avait été le meilleur ami de son père. Ron s'était installé la première année avec lui car il s'était senti dépassé par les tragiques évènements au sein de sa famille. La mort de Fred avait fait imploser la famille Weasley. Ron avait préféré fuir tout ça afin de se reconstruire mais après quelques jours loin des siens, il s'était rendu compte que sa réaction avait été égoïste et donc il avait fini par reprendre contact avec eux. Il avait réussi à convaincre George de reprendre en main la direction de son magasin. Cela avait porté ses fruits, George avait retrouvé une étincelle de vie et l'avait convaincu à son tour de rester avec lui au magasin pour l'aider à le diriger. Ron ne s'était jamais vu commerçant mais au final ça lui plaisait réellement.

Hermione quant à elle venait souvent rendre visite à Ron au manoir. Elle avait embrassé la carrière d'attachée de liaison au Ministère. Elle avait commencé comme stagiaire puis avait fait ses preuves et eu une promotion. Elle assurait (comme deux de ses collègues) la liaison entre tous les ministères de la magie dans le monde. Elle continuait aussi à se battre activement pour réhabiliter les Elfes. Ron avait fini par s'installer avec elle l'année suivante dans une ancienne maison moldue (réhabilitée en maison sorcière) qu'ils avaient réussi à dénicher non loin de la famille de celle-ci. Ils s'étaient mariés l'année suivante. Elle était passée avec Ron il y a quelques mois pour nous annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne les avait jamais vus aussi heureux pourtant il sentait que Ron s'inquiétait. Il ne s'en mêla pas pour autant. Il attendrait que Ron vienne vers lui s'il le souhaitait.

Teddy passait beaucoup de temps avec lui au 12, square Grimmaurd. Harry lui avait aménagé une chambre et il grandissait sous ses yeux émerveillés. Teddy possédait beaucoup d'aptitudes magiques. Il était né métamorphomage comme feu sa mère. Son aspect pouvait changer sans avoir recours à des sorts. C'était une magie rare. Pour l'instant, seuls ses cheveux changeaient de couleur selon son humeur.

Au fil du temps, Harry finit par espacer ses visites à Lupin pour préserver Teddy qui commençait à comprendre certaines choses. Voir son père, les yeux vides, qui l'ignorait devenait douloureux pour l'enfant. Harry essayait de jongler entre son travail, Ginny et son rôle de parrain. Ce n'était pas de tout repos. Teddy grandissait et faisait partie de sa famille même quand son fils James vint au monde.

Ginny… en pensant à elle, il sourit. Ils s'étaient mariés il y a deux ans, juste avant la disparition de Lupin. Elle travaillait en tant que chroniqueuse pour un magazine de sport après sa courte mais spectaculaire carrière chez les Harpies de Holyhead, l'équipe de Quidditch la plus coté d'Angleterre. Son début de carrière leur avait donné bien des soucis. En effet, Harry acceptait mal son éloignement dû aux entrainements et aux matchs et cela générait bien des conflits. Ils avaient connu des hauts et des bas mais avaient tenu bon. Avec le temps ils avaient muri et acceptaient chacun la notoriété de l'autre. James avait maintenant dix mois, il ressemblait autant à Harry qu'à Ginny, ses cheveux bruns étaient fournis. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux surtout que Ginny attendait encore un enfant (qui n'était pas prévu mais ils s'en accommodaient). Il pensait connaitre l'amour que l'on pouvait porter à son enfant (grâce à Teddy) mais il était loin du compte. La naissance de James fut une expérience indescriptible. C'en était presque douloureux de se sentir responsable d'un être humain qui comptait sur vous pour l'aimer et ne jamais l'abandonner en sachant que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Harry qui avait souffert de l'absence de ses parents, ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de son fils pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Il prenait conscience jour après jour du rôle qui lui incombait. Etre parent n'était pas inné cela s'apprenait.

James commençait à gambader à quatre pattes et se levait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il apportait le rire et la joie dans leur maison. Pourtant Hier…

**FLASHBACK**

-_Harry tu es rentré ! _

_C'est une Ginny au bord des larmes qu'il trouva, il comprit pourquoi en visionnant la salle à manger. James était barbouillé de compote, il y en avait sur le sol, sur la table, sur sa mère, bref une hécatombe. Harry se demanda comment un si petit être pouvait faire autant de dégât. Il ne fit ni une ni deux et prit la relève._

_-Va faire un tour, mon ange, je m'en occupe._

_Elle se leva sans mal malgré son ventre proéminent._

_Elle m'embrassa avec ferveur et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière._

_-James, tu vas rendre ta mère folle ! Le gronda-t-il sans laisser apparaitre son amusement._

_James fronça les sourcils un instant puis se mit à rire et tapa dans ses mains._

_-Petite crapule, dit Harry en capitulant, tu pourrais aller à Serpentard avec tous les coups en douce que tu fais._

_Il lança un sort de « Recurvite » pour nettoyer tout ce bazar._

_-Allez, on va finir le goûter, déclara-t-il avec espoir._

_C'était sans compter les entourloupes de son fils qui lui cracha à la figure la cuiller de compote qu'il lui avait donnée avec un « Pfffffffffffff » retentissant._

_-James ça suffit ! Gronda-t-il._

_James sursauta et se mit à hurler. Il commençait à frotter ses yeux ( identiques à ceux de sa mère) et à se tordre dans tous les sens, inconsolable. Harry n'avait pas envie de ressortir pour aller le promener. S'ils avaient eu un jardin cela aurait été nickel pour James, mais Harry ne se voyait pas déménager pour l'instant. Il tenait à la demeure que lui avait léguée son parrain et qui avait accueilli les débuts de sa vie d'adulte. Finalement il alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Harry passa un temps interminable à bercer James dans des degrés de décibels à la limite du supportable avant qu'il ne se calme. Il s'endormit dans ses bras et Harry se cala contre son oreiller et s'assoupit aussi. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre. Il se leva brusquement. James n'était plus dans ses bras. Il alla voir dans sa chambre mais il n'y était pas. _

_-Si c'est James que tu cherches, il est en bas avec moi, cria Ginny d'une voix quelque peu acerbe._

_En bas, James jouait à quatre pattes près de sa mère qui mettait la table. Ça sentait drôlement bon. Ils avaient gardé avec eux Kreattur l'elfe de maison de Sirius, qui était maintenant le leur. Il adorait préparer de bon petit plats et cela arrangeait Ginny (et Harry) qui n'aimait pas être aux fourneaux._

_-Tu as daigné te lever, continua-t-elle d'un ton sec._

_-Ginny…_

_-Non, écoute, je sais que tu es fatigué mais tu n'es pas le seul: entre le boulot, James, la grossesse, la maison, les nuits écourtés, j'ai de quoi être fatiguée moi aussi, assena-t-elle les yeux flamboyants._

_-Je le sais bien, je n'avais pas prévu de m'assoupir, temporisa-t-il. Je peux t'aider à finir de mettre la table si tu veux ?_

_-Si je veux ? _

_Les yeux de Ginny se plissèrent._

_-Enfin tu m'as compris, s'expliqua Harry._

_-Oh oui que trop bien, tu daignes m'aider et tu voudrais que je te donne un médaille pour ça !_

_-Non je n'ai pas dit ça._

_Il fallait qu'il calme le jeu, il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec sa femme enceinte. Elle semblait facilement s'irriter pour un rien ces derniers temps, et même si les hormones y étaient pour beaucoup, il sentait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il tenta de changer de sujet._

_-Quand vas-tu prendre quelques semaines de congés ? Tu vas accoucher dans deux mois il serait temps !_

_Elle rougit. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Pourtant, même en colère, elle était magnifique._

_-C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'as pas à mettre ta carrière entre parenthèse pour avoir un enfant, me cracha-t-elle soudain amère._

_-Je pensais que tu étais heureuse de l'arrivée de James._

_-Cela n'a rien avoir, j'adore James. J'étais d'accord pour arrêter ma carrière chez les Harpies, mais cela s'est révélé plus dur que je ne le pensais et puis quelques semaines après l'arrivée de James j'apprends que je suis à nouveau enceinte._

_-Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais c'est un cadeau du ciel._

_-Parle pour toi ! Siffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas toi qui est épuisée, ni ton corps qui change. Tu n'as pas des fesses qui font quinze mètres de large !_

_Ils s'aventuraient sur un terrain glissant, il se figea, ne regardant surtout pas vers la zone concernée._

_-Je comprends que tu soies en colère mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus pour t'aider. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, dit-il visiblement désolé._

_-Justement en ce moment tu ne dis rien car tu n'es pas très présent. Je m'organise pour tout faire et … _

_-Tu veux du renfort, je peux engager une personne qui te secondera, la coupa-t-il._

_-Je veux pas que tu engages qui que ce soit bon sang ! Je veux que tu prennes tes responsabilités et que tu m'aides nom d'un scrout-à-pétard !_

_Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, elle était à la limite de l'hystérie et aussi au bord des larmes. En s'approchant d'elle, il vit que ses yeux étaient profondément cernés. James pleurait, sûrement apeuré par les cris et elle se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry les enlaça tous les deux. James, rassuré, tirait sur les cheveux de sa mère. Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry._

_-Pardon, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais un si mauvais mari. Et un si mauvais père, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence. _

_C'était pénible de reconnaitre qu'il avait échoué._

_-Non, non, c'est moi je suis un peu à cran et je m'en prends à toi. Je suis si fatiguée._

_Elle semblait vraiment à bout. _

_-Je vois bien que tu n'en peux plus. C'est que quelque chose ne va pas._

_-Disons qu'un peu plus d'implication dans les tâches ingrates ça me soulagerait .Tu es un bon père, tu adores James, tu joues avec lui, tu lui racontes des histoires, tu le dorlotes. Tu es un vrai papa poule mais pour le reste y'a plus personne. _

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Ben tu sais : les couches, le bain, le médicomage, les repas, se lever la nuit, les colères, les courses, les ballades au parc, etc etc …_

_-Ah… je ne m'en rendais pas compte._

_-Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler quand j'ai commencé à ressentir de la colère, mais j'ai préféré gérer le truc toute seule et voilà où j'en suis. Alors imagine avec deux enfants en bas âge._

_-Tu es la meilleure mère qui soit. C'est moi qui suis aveugle. Je croyais qu'on était heureux et je pensais qu'en lâchant l'enquête sur Remus j'allais vous consacrer plus de temps, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. J'étais fatigué et dès que j'en avais l'occasion je me reposais. J'ai été égoïste. Je vais me rattraper promis. Je vais voir pour alléger mes horaires et je t'aiderai au quotidien du mieux que je peux. Je veillerai à ce que tu te reposes._

_-Ok, dit-elle visiblement soulagée d'un poids._

_Ils restèrent là un moment._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Seamus le cœur lourd, cette dispute lui avait remis les idées en place. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Sa Ginny, si forte commençait à déprimer. C'est vrai que l'arrivée de James les avait rendus si heureux mais les contraintes les avaient vite rattrapés. Et avec l'arrivée du deuxième, il se demanda comment ils allaient surmonter cela. Il se demanda aussi si beaucoup de parents subissaient ce problème en poussant la porte du bureau de Seamus.

-Hey Harry viens t'asseoir.

-Non, je préfère rester debout, dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé ?

-J'avais une piste depuis plusieurs semaines mais je ne savais pas si elle était fiable.

-Et maintenant tu en es sûr ?

-Oui, Remus est toujours vivant, il a été vu il y a quelques semaines en France. Il a payé une fortune une de ses anciennes connaissances pour un billet par Portoloin en direction du Canada.

-Pardon ?

-Oui tu as bien compris.

-Mais pourquoi le Canada ?

-Je ne saurai pas te le dire.

-Et tes sources ?

-Oui, elles sont fiables à 100%. Et je voulais te prévenir Harry, je dois m'absenter pour une enquête pendant plus d'un mois.

-Ça tombe mal… (il pensait à Ginny).

-Tu devras aller sur place toi-même. Je suis sûr que tu le retrouveras, sinon on va encore perdre sa piste.

-Je vais y réfléchir...

OoooO

**Deux ans auparavant**

Harry arriva à Ste Mangouste avec Teddy qui avait maintenant bientôt six ans. Dans le couloir menant à la chambre de son père, il posa des questions à Harry :

-J'aimerais tellement que mon papa soit fier de moi comme je suis fier de lui. Tu sais, je parle beaucoup de papa à mes copains de la nouvelle école pour les petits sorciers. Et mes copains ils me disent que j'ai de la chance parce que tu es mon parrain.

-Ton père est fier de toi depuis le jour où tu es né. Il était si heureux quand il est venu nous l'annoncer. Et c'est moi qui suis fier que tu soies mon filleul.

Les yeux de Teddy s'illuminèrent et changèrent de couleur, passant de marron à vert pâle. Pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas Teddy cela aurait pu être déstabilisant. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Tu t'occupes bien de moi, j'aimerais bien que tu soies mon papa.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Teddy surpris par ses paroles.

-Merci Teddy. Tu sais que je t'aime énormément mais tu as déjà un père et même s'il n'est pas en forme, il reste ton père et je sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout.

-S'il m'aime autant que tu le dis alors pourquoi il m'a laissé.

-Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il voulait, mais la souffrance l'a anéanti.

-Est-ce que mon papa se réveillera un jour ?

-Sincèrement je ne sais pas Teddy, mais il faut garder espoir.

-Je ne veux pas perdre mon papa.

-Je te promets de veiller sur lui, tu ne le perdras pas.

Il me fixa silencieusement jaugeant s'il pouvait me croire ou pas. Il dut décider que oui car il reprit un air espiègle et se remit à marcher.

-Tu crois qu'il m'entend quand je lui raconte tout ce que je fais à l'école. Je veux qu'il sache que je travaille beaucoup pour devenir comme lui quand je serai grand.

-Tu veux être professeur ? Demanda Harry, surprit qu'à son âge il pense déjà à sa future carrière.

-Oui, répondit-t-il redevenant sérieux. Mais je sais pas si j'y arriverai, je ne suis pas très gentil à l'école.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je me bats souvent avec d'autres garçons qui disent du mal de papa.

-Et que disent-ils ?

-Que c'est un monstre ! Mais c'est pas vrai et je les déteste !

Harry se baissa et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Non, il ne faut pas te mettre en colère contre eux. C'est juste qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Ton père est une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Tu as raison d'être fier de lui.

Il acquiesça, la mine toujours en colère.

En entrant dans la chambre, il s'installa sur une chaise et fixa son père d'un air malheureux.

Deux jours plus tard, vers minuit, Harry reçu un appel de l'hôpital : Remus s'était enfui.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Le directeur lui expliqua que Remus s'était transformé en loup –garou, qu'il était devenu incontrôlable. Il avait fait beaucoup de dégâts mais aucune victime n'était à déplorer. Apparemment, il n'avait pas reçu sa potion en début de semaine (la posologie était pourtant strict : effet du produit 7 jours, au-delà le patient redevient un sujet à risque). Tout le monde se rejetait la faute. Harry préféra concentrer ses efforts à retrouver Remus plutôt qu'à porter plainte. Quand il l'annonça à Teddy ce fût le drame. Harry lui promit alors de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le retrouver.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Harry se sentit pris au piège. Il allait devoir tenir sa promesse mais à quel prix.


	5. Explications

**Relecture Brynamon**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Explications**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'avais repris le chemin des cours. Chaque soir je rentrais et vérifiais s'il y avait un message sur le répondeur. Toujours la même déception. La semaine passa avec une lenteur effarante. Le vendredi, je finis les cours de bonne heure. Mon humeur s'était aggravée à cause de Mike Newton qui persistait à vouloir sortir avec moi dès qu'il se disputait avec Jessica. J'avais des choses bien plus graves en tête, comme l'attaque imminente de Victoria ou savoir quand je reverrai Jake car il me manquait cruellement. Le téléphone sonna. C'est avec énervement que je décrochai le téléphone :

-Allô, grognai-je.

-Bella, répondit avec douceur la voix que j'espérais tant entendre.

-Jake ! Enfin ! Tu es chez toi, j'arrive !

J'étais déjà prête à bondir à l'extérieur de la maison.

-Non ! Non, surtout pas !

-Mais…

-J'arrive, heu tu es seule ? Rajouta-t-il.

-Oui, viens vite je t'attends.

Il raccrocha. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Il arrivait. Enfin. Je patientai ce qui me parut une éternité et quand il frappa à la porte, j'ouvris celle-ci à la volée. Il était là, vêtu d'un simple bermuda et d'un débardeur, il était immense, terriblement attirant et…

-Mais tu as coupé tes cheveux ! Dis-je d'un ton choqué sans pour autant louper combien ça le rendait encore plus beau.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts ce qui finit définitivement par me faire chavirer. Je lui enlaçai violemment la taille enfouissant mon visage contre son torse, percevant une chaleur étrange.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui fis-je remarquer d'un ton douloureux.

-…

Comme il ne disait rien je me détachai de lui un petit peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient cernés et tristes. Il avait tellement changé, il avait perdu cet air innocent et naïf que possédaient les adolescents. Il avait muri.

-Viens entre, décrétai-je en le lâchant et en me tournant pour me diriger vers le salon.

Je lui pris la main pour qu'il me suive.

-Bella …commença-t-il d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas, tout en me retenant.

-Quoi ? Répondis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Il avait un air que je connaissais, un air que j'avais déjà vu sur un autre visage…

-Non non nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Hurlai-je comme une hystérique.

Je me jetai sur lui en le frappant. Il saisit mes poignets et me stoppa net dans ce débordement.

-Ecoute-moi, il le faut, je t'en supplie comprends moi ! Insista-t-il en haussant le ton, un ton rempli de douleur.

-Comprendre quoi ? Crachai-je écœurée par son comportement.

-Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, me confia-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux brillants. Je t'ai promis de ne pas te faire souffrir.

-Parce que tu crois que tu fais quoi là ? Tu avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner !

A son expression, on aurait dit que je l'avais giflé. Il semblait souffrir physiquement de tout ça.

-Tout cela m'est insupportable à moi aussi mais je dois le faire, persista-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable.

-Alors arrête ! Quoi qui se passe ça peut s'arranger. Je ne supporterai pas que…, non je ne le supporterai pas, je te l'interdis ! Recommençai-je à hurler et je me mis à pleurer.

Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussai violemment. Je lui claquai la porte au nez et montai les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'adossai à la porte et me laissai glisser sur le sol.

Ça y est, c'était reparti pour un tour. Je me sentis comme anesthésiée. Dans un regain de lucidité je me levai et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris la douche et me déshabillai rapidement. Il fallait que je me calme. Une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlant, je compris enfin l'immensité de ma douleur. C'était revenu, non en fait c'était pire. Comment était-ce possible ? Je restai comme ça un moment en respirant profondément pour ne pas sombrer.

-Non, non, non arrête ça Bella ! Me sermonnai-je.

Je sortis de la douche et m'épongeai rapidement.

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on me jette comme une merde. Je ne suis pas une victime, j'en ai assez que l'on décide à ma place de ce qui est bon pour moi. Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe et tu as intérêt à parler Jacob Black !

Je m'entourai de ma serviette et retournai dans ma chambre, ignorant mes habits laissés en vrac sur le sol de la salle de bain. J'étais presque habillée quand j'entendis un bruit sourd sur le carreau de la fenêtre. En me penchant, je l'aperçus en bas. Il me faisait signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre, ce que je fis immédiatement. Avant que je ne parle, il s'élança et en quelques gestes souples il fut dans ma chambre. Ma colère m'empêchait de m'étonner de cette soudaine souplesse.

Nous nous toisâmes un moment.

-Tu devrais mettre un pantalon, me fit-il remarquer à peine gêné.

-Oups, fis-je, remarquant effectivement que j'étais en petite culotte devant lui.

Dans d'autres circonstances cela m'aurait embarrassée mais là j'étais remontée à bloc. J'ai enfilé un jean et je me suis mise face à lui les yeux brillant de colère. Il esquissa un geste vers moi.

-N'essaie même pas !

-Bella…

-Non ! Toi, écoutes-moi ! Tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui se passe et maintenant ! Et ne me sert pas des conneries du genre « c'est pour te protéger » car je vais péter un câble.

-Ok, finit-il par dire.

Il semblait tiraillé, effrayé, en colère. Son visage reflétait une palette d'expressions que je voulais comprendre. Je m'adoucis quelque peu.

-De quoi tu as peur ?

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir mais que je ne peux pas te dire, je n'en ai pas le droit. Tu as déjà gardé un secret qu'il ne t'appartenait pas de partager, dit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Je fis la fille idiote.

-Ne te fatigue pas je suis au courant pour les Cullen, ajouta-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Je pâlissais à vue d'œil.

-Arrête Bella, je sais ce qu'ils sont : des vampires.

Il me cracha cette réponse sans ménagement.

Sous le choc je vacillai, il me rattrapa et m'aida à reprendre l'équilibre. Je n'osai plus le regarder, comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Il m'enlaça, m'enveloppant de nouveau de cette chaleur inhabituelle.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir alors que moi-même je suis obligé de garder le silence.

Malgré ses paroles et même dans l'état second dans lequel j'étais plongé, je sentais qu'il était en colère.

-Silence sur quoi ? Questionnai-je encore à coté de la plaque par sa révélation.

-Sur ce qui m'arrive, je ne peux pas t'en parler, ce sont les ordres que j'ai reçus et je ne peux pas aller contre. Mais si tu devinais alors cet ordre n'aurait plus lieu d'être et je pourrais me confier à toi, même si certains pensent que je devrais m'éloigner de toi car apparemment tu serais très néfaste pour moi, dit-il l'air désabusé.

« Néfaste ». Je me figeai, des images défilant devant mes yeux, celles de mes cauchemars, celles de l'attaque des loups, celles de Jake me racontant les légendes des Quileutes. Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser le truc. Il attendit puis s'impatienta :

-Bella ?

-Tu es un loup, un loup-garou ? Dis-je une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Il se raidit, se redressa et, esquivant mon regard, commença à reculer. Je lui attrapai la main.

-Où crois- tu aller comme ça ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais aussi facilement, je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour une autre crise.

-C'est mal me connaitre, tiquai-je.

Il me regarda, l'air de me défier mais je voyais bien qu'il avait peur de ma réaction. Il n'était pas le premier « monstre » que je rencontrai et cela ne m'avait pas arrêtée.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Tu es Jacob. Tu es mon soleil.

Je vis un demi-sourire apparaitre sur son visage. Il commençait à se détendre. Il serra ma main de sa main brûlante. Il dut voir une hésitation dans mes yeux car il se rembrunit.

-Toutes ces attaques envers les humains…

-Tu penses vraiment ce que je crois que tu penses ? S'indigna-t-il en élevant le ton.

Comme je ne répondais pas il ajouta :

-Les seules créatures que nous attaquons ce sont les vampires. Nous sommes là pour protéger les humains.

En disant cela son regard s'était durci, sa mâchoire contractée et son corps tremblait légèrement.

-Tu me fais mal Jake, dis-je sans crier pour autant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne et la lâcha aussitôt.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, l'air sincère.

-Ce n'est rien. Pardon d'avoir douté. C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup à assimiler.

-A qui le dis-tu, confirma-t-il désorienté. Je n'ai jamais voulu changer de vie.

Il était très amer. Après un moment de silence je rétablis le contact.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ?

-Dis quoi ?

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais me quitter ?

Ses yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau. Visiblement autre chose le tourmentait.

-Je sais ce que Sam t'a dit quand tu es passé me voir et ça m'a rendu fou. Mais il m'a expliqué son histoire avec Emily, sa compagne. Dans un accès de colère, il avait muté et l'avait gravement blessée au visage sans le vouloir. Voir son visage mutilé au quotidien le plonge dans la douleur et je ne veux pas te faire du mal en aucun cas, décréta-t-il.

-Je comprends. (Je fis une pause) Mais c'est leur histoire. Tu es ce que tu es, laisse-moi décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas. Et tu es bon pour moi Jacob Black, loup-garou et tout ce qui va avec. Par contre, il faut aussi que je te dise autre chose …

Il s'approcha de moi avec réserve et me demanda quoi. Il me dévisagea avec attention sur ses gardes.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je encore émerveillée par cette découverte que je venais de faire.

Je souris d'un sourire neuf, d'un sourire d'amour, il n'hésita pas un instant, il m'enserra doucement, ému par mes mot qui, je le sentais, le touchait au plus profond de son cœur. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et caressai ses cheveux. Son odeur si enivrante me fit tourner un peu la tête. J'eus envie de resserrer notre étreinte pour me fondre en lui.

- Je t'aime comme un fou, finit-il par ajouter d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments.

-Embrasse-moi maintenant, dis-je dans un souffle.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il commença par mon cou et remonta doucement vers ma mâchoire et termina sa ballade sur mes lèvres. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et j'entrouvris la bouche en signe d'invitation. Il s'y introduisit sans ménagement contredisant sa longue et tendre ascension vers mes lèvres. Mes mains, sur ses épaules, se rejoignirent sur sa nuque l'obligeant à approfondir ce baiser. Son cœur battait si fort comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Quant au mien, il avait des ailes. Je ne touchais plus terre au sens propre comme au figuré. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre d'étreinte et j'en voulais plus. Comme s'il avait entendu mes prières, il me serra encore plus contre lui me cassant presque le dos. J'eus le souffle coupé par ce geste si brutal et si sensuel à la fois. Il tremblait et je tremblais avec lui. Mes mains quittèrent sa nuque pour défaire avec maladresse les boutons de mon chemisier. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se stoppa net et attrapa mes mains.

-NON NON NON ! Ce n'est pas le moment Bella, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque et avec un regard qui contredisaient complètement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me prendre un claque, et il dut voir sur mon visage que j'étais blessée car il me dit illico :

-J'en ai très envie…

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, le coupai-je un peu refroidie.

Je sentais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'étais frustrée, mon corps se consumait de l'intérieur.

-Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, et puis on est chez ton père.

Je tentai une approche, il sourit, et me dit :

-Bella fait un effort sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, j'essaie de me conduire en mec bien.

-Tu es un mec bien, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille dont je commençai à embrasser le lobe.

Un violent frisson le parcourut.

-Tu m'as pris en traitre, constata-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. Si tu savais…, ajouta-t-il.

-Oui, je sais. Alors ? Chuchotai-je l'embrassant aux commissures de sa bouche.

Je croyais avoir gagné mais il ne flancha pas, il m'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna. J'étais frustrée et en même temps admirative de son self-control. Faudrait qu'il me donne sa recette.

-Je ne suis pas une grande séductrice, me plaignis-je en capitulant.

Adossé à la fenêtre, il me détaillait d'une façon qui me fit rougir violemment.

-Tu as décrété que c'était fini alors arrête ça !

-Ne sois pas fâchée, je veux juste que ça se passe en douceur entre nous. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets après coup.

-Ok Mister Gentleman. Tu as faim, tu veux manger un morceau ou tu veux continuer ton discours sur ma vertu ?

-Oui, j'mangerais bien un morceau, dit- il en retrouvant le ton léger que j'affectionnais tant.

Il savait me rendre folle, mais il savait aussi me calmer.

-Je dois aller préparer le diner de toute façon. Alors tu viens mon p'tit loup ?

Il éclata de rire et j'en fis de même. La tension redescendait.

Pendant que je lui préparais un encas, il m'expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours et pourquoi cela était arrivé. Il était soulagé de savoir ce qu'il en était, même si ce changement était dur à accepter. Il s'entendait bien avec la bande et son amitié avec Embry était à nouveau intacte. En plein milieu de ses explications je me retournai pour lui faire face, horrifiée. Rapidement, je lui expliquai que mon père avait patrouillé avec ses hommes et des gardes-chasse à leur recherche par ma faute. Et comme ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ils allaient remettre ça ce week-end. Je me sentis vraiment stupide d'avoir mis Charlie sur cette voie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas on se débrouillera, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus… On galère avec une de ses sangsues.

-Ne les appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît.

-Ok, dit-il réticent. Bref, c'est une rouquine, elle nous mène en bateau et on ne sait même pas ce qu'elle cherche.

-Moi, affirmai-je en déglutissant difficilement.

La réalité me rattrapait.

Jake me fixa, abasourdi. Alors je lui expliquai mon périple avec James, Victoria et les Cullen.

-Super, finit-il par dire.

Il paraissait anxieux.

-Je ne veux plus que vous vous approchiez d'eux, ils sont très forts et ils vous tueront.

-Pourtant on n'a pas eu de mal avec ce vampire à dreadlocks.

Il avait un sourire satisfait collé sur son visage.

-Vous avez vaincu Laurent ? Demandai-je, ébahie.

-Qui ?

-Laisse tomber ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Victoria.

-Je ne la laisserais pas te tuer !

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je vous en remercie infiniment. Mais ça suffit maintenant, vous ne prendrez plus aucun risque pour moi. Tout ça est de ma faute !

Je me taisais car j'étais dans mes pensées. Ça me rappelait le sacrifice des Cullen pour me sauver des mains de James.

-Edward avait prédit qu'elle réagirait mal et qu'elle voudrait se venger.

-Tiens tu prononces à nouveau son nom, remarqua-t-il en se raidissant légèrement.

-Oui c'est normal j'ai un nouveau traitement qui fonctionne bien pour les cœurs brisés.

-Ah oui lequel ? Demanda-t-il, vaguement intéressé par la réponse.

-Toi, idiot ! Répondis-je en m'avançant vers lui avec un sandwich très volumineux que je posai devant lui sur la table.

J'en profitai pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux, il m'enlaça immédiatement et colla son front au mien.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus apetissant toi ou ce sandwich ?

Il était redevenu taquin et même si je lui montrais le contraire j'adorais ça. C'était sa marque de fabrique. Je fis mine de me lever mais il me retint. Son ton devint plus sérieux.

-Bella, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ferai attention. Et on te débarrassera de cette san… de Victoria.

J'étais quand même furieusement contre cette idée.

-En tout cas j'aimerais te remercier de plusieurs choses, continua-t-il. Premièrement, merci de m'accepter tel que je suis, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi. De plus, je te remercie de me donner une partie de ton cœur, tu es très généreuse.

Sous la plaisanterie je perçus l'émotion et j'en fus un peu gênée.

-Et pour clore le sujet, je te suis infiniment reconnaissant de me nourrir gratos.

Je souris, il n'en loupait jamais une, pensai-je amusée. Je mis mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassai tendrement.

-Mais je t'en prie et moi j'ai quoi en échange ?

-Mon cœur et … mon corps de rêve.

Je ris, heureuse malgré les nuages noirs au dessus de nos têtes.

OoooO

Jacob était parti depuis peu. J'avais terminé de préparer le diner quand j'entendis toquer à ma porte. Surprise, je me demandai s'il avait oublié quelque chose. En ouvrant la porte je faillis m'évanouir sous le choc. Je me retins au chambranle de la porte.

-Alice !

* * *

_**Bon alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Des critiques constructives me feraient avancer.**_

_**Ne vous gênez pas, ma sœur en tout cas elle ne se gêne pas !^^**_


	6. Départ et arrivée

Relecture : Bynamon.

Sans son soutien, je n'aurais pas si bien avancé.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Départ et arrivée**

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Aéroport de Londres « Heathrow »

Harry se tenait dans la file d'attente pour le portoloin en direction d'Ottawa au Canada. Il y avait une escale par la France (Paris, aéroport Charles-de-Gaulle). Hermione s'était occupé de toute la paperasserie afin qu'il puisse entrer sur le territoire canadien. Il y avait pas mal de monde devant lui. Personne ne faisait attention à lui car il avait préalablement transformé son visage. Avec le travail qu'il faisait, il avait appris à modifier son aspect afin d'effectuer ses enquêtes incognito. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire en laine à capuche avec les initiales « HP » en vert émeraude brodés dessus. C'était un cadeau de Ginny pour son dernier anniversaire. Il faisait relativement frais pour un mois de mai. Il regarda son billet et repensa à sa conversation avec Hermione il y a quelques heures…

_**Flashback**_

_Hier soir._

_- J'ai fais le nécessaire pour que tu puisses voyager sans encombres, annonça Hermione._

_Elle était assise sur une chaise devant son bureau. Il y avait beaucoup de documents mais aucun désordre ne régnait. C'était une pièce claire, les murs tiraient sur le crème._

_- Merci Hermione._

_- Tu as pu mettre tout ce que tu voulais dans ton sac à dos ?_

_Hermione avait ensorcelé le sac-à-dos d'Harry avec un sort d'extension afin qu'il puisse y mettre tout ce dont il avait besoin, volumineux ou pas, sans que ce soit lourd. Elle avait fait pareil, pendant ce que tout le monde sorcier appelait l'Année des Ténèbres, pour l'un de ses sacs-à-main juste avant le mariage de Bill Weasley avec Fleur Delacour, au cas où les mangemorts leur tomberaient dessus. Et elle avait eu raison (comme d'habitude), car plus tard lui, Ron et Hermione avait dû s'enfuir et vivre caché pendant des semaines._

_-Oui je te remercie encore._

_Elle m'examina, la mine sévère. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un savant chignon, ce qui accentuait cette sévérité._

_- Tu ne devrais pas abandonner Ginny si près de son accouchement._

_- Je le sais mais j'ai aussi des obligations envers mon filleul, répondis-je, sur la défensive._

_- Je comprends Harry, mais je pense que tu fais une erreur._

_-Je n'ai pas le choix, je l'ai déjà expliqué à Ginny._

_- Et comment l'a-t-elle pris ?_

_- A ton avis ?_

_Il ne voulait pas repenser à la violente dispute qui avait suivi l'annonce de son départ. Depuis, un froid glacial régnait entre eux. Et cela le rendait malheureux. Ils n'étaient jamais restés fâchés plus d'une journée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient._

_-Je pars deux semaines grand maximum. Je reviendrai un bon mois avant son accouchement._

_- Et si elle accouche avant ? Rétorqua-t-elle, toujours aussi réprobatrice._

_- Ne nous porte pas la poisse. Je serai là à temps._

_Elle resta silencieuse un moment._

_- Ne t'en fait pas je l'aiderai du mieux que je peux, annonça-t-elle finalement, résignée._

_- Ne te fatigue pas trop non plus tu n'es pas loin d'accoucher toi aussi._

_- N'exagère pas c'est prévu pour dans trois mois. Et puis, qui mieux que moi est à même de la comprendre en ce moment ?_

_Si elle voulait le culpabiliser, ça marchait bien._

_-Tu as ta vie de famille, je ne veux pas être une source de conflit entre vous, dit-il._

_Il savait qu'Hermione et Ron travaillaient beaucoup, apparemment ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'air en forme._

_-Ça va Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?_

_La voir comme ça l'inquiétait un peu car ce n'était pas son style. Elle avait toujours été une amie fidèle. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait de la chance de l'avoir eue à ses côtés toutes ces années. Il se devait au moins d'être là pour l'écouter._

_-C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter._

_Elle me regarda longuement puis finit par secouer la tête._

_-Non, ne t'en fait pas tu as d'autres chats à fouetter que mes petits soucis._

_Il allait protester mais …_

_- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sans appel._

_- Oui, j'ai vu que j'arriverai demain au Canada vers huit heures du matin, heure locale, soit treize heures ici. J'ai rendez-vous à neuf heures à l'aéroport d'Heathrow._

_- Part de bonne heure car il y a beaucoup de départs pour la France._

_-Pourquoi je dois transiter par Paris ?_

_- C'est une règlementation complexe entre ministères, je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Fais bon voyage et tiens-nous informés par l'évolution de tes recherches._

_- Comment communiquer d'aussi loin ?_

_-Tu peux toujours utiliser les circuits de cheminée même d'aussi loin. Je t'ai aussi préparé un sac avec des habits moldus neufs et un téléphone mobile à recharge._

_- …_

_- Oui c'est un appareil moldu qui permet de téléphoner n'importe où et n'importe quand grâce à des ondes. Tu seras joignable là où il y aura du réseau. Je te l'ai mis en service et tu as une capacité d'appel de quatre heures. Ensuite il faudra acheter une recharge._

_Elle me tendit l'appareil. Il était vraiment très petit._

_- Ne le perd pas ! On pourra te joindre en cas de problème. J'en ai un aussi, près de chez moi on capte bien, vu que je vis à la limite d'une ville moldue._

_- On capte ? _

_Harry nageait en plein brouillard._

_- Laisse tomber les détails, il y a une petite notice d'utilisation, profite de ton voyage pour y jeter un œil. Ah et dernière chose Harry, j'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un de disponible pour t'accompagner._

_- Ah oui ? Qui ?_

_- Rosella Vance._

_- Oh…_

_- Oui « oh » comme tu l'as dit. Mais il n'y avait qu'elle de disponible acceptant de t'accompagner aussi loin._

_- Et bien on fera avec, bonjour pour passer incognito._

_- Par contre elle te rejoindra au Canada dans trois jours. Elle doit terminer de préparer la potion « tue-loup » et régler certains détails._

_Cette potion ne se trouvait pas en officine, il fallait être un expert en potion pour savoir la fabriquer. Et Rosella, âgée de 23 ans, était une experte en préparation de potions de toutes sortes. Elle faisait partie d'un cabinet de médecine légale (elle y fabriquait des potions révélatrices entre autres) qui travaillait en priorité pour le ministère. Le cabinet avait un contrat de confidentialité concernant toutes les affaires qui leur étaient confiées. C'était un cabinet efficace et cela permettait aux Aurors de recadrer rapidement une affaire selon s'il s'agissait d'un magicide ou d'un accident, avec utilisation de magie noire._

_-Tu es sûre que sa présence est nécessaire ?_

_Harry savait que Ginny détestait Rosella et ce pour de bonnes raisons selon elle. Alors quelle serait sa réaction si elle savait qu'ils allaient passer plusieurs jours ensemble ? Il préféra choisir de ne pas l'en informer._

_-Oui ! C'était la condition de ton patron pour que tu puisses enquêter à l'étranger : que vous soyez au moins deux._

_-Mais elle n'est plus une Auror._

_-Ça ne change rien à ses compétences et puis être la nièce de feu Emmeline Vance (membre de l'ordre de Phoenix) joue aussi._

_-Ok, ok, capitula-t-il._

_Il prit le sac qu'Hermione lui tendait, il trouverait un moyen de le mettre dans son sac à dos. Le portable était dans une des poches de sa chemise sous sa cape de sorcier._

_-Fait bon voyage Harry._

_Elle le serra dans ses bras, il lui rendit son étreinte._

_-Fais bien attention et reviens vite._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Aéroport d'Ottawa « Macdonald-cartier »

Harry s'était rendu hors de l'aéroport près de la file d'attente de taxis moldus, point de repère pour son accueil par un des membres du ministère. Il avait repris son apparence normale mais personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Il était étrange d'être si loin de chez lui sur un autre continent. Il aurait aimé partager cela avec Ginny et James. Le temps était magnifique malgré un froid évident. Il fut accosté par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus sévères malgré un visage avenant.

-M. Potter, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans notre pays. Je me présente David Langman, attaché de liaison.

Il parlait un anglais impeccable avec tout de même un léger accent.

-Enchanté M. Langman. Je vous remercie d'être venue me chercher, j'avoue que je me sens un peu perdu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons vous aider dans votre recherche. Mme Weasley nous a donné beaucoup d'informations. Le chef des Aurors de notre bureau va vous épauler et vous guider afin que vous puissiez progresser rapidement.

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, M. Langman se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique moldue que personne ne semblait voir, Harry le suivit et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dedans. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sol.

-C'est comme chez nous, s'émerveilla Harry, heureux de retrouver des repères.

La cabine stoppa, ils en sortirent et longèrent un long tunnel.

-Il ne faut pas être claustrophobe, précisa M. Langman.

-En effet, acquiesça Harry.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur une allée pavée au centre de laquelle se trouvait une immense fontaine. Les gens déambulaient autour, tous vêtus de capes ou de robes de sorciers. Un peu plus au fond, un grand bâtiment s'élevait dans un design relativement moderne avec de magnifiques baies vitrées. Il devait s'agir du Ministère de la Magie canadien. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall.

-Je tenais à vous dire que le Monsieur le Ministre est fort occupé mais il vous souhaite de réussir dans ce que vous aller entreprendre, dit David Langman, légèrement obséquieux.

- Et vous l'en remercierez de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Souhaitez-vous prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

-Oui merci. Pour moi c'est déjà plus que l'heure du déjeuner. Le décalage horaire va être difficile à gérer les premiers jours, mais je finirai par m'y habituer.

-Allons dans la grande loge, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour se restaurer. Ensuite nous irons au QG des Aurors.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

_-Alice !_

Je me jetai dans ses bras, la serrant si fort que j'en eus mal aux bras. Elle finit par m'écarter d'elle en me disant :

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Bella.

Je lui touchai le visage pour être sûr de la réalité de sa présence, sa peau froide et dure me la confirma.

- C'est quoi cette odeur étrange et désagréable et ce n'est qu'un euphémisme pour rester polie.

- Quelle odeur ?

Je sentis mes cheveux, mon chemisier mais cela ne sentait rien à part la merveilleuse odeur laissée par Jake. Jake…

- Tu m'invites à entrer ou tu me laisses dépérir sur le palier ?

Je me poussai de l'entrée les yeux toujours plein d'étoiles afin qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans la maison. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et attendit que je la rejoigne. Je refermai la porte tout en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Bella !

Elle s'impatientait.

-Je suis là.

Je m'assis près d'elle.

-Où est Charlie ?

Je regardai ma montre, effectivement il était déjà dix-neuf heures.

- Il ne va pas tarder je pense. Où est Jasper ?

- Il est à la villa. On est arrivé ce matin après un voyage de trois jours. Tu comprends bien pourquoi il n'a pas souhaité venir avec moi.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Elle piqua ma curiosité.

-Nous avons un invité avec nous à la maison.

- Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?

- Et bien en fait c'est la raison de ma venue chez toi. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Mais avant explique-moi une chose, pourquoi je ne vois rien te concernant ? C'est brouillé. Y-a-t-il eu un récent changement dans ta vie ?

- Heu…

-Bella c'est moi, tu peux me parler.

Ses yeux confiants et doux me poussèrent à la confidence.

-Et bien je suis à nouveau heureuse et c'est grâce à Jake.

-Jacob, le petit Jacob Black ?

-Petit n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais. Mais oui nous sommes ensemble depuis peu.

-Voilà qui pourrait nous faciliter la tâche.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Elle me raconta comment elle et Jasper avait trouvé cet homme et comment ils étaient revenu à Forks suite à l'une de ses visions.

-Pourquoi aller à la réserve ? Demandai-je, sceptique.

-J'ai eu Carlisle au téléphone. Il nous a rejoints brièvement lors d'une halte avec notre inconnu.

-Vous ne savez toujours pas qui il est ?

-Il ne se souvient de rien. Il est amorphe, pâle et très amaigri. Il ne mange quasiment rien. Le plus étrange c'est que nous n'éprouvons aucune envie de goûter à son sang.

-Et comment tu expliques ça ?

-Et bien selon Carlisle cet homme serait un loup-garou.

-...

-Il semblerait que dans cette réserve les anciens soient au courant de certaines choses les concernant.

-Jacob est un loup-garou, lui assenai-je d'un coup.

Alice leva les sourcils.

-Cette odeur sur moi c'est celle de Jake, voilà pourquoi elle t'est si désagréable. Il m'a expliqué que vous étiez des ennemis naturels.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que les jeunes gens de La Push sont une meute de loups-garous ?

-Oui.

-Et tu les fréquentes ! Mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu continues à chercher les ennuis. D'abord un vampire maintenant un loup. Edward n'a pas fait ce sacrifice pour que tu te mettes à nouveau en danger.

A l'annonce de ce nom je me raidis comme la pierre.

-Quel sacrifice ? Il m'a lâchement laissée tomber, il ne voulait plus de moi. Alors n'essaie pas de le défendre.

-Bella…

-Non, ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus en parler. Revenons-en à cet homme, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Nous aimerions discuter avec les anciens, Carlisle pense que ce serait bien et que ça nous permettrait de l'aider.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas été directement à la réserve ?

-Il y a un traité qui nous interdit d'y entrer.

-Un traité ?

Elle m'expliqua les termes du traité, c'était Carlisle qui l'en avait informée. Elle n'était même pas au courant. C'est vrai qu'elle était arrivée beaucoup plus tard dans la famille Cullen. Elle avait évité la réserve comme Carlisle lui avait intimé sans savoir pourquoi. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux.

-Et comment ça se fait qu'on n'avait vu aucun loup avant ? Me questionna-t-elle, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

-C'est l'arrivée de Victoria et Cie qui a réenclenché le processus.

-Ok. Maintenant ils sont tranquilles, le processus aurait dû s'arrêter.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? Bella que se passe-t-il ? Ton clébard c'est lui qui brouille mes visions ! Impossible de voir ton avenir.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

-Ok, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Impression de déjà-vu.

-Victoria est de retour, Laurent est venu en éclaireur sur ses ordres et n'a pas réussi à résister à l'envie de me tuer. Elle va me persécuter jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive, résumai-je avec un frisson d'horreur.

-Laurent a tenté de te … mais tu es encore en vie, et comment n'ai-je pas vu ça ?

-C'est Jake et la meute, ils m'ont sauvée des dents de Laurent.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis si aveugle en ce qui te concerne, ils sont toujours autour de toi.

-Oui, heureusement ! C'est grâce à eux que Victoria ne m'a pas encore mis la main dessus. Mais j'ai peur.

-N'aies pas peur Bella, nous allons t'aider, m'assura-t-elle d'un ton réconfortant.

A ces paroles, un immense poids s'ôta de ma poitrine.

Le téléphone sonna. C'était Charlie au bout du fil qui me prévenait qu'il rentrerait tard. Je ne lui dis rien concernant la présence d'Alice de peur de l'alarmer. Je revins m'asseoir sur le canapé mais elle se leva et me proposa :

-Si on allait plutôt dehors.

-Ok si tu veux.

On s'installa sur le perron. Je fixai Alice. Je ne me lassai pas de la regarder. Elle m'avait tant manqué. Elle regardait vers la forêt, elle semblait ailleurs. Les sourcils froncés, elle avait l'air préoccupé.

-Alice ?

- Mmmh ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tout ce temps ?

Elle me relata ces huit mois passés loin d'ici. Elle me parla de Jasper et de son inquiétude pour lui. Elle me parla de Carlisle et de son nouveau poste dans un hôpital réputé, d'Esmé et de ses œuvres caritatives (sa nouvelle passion), de Rosalie et d'Emmett revenus de leur voyage en Europe et finalement d'Edward dont elle avait très peu de nouvelles.

Le temps était passé, la nuit était tombée. Mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre. Nous rentrâmes et Alice s'installa près de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle scrutait la lune. Je mangeai en silence en l'observant. Alice était du genre pipelette, ce silence chez elle n'était pas coutumier.

Brusquement elle se leva, la chaise se renversa. Avant que je ne dise un mot Jacob était apparu dans la pièce, les poings serrés, le visage contracté, il était furieux.

-Dîtes-moi que je rêve ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Jake ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je d'une voix calme et sans l'ombre d'un reproche pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus.

-Paul patrouillait vers chez toi au cas où Victoria se pointerait quand il a vu un des Cullen arriver en voiture. Il est venu nous prévenir. Sam voulait que je reste loin d'ici mais je n'ai pas pu.

Il fixait Alice d'un air féroce, c'était un air que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il tremblait beaucoup.

-Non tu ne rêves pas nous sommes de retour.

Alice fronçait le nez mais gardait un calme apparent. Je restai debout là à les fixer bêtement au lieu de réagir. J'hésitai à prendre partie. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Ça va toi ?

-Oui tout va bien.

Il hésita puis ajouta :

-Me dis pas que….

-Non il n'est pas revenu.

Alice me lança un regard étrange tandis que je me dirigeai enfin vers Jacob. Je posai les mains sur son torse, son regard s'abaissa vers moi, il me sonda comme s'il cherchait des réponses dans mes yeux.

-Alice n'est pas revenu pour moi, elle a un service à te demander, j'aimerai que tu l'écoutes, tentai-je.

Il secoua la tête de façon négative.

-S'il te plait ! Pour moi ! C'est vraiment important sinon je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé.

J'essayai d'être le plus sincère possible avec lui et non de le manipuler en jouant avec ses sentiments. Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle et la dévisagea mais Alice n'était déjà plus avec nous. Elle était en transe, les yeux fixes et morts. ELLE AVAIT UNE VISION.

Je me précipitai vers elle.

-Alice qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Bella, que se passe-t-il enfin ? S'exaspéra Jacob qui ne comprenait rien.

- Chut, elle a une vision !

- Parce que les vampires ont des visions ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- Jasper…, commença Alice.

La peur était inscrite sur son visage.

-Il y a un problème, mais je ne vois pas bien.

Elle secouait la tête, paniquée. Je lui pris les bras et lui intimai de se reconcentrer.

-Il est près de la réserve, des cris. Je… Je ne vois rien d'autre !

Elle se défit de mon emprise et sortit de la maison en trombe.

-Alice attend !

Mais elle était déjà partie comme une fusée en direction de la forêt.

-Bella, rentre dans la maison, décréta Jake.

-Non je viens avec vous.

-C'est hors de question ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça à l'air grave et tu risquerais d'être blessée.

Il me prit par le bras et me fit rentrer chez moi.

-Jake !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, quand ce sera réglé je reviendrai, ajouta-t-il sûrement pour me rassurer.

Il caressa ma joue avec douceur. Il partit en courant et s'enfonça dans la forêt tout en ôtant ses habits avant de muter. Il avait à peine disparu que je pris mon gilet et laissai un mot à Charlie lui disant que j'étais partie faire un tour avec Jake et que je rentrerai tard. Une fois dehors, je m'arrêtai.

-Je ne lui ai fait aucune promesse, me rassurai-je en pensant à la colère de Jake s'il me voyait débarquer comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

En passant devant la voiture d'Alice, un gros 4X4, je vis les clefs sur le contact. Je grimpai à bord, j'irai plus vite comme ça, pensai-je.

Je roulais comme un danger public sur la route. Je n'étais pas encore sortie de la ville alors je ralentis, ce serait bête de me faire arrêter et bonjour pour expliquer ça à mon père. Au feu rouge je m'arrêtai. C'est à ce moment là que je le vis debout sur le trottoir. De magnifiques yeux verts se tournèrent vers moi et me fixèrent.

* * *

_**BON CA S'EST MIS EN PLACE **_

_**ALORS QU'EN PENSEZ-VOUS ?**_


	7. 24H CHRONO

Relecture : Bynamon.

Je remercie les lecteurs anonymes car même sans reviews cela m'encourage à continuer.

Merci à ma petite sœur Irina alias Brynamon pour l'astuce contre la page blanche.

Et pardon pour le retard ce fût un chapitre pas simple à écrire sans compter les imprévus du quotidien.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : 24 heures chrono**

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Ministère de la magie, Ottawa, Canada

- Alors voilà le topo, annonça le chef des Aurors.

Il était dix heures et demi et Harry se trouvait dans le bureau du chef des Aurors, un dénommé Hildevert Hicks. C'était un homme noir d'une cinquantaine d'années, le visage marqué par des années de lutte contre la magie noire. David Langman avait accompagné Harry jusqu'ici puis était parti vaquer à ses occupations. Le chef des Aurors l'avait accueilli chaudement mais brièvement, passant directement aux choses sérieuses. Cela arrangeait Harry car, plus vite il réglerait cette affaire, plus vite il retournerait auprès de sa femme et de son fils.

- Nous avons fait circuler une photo de Lupin dans toutes nos annexes du pays. Cela fait trois jours que des Aurors rabattent le pays sur leur temps libre, l'informa Hicks.

- Leur temps libre ?

- Oui, nous manquons de main d'œuvre pour les affaires courantes au sein même de notre pays donc pas de possibilités de lâcher quelques hommes pour vous.

Harry n'intervint pas, suffisamment gêné comme ça.

-Certains se sont alors proposés naturellement pour vous aider sur leur temps libre, vu ce que vous avez fait pour le monde des sorciers.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'impact de son acte dans le monde. Il ne sut quoi dire.

- Et bien…

- Trêve de bavardage et revenons en au fait, l'interrompit Hicks.

- Ok. Quelles sont les retombés ?

- Pour l'instant, il semblerait que votre disparu ait été vu à la sortie de Dawson City, dans un dispensaire sorcier, il y a une semaine. Selon la médicomage qui l'a ausculté, il était mal en point. Elle a compris ce qu'il était mais elle n'a pas pu le retenir. Elle a prévenu immédiatement les autorités.

- C'est loin d'ici, Dawson City ?

- Oui, plutôt. Ce n'est pas loin de l'Alaska. Il y a trois heures de décalage horaire, c'est pour vous dire !

- Pourtant, nous devons nous rendre sur place pour interroger cette femme !

- C'est ce qui est prévu ! Nous mettons en place un portoloin pour y aller. Il sera prêt dans moins d'une heure. En attendant, allons voir celui qui va vous accompagner.

Harry était une peu agacé, « encore un déplacement par portoloin », pensa-t-il.

Harry récupéra son sac à dos, et ils sortirent de son bureau pour se diriger vers un des bureaux en open-space situé vers le fond de la pièce. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain, petit et trapu, y était installé. Sur son bureau régnait un grand désordre. Il y reconnut néanmoins l'affiche dispatchée aux annexes sur laquelle il y avait le visage de Remus qui ne souriait pas, il se contentait seulement de faire un signe de la main. C'était une vieille photo de lui. Il y avait aussi des rapports et autres documents confidentiels. À ma vue, le jeune homme se leva et me tendit la main.

-Très honoré de vous rencontrer M. Potter, je m'appelle Archibald Dwight. C'est moi qui aurai le grand honneur de vous accompagner lors des différents déplacements pour votre enquête.

Il se lança dans un long monologue, qu'Harry ponctua seulement de « ok » tandis que Hicks ne bronchait pas. Il avait l'air habitué par l'excentricité de son employé. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de David Langman qui était venu prévenir Harry qu'il y avait une communication pour lui. Il sourit intérieurement, ravi de pouvoir s'éclipser un moment. Il suivit Langman et arriva rapidement devant une cheminée au centre de la salle de repos.

Il y aperçut Hermione, elle était un peu floue.

-Ne vous formalisez pas de la qualité de la communication vu la distance géographique c'est normal. Je vous laisse. Saurez-vous retourner au QG ?

- Oui oui ne vous en faites pas, merci.

Il était heureux de voir un visage familier.

- Ça sert à quoi de te filer un portable si tu t'en sers pas ! Fulmina une Hermione furibonde.

- Heu… Fit-il, tandis qu'il fouillait sous sa cape à la recherche du dit téléphone.

- On était morte d'inquiétude, Ginny et moi. Tu oublies que tu as à faire à des sorcières remplies d'hormones et personne n'a encore inventé de potion pour ce type d'énervement.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, il trouva le portable et vérifia son état de marche. Il n'avait pas trop eu le temps (ou l'envie) d'y jeter un œil et donc cela restait pour lui un objet rempli de mystère. Il paraissait allumé pourtant.

- Ne t'embête pas avec ça, ici tu ne captes pas ! Il faut être dans un endroit moldu pour pouvoir appeler.

- C'est compliqué ton truc.

- Grrr ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Ok ok ! J'aurais dû appeler de l'aéroport mais j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé. S'il y avait eu une cheminée…

- Passons ! Ginny souhaite te parler, l'avisa-t-elle, froidement.

- Ginny est avec toi et tu me casses les pieds depuis dix minutes ! S'énerva-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin et s'en alla avec dignité. Ginny apparut, toujours aussi merveilleusement belle malgré un visage froid et dure. Elle le regardait sans un mot, les yeux plissés.

- Ma chérie…, commença-t-il peu convaincu cependant.

- Je viens d'apprendre que Rosella allait te rejoindre !

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, entendit-il confusément derrière Ginny.

La voix neutre de sa femme lui fila les jetons. Mais non il n'avait pas peur de sa femme, quelle idiotie !

- Oui j'allais t'en parler ma ché…, continua-t-il, légèrement tendu.

- C'est ça ! Comme la fois où je vous ai surpris dans la salle de repos des Aurors, cracha-t-elle.

- Ne recommence pas avec cette histoire, tu n'as vu que ce que tu voulais voir, je t'ai déjà expliqué…, se braqua-t-il.

- Oui tu m'en as parlé parce que je t'ai surpris ! Le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

- Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il, excédé.

Ginny haussa les sourcils surprise et vexée.

-Nous en avons fait le tour il y a trois ans, notre couple a failli éclater par ta jalousie alors qu'il n'y avait rien !

Il la sentait sur le point de craquer, il se radoucit car il savait que c'était dur pour elle en ce moment. Changer de sujet était la meilleure solution.

-Où est James ?

- Il joue avec Ron. Il est rentré tôt du boulot. Je passe le week-end avec eux. Je ne me sentais pas de rester seule.

-Tu m'en veux toujours d'être parti?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je t'aime tu sais, dit Harry, attristé.

- Je dois te laisser, James réclame son goûter.

Elle le dévisagea encore un instant puis s'en alla, le laissant seul devant les flammes d'ornements.

* * *

**POV JACOB **

Je m'élançai telle une fusée, suivant à la trace l'odeur d'Alice à travers la forêt. Elle avait pris de l'avance et je n'arrivais pas à la rattraper mais je savais que je n'étais pas loin d'elle. J'entendais les voix de mes camarades, ça hurlait de partout et cela me flanquait la frousse. Seul Sam semblait garder son calme :

« Arrêtez ! » Ordonna-t-il et tous les loups se plièrent à son volonté non sans rancune.

Je n'avais rien compris de ce qui se passait dans le brouhaha précédant l'ordre de Sam. J'en aurai bientôt le cœur net car nous n'étions plus très loin. J'entendis des hurlements à faire froid dans le dos. Je bouillais intérieurement, à peine arrivés, ils foutaient déjà le bordel ces buveurs de sang ! J'espérai néanmoins ne pas avoir à les tuer. Je savais combien Bella en souffrirai. Bella…

« En voilà une autre ! » Hurla Paul.

« Sam, il faut faire quelque chose, il essaie de forcer le passage pour attraper cette chose ! » Renchérit Embry.

« Oui, attaquons-les maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend depuis tout-à-l'heure ? Qu'ils augmentent en nombre ? » S'exaspéra Jared.

J'arrivai enfin sur place, débouchant sur la lisière de la forêt en face de la frontière de la réserve. Je me stoppai net.

« A la vache ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ! » M'exclamai-je, estomaqué.

Je comprenais maintenant d'où venaient les cris mais ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je visualisai la scène : d'un coté les loups, de l'autre Alice qui avait rejoint Jasper et au centre une espèce de monstre aussi immense que nous, mi-humain mi-loup, grognant, les yeux fous, essayant non pas d'attaquer mais de fuir. On se croirait dans un film d'horreur. Moi qui pensais avoir tout vu.

« On ne sait pas mais Sam veut pas qu'on l'attaque ! » Beugla Paul, sur le qui-vive, prêt à croquer tout ce qui bouge.

« Pourquoi attend-on Sam ? » Questionnai-je surpris par sa réaction.

« Il ne nous veut aucun mal je le sens » Répondit Sam.

«Mais il est sur notre territoire ! » S'époumona Paul.

J'entendis Jasper dire à Alice :

- Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai essayé de l'apaiser mais il s'est transformé et a pris la fuite. Je voulais l'entraver mais j'avais peur de le blesser ou pire de le tuer.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon chéri, je n'aurais pas dû m'absenter si longtemps mais Bella…

Je n'entendis pas la suite car le monstre hurla à nouveau mais cette fois de douleur car Paul s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait blessé à la jambe ou la patte devrai-je dire.

« Non ! » Cria Sam.

Jasper se jeta sur Paul qui fit un vol plané. Embry enchaina direct et fit un bond sur Jasper qui l'esquiva de justesse tandis qu'Alice sautait gracieusement dans les airs pour feinter Jared. Enervé, celui-ci fit demi-tour et replongea sur elle. Jasper le saisit par derrière pour le broyer. Je fonçai sur lui, prêt à le mettre en pièces quand Alice le rejoignit et le stoppa tout cela en une fraction de seconde. Déjà élancé, je ne parvins pas à m'arrêter et ce fut avec un bruit sourd que tous les quatre nous nous retrouvâmes sur le sol. Jasper et Alice se relevèrent immédiatement et se dirigèrent vers la créature afin de la mettre à l'abri. Ils reculèrent à la frontière toujours en position d'attaque.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Cria-t-elle, nous sommes revenus ici car nous avions besoin de votre aide espèce de chiens puants!

Elle paraissait ulcérée. Je me remis sur mes pattes et me rappelai alors la demande de Bella.

« Quelle demande ? » M'interrogea la meute.

« Je ne sais pas, Alice est partie avant de parler car elle avait eu une vision de ce qui se passait ici. » Expliquai-je.

« Les vampires ont des visions ? » S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

« Non seulement la p'tite brune.»

Tandis que Paul, Jared et Embry retournaient auprès de Sam qui leur passa un savon, je regardais en direction de la créature qui semblait souffrir atrocement. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net alors je repris forme humaine et remis mon bermuda discrètement. Je n'avais plus de chaussures, j'avais pas eu le temps de les enlever avant de muter. Je me dirigeai d'un air sûr de moi (ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas) et m'adressai à Alice.

-Que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec cette chose ?

-Cette chose comme tu dis est un loup-garou, clébard !

J'accusai le coup, sous le choc. Je me tournai vers Sam et les autres qui avaient entendu, vu leur expression. Je ne pouvais cependant pas communiquer avec eux donc je ne savais pas ce qu'ils pensaient.

Alice reprit :

-On voudrait discuter avec les anciens afin de savoir comment on peut l'aider.

-Pourquoi vouloir aider cette, ce … enfin pourquoi ?

Je voulais vraiment comprendre ce qui les motivait.

-On l'a trouvé inanimé dans la forêt à la frontière canadienne quand nous étions en Alaska.

Je sentis des ondes positives. Il régnait à présent un calme ponctué de quelques gémissements.

-Comment as-tu fait pour calmer tout le monde ? Demandai-je à Jasper, persuadé que ça venait de lui.

Il se tourna vers moi et m'observa un moment. Ses yeux étranges me sondèrent. Je n'aimais pas ça.

-J'ai un don qui me permet de jouer sur l'humeur, les émotions.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas servi sur la meute quand ça dégénérait ?

-Rien à faire, trop de rage et de colère en eux à ce moment là.

Alice se pencha vers la bête et caressa son visage déformé et repoussant. Elle paraissait s'être attachée à lui.

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait votre diner ? Ripostai-je, toujours contrarié malgré ses ondes d'apaisement.

-Nous ne nous attaquons pas aux humains, nous sommes végétariens.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi !

-Je ne vois pas ce que Bella te trouve, tu n'es qu'un crétin immature ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Ne m'insulte pas, décrétai-je doucement.

Je me mis à trembler dangereusement.

-Va-t'en si t'es incapable de te contrôler !

Alice se leva d'un bond et me fit face.

-Soit vous nous aidez soit vous nous laissez repartir avec lui, on trouvera un autre moyen de l'aider.

Ses yeux d'ambre flamboyaient sous la colère et… l'inquiétude ? Je réfléchis un instant puis me dirigeai vers Sam.

-Sam reprend forme humaine s'il te plait.

J'utilisai un ton autoritaire sans le vouloir mais je m'en fichais, il y avait plus urgent. Il me fixa un instant puis s'exécuta à mon grand soulagement. Je ne voulais pas gérer ça tout seul.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va en discuter tranquillement à la réserve cela ne sert à rien de se quereller, le traité n'a pas été rompu. Nous consulterons les anciens et ensuite nous irons les voir sur place.

-Chez nous, dit Alice ?

-Oui, à condition que votre histoire soit avérée.

-Ok, nous patienterons de toute façon il n'y aura pas de prochaine pleine lune avant un mois.

-Pleine lune ?

-Il est différent de vous mais bon on verra ça plus tard, nous devons y aller car il faut qu'on le soigne!

-Quand devrait-il reprendre forme humaine ?

-On ne sait pas vraiment…

J'avais encore du mal à croire que cette chose fut un homme. Mais après réflexion j'étais qui pour en juger ?

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Je fixai les yeux verts à mon tour. Le feu passa au vert mais au lieu de partir, je me mis sur le trottoir un peu plus haut et descendis du 4X4. Je m'avançai vers lui, il ne bougea pas. En m'approchant, je vis qu'il était plutôt bel homme avec ses cheveux bruns mi-long ébouriffés, cela n'avait rien d'une coiffure mais ça lui allait très bien. Il devait avoir entre 20 et 25 ans, il était grand. Il portait une cape noire en laine suffisamment longue pour que l'on ne voie pas ce qu'il portait en dessous. J'apercevais juste ses chaussures noires, assez grosses genre Caterpillar. En arrivant devant lui, je rougis légèrement. Il avait des yeux à tomber, d'un vert Emeraude aussi brillant et limpide que la pierre précieuse elle-même.

-Salut.

-Bonsoir, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il avait un léger accent.

-Tu m'as l'air perdu.

-Effectivement. Je tourne en rond depuis un moment. Je ne suis pas d'ici, je cherchais un endroit où dormir. J'ai été mal informé, je croyais qu'il y avait un hôtel ici.

- Il y en avait un mais il a fermé. Y'a pas beaucoup de passage ici.

Il semblait vraiment contrarié et ses traits étaient tirés. Je n'étais pas du genre à accoster un inconnu mais tout en lui inspirait la confiance.

-Je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan.

-Enchanté. Moi c'est Harry Potter.

-Et bien Harry, je vais pas te laisser en plan ici, je vais t'emmener à l'auberge qui se trouve à la sortie de la ville.

Il semblait hésiter.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, c'est moi qui devrait avoir peur je ne te connais pas, dis-je amusée.

Il sourit étrangement.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Là d'où je viens tout le monde me connait et c'est chiant.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-D'Angleterre.

J'écarquillai les yeux, je comprenais mieux l'accent !

-Tu t'es perdu en route ?

Il rit, il était vraiment à croquer. « Je suis ridicule ! Heureusement Jake ne me voit pas en ce moment » pensai-je.

-Merde ! Criai-je soudain.

Il sursauta, interloqué. J'avais zappé l'histoire de la vision d'Alice. Quelle idiote !

-Je dois y aller, dis-je d'un air contrit.

-Ok, à plus alors.

Je commençai à partir mais en tournant la tête je le vis tel qu'il était, extenué. Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la voiture puis me retournai :

-Allez monte ! Lui intimai-je.

Surpris, il vint cependant à ma rencontre.

-Grouille!

Une fois à bord, il s'extasia sur la voiture. C'était bien un mec.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne, je l'ai emprunté.

Il haussa les sourcils, sceptique mais n'insista pas sur le sujet.

Tandis que je démarrais sur les chapeaux de roues, il préféra mettre sa ceinture. Il devait penser que ma conduite laissait à désirer.

-On n'est pas loin du gîte, on y sera dans quelques minutes.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à la sortie de la ville près d'une maisonnette en briques rouges sobre mais accueillante. Ce n'était pas très éclairé. Nous allâmes frapper à la porte mais personne ne répondit.

-Mince y'a personne à l'accueil.

Nous insistâmes avec virulence puis finîmes par laisser tomber.

-Viens avec moi on va trouver une solution.

-T'en fais pas pour moi, je vais me débrouiller va à ton rendez-vous !

-Pas question que je te laisse là.

Nous retournions à la voiture quand nous vîmes un gars en train d'essayer de la démarrer pour la voler.

-Nom d'un chien, j'ai laissé les clefs sur le contact, révélai-je à Harry en me tournant vers lui.

Il avait un bâton à la main.

-Stupefix ! Cria-t-il en visant l'intrus.

-Harry qu'est-ce que… ?

Il courait déjà vers la voiture.

-Attention il est peut-être armé !

Il sortit l'homme du véhicule sans problème vu qu'il était évanoui !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Paniquai-je.

Il pointa à nouveau son bâton sur l'homme et dit :

-Enervatum !

L'homme se remit à bouger, il ajouta :

-Oubliettes !

L'homme avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

-Vite ! Partons Bella !

Je ne me posai pas de question et démarrai en trombe. Il n'y avait personne dans le coin, heureusement. Je me remettais de mes émotions, j'étais prête à l'assaillir de questions quand j'entendis :

-Oubliettes !

En tournant rapidement les yeux, je vis son bâton pointé sur moi. Je le repoussai violemment, affolée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire ?

Il fut si surpris que sa bouche en resta ouverte. Je freinai brusquement.

- Tu voulais me mettre hors jeu comme l'autre mec tout à l'heure ? Constatai-je effarée.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, tu devrais avoir oublié l'incident.

-Et comment ?

-Je t'ai lancé un sort !

-Me dis pas que toi aussi t'es un être mythique ou un truc de ce genre ? Lui demandai-je, sidérée.

-Moi aussi ?

- Oui j'en ai pas mal dans ma vie en ce moment.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je confiais ça à un parfait inconnu, mais après tout ce que j'avais vu…

Il voulut parler mais je le coupai net :

-D'ailleurs c'est eux que je veux rejoindre, j'ai perdu assez de temps à cause de toi alors on règlera ça plus tard, on y va !

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en direction de « la réserve » selon ce qu'il avait compris, Harry se posait beaucoup de questions. D'abord, comment cette moldue avait pu résister à un sort d'amnésie ? Ensuite, comment allait-t-il pouvoir protéger le secret magique s'il s'avérait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il était ? Et dernièrement, comment retrouver Remus ? Il devenait urgent de lui mettre la main dessus à cause de ce qu'il venait d'appendre aujourd'hui…

UN PEU PLUS TÔT…

Apres sa conversation avec Ginny, il était ébranlé. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui auprès de sa famille là où était sa place. Il pensa à Teddy. Il retourna d'un pas décidé vers le QG, il fallait vite régler cette histoire et le meilleur moyen était d'activer le mouvement. Une fois là-bas, il discutait des différentes possibilités quand on vint les informer qu'il y aurait un peu de retard concernant la mise en place du portoloin. Harry était fortement contrarié et ne le cacha pas. Hildevert Hicks lui mit la main sur l'épaule et l'invita à aller déjeuner car il était bientôt midi. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Ils allèrent donc au self du ministère accompagnés par la plupart des Aurors soit une trentaine de personnes. Il arriva dans une immense salle éclairée par le soleil qui brillait dans un ciel bleu sans nuage. C'était une pièce agréable, il y avait des rangées de tables et de chaises transparentes. Cela renforçait l'aspect de clarté. Il saisit un plateau et alla se servir. Il prit, avec plaisir, du poulet rôti avec des légumes et des pommes de terre. Il prit un pichet de bièraubeurre et une part de tarte à la mélasse qui restait définitivement son dessert favori. Il sortit quelques Mornilles pour régler son plateau mais Hicks l'interrompit.

-C'est la maison qui offre, on ne va pas faire payer le Survivant quand même !

Harry s'agaça, décidément cela le suivrait où qu'il aille.

Durant son déjeuner, il écouta lointainement les Aurors parler boulot. Il ne fit pas attention au regard que portait sur lui les autres membres du ministère. Il se sentit soudain fatigué, la journée avait été riche pour lui. En Angleterre, il était bientôt 18h. En temps normal il était sur le retour, direction square Grimmaurd. Il pensa à son fauteuil si confortable dans lequel il se serait affalé avec James dans les bras pour jouer avec lui. Ginny en aurait profité pour aller s'allonger un moment. Il cessa de se faire du mal et revint à l'instant présent. L'équipe se levait alors il en fit de même. De retour au QG un homme patientait là.

-Bonjour Auror Chang, dit Hicks de manière familière.

-Bonjour chef.

L'auror Chang se tourna vers Harry et le regarda sans pour autant le dévisager.

-Auror Potter, dit-il avec respect en s'inclinant légèrement.

Harry en fit de même, agréablement surpris d'être accueilli en tant qu'un des leurs et non en tant que « Survivant ».

- Harry, laissez-moi vous présenter Lee Chang, l'un des meilleurs Aurors que je connaisse et ce n'est pas peu dire. Il travaille dans l'annexe de Calgary.

Il était brun et typé asiatique, grand et fluet. Il avait une trentaine d'année.

-Que nous vaut cette visite ? Rajouta Hicks.

-Nous avons des éléments nouveaux qui change la donne, c'est pourquoi je suis venu directement par le circuit de cheminée au lieu de vous envoyer un hibou.

Harry apprit que toutes les annexes étaient reliées au Ministère de la magie par circuit de cheminée. Le transplanage étant bien sûr interdit dans le ministère pour des raisons de sécurité.

-Alors ?

Chang se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

-Vous n'avez plus besoin d'aller à Dawson City. Une sorcière travaillant dans une station essence moldue à Whitehorse a repéré notre homme il y a deux jours. Elle nous a appelé et a ensuite envoyé une copie de la vidéo de surveillance à notre annexe. Effectivement c'est bien lui, même s'il apparait très amaigri.

-Vous disposez du matériel qui permet de voir une vidéo ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous ne sommes pas réfractaires à la technologie moldue et la plupart des annexes en sont équipées. Ici, nous avons une salle spécifique, répondit Hicks en lui désignant une salle tout au fond du QG. Nous nous en servons que quand nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

- J'ai ramené la copie, vous voulez y jeter un œil ? Ensuite, je vous donnerai la suite des éléments.

En visionnant la cassette, Harry eut un choc en reconnaissant Lupin. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et le voir si près et si loin à la fois était frustrant. Il était vraiment amaigri et pâle. Il n'était pas seul, un homme lui tenait le bras tout en l'accompagnant vers les toilettes de la station. Blond, grand et svelte, on ne distinguait pas bien son visage. Harry demanda un agrandissement et une copie imprimée de celui-ci. Il se demanda qui était cet homme et ce qu'il voulait à Remus. Il prit l'image imprimée qui bien sûr, était figée.

-Vous nous disiez avoir d'autres renseignements, remarqua Harry.

-En effet, l'inconnu avec Monsieur Lupin a payé son plein par carte bancaire, une carte au nom de Jasper Hale.

- Vous pouvez tracer des cartes bancaires moldues ? S'étonna Harry.

-Non, le mari de ma sœur travaille dans la police scientifique moldue, je lui ai demandé ce service, il n'a mis que quelques minutes pour trouver cette info !

- Jasper Hale vous pensez que c'est son vrai nom ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons rien dans nos fichiers concernant ce nom.

- Et votre beau-frère ?

-J'allais y venir, il a étendu les recherches à l'état de Washington aux Etats-Unis, qui est le plus proche de Whitehorse et il a trouvé un Jasper Hale dans la ville de Forks à une centaine de kms de Seattle.

-Forks dites-vous ?

- Malheureusement cela sort de notre cadre et nous ne pouvons pas aller vérifier, il faudrait encore de la paperasserie pour s'y rendre et enquêter ou alors on passe le relais au Ministère de la magie de Washington dc.

-Cela devient compliqué, je vais m'y rendre directement et j'en aviserai mon attachée de liaison sur place. En tout cas, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre compétence et votre rapidité. Je dirai à mon Ministre qu'il serait temps nous aussi de s'équiper d'appareils moldus!

Tous vinrent lui serrer la main et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Seul Archibald Dwight resta dans son coin, il paraissait déçu. Harry le rassura en lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'une escorte jusqu'à la frontière.

OoooO

Il était arrivé à l'hôtel « La Gargouille » vers quinze heures. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais c'était confortable et il s'y sentit bien. Il avait pris une douche et avait sorti quelques affaires de son sac. Il avait récupéré une photo de Ginny avec James qui lui faisaient coucou en souriant. Il adorait cette photo. Allongé sur le lit, il la fixait. Il était fatigué par tout ça physiquement et mentalement. Il voulait oublier un moment la douleur qu'il ressentait concernant l'absence cruelle de ceux qu'il aimait tant. Il repensa à son mariage avec Ginny, Ginny qu'il aimait passionnément au-delà des mots. Il repensa à l'arrivée de James son fils, sa plus grande fierté, mais aussi aux moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec Teddy son filleul, Ron et Hermione ses amis les plus chers. Il sombra alors dans le néant.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre. Il regarda l'horloge, vingt et une heures déjà ! Il s'habilla rapidement, prit sa cape et son sac et partit rejoindre Archibald qui l'attendait normalement à l'accueil. Effectivement, il était là depuis un moment vu qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à vingt heures. Il l'accueillit avec un regard impassible. Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui reprocher son retard.

-Nous devons retourner au Ministère il y a un problème.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque. Ils transplanèrent près de la fontaine devant le Ministère et entrèrent dans le hall d'un pas pressé. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde malgré l'heure tardive.

Au QG, il y avait trois Aurors qui travaillaient (ils étaient d'astreinte).

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Nous avons été alerté par un message envoyé par un des hiboux de notre annexe de Sudbury qu'un corps de sorcier avait été retrouvé. Ses blessures laissent penser que c'est un loup-garou qui en est à l'origine. Cette femme serait morte depuis environ une semaine, annonça l'un des Aurors.

-Cela pourrait être un animal, tenta Harry.

-Des médicos-légiste sont sur le coup, à première vue ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un animal mais les analyses vont prendre du temps.

-Du temps je n'en ai pas, il faut que je retrouve Remus avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

-S'il ne l'a pas déjà fait, intervint Dwight. Bon il est temps de vous rendre à Forks. Venez !

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de le suivre la mine inquiète. Une heure plus tard, à la frontière, Dwight lui montra une photo de Forks sur laquelle se trouvait un hôtel. Il se l'était procurée pendant qu'Harry se reposait. Harry la visualisa bien et transplana non sans avoir encore remercié Dwight pour son efficacité. Il se retrouva dans une ruelle peu éclairé, il avança rapidement vers la lumière un peu plus loin et déboucha sur une rue, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Et surtout il n'y avait pas d'hôtel ! Il se mit à chercher, mais au bout d'une demi-heure il était revenu à son point de départ. Il allait traverser la rue quand une voiture arriva à vive allure. Il préféra être prudent et attendit qu'elle passe. Mais elle s'arrêta au feu et il croisa un regard chocolat.

Il revint au présent car il sentit que ces mêmes yeux chocolat l'épiaient de temps à autre. Il n'était pas dans la mouise !

* * *

Pour les lecteurs habitants au Canada, ne soyez pas trop dur ! Je ne connais pas du tout le Canada alors j'ai imaginé en me basant sur les cartes géographiques.


	8. Menace

Relecture : Brynamon.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux.

Pensée pour un ami partit trop tôt. La vie est injuste et me fait souffrir.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Menace**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

« Décidément j'étais douée pour attirer les cas spéciaux », pensai-je, toujours furax contre Harry. De temps à autre, je lui lançai des regards furibonds. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il continuait à m'inspirer confiance. Je devais être folle, c'était la seule explication. Si j'avais été saine d'esprit je l'aurais viré de la voiture après ce qu'il avait tenté de me faire. Mais après réflexion, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il avait tenté de me faire. Je secouai la tête pour me reconcentrer sur la route.

Nous roulions à toute allure vers la réserve, j'appréhendais d'arriver là-bas et de les trouver en train de se battre. Il était clair que je souhaitais que personne ne soit blessé. Alice n'avait pas donné d'explication sur sa vision, ce qui me laissait dans l'expectative et c'était pire. On arrivait, je me garai sur le bas côté et descendis mais avec l'obscurité je n'y voyais pas grand-chose, je me rapprochai donc de la lisière de la forêt mais il n'y avait personne. Je tendis l'oreille guettant le moindre signe de vie mais seul le silence me répondit.

-J'arrive trop tard ! Constatai-je, anéantie.

Harry était resté dans le 4X4, heureusement car j'avais une folle envie de l'étriper en ce moment ! Je retournai à la voiture, y grimpai rapidement et redémarrai illico.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Toi me parles pas ! Rétorquai-je d'un ton sec.

-…

- Ok…Désolée de t'avoir agressé. Je vais voir si tout le monde va bien, ajoutai-je après une pause. D'abord je vais passer voir Jacob, ensuite je vais ramener la voiture à sa propriétaire et vérifier qu'elle aussi va bien.

-Et pour moi ?

-Ah oui, toi…

Je soupirai.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de m'aider, répondit-il sur la défensive.

-Je reviens jamais sur ma parole, tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison. En parlant de maison…

Je regardais ma montre déjà vingt-deux heures, Charlie allait me tuer.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tenta-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Si t'as une meilleure idée dit-le moi et puis j'ai des questions à te poser. Tu me dois bien ça tu ne crois pas ? En attendant repose-toi, je vois bien que t'es naze.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

Du coup, il cessa de protester et se cala contre le siège en fermant les yeux.

-On va faire fissa, car mon père va m'étriper.

-Tu vis chez tes parents ?

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Non juste mon père.

-Tu m'as dis que tu fréquentais des mythes c'est chez eux qu'on va, je suppose, conclut-il avec justesse.

-Oui, c'est exact mais je t'en parlerais plus tard tu veux bien ? Je suis trop inquiète pour te faire un bon résumé de ma vie trépidante qui va s'intensifier grâce à toi apparemment!

- Je ne voulais pas te causer des ennuis, c'est pas mon style de m'imposer.

- Te bile pas pour ça.

- Au fait qui est Jacob ?

-C'est mon p'tit loup.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec un demi-sourire. Je pouffais bêtement. Ridicule ou pas, moi j'aimais bien ce p'tit surnom.

- C'est ton p'tit ami, constata-t-il à juste titre.

-Oui et on arrive devant chez lui.

Je descendis et frappai à la porte mais il avait l'air d'y avoir personne.

* * *

**POV JACOB **

Nous marchions vers la maison de Sam pour nous réunir et discuter du problème « loup-garou version film d'horreur » avant de parler aux anciens. Je sentais mes amis très tendus à part Sam. Comme d'habitude sa fonction d'Alpha l'obligeait à être plus posé. Cette créature, cet … homme était-il un danger pour nous ? N'avions-nous pas déjà tant à faire avec les vampires en temps normal ? Il était tard, je me demandai s'il était nécessaire de déranger les anciens. J'en fis la remarque à Sam qui acquiesça. Nous n'étions plus à quelques heures près. Malgré mon aversion envers les Cullen, je devais leur reconnaitre certaines qualités, ils sauraient faire attention et être discret. Enfin je l'espérai. Je devais appeler Bella pour la rassurer car je ne pourrais pas passer de suite. Je me raidis comme les autres car une odeur de vampire vint nous agresser le nez. Nous nous tournâmes vers l'odeur, les feux d'une voiture attirèrent notre attention. Je ne reconnaissais pas la voiture. Quoique…Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, Bella en sortit et elle courut vers moi. Soulagé, j'attendis qu'elle vienne se blottir dans mes bras. Chaque fois que je la voyais, mon cœur se mettait à battre plus fort. Grâce à elle, je me sentais complet, heureux, c'était une sensation incroyable. Elle se détacha de moi à mon grand regret et me demanda :

-Ça va ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Je suis passée chez toi mais personne ne m'a répondu, enchaîna-t-elle d'une traite.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée chez toi ? Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ! Répondis-je, un peu irrité.

-Ben tu devrais me connaitre mieux que ça !

-C'est la voiture d'Alice ? Rétorquai-je, ignorant sa remarque.

- Oui pourquoi ?

-Ça explique l'odeur.

Je n'étais pas fâché, à quoi bon, je me doutais qu'elle n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête. Je lançai un regard à Sam, il comprit et il partit avec les autres.

-Dépêche-toi ! On a des choses à voir, me prévint-il.

-Ok je ne serais pas long. Mon père est chez les Clearwater, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Bella tandis que les autres s'éloignaient.

Une fois seuls, je lui fis un topo de ce qui s'était passé, elle avait l'air atterrée.

-Je vais passer voir Alice pour lui ramener sa voiture. J'en profiterai pour jeter un œil si tu veux ?

-Non ma belle, tu ne feras rien de tout ça !

-Mais…

-Ne discute pas et tu ne m'auras pas cette fois. Je vais te ramener et je ramènerai la voiture à Alice. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de cette bête.

Ses yeux reflétaient de l'inquiétude. Elle piétinait sur place.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je, résigné.

-Et bien je ne suis pas seule…

Je restai là à la dévisager, attendant avec appréhension la suite. Comme elle hésitait, je finis par me diriger vers la voiture. Il y avait bien quelqu'un sur le coté passager. Une fille particulièrement laide mais bon personne n'était parfait. Je regardais Bella qui m'avait suivi, je trouvais son attitude étrange. Elle paraissait surprise de la trouver là. Je n'avais pas envie de creuser, j'étais déjà fatigué et la soirée était loin d'être finie.

-Tu nous présentes ?

- Jacob voici…Harry…

-Ariane, la coupa son amie, avec une horrible voix de crécelle.

-Oui, une copine du lycée. Nous avions prévue de faire une soirée pyjama, éclaircit Bella soudain plus alerte. Elle est arrivée quand je partais à votre recherche.

Je regardai Bella avec suspicion. Une soirée pyjama ? C'était pas du tout son style !

-Désolé d'avoir contrarié vos plans et enchantée Ariane, dis-je, cependant.

Je me glissai sur le siège conducteur les yeux soudain brillants. Odeur de vampire ou pas, c'était vraiment une belle voiture. Je n'allais pas louper une occaz pareille. Sa copine eu la délicatesse de passer à l'arrière tandis que Bella prenait place près de moi. Je démarrai heureux comme un enfant à qui on offre un nouveau jouet.

-Tu n'as rien oublié ? Demanda Bella.

-Quoi ?

-Sam…

-Ah oui ! Attends là cinq minutes, ordonnai-je, déjà hors du 4X4.

-Ben oui de toute façon cinq minutes de plus ou de moins ça changera rien vu que mon père va me tuer de toute façon ! Me cria-t-elle pendant que je m'éloignai en direction de la maison de Sam.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Jacob nous déposa devant la maison. La voiture de Charlie n'était toujours pas là.

-T'as une chance de malade, me lança-t-il en souriant.

Je ne relevais pas trop heureuse d'échapper à l'engueulade. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres car je ne voulais pas incommoder Harry qui patientait bien sagement à l'arrière. Je descendis et Harry fit de même. Arrivés à la porte, Jacob me héla et descendit du 4X4. Il vint me rejoindre, son visage était sérieux.

-Y'a un souci ? Demandai-je anxieuse.

- Non.

Il sourit de ce petit sourire en coin si cher à mon cœur, se pencha et déposa un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres. Mon corps frissonna de plaisir. Il éloignait déjà sa bouche, ravi de son petit effet. J'attrapai son visage pour prolonger cet instant. Il ne se fit pas prier, son souffle brulant me donnait le tournis. Il me serra contre lui. Je lui encerclai la nuque de mes bras, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux en profiter. C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit un petit raclement de gorge. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Je m'éloignai de Jacob à contrecœur, rouge comme une pivoine. Jake, lui, n'était nullement gêné au contraire, son visage rayonnait. Je n'osai pas regarder Harry dans les yeux.

-Désolée, articulai-je, un peu honteuse de m'être donnée ainsi en spectacle.

-Ne le sois pas, mais j'ai déjà donné.

Je ne compris pas cette remarque. J'allais lui demander plus d'infos quand Jake en profita pour repartir vers le 4X4.

-Jake attend, le suppliai-je.

J'étais déjà en manque de lui.

-A demain et fait de beaux rêves ! Dit-il en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

J'eus envie de bondir sur lui afin de lui arracher le peu de vêtement qu'il portait. En réalisant cela, je rougis de plus belle.

-Zen avec Alice ok ? Réussis-je à dire, toujours en émoi.

-T'inquiète ! Et Paul passera dans le coin au cas où.

Il se voulait rassurant mais le retour à la réalité était dur.

-Merci, répondis-je d'un ton lourd de sens.

- A ton service ma princesse. Salut Ariane !

Harry lui fit signe et il partit non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard rempli de tendresse. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et j'allumai la lumière. Je retrouvais peu à peu mes esprits.

-Vous êtes très amoureux, constata Harry. Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ?

-Depuis toujours. Mais on est ensemble que depuis peu. Et toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

-Oui je suis marié.

Je fis la grimace, moi et le mariage, beurk.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Ginevra.

-Pas courant comme prénom.

- Ne l'appelle surtout pas comme ça ! Tout le monde l'appelle Ginny. J'ai aussi un fils de dix mois :James.

Je frissonnai en entendant ce nom, je ne laissai rien transparaitre pour autant.

-Ça doit pas être simple d'être loin d'eux, fallait vraiment que t'aies une bonne raison.

-J'en ai une.

Je n'insistai pas voyant bien qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre.

-Tu as faim je suppose ?

-Pas trop non.

-Je vais te préparer quand même un casse-dalle. Mais avant je vais appeler mon père.

Je pris le téléphone et passai mon appel, Harry me tourna le dos et s'agita un instant. Quand il se retourna il avait à nouveau son apparence normale.

-Mon père en a encore pour une heure ou deux, il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre, annonçai-je d'un ton que je voulais détaché.

Mais la vérité était que j'avais peur, apparemment quelqu'un avait encore disparu dans la forêt, je me demandai si ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Victoria. Pourtant Jacob ne m'en avait pas reparlé. Elle était maligne et je ne voulais pas relâcher ma vigilance. Je ne sais pas si avoir Harry dans mon sillage était une bonne idée. Je le mettais lui aussi en danger. Mais pour cette nuit je ferai avec car je me voyais mal le mettre à la rue. Et puis Paul allait roder dans le coin.

Je me rendis compte qu'Harry m'observait avec insistance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Mauvaises nouvelles ? Me Questionna-t-il.

-Non non, rien de grave.

Je ne savais pas mentir alors j'ajoutai :

-Tu as raison y'a un problème mais on va d'abord parer au plus pressé.

Je me dirigeai vers le frigo, cherchant des ingrédients pour le fameux sandwich. J'avais un p'tit creux alors je m'en fis un aussi.

-Mets-toi à l'aise. Enlève ton manteau ou le truc qui te sert de manteau.

-C'est une cape, lança-t-il légèrement piqué au vif.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Au fait, t'as pas de bagages ?

- J'ai un sac-à-dos.

-Tu voyages léger.

- Non pas vraiment.

En voyant mon air sceptique, il ajouta :

-Encore un truc à t'expliquer, éluda-t-il. Comment comptes-tu cacher ma présence à ton père ?

-Mon père rentre rarement dans ma chambre comme ça. Et puis maintenant que j'ai vu que t'étais doué pour changer d'apparence je pensais que tu referais de même comme ça si mon père rentre tu feras illusion et je trouverai une tchatche à lui dire demain matin.

-Ça ne dure que deux ou trois heures ensuite mon visage redevient comme avant.

Mince voilà qui compliquait mon affaire. Il dut voir ma mine déconfite car il déclara :

- J'ai une solution pour être invisible.

J'ouvris les yeux en grand comme une idiote.

-Hey ho, il y a quelqu'un ! S'exclama-t-il amusé, après plusieurs secondes.

-Excuse-moi. Prends tes affaire et viens, on va aller en haut dans ma chambre, on y sera mieux.

-Tu n'as pas une autre chambre, ce ne serait pas convenable de dormir dans la même pièce.

-Ben il y a le grenier si tu veux, papa y stocke plein de trucs. On n'a qu'à prendre le matelas du canapé.

-Ça me va. C'est juste pour me reposer quelques heures. Ensuite je reprendrai mes recherches.

-Demain je travaille, je vais partir tôt, je te réveillerai et on fera la route ensemble jusqu'à la ville.

-Ok ça me va toujours.

Nous préparions son couchage d'appoint au grenier quand je lui demandai de me consacrer un moment car j'avais des questions à lui poser. Je voyais bien qu'il était à l'ouest mais je ne dormirais pas bien tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à toutes mes interrogations. Il accepta et nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre à même le sol avec juste une lampe de chevet allumée. Nous entamâmes notre sandwich en silence. Le reflet de la lampe miroitait dans ses yeux, c'était comme regarder les feuilles jeunes des arbres sur lesquelles s'était déposée la rosée du matin qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Il se racla la gorge de nouveau. Je m'aperçus alors que je le dévisageai avec insistance.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de me regarder comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

J'étais gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

-Je sais pas mais je supporte plus qu'on me dévisage.

-Tu parles, les filles doivent se pâmer devant toi tous les jours.

-C'est vrai qu'on me regarde mais pas pour cette raison.

Il souleva la mèche de cheveux sur son front et je vis une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Je m'approchai de lui, attirée par cette cicatrice. Je levai un doigt pour en suivre le tracé. Une fois mon doigt en contact avec sa peau, des images affluèrent violemment dans ma tête. Je fermai les yeux, emportée par le souffle de ces images déferlantes. Je vis une mère tentant de protéger désespérément son enfant. Des cris, des pleurs, un éclair de lumière verte. J'ouvris les yeux, apeurée, les yeux brillants de larmes. Harry avait rompu le lien, il tenait mon doigt qui était maintenant loin de sa cicatrice.

-Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ?

-J'en sais rien, rien du tout !

Je voyais bien que lui aussi était sous le choc.

-Tu les as vues toi aussi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Ce sont mes souvenirs que tu as vus, c'est le jour où Voldemort a tué mes parents.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement puis d'horreur.

-Le bébé c'était toi ?

-Oui…

-Et ce Voldemort a tenté de te tuer toi, un bébé sans défense ?

Il semblait souffrir le martyr à l'évocation de ce souvenir mais j'avais besoin de comprendre. J'étais sensée être une fille banale entourée de personnes extraordinaires et là je venais de toucher moi aussi au surnaturel.

-Il m'a lancé un sortilège de mort.

-Un sortilège, tu parles de magie ?

-Oui je suis un sorcier, et vu ce que tu m'as montré aujourd'hui, j'aurais presque pu croire que toi aussi.

Je restai interdite, fallait que j'encaisse. Encore une fois.

Il était pâle. Il me demanda un service, il souhaitait passer un appel en Angleterre et il avait besoin d'aide. Il me tendit son portable en me précisant qu'on le lui avait offert mais qu'il n'était pas doué avec ce type d'appareil. Encore sous le choc, j'obtempérai néanmoins et lui composai le numéro d'une certaine Hermione enregistré dans la mémoire. Après la première sonnerie, je lui tendis le téléphone. Il s'éloigna vers la fenêtre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en attendant mais ce fut une erreur car sa voix me berça et je m'endormis avec l'image d'une lumière verte frappant un bébé.

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Harry se saisit du portable que lui tendait Bella. Il se mit vers la fenêtre afin de s'isoler un peu et attendit tout en écoutant résonner la sonnerie.

-Allo, dit une voix ensommeillée.

-Hermione, c'est Harry, répondit-il, heureux de l'entendre.

-Harry ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix plus alerte. Où es-tu ? Ça va ? J'étais inquiète, Ginny…

-Quoi Ginny ? La coupa-t-il, alarmé.

-Attends je vais te la passer ! Non Ronald, le bébé n'est pas en route, rendors-toi.

Il sourit imaginant la scène de Ron se réveillant en sursaut prêt à bondir. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il entendit enfin la voix espérée. Celle qui lui manquait tant.

-Harry, dit-elle simplement.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson intense et profond.

-Pardon de te réveiller mon ange.

-Tu ne me réveilles pas, James est levé depuis une heure. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien mieux depuis que j'entends ta voix.

-Harry…

-Oui je sais. Tu t'en veux de t'être emportée mais tu avais raison j'aurais dû t'en parler. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des cachoteries mais étant donné ton état…

-Je ne suis pas malade Harry, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'ai pensé sur le moment que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle resta silencieuse une minute. Il observa la nuit éclairé par la pleine lune, il eut un frisson car il pensait à Remus. Où était-il ? Avait-il fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Etait-il vraiment l'assassin de cette femme retrouvée au Canada ? Il se tourna et vit que Bella s'était endormi.

-Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, oui je sais que tu m'aimes et c'est réciproque, finit-elle par dire.

Il sourit soudain apaisé, tout lui semblait secondaire à présent.

-Comment va notre fils ?

Elle lui raconta ses dernières entourloupes, il rit de bon cœur.

-Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Hermione, j'ai des choses à vous dire à toutes les deux, annonça-t-il, redevenant sérieux.

Ginny partit à sa rencontre, une fois ensemble, Hermione mit le haut parleur. Harry leur narra les faits concernant Remus et sa possible implication dans un magicide. Il leur raconta son arrivée à Forks aux Etats-Unis, sa rencontre avec Bella, ses aptitudes stupéfiantes et leur demanda comment il devait réagir face à ça. Hermione se préoccupait des répercussions mais elle pensait qu'il avait bien fait de lui révéler ce qu'il était. Elle se proposa néanmoins de faire des recherches sur cette Bella Swan afin d'en savoir plus et de régler avec le ministère de Washington DC les détails de son arrivée intempestive. Il précisa qu'il dormait cette nuit chez elle mais ajouta rapidement qu'elle vivait avec son père pour éviter tout quiproquo. Ginny ne releva pas et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'il coupa la communication.

En jetant un dernier regard dehors il aperçu alors une femme aux cheveux rouges perchée dans un arbre à quelque mètres. Quand elle vit qu'il l'observait, elle sourit et il ressentit comme un malaise. Il allait ouvrir la fenêtre mais elle s'était évanouie dans la nature. Un peu plus bas, il aperçut un gros chien, non plutôt un immense loup gris qui partit à sa poursuite. Il fut tenté de réveiller Bella pour lui demander si elle savait ce qui se tramait devant chez elle mais il y renonça car elle semblait sereine dans son sommeil et qu'elle travaillait tôt demain. S'il voulait être debout lui aussi il ferait mieux d'aller dormir.

Il sortit non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard par la fenêtre. Tout était calme, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Une fois dans le grenier, il prit sa baguette, descendit et se lança un sort de désillusion pour être invisible. Il alla dehors pour lancer un sort anti-intrusion afin de protéger la maison d'une attaque éventuelle. Juste au cas où ! Il rentra, remonta, ôta ses lentilles et une fois allongé, s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux il n'était que cinq heures du matin, je me replongeai alors dans un sommeil agité.

_Elle était là encore et toujours. Elle me poursuivait sans relâche avec sa crinière rouge virevoltant autour d'elle. Je courais dans une forêt familière et arrivait dans la fameuse clairière, c'est alors que je vis Edward allongé dans l'herbe fleurie. Il regardait quelqu'un mais je ne voyais pas qui. Je l'appelai, il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux brillaient. Il se leva pour venir me rejoindre quand une main l'attrapa. Elle le lâcha aussitôt et se tendit vers lui en signe d'invitation. Son regard se détourna de la main et se riva au mien. Il s'attarda, hésitant puis il finit par se diriger vers la main tendue._

_-Adieu Bella._

_-Edward que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Ne pars pas, explique-moi !_

_Mais il avait disparu. Avec tout ça j'en avais oublié Victoria qui eut un cri victorieux quand elle me contourna pour me faire face. Elle allait me sauter à la gorge quand un bouclier invisible l'en empêcha._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, décidément mes rêves étaient vraiment étranges. Je m'étais rendue compte qu'il y avait une part de réalité en eux et des questions affluèrent à mon cerveau. En regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il était 6h37. Je sortis de mon lit et regardai par la fenêtre. La voiture de Charlie était là. « Harry ! » pensai-je, anxieuse. Je sortis discrètement de ma chambre et allai voir dans celle de Charlie. Il dormait à poing fermé. C'était bon signe. S'il avait vu Harry cela aurait été Hiroshima. En allant au grenier, je regrettai de m'être endormie de la sorte. J'avais tant de question à lui poser. Je montai rapidement les dernières marches menant au grenier et constatai que le matelas était vide.

«Mince! Il est déjà parti» pensai-je, dégoûtée.

C'est alors que je buttai sur quelque chose et faillis m'étaler.

-Nom de…

Je me penchai pour découvrir pourquoi j'avais failli tomber. Je tâtonnai le matelas et constatai qu'il y avait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dessus.

-Harry, tentai-je, à peine surprise.

-Hummm, on peut pas dormir tranquille, grogna-t-il.

-Whaou comment tu fais ça ? C'est trop cool !

-Laisse-moi dormir !

-Ok, j'te laisse encore une demi-heure le temps que je me douche et que je m'habille. Ensuite je reviens te chercher. Pour toute réponse, j'eus qu'une suite de mots incompréhensibles. Je restai là un moment à fixer le matelas soi-disant vide. J'avais hâte de tout connaitre de lui. C'était quelqu'un de spécial comme beaucoup de personnes dans mon entourage et cela me donna la conviction qu'il allait jouer un rôle important dans ma vie les prochains jours. Rien n'était dû au hasard.

* * *

**POV REMUS**

Les premières lueurs du jour perçaient et je me sentais revenir à moi. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui m'était arrivé mais je souffrais horriblement de ma jambe droite. Je me relevai doucement et m'assis. Je me rappelai ma conversation avec Jasper puis plus rien, le trou noir. J'avais beaucoup de trous de mémoire. Mes souvenirs étaient comme du gruyère. Parfois, j'avais des flashs mais je ne les comprenais pas. Le pire était que je ne me rappelai toujours pas qui j'étais. Je soulevai la couverture, je portai un pyjama que je relevai pour toucher ma cuisse blessée. Il y avait un bandage, du sang transparaissait. Je regardai alors autour de moi, j'étais dans pièce, apparemment une chambre. Elle était accueillante cette pièce, les couleurs des murs et des meubles étaient chaudes. L'heure s'affichait sur un réveil digital : 6h 37. Il était vraiment tôt. J'avais faim. J'essayai de me lever quand une voix me fit sursauter. Cette voix je la reconnaissais, elle m'avait accompagné pendant des jours. Dans le chambranle de la porte se tenait cette femme, cette femme magnifique avec des yeux ambrés qui me touchait au plus profond de moi, ils exprimaient beaucoup de douceur et de compassion. Je détournai le regard, gêné par tant de sollicitude. C'est comme si je ne méritais pas tant de gentillesse.

-Bonjour, Monsieur X, alors on nous fait des frayeurs ?

Je ne comprenais pas, elle dut le voir sur mon visage car elle s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Elle était froide mais c'était comme une brûlure. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un mais je ne savais pas qui. Des émotions voulaient sortir de moi mais se refusaient à le faire comme si en le permettant j'autorisais ma destruction. C'était une sensation pénible que je voulus faire partir. Je m'éloignai de sa main et la regarda un instant. Elle ne parut pas offusquée par mon geste et me sourit.

-Toujours si peu enclin au contact.

Je me rappelai alors notre première rencontre ….

_**Flashback**_

_Je clignai des paupières n'arrivant pas à savoir où j'étais. Il faisait sombre, des bruits diffus me parvenaient aux oreilles. J'étais allongé. Une terrible angoisse m'enserra la gorge et un gémissement sortit de ma bouche car en voulant me redresser je sentis tout mon corps hurler de souffrance. _

_-Ne bougez pas, vous êtes encore faible, dit une voix carillonnante et douce à la fois._

_Nous étions dans une voiture. Je tournai juste un peu la tête pour apercevoir le visage d'une femme d'une beauté effrayante tourné lui aussi vers moi. Elle était assise sur le siège passager, en regardant autour de moi je vis le reste de l'habitacle. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur elle. Elle me souriait._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionnai-je d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

_- Je m'appelle Alice et voici Jasper. Nous vous avons trouvé évanoui dans la forêt à la frontière canadienne. Nous étions en vacances dans le coin. Nous avons préféré vous emmener avec nous afin de vous aider. Nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser comme ça._

_Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ? Après un effort de réflexion, je me rappelai que mon dernier souvenir était quand je me trouvais dans un dispensaire à la sortie de cette petite ville dont je ne me rappelai plus le nom d'ailleurs. J'avais affreusement mal à la tête, je tremblais. Depuis quand je n'avais pas mangé ? J'étais si faible. Et si seul. Pourquoi ma mémoire me jouait-elle ce tour-là ? Qu'avais-je dont fait de si terrible pour que je ne veuille pas m'en rappeler. J'avais souvent des flashs mais ils n'avaient ni queue ni tête. De plus, je me trouvais avec des inconnus pourtant mon angoisse s'était évaporé comme par magie. A présent je me sentais apaisé. C'était une sensation que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis… depuis quand ? Un mouvement côté conducteur me fit tourner les yeux. C'était un homme qui conduisait. Il était grand, blond, mais je n'arrivai pas vraiment à voir ses traits. Je ne vis que ses yeux ambrés dans le rétroviseur. Il paraissait concentré sur la route._

_-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Me demanda la voix douce._

_-Je n'en sais rien._

_-D'où venez-vous ? insista-telle._

_-Je ne sais pas._

_-Pourquoi étiez-vous évanoui dans cette forêt ? Poursuivit-elle._

_- Je ne sais pas, criai-je presque, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir répondre. _

_J'aurais voulu me lever et partir. J'avais l'habitude de me débrouiller seul mais la vérité était que je ne voulais plus être seul. Je restai silencieux un long moment puis je fus contraint de leur parler à nouveau._

_-Pardon de vous demander cela mais j'aurai besoin que vous vous arrêtiez, j'ai besoin … vous savez…_

_-Il y a une station service à dix kilomètres, on va s'y arrêter et Jasper vous accompagnera, dit la voix mélodieuse_.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Revenant à l'instant présent je vis qu'elle souriait largement tout en se tournant vers la porte laissée entrouverte.

-Edward tu es enfin arrivé, je t'attendais pas si tôt !

* * *

Ben oui fallait s'y attendre !

_**Edward le retour…**_


	9. Le retour

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le retour**

* * *

**POV REMUS **

Alice prit une robe de chambre non loin derrière moi et me la tendit. J'essayais de l'enfiler tant bien que mal. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, les pans de sa robe noire sans manche virevoltaient au rythme de ses pas. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient remplis de grâce. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand. Je me penchais pour mieux voir qui était ce visiteur. Elle lui sauta au cou. Il était grand, et très bel homme à première vue. Il lui sourit tristement. Ses traits semblaient marqués par la douleur. C'est quelque chose que je comprenais même si je ne me rappelais pas ce qui provoquait cela en moi. Je perçus leur conversation et tendis l'oreille, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cet inconnu.

- Tu es arrivée vite, je te croyais au Brésil, l'interrogea Alice.

- Non, j'étais au Mexique et j'ai pris l'avion, l'informa-t-il.

- Mais quand même !

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe et ne te préoccupe pas du reste, la sermonna-t-il.

Elle resta un moment à le fixer. C'était étrange, on aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient rien qu'en se regardant. Il fronça les sourcils à un moment et ses traits se durcirent altérant quelque peu la beauté de son visage. Puis sans crier gare, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. J'étais toujours assis mais les jambes hors du lit cette fois.

Je le détaillai discrètement. Il avait la peau très pâle et les yeux ambrés comme Alice. Il me dévisageait ouvertement et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche légèrement cintrée, entrouverte au col. Il portait un pantalon noir très bien coupé qui lui allait vraiment bien. Ses chaussures noires reluisaient. Il avait du y passer du temps pour les faire briller de la sorte. Je lui enviai son allure, il n'avait pas l'air miteux lui au moins. Il sourit légèrement. J'haussai les sourcils. Je ne voyais pas ce qui était drôle.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter mon frère Edward.

Le dit Edward s'avança et me tendit la main, après une hésitation je la saisis.

Elle était froide. Je fixai sa main, il la retira rapidement.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, me dit-il poliment.

Il parlait avec une diction parfaite.

-Pareillement, répondis-je de la voix un peu rauque de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller.

Je fis une tentative pour me lever, Alice voulu m'en empêcher mais il s'approcha de moi en regardant sa sœur et lui fit un geste rassurant. Il m'aida à enfiler des chaussons, ce geste me surprit. Il me tendit son bras. Je pris appui sur lui avec reconnaissance. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester alité. Mon estomac me tiraillait, j'avais vraiment besoin de manger.

-Alice, va voir si tu peux préparer quelque chose de rapide pour ton invité car je pense qu'il doit avoir faim.

Je tressaillis.

-Vous avez froid ?

-Non.

Je ne le regardai pas trop occupé à essayer de faire un pas après l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable chez ce garçon qui m'interpellait. Il m'emmena vers la baie vitrée. Dehors la végétation était dense. Les rayons du soleil apparaissaient tout doucement.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. Vous devez être devin, plaisantai-je à moitié.

Il se raidit légèrement.

-Non, juste observateur.

Il se tournait déjà pour me ramener vers mon lit.

-Vous ne me demandez pas qui je suis, le questionnai-je.

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, Alice m'a tout dit au téléphone hier soir.

-Et ça ne vous embête pas qu'un inconnu squatte votre maison ?

-Vous ne seriez pas le premier. Notre famille est comme ça, notre père nous a appris à tendre la main.

Cette famille semblait très unie, même si je n'en connaissais pas tous les membres. Je me sentais vraiment de trop.

-Vous étiez en vacances? Continuai-je pour faire la conversation.

-Non, en fait je ne vis plus ici.

Cette situation semblait l'attrister fortement.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici de si bonne heure alors ?

-Une de nos amies a des ennuis, je suis là pour l'aider. Et si je peux aussi vous aider, je le ferai.

-Vous êtes de bons samaritains dans cette famille.

- Pas vraiment, rétorqua-t-il, un peu sèchement.

Je devais avoir touché un point sensible, alors je n'insistai pas. Il sembla se détendre.

-Alice nous appelle, elle vous attend dans le séjour pour déjeuner.

-Ah… Je n'ai rien entendu pourtant.

Il me tendit le bras à nouveau et nous primes la direction du séjour, je descendis l'escalier avec précaution, j'étais vraiment très lent. Cela m'agaçait.

-Prenez votre temps, me rassura-t-il.

Nous arrivâmes dans le séjour, une magnifique et immense pièce éclairée par les baies vitrées. Il faisait un peu sombre car le temps était gris. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande table en verre, là ou Alice était installée. Il n'y avait qu'un plateau, je la regardai avec un air interrogateur, elle me fit signe de m'asseoir et c'est ce que je fis. Le jeune homme s'éloigna un peu et regarda par une des fenêtres, l'air préoccupé. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur bronze avec les reflets du jour, il regardait au loin. Son visage se ferma comme s'il appréhendait quelque chose.

-J'ai déjà déjeuné, m'annonça Alice.

-Et votre frère ?

-Lui aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas et déjeunez tranquillement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jasper apparut dans le séjour. Alice se leva, se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit la main. En la voyant, son visage s'était métamorphosé. Tant d'amour ce n'était pas supportable, je préférai détourner le regard. Mon plateau avait l'air appétissant, œuf brouillé, toasts, café… je me mis à manger. L'atmosphère avait changé, je tentai un regard vers eux, Jasper parlait à cet Edward, il semblait gêné. Alice revenait dans ma direction, elle s'installa en face de moi et me fit la conversation sûrement pour détourner mon attention.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

En sortant de ma salle de bain, j'étais habillée (jean slim et chemise cintrée à carreaux bleus style cowboy) et prête à partir. Je retournai dans ma chambre enfiler une paire de baskets. Il était temps d'aller réveiller Harry. En passant devant la chambre de mon père, je l'entendis ronfler. Je me dirigeai au grenier à pas de loup. J'eus la surprise de trouver un Harry debout et de bien meilleure humeur. Il s'excusa de son attitude de tout-à-l'heure.

-T'inquiètes. Viens je vais te montrer la salle de bain mais fait vite ! Mon père peut se lever d'un moment à l'autre.

- Je ferai attention.

Il prit ses affaires et me suivit. Ensuite, je retournai au grenier récupérer le matelas afin de le ranger à sa place. Il était déjà sept heures et demi, je commençai qu'à neuf heures mais je ne voulais pas qu'on traine dans le coin trop longtemps à cause de Charlie. On prendra un petit-déjeuner sur le chemin. Je retournai dans ma chambre l'attendre, mais en entrant ce fut l'apocalypse. Mon souffle se fit court, mon cœur rata un battement, puis se mit à cogner si fort que mes oreilles en bourdonnaient. Je clignai des yeux, ma bouche devint sèche, il fallait que je m'asseye.

-Bonjour Bella, dit une voix dont je n'avais pas oublié le timbre.

-Edward, dis-je dans un souffle.

Je le détaillais de haut en bas. Tout était là, son corps parfait sublimé par des habits sur mesure, son visage aux contours marmoréens d'une beauté indescriptible, ses cheveux bronze coiffés dans un désordre harmonieux. Ses yeux topaze…plus cernés qu'avant. Ils s'accrochèrent aux miens, me scrutèrent en profondeur, comme s'ils voulaient me dire quelque chose. En le regardant mieux, de la tristesse transparaissait sur son visage. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais il fallait que je te parle avant que tu ne partes travailler.

-Comment tu sais que je travaille, articulai-je avec difficulté.

Mais je me fichais bien de la réponse, il était là devant moi. C'était presqu'irréel. Plusieurs sentiments m'envahirent : la joie, la souffrance, la colère…celle-ci me rendit ma voix.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu m'avais promis, ça devait être comme si tu n'avais jamais existé ! Et te revoilà comme une fleur.

Je m'adressai à lui avec calme seulement pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Charlie. Il perçut ma colère et n'en parut pas surpris, au contraire. Il baissa les yeux et ne dit rien un moment. Quand il se décida à me regarder, ses yeux me détaillèrent comme un artiste contemple une œuvre d'art. Avec envie et passion. Surprise, je baissai ma garde, et en un clin d'œil il fut devant moi.

-Tu m'as manqué.

L'intensité de sa voix me déstabilisa, j'essayai de reprendre contenance.

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça?

La culpabilité envahit ses traits, mais je m'en moquais. Il m'avait plantée là dans la forêt, il avait piétiné notre histoire. Lui, le premier amour de ma vie. Je pensais qu'il serait le seul mais il en avait décidé autrement.

-Il faut que tu comprennes Bella…

-Non, le coupai-je décidée à ne pas lui donner l'occasion de me faire du mal à nouveau.

Je m'éloignai de lui.

-Tu devrais t'en aller, les loups rôdent et si Jake apprend que tu es là…

-Je suis au courant de tout ça, je t'ai surveillé de loin Bella.

Quel culot ! Je fulminai.

-Tu m'as regardée me dégrader et ensuite quoi ?

-Non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je n'étais pas spectateur mais j'avais une source. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse Bella malgré mon aversion pour celui qui allait prendre ma place dans ton cœur mais je ne pensais pas que Jacob Black était un loup-garou. Il faut que tu arrêtes de le voir, il te met en danger !

-Non mais tu plaisantes ! Il m'a aidée à remonter la pente, sans lui je ne serai pas là.

-Je sais et j'irai le remercier quand l'occasion se présentera.

-Certainement pas !

Le visage de Jake se matérialisa devant moi, il serait anéanti par le retour d'Edward, il fallait qu'il s'en aille loin d'ici !

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-J'ai appris pour Laurent et Victoria.

-Alice, elle pouvait pas se taire, sifflai-je, ulcérée.

-Elle a bien fait de m'appeler, je ne t'ai pas si bien surveillé que cela et je m'en veux car c'est de ma faute tout ce qui est arrivé. Je croyais que te laisser était la meilleure chose à faire même si ça me déchirait le cœur. Pourtant, tu as failli mourir, en l'apprenant j'ai voulu en finir.

-Nonnn !

Je m'étonnai par cette réaction.

Surpris, il m'observa un instant. J'étais pâle, l'évocation de sa mort m'était pénible, cela n'avait pas changé. Il traversa l'espace qui nous séparait en une fraction de seconde et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Il était sincère, j'en étais sûre et cela avait fait retomber ma colère. Mon cœur s'était emballé à nouveau, beaucoup de souvenirs enfouis refirent surface. Il me contemplait avec intensité. C'était comme revenir quelques mois en arrière dans une autre vie. D'une main tremblante je touchai sa joue, il tressaillit. La texture de sa peau froide et dure n'avait pas changé, on aurait dit de la soie. Il se pencha et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. Il inspira profondément. Il secoua la tête et se redressa. Il m'interrogea du regard, hésitant.

-Je ne devrais pas…

Il se pencha vers moi, ses mains remontant le long de mes épaules puis de ma nuque jusqu'à mes joues. Je me statufiai, pourtant une petite voix me disait que c'était une grosse erreur, que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais je voulais je sais pas moi, me souvenir ? Vérifier ? Ah quoi bon chercher une raison, je l'aimais toujours voilà le problème. Je fermai les yeux en signe d'invitation. Il effleura mes lèvres…

La porte s'ouvrit, il sursauta tout comme moi. Harry était entré et à notre vue, il se figea. Cette situation était gênante. Comment Edward avait fait pour ne pas l'entendre arriver ? Je me dégageai prestement et Edward se redressa, il s'était ressaisit et avait cette posture et ce regard menaçant qui lui était propre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-C'est mon cousin Harry, inventai-je sur le coup.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ta chambre avec ce gars ? M'interrogea-t-il visiblement déçu.

Je le défiai du regard. Il ne connaissait rien de ma vie de quel droit me jugeait-il ?

-Et c'est vous qui osez dire cela alors que vous vous permettez d'entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper.

Harry tiqua, vexé.

-C'est vrai j'aurais dû frapper avant, désolé Bella. Maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer ?

-Non ça ne te regarde pas et Edward va t'en s'il te plait.

-Bella je voulais te parler de quelque chose, insista-t-il.

-Ce soir retrouve-moi devant le boulot. Je t'accorderai cinq minutes. Maintenant je dois y aller. Viens Harry !

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Harry se tourna vers Bella interdit, mais obtempéra. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'inconnu au regard étrange, c'est alors qu'il ressentit comme une légère intrusion, différente de la legilimencie certes mais tout aussi désagréable. Il était un bon occlumens et en étant Auror il avait pris l'habitude de fermer son esprit constamment (même hors du travail) afin d'effectuer au mieux son métier pour éviter toute attaque lors d'une interpellation ou autre. Voilà pourquoi il se rendait facilement compte quand quelqu'un essayait de forcer son esprit.

Cet individu essayait de lire ses pensées !

-Je vous interdis de rentrer dans ma tête ! Siffla Harry se rapprochant dangereusement d'Edward.

Ils étaient à peu près de la même hauteur.

Bella déjà face à la porte, s'était retournée. Elle les fixait l'un après l'autre, interloquée. Edward lui parut fort étonné. Puis il fronça les sourcils et s'avança à son tour.

-Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

-Je vous retourne la question.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer, intervint Bella. Edward laisse-le tranquille ! Ajoutait-t-elle, en venant les séparer car ils étaient presque nez à nez. On se voit tout à l'heure comme convenu, dit-elle en s'adressant à Edward. Et nous on y va maintenant ! Intima-telle à Harry.

Une fois dehors, Bella retrouva des couleurs. Elle se mit côté conducteur et démarra. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers sa chambre. Elle sembla se détendre.

C'était mal connaitre Harry qui lança les hostilités.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriquais avec ce mec dans ta chambre ?

-Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

-Pardon ?

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir moi aussi je mérite des explications.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand tu t'es endormie j'ai aperçu par la fenêtre une femme perchée sur un arbre pas loin de ta maison qui nous observait. Puis elle est partie et j'ai vu un loup géant la courser. Comme j'étais inquiet, j'ai lancé un sort anti-intrusion pour éviter une attaque surprise. Je levé le sort ce matin après m'être réveillé.

Mais Bella ne l'écoutait plus, elle était pâle comme la mort.

-Elle était comment ?

-Ses cheveux étaient rouges. Elle était grande et très belle.

Elle se mit à trembler fortement.

-Oh du calme Bella, quoi ? C'était qui ?

-Victoria.

-…

- Elle veut me tuer.

C'est alors qu'elle lui raconta enfin son histoire. Pendant qu'elle le faisait, il sentit une vague d'espoir monter en lui.

-Donc cet Edward que tu embrassais dans la chambre c'est ton ex, c'est aussi un vampire. Et Jacob, ton p'tit ami est un loup-garou. Et ils te protègent de cette femme vampire.

-Oui tu as tout compris.

-Ce n'est plus de la coïncidence à ce niveau là.

Elle l'interrogeait du regard un peu perdue.

-La personne que je recherche est aussi un loup-garou.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non. J'espère que tes amis pourront m'aider à le retrouver, j'ai une photo de lui, elle a été prise à partir d'une vidéo de camera surveillance il y a quelques jours, il était accompagné par un homme.

Pendant qu'il lui parlait il fouillait dans son sac à dos qui faisait un bruit d'enfer. Elle était perplexe.

-Y'a quoi dans ton sac ?

-Pour résumé ce sac est ensorcelé, on peut y mettre tout ce qu'on veut ce sera toujours aussi léger.

-Il m'en faut un comme ça ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Il trouva la photo et lui montra. Elle sursauta.

-C'est Jasper !

Harry sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules.

-Tu le connais…

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Oui c'est le frère d'Edward.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Nous étions assis devant une tasse de chocolat dans le seul café de Forks. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Nous avions discuté sans relâche depuis que nous avions compris que je pouvais aider Harry. Il me révéla les détails de sa recherche. Il avait peur que ce Remus soit impliqué dans un meurtre. Il me confia aussi qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer Edward à nouveau.

-Ne te fies pas aux apparences, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Oui c'est pour ça que je le trouve dans ta chambre en train de t'embrasser alors qu'il t'a lâchement abandonnée dans une forêt ! Et en plus, il sait que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre si j'ai bien compris ton récit.

- Tu ne sais pas tout Harry.

- Eclaire ma lanterne alors.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées ?

Je tentai une diversion.

-J'ai ressenti une intrusion même si elle était légère. Je suis un occlumens, je ferme mon esprit pour que personne ne puisse avoir accès à mes souvenirs.

-C'est courant chez les sorciers ?

-Non, ça s'apprend et c'est difficile. Mais il le fallait car Voldemort était un grand legilimens. Il pouvait pénétrer les esprits et les manipuler.

Je frissonnai rien qu'à cette idée.

-Tu sais Edward n'arrive pas à lire mes pensées, il n'a jamais su pourquoi.

Harry sembla réfléchir intensément puis se décida à parler.

-Je ne sais pas trop quelles sont tes capacités sachant que tu es une moldue. Pourtant, moi aussi je n'ai pas pu atteindre ton esprit quand je t'ai lancé le sort d'amnésie.

-C'est quoi une moldue ?

-C'est un terme sorcier qui désigne un non sorcier.

-Ah… Tu sais, je fais aussi des rêves prémonitoires.

J'espérai qu'il me dirait un truc me faisant croire que je n'étais pas si banale que ça mais apparemment, il n'osait pas s'avancer sur ce sujet.

-Quand est-ce que nous irons chez ce Jasper ? Je veux retrouver Remus et le ramener auprès de son fils au plus vite.

Je me rappelai alors un truc important.

-Alice m'a dit qu'il ne se rappelait plus de qui il était.

Devant sa mine atterrée, je fus compatissante.

-Je finis à midi, j'ai deux heures de pause, on ira là-bas à ce moment là.

Cette solution ne semblait lui convenir que moyennement.

-J'peux pas faire mieux, désolée.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, moi je dévorais rapidement les pancakes que la serveuse nous avait apportés car je n'allais pas tarder à aller bosser.

-Bella ?

-Hummm ? Articulai-je, la bouche remplie de pancakes.

-Tu devrais en parler à Jacob.

Je savais de quoi il parlait. J'aurais pu l'envoyer bouler mais au lieu de ça je pris un moment pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

- J'avoue que le revoir m'a chamboulée d'où cette réaction stupide. Mais quand je l'ai embrassé je n'ai pas ressenti cette passion dévorante qui m'habitait avant son départ. Il ne m'est pas indifférent mais je pense que c'est normal, c'est lui mon premier amour après tout. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être…

J'attendais une autre réponse.

-Il n'est pas utile d'en parler à Jake, il est hors de question que je lui fasse de la peine pour rien.

-C'est une erreur, mais c'est toi qui voit.

Ce ton catégorique m'agaçai et j'espérais qu'il avait tord. Je me levai.

-A tout à l'heure ! Si tu t'ennuies fait un petit tour.

Et je sortis du café, l'esprit déjà ailleurs.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

J'ouvris les yeux avec du mal. J'avais peu et mal dormi. J'étais vraiment naze, hier soir je m'étais couché tard. En partant de chez Bella, j'avais ramené la voiture chez les Cullen mais je n'étais pas entré, j'avais laissé les clefs sur le contact et j'étais parti. La réunion chez Sam avait duré plus d'une heure ! Paul était venu nous prévenir que Victoria s'était approchée de la maison de Bella. J'avais donc monté la garde jusque quatre heures du mat et Jared m'avait relayé ensuite. En regardant mon vieux réveil, je mis un certain temps à déchiffrer l'heure.

Huit heures trente-cinq.

Je me levai d'un bond, nous avions rendez-vous chez Sam à neuf heures, il se chargeait de réunir le conseil. Sous la douche, l'eau tiède me fit du bien et je retrouvai peu à peu mon peps. Je m'habillai en express, un t-shirt et un bermuda noir ainsi que ma dernière paire de baskets.

Dans la cuisine, se trouvait mon père, il avait déjà déjeuné. Il paraissait en pleine forme depuis quelques jours. Parfois, j'oubliais qu'il avait fait un malaise et qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'aucun stress ne vienne le perturber. Je pris un bol de lait et une boite de céréales qui ne ferait qu'un seul usage comme d'habitude depuis ma mutation. J'avais réussi à me faire pas mal d'argent de poche en bricolant pour des habitants de la réserve. J'aidais mon père pour les courses. Mais il faudrait que je travaille pour vraiment le soulager. Car, même si je m'en sortais bien en cours depuis que j'avais rattrapé tout mon retard, il était évident qu'avec tout ce qui se passait, il serait difficile de continuer sur cette voie. Nous nous étions même disputés il y a deux jours à ce sujet car il était farouchement opposé à ce que j'abandonne l'école.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Dans le salon. _

_-Ecoute papa…_

_-Non, je t'ai dit non, tu continueras tes études._

_-Tu vois bien que j'ai du mal à tenir le rythme avec tout ce qui m'arrive. Je suis fatigué, je dors mal car je suis inquiet pour Bella qui croit que je l'ai abandonnée, je dois m'adapter à ma nouvelle condition de loup-garou et pourchasser des vampires. C'est comme si on m'avait volé ma vie !_

_Mon père se radoucit._

_-Je le sais bien mon fils. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour toi, même si tu crois le contraire mais il faut t'accrocher._

_Il semblait vraiment désemparé._

_- C'est pas ça, mais quand j'ai eu besoin d'explications tu n'as pas voulu m'en donner et j'ai ruminé pendant des jours. J'ai imaginé les pires trucs. Quand Embry nous a lâchés, Quil et moi, j'ai cherché désespérément des réponses. Tu es mon père, tu aurais dû me préparer à ce qui allait arriver._

_-Je sais._

_La culpabilité envahissait son visage. Il hésita avant de me répondre._

_-D'un coté, je faisais l'autruche car je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive et de l'autre j'étais rassuré car je savais que Sam t'aiderait à passer ce cap. Au fond de mon cœur, j'avais l'infime espoir que tu en réchappes. Ce n'est pas la vie que je souhaitais pour toi. Tes sœurs ont bien réussi. Je voulais que tu suives leur trace. Tu es mon unique fils. Et ta mère m'en voudrait si je ne te protégeais pas. _

_-Tu ne devrais pas me parler d'elle pour arriver à tes fins, répondis-je le cœur serré._

_-Je n'ai pas le choix car je lui ai promis que je vous protègerai quoi qu'il arrive. Alors on en reste là !_

_-Papa…_

_-Non, je suis fatigué._

_-Ce n'est pas juste c'que tu fais ! Tu sais bien que je me préoccupe de ta santé. Tu es prêt à tout pour que je cède ?_

_Un demi-sourire bien familier apparut sur le visage de mon père. _

_-C'est bon papa, je ferai de mon mieux mais ne me ressort plus la carte de maman ou de ta maladie._

_-Ça je ne peux pas te le promettre, ça fonctionne vraiment bien._

_Il redevint sérieux._

_-Je ne peux pas t'aider pour le reste mais pour Bella je te conseille d'aller la voir et de lui expliquer. Je sais que tu l'aimes Jacob._

_Je me figeai, ce n'est pas le genre de sujet que j'aimais aborder avec mon père._

_-Dit lui tout elle comprendra, insista-t-il._

_-Je ne peux pas ! Sam me l'a interdit et je sais qu'il a raison, je ne lui ferai que du mal en continuant à la voir et puis je ne crois pas qu'elle supportera ce que je suis._

_- C'est mal la connaitre, je suis sûr qu'elle t'acceptera comme tu es._

_- Non ! Et là dessus tu n'as rien à dire !_

_Je me détournai brutalement et sortis de la maison._

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Je revins à l'instant présent. Mon père me regardait avec insistance.

-Oui, je me dépêche, je sais que je ne suis pas en avance.

-Tu sais pourquoi Sam veut nous réunir ?

-Oui. Mais il vous expliquera tout sur place.

-Tu as l'air contrarié.

J'hésitai à lui en parler, était-ce nécessaire de l'inquiéter ?

- C'est vrai, je suis inquiet. Hier soir, Paul nous a prévenus que la rouquine vampire était arrivée jusque devant chez Bella. Il a réussi à la virer du périmètre mais depuis on s'alterne devant chez elle. Jared y est en ce moment, après la réunion j'irai voir Bella pour la prévenir et la protéger.

-Alors tu es allé voir Bella comme je te l'avais conseillé ?

-Pas exactement.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai voulu rompre avec elle mais elle l'a mal pris. Elle m'a claqué la porte au nez, je voulais partir mais j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'avais dit et j'ai tenté ma chance en retournant la voir pour essayer de lui expliquer.

-Et ?

-Tu avais raison, voilà, satisfait ?

A ce moment là quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je laissai tomber mon p'tit-déj entamé et allai ouvrir. Jared était là, il était tendu.

-Quoi ? Dis-je lentement en le scrutant.

Mon ton calme n'en paraissait que plus effrayant.

-Bella est partie travailler d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais je suis venu te prévenir…Elle n'était pas seule, un gars que je ne connais pas est sorti de chez elle avec elle et ils sont partis en voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu parles de sa copine Ariane, elles ont fait une soirée pyjama. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas belle mais de là à la prendre pour un mec.

- Non c'était un mec, j'en suis sûr ! Et il a dormi là-bas sinon on l'aurait vu arriver!

-Tu délires !

Mais je me sentais un froid s'insinuer à l'intérieur de mon corps, je ne savais plus quoi penser.

-Attends y'a pas que ça !

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça ?

-Son vampire est passé lui rendre visite ce matin, tu sais celui qui l'a laissée tomber…


	10. Blessures

Relecture : Brynamon.

Comme promis un chapitre haut en couleurs !

Spéciale dédicace à ma petite sœur Irina aka Brynamon.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Blessures **

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Je dévisageai Jared comme un imbécile. Il continuait à parler mais je n'écoutais plus. Mon père nous avait rejoint, je sentis son regard posé sur moi, il guettait ma réaction. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je bousculai Jared pour sortir et respirer l'air frais. Je me sentais toujours aussi mal. Bella, avec un inconnu toute la nuit ! Y'avait sûrement une explication surtout sous le toit de Charlie. Mais Edward, Edward…Mon pire cauchemar s'était réalisé. Je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui ! Mon esprit s'embrouillait d'images, Bella et Edward s'enlaçant, s'embrassant.

-Non, non ce n'est pas possible ! Dis-je tout haut pour me convaincre. Pourquoi maintenant ? On n'a même pas eu le temps d'en profiter…

Jared essaya de m'attraper le bras mais je le repoussai sans ménagement. Je me mis à trembler, il fallait que je me calme.

-J'ai prévenu Sam, il veut que tu restes avec nous, que tu assistes à la réunion. Ça te laissera le temps de te calmer.

Mon esprit n'était plus clair, j'assimilais mal ce qu'il me disait. J'étais affecté à un point que je n'aurais pas cru possible. J'étais au bord de la nausée.

Je sentis à nouveau une main sur mon bras. C'était mon père cette fois. A son contact, je me ressaisis peu à peu.

-Il faut que je lui parle, réussis-je enfin à dire.

-A qui ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

-Bella.

-Sage décision mon fils.

Je rentrai, saisis le téléphone et composa son numéro de portable. C'était le répondeur. On s'agace pas ! Je chopai l'annuaire, il y avait le numéro de la boutique des Newton. Je le composai et supportai chaque sonnerie en retenant mon souffle.

-Boutique des Newton, Mike Newton à l'appareil.

Oh non pas lui, je l'avais déjà rencontré une fois, son air hautain ne m'avait pas plu et Bella ne m'en avait pas dit que du bien.

-Bonjour, c'est Jacob Black, je voudrais parler à Bella.

Il y eu un blanc, je m'impatientai.

-Elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

Bon sang, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler !

-Dîtes-lui que j'ai appelé et qu'elle m'attende avant de partir déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, gamin?

-Je ne sais pas qui tu appelles gamin mais à ta place j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de faire ce type de commentaires !

Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Au moins avec sa bêtise, il avait réussi à me faire sourire même si c'était un sourire sans joie.

Une heure plus tard, j'écoutai d'une oreille ce qui se disait pendant le conseil. Une dizaine de personnes entouraient la table dans la salle à manger de Sam. Entre autre, il y avait : Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, mon père, Harry Clearwater, et le père de Quil.

Même si j'étais plus calme en apparence, à l'intérieur je bouillais. Je ne voulais plus m'infliger des images écœurantes alors je me concentrais sur ma prochaine rencontre avec Bella. Les minutes passaient au ralenti, et la réunion s'éternisait. Je compris l'essentiel néanmoins et n'y trouva rien à redire. Au moment de décider de qui irait chez les Cullen, je me proposai d'office mais Sam s'y opposa fortement. Je lui lançai un regard féroce, il commençait vraiment à m'énerver à toujours tout décider pour moi.

-Je saurai me tenir, je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Des fois je me le demande, rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton sec.

J'avais envie de lui rentrer dedans, tout m'énervait aujourd'hui ! Et le manque de sommeil ne m'aidait pas. Je me levai d'un bond, il en fit de même.

-J'irai avec Jacob, intervint mon père. Rasseyez-vous !

Son ton sans appel ne laissa pas le choix et le conseil se plia à cette requête. Sam était très contrarié mais ne fit pas barrage à la décision. Nous nous rassîmes. Mon père avait beaucoup de poids au sein du groupe mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi.

Il m'observa un instant. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête. Il contourna la table et vint vers moi.

-Ne me fait pas regretter cette décision.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

La séance se leva peu avant midi. Tout le monde partit déjeuner. Mon père et moi irions à la villa dans l'après-midi. Il savait que je devais aller voir Bella après son boulot et en guise d'encouragement, il me lança un regard confiant.

-Vas-y fils et ne tarde pas trop.

Je fendais l'air tel un éclair, la forêt était dense et sombre avec ce temps gris, je mis ce qui me paru une éternité pour arriver vers la ville. Je repris forme humaine, et me rhabilla. Je me sentis vulnérable à nouveau. Sous ma forme lupine, j'étais plus serein. Une fois arrivée devant la boutique, mon cœur s'accéléra. Est-ce que j'avais bien fait de venir ? J'avais peur d'entendre les explications qu'elle me donnerait. Si jamais elle ne voulait plus…Mes pensées s'interrompirent car les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent et Mike sortit de la boutique. Il s'empourpra en me voyant.

-Où est Bella ? Demandai-je, calmement.

-Je, j'ai… Elle est déjà partie.

Je me précipitai sur lui et l'attrapai par le col de son pull.

-Hey ho, du calme ! Ça fait même pas 5 minutes qu'elle est partie.

-Tu lui as dit que j'arrivais au moins?

-Ben j'ai oublié, on avait beaucoup de boulot. Désolé, bafouilla-t-il.

Je le lâchai, ça ne servait à rien de passer mes nerfs sur lui.

-Par contre, elle m'a dit qu'elle prendrait sa pause au café, t'as qu'à la rejoindre là-bas.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que je fonçai vers l'endroit indiqué. Ce n'était pas loin. Je mis 5 minutes pour y arriver en courant normalement et en prenant des raccourcis. Je vis la camionnette de Bella effectivement stationnée devant le café. J'y rentrai, soulagé. Elle était au comptoir, en train de régler quelque chose.

-Tenez mademoiselle, dit la serveuse en lui tendant un sachet et sa monnaie.

-Merci, dit-elle. Elle se tourna et porta la main à son cœur.

-Jacob, tu m'as fait peur !

-Salut, dis-je simplement.

-Salut, répondit-elle. Elle me sourit timidement. Sa main libre effleura la mienne, s'attarda un instant. Une douce chaleur m'envahie. Elle changea subitement d'attitude. Elle n'était plus à l'aise.

-Tiens-moi ça un instant, me dit-elle en me tendant le sachet. J'en ai pour un instant.

Je saisis machinalement le sac et patientai tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Apres un instant, j'en profitai pour inspecter son sac, il y avait deux sandwichs et deux canettes.

-Okeyyyyyyyyyy, là ça commence à me gonfler !

-Tu parles tout seul ?

Cette fois c'est moi qui sursautai. Elle m'observait, avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est pour qui le deuxième sandwich ? Attaquai-je sans me laisser séduire par ses yeux chocolatés.

Elle ne se démonta pas. Son regard était déterminé.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle m'aurait giflé, j'aurais pas fait une tête différente.

-Viens on va s'asseoir, ajouta-t-elle, tu es tout pâle !

-Pas la peine je suis au courant : il est de retour.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je lui pris la main et le força à s'asseoir à une table, je m'installai en face de lui pour avoir vu sur les toilettes car Harry m'y attendait. Je lui avais demandé de me laisser 5 minutes.

-Ecoutes…

Son désarroi était palpable même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Bella.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter deux secondes !

-A quoi bon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu.

-Si tu ne le sais pas, c'est pas moi qui pourrai t'aider, rétorquai-je d'un ton acerbe.

J'étais vexée même si je savais pourquoi il réagissait si mal. Il avait évité mon regard tout le temps de notre discussion.

-Quand tu daigneras me regarder en face, je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Il hésita, passa la main dans ses cheveux. Je me mordis la lèvres. Une chose était sure, je l'aimais comme je ne pensais plus aimer qui que ce soit.

-Jake…

Il releva les yeux et me dévisagea, cherchant surement des réponses.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose que je devrai savoir ?

-Rien d'important…

Je ne mentais pas vraiment

-Tu mens très mal.

Son visage se durcit, ses yeux s'assombrirent et se plissèrent.

-Je peux encaisser alors arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. La confiance c'est important sinon on n'ira nulle part toi et moi. Je sais combien tu l'idolâtrais et je suis sûr que c'est encore le cas.

Sa main s'était fermée. Il tapa du poing sur la table.

-Fallait qu'il revienne ! Pourquoi maintenant ? On n'a même pas eu le temps d'être un couple, tu n'as même pas eu le temps de me faire confiance et de voir à quel point j'aurai pu prendre soin de toi.

-Calme-toi !

Je lui saisis la main qu'il retira aussitôt.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, qu'est-ce que tu croies. Mais je veux des réponses sincères Bella.

-Ok. Si t'es au courant pour Edward, tu dois l'être pour Harry aussi, il a dormi à la maison mais ça aussi tu le sais, je suppose.

Il acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

-C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, avant que tu te fasses des films ! Laisse-moi te présenter Harry, je pense que toi aussi tu pourras l'aider.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais le loup –garou que vous avez affronté hier soir, Harry le connait, murmurai-je tout en regardant autour de nous.

Je vis Harry sortir des toilettes, je lui fis signe de venir. Jacob se tourna et le regarda avancer vers nous. Il se leva quand Harry fut à notre hauteur et le toisa avec une froideur d'iceberg. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry qui ne semblait pas impressionné.

-Bonjour, Jacob.

-…

-Bella, il faut qu'on y aille, me dit –il avec un regard insistant, ignorant l'impolitesse de Jake.

-Je suppose que vous allez chez les Cullen ? Je vais y aller moi aussi cette après-midi avec mon père pour discuter et aider s'il y a moyen.

J'étais surprise, je savais à quel point il haïssait les Cullen.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tu as l'air surprise ?

-Je pensais que tu m'empêcherais d'y aller.

-J'en ai envie mais à quoi bon, tu n'écoutes jamais. Même quand ça blesse les autres.

J'encaissai.

-En tout cas, on continuera à patrouiller vers chez toi pour te protéger de la rouquine, elle est très proche alors fait attention.

Il esquissa un geste vers moi mais s'abstint finalement.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

-Toi et moi, il faudra qu'on discute.

Cela ressemblait à un ordre. Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas. Jacob sortit précipitamment du café sans se retourner et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Harry et moi, lui emboitèrent le pas.

-Jake, criai-je.

Il fit la sourde oreille. Il tremblait très fort, j'avais peur qu'il ne mute en pleine rue. Il se mit à courir et je voulus en faire de même mais Harry m'arrêta.

-Laisse-le ! Il doit se calmer. Ça fait beaucoup pour lui. Je le comprends.

-Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Il ne me fait plus confiance. Alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oh arrête avec ta morale.

Je regardai au loin, là où Jake avait disparu.

-Il est hors de question qu'il souffre par ma faute, murmurai-je.

Cette remarque m'était destinée. Je sentais le regard d'Harry posé sur moi. Je lui fis face.

-Ok, je t'emmène voir Alice ensuite je vais voir Jake à la réserve. J'espère qu'il est reparti là-bas.

Je frappai à la porte des Cullen. Ça me faisait bizarre de revenir ici après tant de temps. Ici ou tout avait basculé le jour de mon anniversaire. Je n'eu pas le temps de me replonger dans mes souvenirs car la porte s'ouvrit. Alice nous fit face. Elle était tendue.

-Je vous attendais.

Harry parut sceptique. Je lui précisai qu'Alice avait des visions. Il hocha la tête.

-Alice, je pense que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là, Harry t'expliquera tout car je dois aller rejoindre Jake, c'est urgent.

Elle le détaillait de haut en bas.

-Question style t'as rien à envier à Bella et ce n'est pas un compliment.

Harry s'empourpra légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils.

-J'aimerais voir REMUS.

-C'est le nom de M. X ?

-Si je le voyais je pourrais vous le confirmer, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Entre alors, dit Alice en le laissant passer.

Elle se figea, les yeux morts.

-Harry attend ! Elle a une vision.

Il se retourna et l'observa curieux.

-Edward !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Edward ?

-Victoria, elle n'est pas seule, c'est une femme qui l'accompagne, elle réussit à l'immobiliser, ELLE VA LE TUER !

Elle suffoquait.

-Alice, reviens, Alice !

Elle était encore plus pâle, si c'était possible.

-Ça se passait où ?

-Pas loin de chez toi Bella.

-On y va !

Elle hésitait.

-Edward ne voudrait pas que je te mette en danger.

-Si tu croies que je vais rester ici…Harry vient !

-Mais…

J'étais déjà installée dans le 4X4 d'Alice. Elle finit par me rejoindre. Elle paraissait avoir repris ses esprits. Je lui demandai si Jasper n'allait pas s'inquiéter mais elle ne voulait pas le prévenir pour ne pas le mettre en danger.

-De toute façon M. X ne doit pas rester seul.

Je regardais Harry qui venait à contre cœur, je le sentais mais y'avait plus urgent ! En entendant la vision d'Alice, mon cœur s'était serré. Victoria me voulait moi, je la laisserai pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il monta a l'arrière et on démarra en trombe. J'allais affronter mon pire cauchemar. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. J'aimerais tellement en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la rouquine. Je souris tristement. C'est Jake qui l'appelait comme ça. J'eus un haut le cœur en imaginant que je ne le verrai peut-être plus si jamais il m'arrivait malheur. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et composa avec du mal le numéro de chez lui tellement je tremblai. Après trois sonneries, il répondit.

-Allo.

-Tu es rentré…

J'étais soulagée.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, je n'y arrivai pas avec toi à mes cotés.

-Pardonne-moi…

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je ne voulais pas te mentir.

Il paraissait si froid, si loin de moi. Qu'allait-il garder comme souvenir de moi, celui d'une trahison ? J'étouffai un sanglot.

-Calme-toi Bella, on arrive bientôt chez toi, me dit Alice, qui n'avait pas vu que je téléphonais.

-Qui est avec toi ?

-Je voulais pas te faire souffrir, articulai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? Où es-tu ?

Il n'y avait plus de froideur dans voix, juste de l'inquiétude.

-C'est toi et personne d'autre.

-C'est moi quoi Bella ?

-Je t'aime…

Je raccrochai, anéantie. Harry se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Sa présence me rassura et me réconforta. C'était bizarre de savoir que l'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Dix minutes passèrent. Il pleuvait. Harry fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un sweat à capuche rouge et or qu'il me tendit. Je l'enfilai rapidement, j'avais froid et j'avais pris qu'un gilet en partant ce matin. Je le remerciai.

-Prends en soin c'est un cadeau de mon meilleur ami.

Alice freina brusquement à quelques pâtés de maison de chez moi.

-Elles ne sont pas loin je le sens.

Elle descendit.

-Restez dans la voiture.

Mais on en était déjà sorti. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, la pluie tombait en rafale. Harry se couvrit la tête ave sa capuche. Il ôta son sac et le déposa sur le siège arrière. Il prit les clefs et verrouilla les portières.

Alice se tourna vers nous et cria :

-Courez, elles arrivent ! Je vais m'occuper d'elles.

Elle avait les yeux brillants de rage. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice si en colère.

-Où est Edward ? La questionnai-je, la peur au ventre.

-Il est déjà sur leurs traces.

Elle murmura autre chose que je n'entendis pas. Elle ôta ses chaussures.

-Bien sûr, il fallait que ça arrive le seul jour où je n'avais pas envie de mettre un pantalon.

Elle se mit à courir vers la forêt et y pénétra. J'interrogeai Harry du regard.

-On y va ?

-On y va.

Nous partîmes à sa suite, nous enfonçant nous aussi dans la forêt sombre et lugubre. Bien sûr Alice était déjà loin. Harry sortit sa baguette, je l'enviai de pouvoir se défendre.

-Lumos, l'entendis-je dire et un jet de lumière scintilla sur la pointe de sa baguette. On y voyait mieux et on avança plus vite. Malgré ça, je me pris le pied dans une branche et m'étalai. Je sentis une brûlure à ma main gauche et un filet de sang coula de ma paume.

-Aïe ! C'est bien ma veine.

Harry m'aida à me relever.

-Quel bonheur ma petite Bella. En plus j'en ai deux pour le prix d'un.

On sursauta tous les deux. Face à nous Victoria jubilait. Ses yeux rouge sang nous dévoraient du regard. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir avec ses longs cheveux aux reflets bordeaux virevoltants au gré du vent et sa silhouette toujours aussi longiligne.

-Où est Edward ? Et Alice ?

-J'ai une amie qui les retient un moment le temps que je m'occupe de toi.

-Ne leur faîtes pas de mal, c'est moi que vous voulez alors allez-y !

Je fis un pas en avant mais Harry me retint par le bras. Elle retroussa ses lèvres montrant ses canines acérées.

-Protego, hurla Harry , tandis qu'elle bondissait sur nous. Elle se heurta à un mur invisible et fut projetée en arrière, elle atterrit avec fracas sur le tronc d'un arbre qui se fissura avant de s'étaler par terre. Elle se releva comme si un fil invisible la tirait en position debout. Ses yeux exprimèrent une profonde surprise.

- Tiens donc un sorcier parmi nous avec de bons reflexes. Je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion d'en rencontrer. Mais sache qu'aucun d'eux n'est encore en vie, susurra-t-elle en direction d'Harry.

-Merci, lui murmurai-je reconnaissante, mais tu devrais partir Harry, c'est moi qu'elle veut et comme ça elle vous laissera tous tranquille.

-C'est hors de question ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Si ça te réconforte de le croire, soit ! Ajouta Victoria.

Je sentis mon corps se glacer d'effroi.

-Je croyais que c'était moi que vous vouliez ?

-Oui c'est vrai que je voulais te voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

Son sourire se fana sur son visage et elle fit volte-face.

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant, menaça Edward, la voix rendu rauque par la rage.

-Edward va-t'en ! Lui hurlai-je.

Il ne me jeta même pas un coup d'œil, il ne quittait pas Victoria des yeux.

-Où est Alice ? Ajoutai-je paniquée.

-Elle s'occupe d'Irina.

J'écarquillai les yeux, atterré. Irina ? Harry me tira à nouveau en arrière et passa devant moi, Victoria fondit sur lui et dans leur chute sa tête heurta violement le sol. Les dents de Victoria n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre son cou car Edward lui était rentré dedans dans un fracas assourdissant. Ils tombèrent à terre et glissèrent sur les feuilles. S'éloignant de nous. Harry se mit assis, il se tenait la tête apparemment très sonné. Sa baguette était tombée un peu plus loin, j'allais la lui ramasser quand j'entendis un grognement sourd.

C'est alors que je le vis, du haut de son immense stature menaçante tandis mes yeux se remplissaient d'horreur.

-Jake non !

Je secouai la tête frénétiquement mais il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait Victoria et Edward. Il fondit sur eux sans chercher à comprendre. Edward s'écarta du chemin de Jacob qui s'abattit sur elle, elle l'envoya valser en arrière d'un seul bras. Bras qui s'envola avec lui. Un ignoble bruit sourd parvint à mes oreilles quand il se fracassa sur le tronc d'un arbre. Mon visage perdit le reste de couleur qui lui restait. Je voulais le rejoindre mais Victoria se relevait déjà prêt à me bondir dessus malgré son handicap. J'étais dépassée, trop de personnes souffraient par ma faute. Edward lui barra la route en sautant par-dessus elle. Il lui faisait face et me tournait le dos. Soudain, sa tête se tourna sur sa gauche, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste et se retrouva prisonnier d'une autre femme vampire. Elle avait bloqué sa tête entre ses bras prête à lui rompre le cou. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince et avec une peau olivâtre comme Laurent. Ses cheveux était coupés à la garçonne et d'un ton châtain, avec des reflets blonds. Ses yeux étaient dorés comme ceux d'Edward, sûrement Irina.

-Enfin tu en as mis du temps Irina !

-Désolé, elle m'a donné du fil à retordre.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à ma sœur ? s'écriât-il avec une voix étranglée à cause de l'emprise d'Irina.

Il essaya de se dégager mais elle resserra sa prise.

-Qu'on en finisse, dit Victoria.

-Non !

Je n'avais pas crié mais Victoria reporta son attention vers moi. Elle jubilait à nouveau. Ses yeux devinrent fous. En une fraction de seconde elle fut derrière moi, Edward se statufia. Il me regarda enfin dans les yeux.

-N'aies pas peur Bella, murmura-t-il. Elle ne te fera rien.

Son ton était apaisant mais ses yeux démentaient cette sérénité.

-Regarde-moi bien Edward Cullen, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de la mordre, ricana-t-elle.

Elle fit une erreur en croyant avoir mis Harry KO. Je le vis se glisser doucement vers sa baguette.

-Petrificus totalus !

Un jet de lumière rouge la frappa, elle se raidit comme un piquet et tomba par terre. Je remerciai Harry d'un regard plein de gratitude. Il se leva et vint se pencher sur Victoria. Irina ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, elle nous regardait tous sûrement embêtée par la tournure des évènements, finit par lâcher Edward et s'éloigna vitesse grand V. Edward voulut la suivre.

-Laisse-la partir, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, le suppliai-je malgré moi.

Il se tourna vers moi et vint à ma rencontre.

-Je dois retrouver Alice, mais je te promets de faire attention.

Il caressa ma joue. Un grognement se fit entendre à nouveau. Jake était là un peu plus loin face à moi, il s'avança en boitillant, les yeux rivés sur Edward. Celui-ci se retourna calmement.

-Recule-toi Bella.

Il prit une posture d'attaque tout en s'approchant de lui. J'hurlai mais c'était déjà trop tard. Comme au ralenti je vis Jacob bondir sur Edward tous crocs dehors. Edward para juste le coup et fut projeté avec une rare violence au sol qui se creusa tel un cratère, tout le poids de Jacob pesant sur lui. Son visage se fissura, il ferma les yeux. Jacob s'éleva en feulant, son regard rempli de haine, ne laissant aucun doute quand à ce qu'il allait faire.

J'étais en train de devenir hystérique, je secouai la tête comme si je me refusais à croire ce qui se passai. Je me mis à courir dans leur direction.

-EXPULSO !, entendis-je Harry crier derrière moi.

Je me stoppai. En baissant la tête instinctivement.

Je vis Jacob s'envoler en arrière à plusieurs mètres d'Edward.

-Bella !

J'entendis le bruit d'une chute et me retourna. L'horreur s'amplifia dans mes yeux. Victoria était revenue à elle. Et avait fait chuter Harry , sa baguette avait atterri près de mon pied. Ses yeux brillaient car elle savait que j'étais enfin à sa merci. Sans réfléchir, je saisis la baguette , ma main me picota.

-Stupefix, hurlai-je.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me sentir ridicule car un jet de lumière rouge alla frapper Victoria qui s'étala à nouveau les yeux vitreux.

Je lâchai la baguette comme si elle m'avait brulée. Harry me dévisagea avec incrédulité tout en se relevant. Il ramassa sa baguette et la pointa vers Victoria.

-Incarcerem.

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et entoura solidement Victoria.

Je vis alors que le bras de Harry était méchamment entaillé, il pointa sa baguette sur sa blessure :

-Episkey.

Son sang s'arrêta de couler. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'extasier. Je courus vers Jacob non sans un regard pour Edward qui semblait revenir à lui. Harry alla l'aider à se relever. Quand il comprit que Victoria avait faillit nous tuer, il partit en sa direction pour s'occuper d'elle une bonne fois pour toute.

-Jake…

Je lui caressai la tête, entre ses oreilles. Il frémit et ouvrit les yeux. J'en pleurai de soulagement et enfouis mon visage dans son cou tout doux. Il eut un gémissement.

-Où as-tu mal ?

Je m'étais redressée et tentait de reprendre contenance tout en auscultant son corps.

Harry s'était approché de nous. Toute son attention était surtout portée sur Jake.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-C'est Jake et il est blessé à la patte droite, tu peux l'aider ?

-Je ne te parlais pas de ça !

-Tu peux l'aider oui ou non ?

-Ferula, lança-il.

Une attelle et des bandages entourèrent la patte blessée de Jake. Son regard allait de moi à Harry. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et je me levai aussi.

-Reprends forme humaine, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Il semblait hésiter, il regardait Harry.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer je te le promets, plus de cachotteries.

Une odeur de brulé se fit sentir.

-Edward s'est débarrassé de Victoria.

-Comment ça ?

-Il l'a mise en pièce et l'a brulée, c'est le seul moyen de se débarrasser des vampires.

-Et bien, j'en apprends tous les jours, déclara Harry.

Jake s'éloigna lentement et se planqua derrière un arbre.

Je souris, j'étais enfin débarrassée de Victoria, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Je fis signe à Harry de se retourner pour laisser à jake un peu d'intimité.

Deux minutes plus tard, Jacob revenait, vêtu de son bermuda noir qu'il portait quand on s'était vu ce midi au café. Il y avait toujours l'attelle à son bras droit, elle s'était adaptée à sa nouvelle morphologie. Je le regardais avancer vers moi avec un peu d'appréhension, pressée de le serrer dans mes bras. Il s'arrêta et regarda au delà de moi. Les traits que j'aimais tant se durcirent, sa main gauche se referma formant un poing, et se respiration se fit plus lourde. J'en déduis qu'Edward était de retour et je lui fis face.

Une première chose me frappa, ses yeux étaient hagards. Il titubait, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il tomba à genoux.

-Alice… Elle, elle est… Morte ! Souffla-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

Je n'entendis rien d'autre, je sentis juste dans mon dos un corps brûlant me rattrapant de justesse avec son bras valide tandis que je sombrai dans le noir.

* * *

Pas facile à écrire ce chapitre !

J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.


	11. La perte

Relecture : Brynamon.

J'ai eu quelques reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, ainsi que des story alertes et des favoris.

Merci pour ces encouragements.

Ma petite Neela a eu 1 an lundi 1er novembre.

Voilà la suite, qui j'espère, vous plaira tout autant quoique moins intense en action.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La perte

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Harry aida Jacob à allonger Bella sur le sol. La réaction de celle-ci avait pris Harry au dépourvu. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette Alice mais il était évident que Bella tenait à elle profondément. Cela lui rappela la mort de son parrain Sirius, le choc qu'il avait ressenti et le sentiment de vide intense qui l'avait imprégné. La perte d'un être cher pouvait engendrer des dommages irréversibles. Il observa son visage inanimé et pâle comme la mort. Jacob essayait de la faire revenir à elle. Il se débarrassa de son attelle qui le gênait.

-Tu devrais la garder le temps d'aller à l'hôpital.

-Je suis déjà guéri, c'est l'un des avantages à être un loup-garou.

Il lui répondit comme par automatisme. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Bella et Harry ressentit son anxiété. Jacob caressa sa joue. Edward se releva péniblement et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'était rendu compte que Bella avait perdu connaissance.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a déjà beaucoup souffert. Tu as raison, elle ne méritait pas ça.

Edward s'adressait à Jacob. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire qu'il souffrait mille martyrs. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'animosité entre eux et c'était plus flagrant chez Jacob. Pourtant il fit un effort pour ne pas se montrer désagréable.

-Je vais l'emmener à la réserve, dit-il.

-Il vaut mieux que je l'emmène à la villa, le temps qu'elle récupère, répliqua Edward.

-Mauvaise idée pour les deux, intervint Harry.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Harry avec la même expression.

-De quoi tu te mêles on te connait même pas ! Balança Jacob.

-Bella m'a parlé de vous deux et je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur vous. Quant à moi, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un Sorcier. Après les sorts que j'ai lancés tout à l'heure vous ne pouvez pas en douter (il montra sa baguette). Oui rappelez-vous, pendant que vous vous bagarriez comme des imbéciles au détriment de Bella, qui devenait folle rien qu'en vous regardant, j'ai du te lancer un sort d'expulsion pour que tu ne tues pas Edward.

Celui-ci regarda Jacob. Il ne dit rien cependant. Puis son visage se crispa.

-Tu es d'une mauvaise fois sidérante clébard !

Harry fut étonné par ce langage et se demanda bien ce que Jacob avait bien pu penser pour susciter cette réaction.

-Je viens d'Angleterre, poursuivit-il, et je suis un Auror, un chasseur de mages noirs. Je suis à la recherche de Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de feu mon père. Il était interné dans un hôpital depuis cinq ans suite au décès de sa femme qu'il n'a pas supporté. Elle aussi était Auror et a péri lors d'une grande bataille qui avait pour but la survie de notre monde magique. Il s'est enfuit il y a deux ans de cet hôpital, et je viens seulement de retrouver sa trace. Je suis arrivé à Forks hier soir et je suis tombé sur Bella qui m'a hébergé pour que je ne me retrouve pas à la rue. Grâce à elle j'ai su où trouver Remus et je lui dois un fier chaudron.

-C'était toi hier soir dans le 4X4 ? Questionna Jacob, ahuri.

-Oui, je m'étais lancé un sort Incognito*.

-Tu as donc passé toute la nuit chez Bella, dit Jacob d'une voix métallique.

Ce ton alerta Harry qui mit tout de suite les choses à plat :

-Pour votre gouverne, je suis marié, j'ai un garçon de dix mois et ma femme est enceinte.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer leur expression soulagée.

- Je les ai laissés uniquement pour tenir ma promesse envers mon filleul de huit ans. C'est le fils de Remus, et il veut que je lui ramène son père car il a besoin de lui, ajouta-t-il.

Harry changea de sujet pour faire retomber la tension.

- Vous savez déjà que c'est un loup-garou. Un vrai j'entends !

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? Demanda Jacob sur la défensive.

-Vous êtes des loups, certes immenses, puissants, et très spéciaux mais juste des loups.

Harry poursuivit sans laisser à Jacob le temps de protester contre ses allégations.

-Il se transforme à la pleine lune, continua-t-il, et s'il mord quelqu'un sans le tuer celui-ci se transforme aussi en loup-garou. Remus déteste ce qu'il est, et sa hantise est de faire du mal aux gens. Il n'y a pas de remède pour éviter la transformation mais il y a une potion qui lui permet de rester conscient de lui-même durant cette période ainsi il peut se maîtriser. Je sais par Bella qu'il est chez toi (il regarda Edward) mais elle m'a aussi précisé qu'il ne se rappelait de rien. Enfin c'est ce qu'Alice lui a dit.

A l'évocation de ce prénom, Edward se liquéfia sur place.

-Reprends-toi, c'est pas le moment de flancher, le sermonna Jacob. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Jasper et le prévenir.

Harry était d'accord avec lui. Edward secoua la tête.

-Je n'en ai pas la force, dit-il faiblement.

-Il le faut pourtant, l'encouragea Harry. Et toi Jacob tu devrais aller prévenir ton clan qu'on a vaincu Victoria mais qu'il y a eu une perte.

-Hors de question que je laisse Bella.

Harry soupira. Il s'était résigné au fait de ne pas pouvoir mener à bien tout de suite ce pour quoi il était venu. Il prenait son mal en patience avec beaucoup de difficultés, mais Bella avait besoin d'être entourée à son réveil et elle serait mieux auprès de Jacob. Harry s'était attaché à elle et voulait être sûr que ça irait.

-Ok pour la réserve alors. Je vous accompagne.

Jacob se pencha et prit Bella dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui comme un objet précieux. Il lança un regard mauvais à Edward.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir plus que je ne m'en veux déjà, déclara Edward.

- Ça reste à voir, le contredit Jacob.

- La voiture d'Alice est garée sur le bas côté près de chez Bella, je dois y récupérer mon sac, les interrompit Harry. Tu devrais repartir avec chez toi.

- Comment allez-vous faire pour les suivre ? Demanda Edward à Harry.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, affirma Harry.

Ses yeux éteints se posèrent sur le visage de Bella. Il esquissa un geste pour lui toucher le visage mais Jacob gronda. Il laissa retomber son bras.

-Pardonne-moi Bella.

Il se détourna d'eux et regarda Harry.

-Allons-y.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Seul le bruissement des feuilles résonnait autour d'eux. Le soleil faisait son apparition à travers les nuages. Le regard d'Harry fut attiré par quelque chose : la peau d'Edward scintillait un peu mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait alerté. Il y avait quelque chose dans la main d'Edward : un pendentif.

-C'est quoi ce que tu tiens ? Demanda Harry.

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de regarder.

-C'est … c'était à Alice. Je l'ai trouvé sur ce qu'il restait d'elle.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Des cendres encore fumants.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce soit elle ? Le questionna Jacob soudain plus attentif.

-Son odeur s'en échappait, persistante malgré la fumée.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt et aperçurent la voiture d'Alice.

-Je t'attends là, dis Jacob.

Harry acquiesça, une fois près du 4X4, il déverrouilla les portières et tendit les clefs à Edward. Il récupéra son sac pendant qu'Edward se mettait au volant.

-Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui…merci.

Il était clair qu'Edward allait mal. Il jeta un œil une dernière fois sur Bella.

-Je viendrais plus tard et je te donnerai des nouvelles de Bella, le rassura Harry.

Il hocha la tête sans pour autant regarder Harry et démarra. Harry le regarda s'éloigner.

Il rejoint Jacob. A l'abri des regards, Harry fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit son « Eclair de feu ». Jacob manqua de faire tomber Bella, tellement il était scotché.

-La vache, t'as mis un balai dans un sac-à-dos ! T'es vraiment un sorcier alors ! Sinon je ne vois pas comment tu aurais fait pour faire ce tour de passe-passe.

-Je t'expliquerai, promis !

Harry enfourcha son balai et se sentit heureux et libre. Il prit un peu d'altitude. Seul voler lui procurait cette sensation de liberté. Il saisit sa baguette et se désillusionna.

-Hey ! Protesta Jacob.

-Je suis là, je me suis juste rendu invisible pour que personne ne me voit dans le ciel, c'est tout. Comme vous ou les vampires, on vit caché et on garde le secret sur notre communauté. Donc il faut toujours faire attention en utilisant la magie quand on côtoie les moldus.

-Je comprends ça. C'est quoi des moldus ?

-Les non-sorciers.

-Alors j'en suis un ?

-Et bien oui techniquement.

-C'est chiant de parler à quelqu'un que je ne vois pas ! S'agaça Jacob.

-Trêve de bavardage et allons-y maintenant.

Pendant qu'il survolait la forêt, il pensa à Bella et à ses aptitudes. Il devait appeler Hermione dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Bella était une sorcière, il en était convaincu sinon comment expliquer qu'elle lançait des sorts, qu'elle fermait son esprit, sans compter ses dons de voyance si ceux-ci étaient avérés. Quoique la voyance n'était pas seulement réservée aux sorciers. Jacob s'arrêta. Harry redescendit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois à leur hauteur, il se rendit visible à nouveau.

-On est encerclé, déclara Jacob.

-Comment ça ?

-Le père de Bella patrouille avec ses hommes, des chiens et des garde-chasses suite à toutes ces attaques et ces disparitions. Il y a eu des morts aussi.

Son visage reflétait de la culpabilité.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Il me jaugea un instant.

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Bella t'apprécie autant.

Harry se sentit flatté. Il était sûr que ce Jacob ne se laissait pas facilement atteindre.

-Merci.

-Ils sont encore loin mais je ne vois pas comment éviter leurs chiens ?

-J'ai une solution.

-Explique.

-On va transplaner chez Bella car c'est le seul endroit que je connaisse ici à part le café. Je t'avertis ce n'est pas agréable.

-C'est comme tu le sens tant qu'on sorte d'ici.

Harry descendit de son balai et le rangea. Ensuite il posa la main sur l'épaule de Jake et ils se volatilisèrent.

* * *

**POV REMUS**

Un peu plus tôt.

Après le déjeuner, tout aussi savoureux que le petit-déjeuner, j'avais eu envie de me reposer. Peu à peu, grâce aux efforts d'Alice pour me concocter des bons plats, j'avais repris goût à la nourriture. Alice m'avait reconduit dans la chambre d'amis. Elle était restée avec moi un petit moment. Allongé dans ce qui était « mon » lit, sa présence rassurante avait eu raison de moi et je m'étais assoupi. La douleur me réveilla. Je me frottai la cuisse. Alice n'étais plus là. Et je sentis comme un vide m'envahir. Je ne comprenais pas l'impact qu'elle avait sur moi mais une chose était sûre sans elle je ne serais plus en vie. Sans elle et Jasper. Où étaient-ils tous les deux ? Il n'y avait jamais de bruit dans cette grande maison.

-Alice ?

Je n'avais pas crié, j'avais remarqué que ce n'était pas utile avec eux. Je me posais beaucoup de questions à leur sujet. Mais j'en avais encore plus me concernant. On frappa à ma porte.

-Entrez !

Jasper fit son apparition, il m'apportait des médicaments et un verre d'eau sur un plateau. Il paraissait nerveux. Ou inquiet ?

-Alice est sortie, me précisa-t-il.

-Où est-elle allée ?

Ce n'était pas que de la simple curiosité, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle soit loin.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie sans m'avertir. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

-Peut-être une urgence ?

Il n'était pas convaincu et moi non plus. Je pris mes médicaments et m'allongeai à nouveau. J'étais si fatigué.

-Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

-Pardon ?

-J'étais avec vous et puis plus rien, le trou noir. Et je me réveille ce matin, blessé. Nous nous sommes battus ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Non, heureusement.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je préfère que ce soit Alice qui vous en parle.

-Elle n'était pas là, vous si ! D'habitude quand ça m'arrive je suis toujours seul, en tout cas à mon réveil et je n'ai jamais personne pour me dire ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez été témoin alors dites-moi tout !

Il se rembrunit.

-Reposez-vous.

Et il quitta la pièce. J'étais contrarié, en colère, frustré. Alice où êtes-vous ? Dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas chez moi. J'entendis des pneus crisser et une portière claquer. Je me levais avec difficulté. Arrivé à ma porte, je l'entrouvris mais comme je n'entendais rien je me dirigeai vers l'escalier pour me rapprocher. Je descendis une marche puis une autre, la douleur me tiraillait mais je perçus enfin des voix. Je descendis encore quelques marches, la salle à manger apparut. Edward était face à Jasper. Ils ne se parlaient plus. Je ne voyais pas le visage de Jasper mais Edward semblait au bord de l'agonie. C'est alors que Jasper se jeta sur lui, ils atterrirent contre le mur avec un bruit de craquement. Son bras droit était plié et s'appuyait contre le cou d'Edward. Celui-ci ne disait rien comme s'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

-C'est de ta faute ! Comment tu as pu la laisser seule ?

-Je… Je m'en veux terriblement, je n'aurai jamais du être loin d'elle mais Bella…

-Bien sûr à cause de Bella, encore et toujours Bella, le coupa-t-il, enragé.

-Pardonne-moi.

-Non, c'est trop facile ! Ton égoïsme a coûté la vie à celle que j'aimais.

Sa voix se brisa. Il baissa son bras. Edward se détacha du mur, il était enfoncé et craquelé. J'étais estomaqué. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçus son visage, Jasper s'était retourné. Le chagrin dévastait son visage. Il était anéanti, en miette. Il s'agenouilla. Serra son poing contre sa bouche. Je reçus comme des chocs électriques dans ma tête. Je mis mes mains autour de mon crâne. J'avais des flashs d'une extrême violence : des morts, des lumières vertes, une femme étalée par terre, son visage sans vie. Je sentis mon cœur se briser en milliard d'éclats. Je perdis l'équilibre et m'effondrai dans l'escalier. Ma tête heurta violemment le sol et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Oh mon Dieu. J'ouvris les yeux, prise d'une violente nausée. Je battis des paupières et j'aperçus le visage de Jake. Il n'avait pas l'air bien lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il baissa les yeux et en me voyant le soulagement éclaira ses traits.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, tu t'es évanouie quand on était dans la forêt. Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas terrible, j'ai envie de vomir.

-C'est dû au transplanage, ça fait toujours ça la première fois.

-Harry ?

Je me tournais légèrement et l'aperçus debout à côté de nous.

-Où somme-nous ?

-Dans ta chambre.

-Jake dépose-moi parterre s'il te plaît.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

Il me posa tout en me maintenant droite sur mes jambes en me tenant par les épaules. J'avais un peu le tournis. Je vins me caler contre lui. Il m'enserra la taille.

-Il s'est passé quoi dans la forêt ?

Il se raidit.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Des bribes de souvenirs affluèrent à mon esprit. Je fermais les yeux pour regarder défiler sous mes paupières ce qui semblait être un mauvais rêve. Des larmes de soulagement me submergèrent.

-Victoria, elle est morte, c'est ça ?

Je vis Harry hocher la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est fini !

Mon pire cauchemar enfin terminé. J'étais débarrassée d'elle. Je me serrai encore plus contre Jake en lui enserra la taille de mes deux bras. Son corps brûlant me procurait une intense sensation de bien-être.

-Oui elle ne te fera plus de mal, me confirma Jake.

Il me caressa les cheveux, je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas du reste ? Lança Harry.

Je fouillais encore dans mes souvenirs embrumés.

-Je me suis servie de ta baguette et j'ai réussi à lancer un sort qui a mis Victoria ko. Comment c'est possible ?

Jake avait cessé son geste. Je n'avais pas envie de voir sa tête de peur de ce que j'allais y lire. Je me contentai de regarder Harry, toujours blottie contre lui.

-Il n'y a qu'une réponse à ça ! Tu es toi aussi une sorcière.

Mon corps se fit léger. Je me détachai de Jake pour courir dans les bras d'Harry. Je le savais ! Tous ces êtres merveilleux qui m'entouraient, je faisais moi aussi parti de leur monde surnaturel. Cela coulait de source aujourd'hui et je me sentis enfin à ma place auprès d'eux. Je souris comme jamais. Harry avait l'air étonné.

-Tu n'es pas choquée, tu n'as pas de questions ? Ce n'est pas rien ce que je viens de te dire.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas moi non plus ? Renchérit Jake.

Je lâchai Harry, et tentai un coup d'œil vers lui.

-Ça ne te fait pas trop flipper?

-Tu parles, on va s'éclater oui.

-Je t'adore ! M'exclamai-je.

-Désolé de te saper le moral mais avant de t'extasier, laisse-moi vérifier ça auprès d'Hermione. Je vais l'appeler.

Il sortit son téléphone et me le tendit comme hier soir. Je lui fis la manip et le lui rendis.

-Il faudrait que t'apprennes à t'en servir !

Il sortit de la pièce, l'appareil collé à son oreille, il était déjà ailleurs.

J'étais excitée. Moi une sorcière ? Harry avait raison, j'avais des tonnes de questions.

-Tu m'aurais vue, j'ai été vraiment à la hauteur cette fois.

Je fis mine d'avoir une baguette et de lancer un sort.

-Dire que j'ai manqué ça ! Dit Jacob, amusé.

Certaines pièces manquantes se remirent en place dans mon esprit, toute exaltation s'effaça de mon visage.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

-Fais quoi Bella ?

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas essayé de le tuer !

Je ressentis un immense froid, la nausée était là à nouveau mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure. Je reculai vers la fenêtre et buttai contre celle-ci. Je me retournai pour l'ouvrir et respirai un bon coup.

-Je suis désolé. Vraiment, répondit Jacob.

Sa voix avait l'air sincère.

-…

-Il est toujours entre nous, ça m'énerve et quand il a posé la main sur toi… j'ai explosé.

-Tu as essayé de le tuer !

Je ponctuai chaque syllabe.

-J'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

-Et maintenant ?

-Rassure-toi, je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir au point de le tuer avec ce qui lui arrive.

Je lui fis face les sourcils froncés. Je ne m'étais même pas préoccupée du sort d'Edward, ne pensant qu'à ma petite personne. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Jake me regardait bizarrement.

-Alice…

Alice aussi je l'avais zappée. Quelle amie à deux balles j'étais. Elle avait risquée sa vie pour moi tout comme Edward.

-Quoi ? Ils sont blessés ?

Je commençai à blêmir. Jake s'approcha de moi les bras tendus. Je n'en voulais pas.

-Bella.

-Quoi ? Réponds-moi bon sang !

Harry rentra, il exultait.

-Tu ne me croiras jamais Bella !

Je sentais un truc horrible qui allait me tomber dessus, je me mis à paniquer.

-Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

-Bella, ça ne va pas ? me demanda Harry, l'air inquiet.

-J'ai besoin de ma voiture, je dois aller travailler.

Ils me regardèrent carrément abasourdis.

-Tu ne comptes pas aller bosser après tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu devrais te reposer, déclara Harry.

-Hors de question ! Je dois aller bosser. Si personne ne veux m'aider j'irai à pied.

-Elle fait un blocage, dit Jacob en s'adressant à Harry. Imagine qu'elle se rappelle de tout une fois là-bas.

-Je sais mais on ne peut pas l'obliger à rester ici, lui répondit Harry.

-Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, m'énervai-je.

Je tremblais à m'en faire claquer les dents. J'avais du mal à respirer. Mon esprit était à deux doigts de libérer un souvenir que je voulais ignorer.

-Ok. Voilà ce que je te propose, suggéra Harry. Je vais transplaner avec Jacob chez les Cullen pour qu'il récupère ta voiture. Je reviendrais le temps qu'il arrive avec et ensuite je t'accompagnerai. Je t'attendrai sur place pour rentrer avec toi.

-Non emmène-moi maintenant en transplanant ! Près du café ça ira, je ferai le reste à pied.

-Et ta voiture ?

Harry marquait un point.

-On verra ça plus tard.

Harry et Jake grimacèrent mais finirent par accepter même si tout ça manquait de bon sens, je m'en rendais compte. Mais en acceptant de me laisser aller bosser, ma poitrine s'allégea, je respirai mieux et mon souvenir resta bloqué là où je le souhaitais. Mes idées étaient plus claires. Je voyais enfin l'immense désarroi de Jacob, je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait.

-Je te promets de faire attention à moi. Je sais que je dois entendre certaines choses mais je n'en ai pas la force pour l'instant. Harry va bien s'occuper de moi. Va voir ton père il doit être inquiet.

- Je veillerais sur elle Jacob. Va prévenir les tiens de ce qui s'est passé. Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire, ajouta Harry.

-Ok…mais je repasse ce soir.

-J'y compte bien, acquiesçai-je.

Je m'activais comme une furie dans la boutique. Il y avait un peu de monde et du coup ça m'évitait de penser. Je savais que je refoulais un truc horrible. Mon cœur battait trop vite et je tremblais alors je m'activais encore plus. Mike n'était pas dupe. Il m'avait posé pleins de questions dès mon arrivée mais je les avais éludées sans problème. A 16h30 je fis une pause et pris l'air cinq minutes. J'en profitai pour appeler Jake même si j'étais quasiment sûre de ne pas le trouver chez lui.

-Allô, répondit-il.

-Et bien j'en ai de la chance !

-Bella ça va ?

-Oui, je suis en pause et je voulais t'appeler pour savoir si tu pouvais venir me chercher après le boulot.

-Où est Harry ?

-Je l'ai obligé à partir faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il doit être à la villa maintenant.

-Je n'aime pas te savoir seule surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Il était vraiment inquiet. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente mon malaise. Je pris un ton léger.

-Tu parles je suis une dure à cuire.

-Si je pouvais je viendrais maintenant mais on est encore en train de parlementer au sujet de tu sais qui.

-Tu penses avoir fini dans combien de temps ?

-Je serai là quand tu auras terminé et je resterai avec toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

-Ça peut durer des jours, plaisantai-je.

Il arrivait toujours à me remonter le moral même quand j'étais dans une grande détresse. Sa présence me boostait, sa franchise m'obligeait à me voir telle que j'étais.

-Je suis ton esclave pour la vie.

Je souris.

-Je dois y retourner, mon père me fait signe. Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

-Oui je te laisse à tout'.

Je passais les portes coulissantes de la boutique le cœur moins lourd.

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Harry était debout devant la porte des Cullen. Il avait transplané depuis quelques minutes déjà mais il avait du mal à franchir le pas. Il était content d'être enfin si prêt du but. Pourtant cette journée avait un goût amer. Et il était toujours en stress car Bella refusait d'affronter la réalité. Elle n'avait rien dit avant de transplaner non loin du café. De là, il l'avait accompagnée à pied jusqu'à son boulot. Mais elle n'avait pas décroché un mot malgré ses tentatives répétées pour la faire parler. Une vraie tête de gobelin ! Malgré tout, elle semblait tenir le coup et quand elle insista pour qu'il vienne voir Remus, il finit par céder surtout quand elle lui fit savoir qu'elle appellerait Jacob pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu lui dire ce qu'Hermione avait découvert. Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles :

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Salut Hermione, je sais qu'il est tard mais..._

_-Harry j'allais t'appeler, le coupa-t-elle. Je viens d'arriver seulement._

_-Tu rentres tard. _

_-Ça m'a pris du temps._

_-Alors ?_

_-Et bien en faisant des recherches sur cette Bella Swan, j'ai découvert qu'elle t'était apparentée._

_- Sérieux ?_

_-Oui mais de très loin tu sais. Elle descendrait d'ISLA BLACK. C'était la sœur de PHINEAS NIGELLUS BLACK, le grand-père de DOREA BLACK ta grand-mère._

_-Alors on est des sortes de cousins !_

_-Oui très éloigné du côté de son père._

_Il sourit, ce matin Bella n'avait pas vraiment menti._

_-Tu ne sembles pas plus surpris que ça._

_-Et bien disons que je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre en tant que sorcière._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Je te raconterai en détail un peu plus tard. _

_-Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Concernant ses aptitudes psychiques elles sont normales : dans cette lignée de Black, l'Occlumencie est innée._

_-Whaou, je savais pas que ça existait ! Dire que moi j'ai galéré avec Rogue…_

_-Harry, le reprit-elle. Rosella part demain matin, elle te rejoindra dans la matinée avec le décalage horaire. Elle a une potion pour Remus._

_-Ok. Merci pour tout Hermione, embrasse ma Ginny et mon petit James. Je te rappelle dès que je peux._

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Il frappa trois grands coups à la porte et patienta un moment. Il allait refrapper quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un Edward éteint.

-Harry ? Bella va bien ?

-Bella ne va pas trop mal, mais elle fait un blocage concernant Alice.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Elle bloque ce souvenir par instinct de protection, je suppose.

-C'est de ma faute tout ce qui arrive. Je mérite vraiment de brûler en enfer.

-Je ne crois pas. La seule coupable c'est celle qui a tué Alice. Mais je pense que quoi que je dise tu vas continuer à te flageller.

-…

-Je viens voir Remus, continua Harry.

-Entrez.

Harry pénétra dans l'entrée. Il trouva immédiatement cette bâtisse très lumineuse.

-Tu pourrais me tutoyer.

-C'est une question d'éducation et de respect.

-Oui j'avais bien compris, mais on se connait bien maintenant.

-D'accord si tu veux.

-Tu as quel âge en fait ?

-105 ans.

Harry n'en fut pas étonné. Il le suivit dans cette splendide demeure. Il fut surpris de constater un cratère dans un pan du mur du séjour.

-Jasper et moi, nous avons eu quelques mots.

-Il l'a très mal pris, déduisit Harry.

-A ton avis ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Où est-il ?

-Il est là-haut avec Remus.

-Ah bon ?

-Il y a eu un accident, Remus a chuté dans l'escalier pendant que Jasper et moi nous disputions. Il s'est cogné la tête en arrivant en bas de l'escalier. Depuis il ne s'est pas réveillé. Nous avons appelé Carlisle, notre père. Il est médecin. Il nous a conseillé de le veiller le temps qu'il arrive. Il va prendre l'avion. En attendant, Jasper a exigé de s'occuper de lui. Alice aimait beaucoup Remus et elle aurait voulu que nous soyons là pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage, devant la porte d'une chambre. Edward lui laissa le passage, Harry poussa la porte…

* * *

***Sort INCOGNITO : permet de changer temporairement d'apparence.**

J'ai mis un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais c'est parce que j'ai repris le travail pour quelque temps. Et puis j'ai passé aussi du temps à préparer l'anniversaire de chacune de mes filles qui a lieu cette semaine (1 an et 6 ans).


	12. Contrecoup

Relecture : Brynamon.

Encore merci pour tes idées (c'est vrai que je me prends trop la tête pour des détails), ça me permet d'avancer plus vite dans mon intrigue.

Vous êtes décidément radins en reviews ! Mais de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre. Merci à vous.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Contrecoup

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Harry regardait par la fenêtre, la forêt était magnifique et s'étalait à perte de vue. Il n'y avait pas d'autres maisons aux alentours. C'était un endroit inespéré pour voler.

Il était pensif. Voir Remus l'avait rassuré dans un premier temps mais le fait de le trouver ainsi affaibli avec un bandage autour du crâne l'avait un peu alarmé. Il attendait avec hâte l'arrivée de Carlisle Cullen. Tant que Remus ne serait pas réveillé et en meilleur état physique, il ne pourrait pas repartir avec lui. Sa rencontre avec Jasper avait été des plus froides mais il comprenait son état d'esprit. Il était resté un long moment auprès de Remus durant lequel Jasper lui expliqua comment il l'avait trouvé et ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Quand il se résolut à quitter la pièce, Edward l'attendait non loin de là. Il lui proposa de rester ici le temps qu'il avait besoin. Harry accepta car il savait que c'était la meilleure solution. Edward l'accompagna dans une chambre d'amis. C'était une pièce agréable et confortable. Edward l'avait laissé s'installer. Il était revenu un quart d'heure plus tard. Il était blanc comme la craie. Il informa Harry que Jasper voulait qu'il l'emmène là où Alice avait péri afin de récupérer ses cendres. Il demanda à Harry de veiller sur Remus le temps qu'ils reviennent.

Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre et inspecta la chambre. Elle était grande, les murs étaient peints en mauve, le sol était recouvert de parquet crème. Un large canapé noir en daim occupait une partie de l'espace avec en face une petite table basse noire elle aussi. Une télévision grand écran était posée sur un meuble bas. Il y avait aussi une immense armoire noire ébène sur le côté non loin de la porte. Un magnifique tableau représentant de belles demoiselles en tenue d'apparat d'une autre époque ornait le mur central. Il resta là un moment à l'admirer. Quand il se décida enfin à défaire ses affaires, il ôta sa cape encore humide. Il prit sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort de séchage instantané puis la posa sur le canapé. Il sortit de son sac-à-dos la fameuse photo de Ginny et James lui faisant coucou. Il la regarda longuement avant de la déposer sur la table. Il sortit son balai qu'il posa dans un coin contre le mur près de la fenêtre au cas où. Il récupéra le sac contenant des habits moldus qu'Hermione lui avait préparé et le posa près de l'armoire. Il sortit sa robe de sorcier préférée, la couleur verte était un peu passée mais elle était toujours mettable selon lui même si Ginny pensait le contraire. Il mit sa robe sur ses habits moldus. Il se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Il coinça sa baguette dans la ceinture de son pantalon et poursuivit son déballage. Il récupéra avec du mal une bouteille de bieraubeurre et une autre de whisky pur feu qu'il déposa aussi sur la table. A ce moment là on frappa à sa porte. Harry alla ouvrir. Edward se tenait là, stoïque. Harry le fit entrer et Edward alla s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé. Il mit son visage entre ses mains et resta plongé dans un mutisme prolongé.

-Tu aurais bien besoin d'un whisky pur feu, proposa Harry qui était resté près de la porte.

Il ferma celle-ci et se dirigea vers la table basse.

-Je suis un vampire, je ne me nourris que de sang.

Harry se figea. Il avait oublié ce détail.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai que c'est un point auquel je n'avais pas pensé en m'installant ici.

Edward ôta ses mains de son visage et observa Harry.

-Je sais que vous êtes végétariens, Bella m'a tout expliqué. Mais en te voyant ma première réaction n'est pas « tiens voila le vampire !».

Edward esquissa un faible sourire qui se transforma en grimace. Il souffrait vraiment. Harry avait de la peine pour lui. La culpabilité devait le ronger.

-Comment va Jasper ?

-Il me hait. Il en veut aussi à Bella et à Irina, il veut la retrouver et la réduire en pièce.

-C'est compréhensif, si c'était moi je voudrais aussi pulvériser quiconque aurait fait du mal à ma femme ou à mon fils.

-Tu as un enfant ?

-Oui, je t'en ai parlé quand on était dans la forêt.

Harry prit la photo sur la table et la lui tendit. Edward la contempla un instant et fronça les sourcils.

-Oui c'est normal que les sujets bougent, chez nous les photos ne sont pas figées, le devança Harry avant même qu'il ne pose sa question.

-Ils sont beaux. Tu en as de la chance.

-Je sais.

-C'est un bonheur que je n'aurai jamais.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Edward ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il redéposa la photo sur la table. Harry n'insista pas.

-Où est Jasper?

-Il est retourné près de Remus.

-Tu sais quoi, nous devrions sortir un moment. Tu as besoin de t'aérer l'esprit.

-Je m'aère déjà la tête à ton contact car je ne t'entends pas en train de me maudire. Le silence de ton esprit est un havre de paix.

-Je m'en doute.

-Et puis je n'ai pas envie de conduire.

-Pas besoin, je vais t'emmener.

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent derrière le café. Edward affichait un air étonné mais n'exprima rien de plus. Il regarda autour de lui et sembla reconnaitre le coin.

-On va aller faire semblant de boire un café, plaisanta Harry.

-Dans cette tenue ? Fit remarquer Edward.

Harry avait oublié qu'il avait mis sa robe de sorcier. Il l'enleva et la garda au bras. Ils entrèrent dans le café et commandèrent deux bières au serveur du comptoir. Ils s'installèrent à une petite table dans un coin du café. Exactement là où Jacob et Bella se tenait ce midi quand il était venu les rejoindre. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Edward dévisageait Harry.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié d'avoir sauvé Bella.

-Je ne l'ai pas sauvée elle s'est sauvée elle-même.

-Je ne te suis pas.

-Elle a pris ma baguette et a lancé un sort sur Victoria qui a plongé celle-ci dans une sorte de coma. Et ensuite tu as fait le reste.

Cette mine éteinte qu'il affichait depuis des heures disparut. Il se rapprocha d'Harry en se penchant.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui.

Il en resta bouche bée une seconde à peine puis son front se plissa. Il réfléchissait.

-Je savais bien qu'elle était spéciale. Je le lui ai toujours dit, déclara-t-il après un instant.

-Tu l'aimes toujours.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Tu devrais.

-Si tu veux m'achever continue dans cette voie.

Harry se tut un instant. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait des choses à lui demander.

-J'ai une collègue qui doit arriver demain matin. Elle devait me prêter main forte pour retrouver Remus mais comme ça a été plus vite que prévu…

-Quelle est l'utilité de sa venue alors ?

-Elle est experte en potion, elle va m'en ramener une pour aider Remus à calmer ses crises et elle aura peut-être une solution pour l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire.

-Si tu crois que c'est utile… Elle n'aura qu'à rester à la villa.

-Je te remercie.

Une serveuse leur rapporta leurs bières. Elle allait repartir quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. Elle s'empourpra et fit tomber son plateau qui fit un bruit d'enfer en tombant au sol car il y avait des couverts dessus. Harry l'aida à tout ramasser.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, confuse.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Merci de vous en inquiéter. C'est juste l'émotion. C'est un si grand honneur de vous rencontrer M. Potter.

Harry se mortifia, comment était-ce possible ? Quoique… Il n'aurait pas du être étonné. Edward quand à lui semblait perplexe. Il observa la serveuse puis posa un regard étrange sur Harry sans faire aucun commentaire. Harry se rassit tandis que la serveuse s'éloignait.

-Tu savais qu'il y avait des sorciers à Forks ? Le questionna Harry, agacé.

-Non. Apparemment elle vient de s'installer ici pour vivre avec son conjoint. Il n'est pas sorcier et elle lui cache sa vraie nature. Te voir l'a complètement chamboulée. Ton sacrifice et ton courage pour vaincre un certain Voldemort lui rappelle qu'elle devrait être fière de ce qu'elle est. Elle se demande si elle va en parler à Kevin ce soir ?

-Tu ... elle a pensé tout ça en si peu de temps ? S'exclama Harry.

-C'est qui ce Voldemort ? Et pourquoi te surnomme-t-on « le Survivant » ?

Harry se résigna à lui narrer une partie de son existence. C'était une partie de sa vie que parfois il préférait oublier. Mais si ça pouvait distraire Edward un instant ça valait le coup. Edward l'écouta avec attention.

-Comment as-tu supporté de perdre tant d'êtres chers ?

-La douleur s'est atténuée avec le temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais le manque persiste. Il faut s'appuyer sur ses amis et ne pas se renfermer.

Edward regarda par la fenêtre.

-J'ai déjà tant perdu en si peu de temps. D'abord Bella, puis Alice et maintenant Jasper. Il me voue une haine féroce.

-Il cherche un bouc émissaire. Il en a besoin pour tenir debout sinon il s'effondrera.

-Quand il croit que je ne suis pas dans le coin il se laisse aller à la tristesse, il se sent comme mort à l'intérieur, vide. Sa vie n'a plus de sens. Il a même pensé à en finir.

Harry le regarda horrifié. Edward se sentait déjà si coupable, subir les pensées de Jasper ne pouvait que lui nuire.

-Ça s'est normal. Laisse-lui du temps. Et tu as le droit de la pleurer toi aussi. Ne t'en prive pas juste par punition. Tu l'aimais aussi.

Il secoua la tête de façon négative. Il se leva et sortit du café. Harry regarda les bières restées intactes. Il y avait un billet sur la table. Il n'avait pas vu à quel moment Edward l'y avait mis. Il se dirigea vers la serveuse. Elle lui sourit timidement.

-Excusez-moi pour tout-à-l'heure, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer…

-Allie, je m'appelle Allie.

-A bientôt Allie.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit et sortit à son tour du café pour rejoindre Edward qui l'attendait non loin de là où ils avaient transplané.

* * *

**POV JACOB **

Je m'arrêtai devant la boutique. Bella n'était pas encore sorti. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures. J'étais venu avec ma voiture car celle de Bella était restée chez les Cullen. Je fis la grimace en repensant à notre altercation concernant ce satané buveur de sang. Je n'étais pas fier de moi. Je pensais pouvoir me contenir devant lui mais dès qu'il s'était approché de Bella et qu'il l'avait touchée comme si de rien n'était, j'avais eu une envie irrépressible de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Rien que d'y penser je me sentis hargneux à nouveau. Je descendis pour prendre l'air. Les portes coulissantes de la boutique s'ouvrirent, Bella sortit. Elle portait encore ce sweat rouge et or que je ne connaissais pas. Elle se hâta pour me rejoindre.

-Tu es là !

Elle semblait soulagée. Elle se blottit contre moi et je m'apaisai instantanément.

-Salut ma petite sorcière.

Elle leva son visage et me sourit. Elle était un peu pâle et anxieuse. Pourtant elle essayait de donner le change.

-Salut mon p'tit loup.

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre devant elle mais je devais reconnaitre que cette appellation venant d'elle me plaisait bien. Je restai là à la regarder béatement, à croire que je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée !

-Jake ?

-Hum ?

-Ça va ?

-Tu es tellement belle.

-Tu te paies ma tête ! J'ai l'air d'une déterrée !

-Non tu es super canon.

Elle éclata de rire, c'était un son que je n'espérais pas entendre de si tôt. Je m'en réjouissais.

-Et bien dis-moi tu les prends au berceau maintenant, Bella ? Lança Mike Newton, sarcastique.

Il était près de sa voiture. Elle se rembrunit aussi sec, se détacha de moi et se mordit la lèvre, gênée, en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jean. Elle ne répliqua pas. Il avait tout gâché. Rien que pour ça il méritait une raclée.

-Donne-moi l'autorisation de lui régler son compte.

Elle secoua la tête pour me signifier son désaccord.

-Tu vois, là je te demande la permission, je le fait pas en traitre. Ça prouve que je progresse.

Elle sourit de nouveau.

-T'es doué. Comment tu fais ?

-Je veux que tu soies heureuse, rien de plus.

-Et je t'aime encore plus rien que pour ça.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et je vins à sa rencontre. Son baiser fut bref mais explicite. J'aurais aimé en avoir plus. Beaucoup plus. Des pneus crissèrent, apparemment Mike n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il avait vu.

-On y va, décréta-t-elle.

Nous grimpâmes dans la voiture et tandis que je conduisais elle se mit près de moi.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi au conseil ?

-Je leur ai expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé. Et je leur ai parlé de Harry.

-Harry t'a dit pourquoi il était ici ?

-Oui quand tu étais évanouie.

Je sentis qu'elle se raidissait. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle.

-La majorité du conseil pense qu'il vaut mieux se tenir à l'écart de tout ça car il est clair qu'Harry est plus en mesure d'aider Remus que nous.

-Je pense aussi qu'Harry saura gérer ça.

-Mais s'il a besoin d'un coup de main on est là.

On arriva devant chez elle. Il y avait sa camionnette.

-C'est sûrement Edward qui me l'a ramenée, supposa-t-elle.

J'avais les nerfs. Encore lui. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer mon agacement et ouvrit la portière pour descendre. Je fis de même.

-Mon père n'est pas encore rentré, s'alarma-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on veille sur lui aussi, on ne sait jamais des fois que cette Irina soit encore dans le coin.

Elle sembla se détendre.

-Je vais déposer ma voiture chez moi et je reviens. Laisse-moi vingt minutes.

-Je vais prendre une douche en attendant.

A ma mine déconfite, elle esquissa un léger sourire et s'approcha de moi. Elle me fit signe du doigt pour que je me penche et me dit à l'oreille :

-La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi.

Et elle s'en alla me laissant seul avec ma frustration. Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais de retour. J'avais mis plus de temps car j'avais eu besoin d'une douche froide. Il faisait nuit. Charlie était rentré. Bella et lui était à la cuisine et discutait tandis qu'elle faisait à manger. Elle m'aperçut. Après un instant, elle monta à l'étage. Quand la fenêtre fut ouverte je grimpai à l'arbre et atterris en douceur dans sa chambre. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Ils dégageaient une douce senteur de noix de coco. Elle était déjà en pyjama. Un truc laid et informe et pourtant elle était toujours aussi…Elle me coupa dans mes pensées en me demandant de l'attendre un moment. Je me mis à mon aise sur son lit. J'entendis une voiture démarrer après quelques minutes. Je me dirigeai discrètement à la fenêtre et je vis la voiture de Charlie s'éloigner. Je descendis. Bella nous avait servis deux plats de pâtes à la bolognaise. Je la remerciai et dévorai mon plat en moins de deux, elle avala quelques bouchées et se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda au travers un moment. Je bus le verre de diabolo menthe qu'elle m'avait servi.

-Tu ne manges pas plus ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Mon père a préféré aller chez Harry manger un morceau. Il veut se changer les idées, la journée a été difficile. Ils ont encore trouvé quelqu'un. Une jeune femme a été découverte morte.

Sa voix s'était brisée. Elle serra les paupières. Posa ses mains sur sa tête, qu'elle secouait frénétiquement. Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle recula.

-Je ne suis pas prête.

-Il le faut Bella.

Je lui attrapai les bras pour qu'elle se calme. Elle me supplia du regard.

-Fais-moi confiance, la rassurai-je.

Elle ferma alors les yeux et se laissa aller. Elle se mit à trembler. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, son visage devint livide. Il n'y eut pas de cris comme je m'y attendais. Elle était en état de choc. Elle me lâcha et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle était prostrée, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. C'était angoissant. Je m'agenouillai pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

-Bella, tu t'en rappelles c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Sa voix tremblait. Elle allait s'effondrer.

-Je sais que tu es triste. Il ne faut pas que tu gardes ça pour toi.

-C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute…

Elle répétait ses mots inlassablement. Je commençai à être effrayé mais elle finit par craquer. Des larmes jaillirent et elle s'effondra dans mes bras. Je l'y accueillis et nous allâmes nous asseoir au salon. Elle pleura, pleura, pleura encore. Puis l'accalmie arriva suivit d'une rechute où elle se mit en colère. Elle me frappa en me demandant pourquoi Alice était morte.

-Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

La colère me gagna aussi.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, si je t'avais perdue… Tu te fiches bien de mes sentiments.

-Non. Je ne m'en fiche pas. C'est juste que…ce n'est pas juste.

Et elle se remit à pleurer. D'épuisement, elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je la montai dans sa chambre et l'allongeai sur son lit. J'en fis de même et je m'assoupis au bout de quelques minutes.

Un bruit me réveilla. Je battis des paupières le temps de réaliser où j'étais puis en un coup d'œil je vis que Bella n'était plus près de moi. Je me redressai promptement. Quelle heure était-il ? Je tâtonnai à la recherche de la lampe. En l'allumant je vis sur le réveil qu'il était déjà 3h du mat. Bella était là, assise dans son rocking-chair. Elle me regardait.

-Ton père est rentré ? Demandai-je inquiet.

-Non, tu ne serais plus en vie si c'était le cas. Il est resté chez Harry pour dormir car il avait trop picolé. Il a laissé un message sur le répondeur vers 23h.

-Viens te recoucher, tu dois te reposer. Je vais rester avec toi.

- Je n'ai plus envie de dormir, répliqua-t-elle déterminée.

L'atmosphère avait changé. Elle se leva, elle ne portait plus le bas de son pyjama. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assis sur moi en m'encerclant la taille de ses jambes. Ma réaction fut immédiate. Elle resserra son étreinte et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je n'étais déjà plus en état de réfléchir pourtant il le fallait car ça allait trop vite. Elle m'entoura la nuque de ses bras, et posa son front sur le mien.

-Si tu m'aimes montre le moi.

Ma raison se mit sur « off » et je me laissai guider par mes émotions. Je l'embrassai passionnément. Elle posa ses mains sous mon t-shirt et caressa chaque parcelle de mon torse et de mon ventre. Elle descendit plus bas et mon cœur eut un raté avant de se remettre à cogner dans ma poitrine. Elle s'éloigna pour enlever mon t-shirt et commença à défaire les gros boutons de son haut de pyjama. Cette fois je ne l'en empêchai pas. Elle tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur de la lampe et l'éteignit. Elle ôta son haut de pyjama.

-Non laisse allumé, je veux te voir.

-Je préfère comme ça.

Je ne voulais pas la braquer alors je fis avec. Mes yeux s'était habitué à la pénombre et j'avais de plus un regard perçant grâce à ma nature lycanthrope. Je percevais les lignes de son corps et de ses formes. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et remontèrent lentement vers sa poitrine. Elle se cambra et quand je lui effleurai le contour de ses seins elle se mit à gémir. Un désir violent me parcourut jusque dans l'aine et je me sentis partir.

-Attends !

Elle ne bougeait plus.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle soudain stressée.

Je respirai un bon coup.

-Tu me donnes chaud

-Ah oui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Attends de voir la suite alors.

-Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante.

-C'est toi qui me rend comme ça.

-Comme ça ?

-Plus sûre de moi.

Elle me força à m'allonger et commença à me déshabiller. Finalement c'était pas si mal d'être dans le noir. Les sensations et l'imagination décuplaient mon excitation. Je me laissai faire avec plaisir. Elle s'allongea sur moi, nue elle aussi. Cette proximité si intime me bouleversa violemment. J'étais en transe, il fallait que j'entre en action. Elle prit mon visage entre main et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je lui encerclai la taille avec mes bras et changeai brutalement de position, me retrouvant ainsi sur elle. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité je lui demandai :

-Tu es sûre ?

-Viens…

OoooO

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

J'étais assis sur le bord du lit. J'aurais dû rester près d'elle mais je me sentais un peu minable. Dieu sait que j'en avais rêvé mais j'étais loin du compte. Apparemment je n'étais pas très résistant. Je la sentis se lever à son tour et elle se cala dans mon dos en m'encerclant le cou de ses bras. Son corps contre le mien me fila des frissons. Sa joue se colla sur la mienne.

-Tu es déçu c'est ça ?

Je percevais de l'appréhension dans sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu t'es éloigné de moi si vite.

Je me tournai face à elle. Nous nous rallongeâmes. J'allumai la petite lampe de chevet. En voyant son teint rose je souris. Ses cheveux défaits la rendait si femme. Ses yeux brillaient. Je la regardai différemment. Ses lèvres étaient rouges signe de nos baisers passionnés. Je revis défiler ce qui s'était passé.

-Il n'y a pas de mot pour expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti.

-Je ressens la même chose.

-Mais j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir fait mal.

-Non, enfin juste un peu. C'est normal je pense.

-Et puis j'ai perdu mes moyens, j'ai voulu aller trop vite.

-Quoi tu as cru que moi j'étais déçue ?

-…

-Ben on fait une belle paire tous les deux.

Elle me sourit et me caressa la joue. Je me détendis. J'aurais pu rester là à la contempler jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se dessèchent.

-Tu as l'air niais.

-Je suis heureux c'est tout, même si je ne voyais pas notre première fois dans ces conditions.

-C'était spontané. Et puis je ne suis pas complètement inconsciente, je prends la pilule.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Sur ce coup là j'avais déconné. Je réalisai mon erreur.

-C'est bon, remets-toi ! Y'a pas mort d'homme.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle bailla et ferma les yeux tout en se blottissant près de moi.

-Ne pars pas en douce.

-Je ne vais nulle part.

-Je t'aime.

Elle s'assoupit, le visage serein. J'éteignis la lampe et je restai là à savourer chaque seconde de sa présence.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

_Je marchais dans la forêt, il faisait très chaud. Il n'y avait plus de crinière rouge qui me poursuivait. Une voix suppliante résonna dans ma tête :_

_-Aide-le Bella._

_Alice !_

_Mais elle n'était pas là. Au loin je vis Jasper encerclé par Irina et deux autres vampires. Je sortis ma baguette et m'apprêtai à foncer droit sur eux. Une petite main me retint. Etonnée, je fixai cette main, puis le bras qui allait avec et pour finir un visage apparut dans mon champ de vision. C'était celui d'un petit garçon._

_-Si tu y va, ça va mal finir pour nous deux, me prévint-il._

_-Aide-le Bella, me supplia encore Alice._

_-Alice, où es-tu ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ?_

_Je pleurais._

-Bella, ça va aller, je suis là, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

J'ouvris les yeux et ressentit une intense chaleur dans mon dos.

-Jacob, murmurai-je, soulagée de ne pas être seule.

Je me retournai pour atterrir dans ses bras.

-Alice elle me manque tellement !

-Je sais.

Je me laissai submerger par le désespoir tandis que des sanglots s'échappaient de ma gorge.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

La nuit avait été longue.

Quand j'étais revenu du café avec Harry, j'avais vu la camionnette de Bella toujours stationnée devant la maison. Je la lui avais donc ramenée des fois qu'elle en ait besoin pour aller travailler et pour que Charlie ne se pose pas de questions. Harry avait préféré rentrer pour se reposer. En revenant, j'avais trouvé Jasper dans sa chambre. Il regardait une photo d'Alice. Tant de désespoir était insoutenable. Il pensait encore à en finir pour la rejoindre.

-Arrête de m'espionner !

Je sursautai. J'ouvris la porte et restai dans l'embrasure, n'osant pas entrer.

-Tu sais bien que toute ta culpabilité je la sens dès que tu es dans les parages.

-Je voulais voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.

- Ramène-la-moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Alors va mourir.

-…

-Laisse-moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Je l'avais vu arriver dans ses pensées alors j'esquivai suffisamment vite la table basse qui passa au dessus de ma tête en sifflant avant de se fracasser sur le pan de mur près de la chambre de Remus. Harry arriva en courant. La haine que me vouait Jasper me rassurait c'était mieux que de le voir sombrer même si c'était douloureux. Il me toisa. Puis se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Arrête avec ta douleur, elle est insupportable !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Intervint Harry.

Jasper se tourna vers lui, ébranlé. Tout doucement sa carapace se reforma et il afficha un visage dur.

-Rien. Gardez-le éloigné de moi le temps que Carlisle arrive. Ensuite je m'en irai.

Il s'adressait à Harry, m'ignorant volontairement.

-C'est une mauvaise idée Jasper, tu ne peux pas y aller seul.

-Où ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de Remus. Harry m'interrogea du regard.

-Il veut pourchasser Irina et lui faire la peau.

-C'est un peu normal.

-Si Alice a péri c'est qu'Irina doit être très puissante. Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste loin d'elle.

-Tu aurais accepté, toi, si ça avait été Bella ?

Il marquait un point mais la mort d'Alice avait crée un tel vide en moi que l'idée de perdre un autre membre de ma famille m'était intolérable. Une partie de moi était morte avec elle. Bella avait illuminé mon existence. Désormais, elle ne m'aimait plus comme avant, ce…cette espèce de …Il était désormais son âme-sœur. Et maintenant Alice. Ma vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens. Pourquoi continuer ?

-Ne pense pas comme ça. Je suis là, Bella aussi même si c'est différemment. Et il y a le reste de ta famille.

Il était perspicace.

-Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, tu dois avoir faim.

-Attends.

Il sortit sa baguette.

-Reparo, lança-t-il en visant la table basse.

Elle se reforma complètement.

-C'est pas mal, lui rétorquai-je, admiratif malgré moi.

Il fit de même avec le mur.

-Tu peux t'occuper aussi de celui du séjour ?

-J'y allais de ce pas.

Je le suivis. C'était étrange car sa présence ici était presque normale. De plus je ne ressentais aucune attirance pour son sang, ce qui était bien pratique même si je ne m'expliquai pas ce fait.

-Je voulais te demander, vous avez une cheminée ici ?

-Oui dans le petit salon.

-Tu penses que ça gênerait ta famille si je m'en servais comme moyen de communication ?

J'étais perplexe.

-Dans notre monde magique, on ne sert pas du téléphone. Il y a un réseau qui passe de cheminée en cheminée. En reliant ta cheminée au réseau cela me permettrai de voir ma famille et mes amis et aussi de leur parler.

-Je ne pense pas que ça dérange qui que ce soit. Par contre je trouve que vous vous compliquez bien la vie.

Harry afficha une mine réjouie.

Je restai avec lui le temps qu'il se sustenta. La douleur reprit le dessus malgré les tentatives d'Harry pour me changer les idées. Je m'excusai auprès de lui et allai dans ma chambre. J'écoutai un peu de musique, les morceaux préférés d'Alice. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer tellement ma gorge était serrée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir pleurer. Les minutes passaient s'étirant comme des heures. En regardant ma montre je vis qu'il était vingt-deux heures. Je sortis sans faire de bruit et me mis à courir. Courir m'aidait souvent à oublier. Mes pas m'emmenèrent jusqu'à la maison de Bella. En arrivant chez elle, une odeur désagréable m'irrita le nez. Bien sûr, il était évident qu'il serait là. Je les vis endormis l'un contre l'autre à travers la fenêtre, il rêvait d'elle. J'en étais malade mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Cette situation c'est moi qui l'avais causée. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait encore mais elle avait tourné la page et n'était pas du genre à revenir en arrière. Je me demandai si un jour moi aussi j'arriverais à tourner la page.

Je fis demi-tour sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Je n'écris pas une fic à l'eau de rose, je voulais que ce moment intime entre Jacob et Bella soit assez réaliste. Les premières fois sont rarement idylliques. C'est vrai que c'est arrivé très vite vu le stade de leur relation mais ce sont des adolescents pleins d'hormones et qui s'aiment. Bref…

Je risque de prendre un peu de temps pour le prochain chapitre, entre le taf et les p'tites…Soyez patient !lol


	13. Confrontation

Relecture : Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Confrontation

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait déjà jour.

J'avais mal au crâne et j'avais chaud. Des bras m'entouraient. Je me rendis compte que Jacob était toujours là. Je me tournai vers lui précautionneusement. Il dormait à poings fermés. Je restai là un moment à le regarder. Je réalisai que j'étais toute nue et me levai doucement pour ramasser le haut de mon pyjama. Après l'avoir mis, je regardais vers mon réveil. Il était déjà huit heures!

-Jake.

-…

-Jake réveille-toi ! Insistai-je.

Je m'assis sur le lit et posai ma main sur son épaule. Je la secouai avec force.

-D'accord. Laisse-moi encore cinq minutes, capitula-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Non ! Il est déjà huit heures et je préfère être prudente. Je ne veux pas que tu croises mon père à moins que tu ne veuilles tenter ta chance.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il avait vraiment l'air naze.

-Je sais que tu es fatigué. Rentre te reposer, moi je dois aller bosser.

-Hum, tu as raison, je suis claqué mais ça c'est de ta faute.

Ses yeux noirs étaient maintenant grands ouverts et me contemplaient avec envie. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il eut ce demi-sourire que j'affectionnais tant.

-Serais-tu gênée de m'avoir séduit par hasard ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, esquivai-je ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Je me levai car je savais que si je restais près de lui je serais à nouveau tentée.

-Tu t'enfuies. De quoi tu as peur ?

-Tu le sais très bien et c'est pas le moment même si j'en meurs d'envie. Ne me complique pas la tâche, s'il te plaît. Fais un effort !

-Ok.

Il s'assit, s'ébouriffa les cheveux, s'étira et se leva.

-Habille-toi !

-Je n'ai plus rien à te cacher.

-C'est pas une raison !

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, je me rendis vers la fenêtre et constatai qu'il faisait encore gris. Ce temps maussade me donna un coup au moral. Il faut dire que tout me fichait le moral à zéro maintenant que j'acceptai l'inacceptable. Je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher de moi et fis un bond quand il m'encercla de ses bras. Il m'énervait à toujours arriver à pas de loup. Il m'embrassa dans le cou.

-Dommage que tu travailles, tu aurais pu venir roupiller avec moi, lança-t-il.

C'est vrai que c'était tentant. J'étais moi aussi très fatiguée.

-T'as qu'à dire que tu es malade.

-Non, le dimanche c'est une grosse journée pour eux. Je ne vais pas les laisser en plan. Je les ai plantés pendant un mois et malgré ça, ils ne m'ont pas virée. Et puis je suis quelqu'un de parole, quand je m'engage c'est jusqu'au bout.

-Ravi de l'entendre.

Il me fit face et m'observa longuement. Il passa sa grande main sur ma joue, ma détermination commença à s'effriter.

-Je vais passer vite fait chez les Cullen voir Harry.

Je n'aimais pas cette idée. Malgré ses efforts, il restait quelqu'un d'impulsif.

-Pas de clash, promis ?

-On verra… T'as l'air épuisé, constata-t-il sans me laisser le temps d'argumenter.

-Je le suis mais je ferai avec.

Il passa son index sous chacun de mes yeux que je présumai noircis par des cernes. Dès que je manquais de sommeil, j'étais marquée.

-Tu veux que je vienne ce soir ?

-Oui, j'aimerais mais demain on a cours. Et si tu découches trop souvent ça risque d'arriver aux oreilles de mon père.

Il ne semblait pas de cet avis. Cependant il ne chercha pas à polémiquer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Attends, l'interpellai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire.

-Donne ça à Harry et dis-lui merci.

Il saisit le sweat que je lui tendais et après un dernier baiser s'en alla par la fenêtre et courut jusqu' à l'entrée de la forêt. Il me fit un dernier signe et disparut.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'ouvris la douche et me déshabillai. Son odeur m'imprégnait, j'avais presqu'envie de ne pas me laver pour la conserver jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Je m'inspectai méticuleusement devant le miroir. Mes yeux étaient explosés et mes traits tirés. Je vis avec horreur l'état de mes cheveux : en pagaille. Malgré cela, il y avait quelque chose de différent en moi. JE me sentais différente. L'impact de cette nouvelle intimité entre Jake et moi était flagrant. C'était troublant mais je ne regrettais rien. Sous la douche je m'acharnai à démêler mes cheveux. Je finis par un jet tiède pour me tonifier le corps et l'esprit.

Je déjeunais quand Charlie arriva, il était que neuf heures moins le quart.

-Salut, me lança-t-il d'une voix enroué.

-Et bien, tu n'y as pas été de main morte hier soir chez Harry.

-M'en parles pas. C'est pas mon genre tu le sais.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir.

-J'avais envie de retrouver mon lit. Et puis j'aime pas te laisser seule ici.

-Faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi.

J'avais beau me démener pour afficher un air innocent une once de gêne apparut sur mon visage. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer et alla se servir lui aussi un petit-déj et s'assit en face de moi.

-Dis-moi… Jake est passé te voir hier soir?

J'y avais cru…C'était sans compter sur son sens de l'observation. Il n'était pas chérif pour rien.

-Ben… oui.

Rester près de la vérité.

-Hum! Et il est resté combien de temps?

Je m'empourprai malgré tous mes efforts, les images de la nuit dernière inondèrent mon cerveau.

-Disons que… qu'il est resté un bon moment, j'avais besoin qu'il reste j'allais trop mal.

Charlie me dévisagea et il fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne va pas ? T'as l'air sous le choc, un peu comme le lendemain du jour où…

Il s'interrompit.

-Tu peux en parler papa, ça ne me gêne plus.

-Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Mes yeux brillèrent. Je retenais à grand peine mes larmes.

-C'est Alice, elle a eu un accident et elle est…morte, articulai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il resta sans rien dire, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour voir que ça le touchait. Il se leva et vint près de moi. Je me levai à mon tour et me serrai contre lui. Ces temps-ci, il avait beaucoup de gestes affectueux à mon égard. Il était pudique de nature et n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments pourtant il essayait de s'améliorer car il pensait qu'il était trop peu démonstratif en ce qui me concernait. Une chose n'avait pas changé, il ne supportait toujours pas les débordements, alors je fis un effort pour faire preuve de retenu. Il dut apprécier car il prolongea son étreinte.

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Un accident de voiture.

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire la vérité. Et encore moins lui dire qu'ils étaient de retour.

-Ça va aller fillette.

-Si tu le dis.

Je mis fin à ce moment père-fille et me rassis pour finir mon bol. J'avais la gorge trop serrée, le bol atterrit dans l'évier.

-Je vais aller bosser, annonçai-je.

Il acquiesça et regarda sa montre.

-T'es pas en retard ?

-Le dimanche c'est neuf heures et demi tu le sais bien.

-Désolé ! J'avais oublié. Vas-y alors, tu va être en retard. Rentre directement quand t'as fini. Toutes ces agressions ça commence à me faire peur. Ces loups géants faut qu'on arrive à leur mettre la main dessus avant qu'ils ne fassent encore plus de mal.

-Tu sais papa, je pense que je t'ai induit en erreur en te parlant de ces loups. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient responsables de tout ça.

Il semblait méfiant.

-Aurais-tu omis de me dire quelque chose ?

Il ne valait mieux pas s'introduire sur cette voie.

-Non c'est juste une intuition.

Il n'était pas convaincu mais il s'en contenta.

-J'y vais papa, à ce soir.

Je pris mon manteau et mes clefs et fonçai vers ma camionnette.

Il y avait un mot sur le siège passager. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture d'Edward.

_Bella _

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'ai cru percevoir des signaux qui m'ont incité à vouloir t'embrasser. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que je n'ai vu que ce que je voulais voir. Je t'ai mis dans une position difficile. Je sais que tu n'as rien dit à Jacob et que ça doit te coûter de lui mentir. Sache que je n'y ferai jamais allusion. Il est évident que pour toi cela ne signifiait rien. J'ai compris que tu étais passée à autre chose. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur._

_Je t'aimerai toujours._

_Edward_

Je ne pensais pas que ça me toucherait autant. Je relus la lettre puis la pliai pour la ranger dans la poche de mon jean. A l'occasion, il faudrait que je lui en touche un mot. Il avait fait l'effort de s'excuser, je lui devais une explication même si je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire vu que mes sentiments envers lui persistaient encore. Nous avions connu des moments heureux et intenses. Ce que nous avions partagé je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Je démarrai la camionnette car je n'étais pas en avance.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Harry avait dormi de bonne heure hier soir. Je lui enviais cette capacité d'échapper, pendant quelques heures, aux tourments de la vie. A mon retour de chez Bella, je m'étais allongé sur mon canapé et j'avais regardé le plafond pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, j'étais allé en cuisine histoire de penser à autre chose. Je préparai un petit-déjeuner pour Harry. Il me rejoignit peu après. Il déjeuna de bon cœur.

-Tu t'es levé tôt, constatai-je.

-J'ai beaucoup dormi, plus de dix heures !

-Tu as l'air reposé c'est vrai.

-Et toi tu as dormi un peu?

-Les vampires ne dorment pas.

Il soupira résigné.

-Décidément, je n'y connais vraiment rien en vampire.

-J'ai le même souci te concernant.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Il avait l'air de se soucier réellement de moi.

-Je sais qu'elle ne reviendra plus, mais pourtant une partie de moi croit qu'elle va passer le seuil de la maison en riant de son rire cristallin.

-C'est trop récent, il faut que tu assimiles sa disparition.

C'était trop douloureux, je changeai de sujet.

-Ta collègue arrive quand ?

-J'attends son appel pour aller la chercher.

-Elle a pris l'avion ?

-Tu te doutes bien que non. On voyage par portoloin.

Harry m'apprenait régulièrement des choses concernant son monde. C'était vraiment très différent comme mode de vie. J'étais de nature curieuse et malgré le malheur qui me frappait cette facette de mon caractère restait vive.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposai-je spontanément.

Harry parut surpris par mon offre.

-Si tu veux.

Il appela son amie Hermione pour qu'elle mette en place le réseau de cheminée. Nous allâmes ensuite voir Remus. Son état n'avait pas changé et cela le préoccupait.

-Ton père arrive quand ?

-Il ne va pas tarder.

Quelqu'un arrivait, quelqu'un que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir.

-Viens Harry ! Quelqu'un veut te voir.

-Qui ça ?

-Jacob Black.

-Black ? C'est son nom ?

J'acquiesçai.

-C'est amusant. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ça concerne Bella.

Une fois dehors, je l'aperçus debout dans l'allée. Il restait là comme s'il était enraciné dans le sol même quand il nous aperçut Harry et moi. Nous avançâmes donc vers lui. Chaque pas me coûtait. Je restai prudent en laissant une marge de sécurité entre lui et moi.

-Il veut prendre des nouvelles de Remus et te parler de ce qui a été dit au conseil.

-Au conseil ?

-Oui les…

-Arrête ça tu veux ! M'interrompit Jacob. Je peux lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire sans interprète.

Il était agressif comme à son habitude. Pourtant il fit un effort considérable pour rester maitre de lui. Il s'améliorait.

-Hey c'est mon sweat, intervint Harry en levant la main en direction du vêtement cité.

-Bella m'a dit de te le rendre et elle te remercie.

Harry récupéra son bien comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux.

-La meute et les anciens se sont réunis pour discuter de l'attitude à adopter au vu de ce qui s'est passé hier, déclara Jacob.

Il avait subitement l'air affecté. Je perçus des souvenirs, il pensait à Bella. Elle avait enfin accepté de se souvenir et le choc avait été terrible.

-Elle va si mal ? Je devrais peut-être...

Il se tourna vers moi avec un regard noir, ma phrase resta en suspend.

-Je te le déconseille fortement, me menaça-t-il.

-J'avais compris.

-Edward ne t'immisce pas dans ses pensées, c'est sa vie privée ! S'écria Harry.

-Ce n'est pas facile de faire abstraction, surtout quand ça concerne Bella.

-Elle va mieux, je suis resté près d'elle.

Le visage de Jacob se modifia. Il s'efforça de se ressaisir mais c'était trop tard. La violence du coup me compressa le cœur, un cœur déjà trop abimé.

-Tu…, commençai-je.

Il se figea, me défiant du regard.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cassant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'alarma Harry.

Il y eut comme une fêlure dans mon crâne. J'avais atteint la limite de ce que je pouvais supporter. Je fermai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard rempli de rancœur et de…

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Arrête de me prendre de haut comme ça, grondai-je, les sens soudain en alerte.

J'avançai vers lui. J'avais envie de lui faire du mal. Il prit automatiquement une position d'attaque. Harry s'interposa entre nous l'air réprobateur.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, dites-moi que je rêve. Ça ne vous a pas servi de leçon hier ?

Il se radoucit en comprenant dans quel état j'étais. Sous la colère explosait la douleur. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

-Ecoute, rentre à l'intérieur, je vais finir ma discussion avec Jacob et je te rejoins. Vas-y !

Je ne voyais plus rien, ses paroles eurent du mal à pénétrer dans ma tête. J'étais en pleine confusion. Colère et douleur menait un combat féroce en moi. Tout-à-coup, mon esprit se fit plus clair et ma colère diminua. Je fixai sans comprendre les yeux verts qui me dévisageaient. Il me lâcha et regarda par delà mon épaule.

-Edward.

Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Carlisle. Je lui tombais dans les bras, soulagé par sa présence.

-Il faut que tu te reprennes, mon fils.

J'opinai de la tête sans pour autant relâcher cette étreinte. Il me tapota la nuque.

-Je sais que c'est dur.

Je me décidai à affronter son regard. Je savais qu'il ne me tiendrait jamais responsable de ce qui s'était passé, même si pour moi il ne faisait aucun doute de ma responsabilité. Ses traits tirés, ses profondes cernes, attestaient d'une tristesse incommensurable. Mais comme il n'était pas démonstratif, il ne se laisserait jamais aller au chagrin en public. Je compris en voyant Jasper vers la porte, que c'était lui qui m'avait calmé. Il me toisa une longue seconde et me tourna le dos pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour moi c'était Carlisle qui lui avait demandé. Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry qu'il salua et vers Jacob à qui il fit un signe de tête.

-Jacob se demande pourquoi tu es là, dis-je par automatisme.

Harry me fila un coup de coude. Il se fit mal et me lança un regard franchement mécontent.

-Respecte-le si tu veux qu'il te respecte, me lança-t-il.

Je méditai sur ce point.

-Je suis venu pour m'occuper de Remus. Il a fait une violente chute et s'est cogné la tête, il est inconscient, expliqua Carlisle.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas important, répondit Carlisle.

Jacob plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec sa chute, me défendis-je, à nouveau hostile.

-Viens Edward, m'ordonna Carlisle. Laissons ces messieurs discuter.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je voulais m'éloigner de Jacob de peur de craquer à nouveau. Rester à Forks était une mauvaise idée mais je ne pouvais laisser Jasper. Il me faudrait encore côtoyer un moment Jacob Black. Cette idée me déplaisait au plus haut point.

OoooO

Nous roulions en direction du centre. Nous allions chercher sa collègue qui l'avait prévenu de son arrivée au même endroit que lui était arrivé. J'étais soulagé de m'éloigner de Jasper un moment. Harry avait voulu transplaner mais je voulais prendre ma voiture pour passer voir Bella à la boutique et faire quelques emplettes à l'épicerie du centre ville. Il accepta à condition qu'il m'accompagne voir Bella. Il semblait un peu tendu. J'étais trop mal pour essayer de comprendre ce qui le gênait. Mon esprit bouillonnait de questions à poser à Bella pourtant je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui exiger des réponses. Comment j'avais pu en arriver là et gâcher ma deuxième vie à ce point !

Nous nous garâmes sur une place de parking. A quelques mètres se tenait une femme.

Elle était grande.

Aussi grande que moi mais ce ne fut pas ce qui m'interpella.

Elle était belle. Très belle.

Une beauté naturelle qui était hypnotique. Pourtant j'avais rencontré des femmes sublimes, des vampires bien sûr. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Je m'approchai d'elle avec Harry à mes côtés. Elle lui sourit avec chaleur et il se détendit. Elle l'étreignit et j'en profitai pour la détailler. Elle portait une robe, comme Harry hier, mais de couleur rouge satiné et en plus seyant. Elle avait un châle d'une teinte vieux rose autour du cou. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et brillants qui tombaient jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle avait une peau qui ressemblait à de la porcelaine. Son nez était long et fin, parfaitement proportionné à son visage. Sa bouche était charnue et légèrement relevée par un rouge à lèvres rose. Elle avait un léger point de beauté près de sa bouche. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes. Elle avait des fossettes. Mais le plus envoûtant était sans conteste ses yeux en amandes de couleur améthyste. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux d'une telle couleur. Elle avait, de plus, de longs cils qui sublimaient ce regard déjà si particulier. J'attendais avec fébrilité qu'elle pose son regard sur moi d'autant que son odeur comme celle d'Harry ne me donnait pas soif. Etait-ce une particularité de sorcier ? A mon avis non étant donné que Bella en était une.

Les rares passants nous observaient, perplexes. Je fronçai subitement les sourcils.

-Il y a quelqu'un avec vous.

Elle se détacha d'Harry et me toisa. Toute chaleur s'effaça de son visage. Elle me fixa avec hostilité. Je fus déçu par ce premier contact.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? M'agressa-t-elle avec une voix exceptionnellement mélodieuse malgré la dureté du ton.

Harry fit les présentations. Puis lui demanda ce que j'avais bien voulu dire en lui déclarant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle fit un signe dans une direction. Quelques secondes plus tard elle tendit sa main et la serra.

-Je ne suis pas venue seule.

-Ah oui ? Lança Harry, méfiant.

-Teddy est avec moi.

Tandis qu'Harry avait une vive altercation avec Melle Vance, je me concentrai sur le petit Teddy car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un enfant.

-Calmez-vous ! Le petit se sent fautif. Il était pourtant si heureux de te voir Harry. Tu lui manquais et il s'inquiétait pour toi.

Ils se calmèrent net. Harry précisa à Melle Vance et au petit Teddy que je pouvais lire les pensées. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout cette idée et son esprit ne produisit plus rien.

-Elle est comme toi Harry ? M'enquis-je.

-Oui, elle est aussi une bonne occlumens. Excuse-moi Teddy pour cet accueil.

-…

-Rosella rend le visible.

-Pas ici.

-Allons à ta voiture, me décréta Harry.

J'avais enfin aperçu la tête de Teddy. Un enfant de huit ans plein de vie malgré une profonde blessure. Il me posa plein de questions et ignora royalement Harry car il lui en voulait encore. Il me fit passer plein de tests afin de vérifier que je pouvais réellement accéder aux pensées des gens. Je l'avais amené avec moi faire des emplettes. Il semblait à l'aise dans ce monde non magique. Il portait un t-shirt à manches longues, un jean et des baskets. Cela dénotait un peu avec la tenue de sorcier de Melle Vance.

Elle ne m'avait plus adressé la parole et son attitude glaciale n'allait pas nous aider à nous entendre. Elle était à l'arrière avec Teddy et discutait avec lui. Je lui jetais des coups d'œil par le rétroviseur un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Elle s'en aperçut et m'envoya balader en me demandant ce que je regardais et si je voulais sa photo. Cet air fier m'agaçait un peu mais rajoutait à son charme. Harry, lui, était morose mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Après réflexion, je lui proposai de les ramener directement à la villa. J'irai voir Bella après. Il n'était pas ravi mais je sus le persuader que je saurai me tenir.

Debout devant la boutique des Newton, j'hésitais à entrer. Je ne voulais pas incommoder Bella en l'interrompant en plein travail. Je décidai d'attendre midi.

A midi et quart, elle n'était toujours pas sortie. Chassant mes hésitations je pénétrai dans la boutique. Je savais être patient mais ces dernières heures avait été si éprouvantes que j'avais du mal à me maîtriser. Elle était là, renseignant un client. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle paraissait exténuée. Elle semblait différente aussi, une nouvelle maturité se dégageait d'elle. Quand elle s'aperçut de ma présence, elle parut étonnée mais pas en colère. De la tristesse émanait de son visage. Elle s'avança vers moi, j'aurais voulu tendre mes bras pour la serrer contre moi.

Quelque chose clochait. La senteur exquise qu'elle dégageait habituellement s'était affaiblit. Encore sous le choc, je ne réagis que quand elle me parla.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec toi.

-Je travaille Edward.

-Je pensais que tu faisais une pause à midi.

-Pas le dimanche. Il y a trop de monde. Je mange vite fait un casse-croûte dans l'arrière boutique.

-Ah…

-Bon, tu ne serais pas venu si ce n'était pas important. Je vais voir si je peux m'absenter cinq minutes.

Elle s'en alla vers Mike, qui me maudissait intérieurement. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il persistait, car Bella était unique, mais sa façon de s'y prendre était proprement ridicule. Je l'avais déjà remarqué quand Bella et moi étions ensemble. Il lui accorda sa pause de mauvaise grâce, apparemment il espérait rattraper sa stupidité d'hier. Je tressaillis en comprenant ce souvenir. Je ferai mieux de repartir avant de dire à Bella une chose que je pourrais regretter.

Elle passa devant moi et sortit. Il faisait gris et pourtant il faisait doux. Elle croisa les bras devant elle comme pour se protéger. Elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

-Comment tu vas ? Me questionna-t-elle malgré tout.

Son inquiétude était sincère.

-C'est très difficile.

Je m'arrêtai de parler le temps de me reprendre. Elle s'avança vers moi et me prit la main. A son contact je me sentis moins abattu.

-Et Jasper ?

-Il est anéanti et en colère contre moi.

-Pourquoi il t'en veut ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Il m'en veut de vouloir toujours te protéger au détriment de notre famille.

-Il a raison, répondit-elle, accablée. J'étais un poids lourd à porter pour toi et ta famille. C'est de ma faute pas de la tienne.

-Nous ne serons pas d'accord sur ce point.

-…

-Il veut s'en aller pour traquer et tuer Irina. J'ai demandé à Carlisle de le raisonner.

-Non, il ne doit pas y aller tout seul ! S'exclama-t-elle l'air affolé. Il faut que je l'accompagne.

Elle me lâcha et une immense solitude m'imprégna.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise.

-Alice me l'a demandé cette nuit quand j'ai fait ce rêve.

-Quel rêve ? Alice n'a rien pu te demander, elle…

-Je fais des rêves prémonitoires, me coupa-t-elle.

Et bien ! Elle avait le don de me surprendre chaque jour un peu plus.

-C'est peut-être dû à ton statut de sorcière.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat particulier. De la fierté ?

-Tu es au courant ? Tu sais ce n'est pas encore sûr. Harry doit vérifier.

-C'est un fait avéré, il me l'a dit ce matin. D'ailleurs il souhaite que tu viennes le voir après ton travail.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive, en signe d'accord. Quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit et elle croisa ses bras à nouveau.

-J'ai trouvé ton mot, déclara-t-elle contre toute attente.

Je n'y pensais plus.

-Je te remercie de t'être excusé. Ça ne m'a pas surprise. Tu es quelqu'un d'intègre.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ai cru sur le moment…

-Tu as bien cru.

Son cœur battait subitement plus vite. Elle était visiblement émue. Je restai pendu à ses lèvres des fois que…

-J'ai ressenti des choses en te voyant. Mes sentiments envers toi on refait surface. J'étais confuse.

J'avais raison elle m'aimait encore. Un stupide fol espoir naquit en moi…

-Ne te fait pas de fausses idées. Je t'ai aimé comme je ne pensais pas être capable d'aimer mais tu m'as brisé le cœur en me quittant. Et ça je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner.

… qu'elle piétinait en quelques mots.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'être parti.

-Ne remettons pas cela sur le tapis. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Jake, c'était vraiment inattendu. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible d'aimer à nouveau mais c'est arrivé. Et je me sens enfin à ma place.

Je m'y étais préparé mais c'était dur à entendre.

-Je t'aimerais sûrement toujours.

Sa franchise me désarçonna.

-Mais ce n'est plus pareil. Alors ne gâche pas tout, respecte ma décision.

Au moins j'étais fixé. Je ne voyais plus l'utilité de m'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

-Au fait de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-J'ai eu la visite de Jacob Black ce matin.

Elle se raidit, mal à l'aise.

-C'est Harry qu'il est allé voir, me contredit-elle.

-J'étais avec lui. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Et j'ai lu dans son esprit ce qui s'était passé hier soir avant même qu'il ne parle.

Elle s'empourpra légèrement mais ne montra aucun signe de gêne.

-Je vais bien.

-Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire…

-Tu ne penses pas que vous allez trop vite ?

Je savais que j'étais allé trop loin au moment même où je parlai.

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

Elle tourna les talons et retourna travailler.

* * *

**POV Harry **

Harry avait fait la connaissance de Carlisle et c'était à première vue une personne dotée d'une extrême humanité. Malgré son chagrin, l'accueil des nouveaux arrivants s'était bien passé. Rosella avait compris l'attitude de Jasper quand Harry lui avait expliqué la situation. Elle n'aimait pas s'imposer mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester, Teddy avait besoin de son père.

Celui-ci se précipita à son chevet dès son arrivée. Il était soulagé et triste en même temps car il ne pouvait toujours pas communiquer avec lui.

Harry n'était toujours pas content de la décision d'Andromeda d'avoir envoyé le petit Teddy ici. Mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative car Teddy réclamait Harry et son père à corps et a cri. Elle n'avait pas supporté de le voir si mal et avait accepté de le laisser faire ce long voyage uniquement car elle savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains avec Rosella.

En parlant de Rosella, elle n'avait pas apprécié l'indélicatesse d'Edward. Harry lui précisa qu'il ne pouvait ignorer son don et que souvent ça lui pesait. Elle refusait d'y croire et considérait Edward comme une plaie. Harry n'était pas surpris car lui aussi avait eu du mal au début avec Edward, il demanda donc à Rosella de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Elle accepta du bout des lèvres.

Pendant qu'il installait Teddy dans une chambre, il se demanda combien de chambres il y avait dans cette maison. Edward arriva et lui dit qu'il y en avait onze. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait relâché sa garde sans s'en rendre compte. Il remédia à cette erreur et questionna Edward sur son entrevue avec Bella. Il ne voulut pas en parler ce qui laissa deviner à Harry que ça s'était mal passé. Edward lui fit néanmoins savoir qu'elle passerait après son travail pour le voir. Avec tout ça, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire part à Bella de ses découvertes. Il avait hâte de lui en toucher deux mots.

Il était une heure, Edward leur proposa de bientôt passer à table. Il en dressa une belle à une vitesse ahurissante et s'escrima en cuisine. Harry le soupçonnait de faire tout ça pour s'occuper l'esprit. Ils apprécièrent ses efforts et déjeunèrent avec appétit, y compris Rosella. Edward resta en leur compagnie, il semblait ne plus supporter la solitude. Teddy en profita pour attirer son attention sur lui.

Rosella et Carlisle se concertèrent un instant, et ils passèrent ensuite leur après-midi enfermés dans une chambre transformée en laboratoire pour l'occasion. Rosella, grâce à ses aptitudes en tant qu'experte en potion, aiderait Carlisle à préparer une mixture qui pousserait Remus à sortir du coma. Carlisle leur avait épargné les détails techniques, mais pour lui l'état de Remus était préoccupant sans être alarmant. La commotion l'avait plongé dans un léger coma dont il sortirait de lui-même, le seul problème était le temps. Voilà pourquoi il voulait accélérer le processus.

Teddy montra à Harry tous les progrès qu'il avait faits à l'école. Harry était admiratif de la capacité de Teddy à retenir tout ce qu'il apprenait. Edward collait Teddy comme une sangsue et il le regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde. Harry le questionna à ce sujet et Edward lui expliqua que la présence de Teddy était inespérée. Il remettait de la joie dans cette maison qui en avait été brutalement privé. Ensuite Edward leur proposa d'apprendre à jouer au base-ball. Harry savoura tout comme Teddy ce petit moment d'oubli.

Edward se crispa, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer la balle à Teddy. Apparemment Jasper venait de prévenir Carlisle qu'il partait. Bella arriva au même moment. Elle s'approcha d'eux et se figea, abasourdie, tout en fixant Teddy.

-Tu es le petit garçon que j'ai vu dans mon rêve ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis heureux de te rencontrer pour de vrai, répondit Teddy.


	14. Face cachée

Relecture : Brynamon.

J'ai fêté mes 36 ans dimanche (28 nov), pas facile d'encaisser une année de plus.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Face cachée**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Le petit garçon me regardait comme si lui aussi me connaissait. Il était grand et mince, il devait avoir environ sept ou huit ans. Il était brun, ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts (à peine un cm), il avait les yeux marrons, son visage était doux. Il tenait Harry par la main donc ils se connaissaient.

-Qui es-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je m'appelle Teddy.

-C'est le fils de Remus, me renseigna Harry. Comment vous connaissez-vous tous les deux ?

Il était extrêmement perplexe.

-J'ai rêvé de lui la nuit dernière.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il s'était sûrement rappelé que je faisais des rêves prémonitoires.

-Tu peux nous détailler ce rêve ? Réclama-t-il.

-Et bien…

Je vis Edward faire un pas pour se rapprocher de Harry et de Teddy. A ma grande surprise, Teddy lui saisit la main. Il était maintenant entre Harry et Edward.

- Je fais des rêves prémonitoires en général, je vous en ai déjà parlé. Dans ce rêve, Jasper était cerné par trois vampires dont Irina. Alice m'a demandé de l'aider. Je m'apprêtais à y aller avec ma baguette quand ce garçon (elle montra Teddy du doigt) m'a retenue par la main en me disant que si j'y allais nous serions en danger tous les deux.

Harry se tourna vers Teddy.

-Et toi, comment la connais-tu ?

- Je fais des rêves prémonitoires moi aussi.

-Depuis quand ? Le questionna Harry, abasourdi.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques semaines. Je crois que j'ai fait le même rêve que toi Bella.

-Je me demande si c'est génétique ou héréditaire ? S'interrogea Harry, comme pour lui-même. Il faudrait que je me renseigne pour savoir s'il y en a d'autres dans notre famille.

Trois têtes dont la mienne fixèrent Harry, attendant une explication à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je dis ça parce que Bella fait partie de notre famille, Teddy, conclut Harry.

Je scrutai Harry comme une imbécile. Teddy semblait un peu perdu. Edward restait impassible comme à son habitude. Seul un léger haussement de sourcils trahissait son scepticisme.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Me décidai-je enfin à répondre.

Il commença à pleuvoir à verse. Edward nous proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois installé dans le canapé du petit salon, Teddy se trouvant entre Harry et moi, je demandai des explications à celui-ci. Edward était debout près de la cheminée en face de nous. Harry m'expliqua notre lien de parenté et donc la confirmation que j'étais une sorcière. J'aurai explosé de joie si un point ne m'avait pas choquée.

-Black ?

-Oui tout comme moi et Teddy tu descends d'un Black.

Mon estomac se retourna. J'eu envie de vomir.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

-Laisse-moi finir, par Merlin ! Tu n'as aucune appartenance, ni nous d'ailleurs à la lignée des Black de la réserve.

Son ton était assuré, pourtant…

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

-Hermione a donnée à Rosella l'arbre généalogique des Black pour que je puisse te le montrer des fois que tu doutes de notre parenté.

Il sortit une feuille de la poche de son jean et me la tendit. Je la détaillai, à la recherche de certitudes. Elle confirma les dires d'Harry. Le soulagement s'installa et j'examinai alors avec précision cet arbre. Il apparut que c'était par mon père que j'étais liée à Harry et à Teddy.

-Jacob va se régaler avec ce fait nouveau, intervint Edward, contre toute attente.

Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il semblait même agacé. Il avait bien cerné Jacob en tout cas. Je pensai la même chose qu'Edward et cela me fit sourire.

-Qui est Rosella ? Demandai-je, me rappelant qu'il avait mentionné son nom.

-Ma collègue. Elle est venue avec Teddy, et elle travaille avec Carlisle en ce moment pour aider Remus à sortir plus rapidement du coma.

-Il est dans le coma ? M'exclamai-je, effarée.

-Oui, il a fait une chute, intervint Edward.

Je regardais Teddy, il était venu de si loin pour voir son père et il le trouvait dans le coma. Le pauvre. Il semblait subitement découragé. Je posai ma main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

-Aies confiance, Carlisle est un excellent médecin. Il va bien s'occuper de ton père.

Il se perdit dans une profonde réflexion, les yeux un peu dans le vague puis se redressa et retrouva son dynamisme d'enfant. Il m'observa avec attention.

-Tu es aussi belle que dans mon rêve !

Edward partit d'un grand rire ce qui m'interloqua. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude.

Malheureusement cela ne dura pas. Il se redressa, morose et sortit de la pièce brusquement laissant la porte ouverte. Des bribes de voix nous arrivèrent aux oreilles. Nous le suivirent, intrigués. Apparemment Jasper et Carlisle se disputaient à l'étage devant une des chambres. Edward était déjà en haut près d'eux. C'était très inhabituel de voir Carlisle en colère. Jasper un peu moins. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'inquiétant chez lui. A première vue, il voulait partir et Carlisle le traitait d'égoïste.

-Tu m'as dit de t'écouter sans t'interrompre et ensuite de faire mon choix, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant mon choix est fait, je veux partir. Peu importe ce que tu diras, ça ne me blessera pas plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je n'aurai pas de repos tant qu'elle sera encore en vie. Il faut que j'y aille !

Son visage accablé me toucha au cœur violemment. Dire que tout ce gâchis était de ma faute !

Il sembla enfin se rendre compte de notre présence mais ce fut moi qu'il regarda. Ce fut comme un coup de poing en plein estomac. Je reculai instinctivement. Edward était déjà devant moi et Harry avait sortit sa baguette.

-Bella.

Ma peau se hérissa. Mon nom sortant de sa bouche résonna comme une menace. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres mais je ne flanchai pas. Je contournai Edward et avançai vers Jasper.

-Non Bella !

J'ignorai la supplique d'Edward et continuai mon avancée vers Jasper. Son visage sembla moins humain, plus vampire. Ses yeux d'habitude dorés étaient noircis par la soif. Il sembla ressentir une forte répulsion à mesure que j'avançai vers lui.

-Ta culpabilité est ridicule. Es-tu sûre de te sentir coupable car même Edward est capable de mieux.

-Tu as le droit de nous haïr Jasper mais je ne te laisserai pas partir vers une mort certaine.

-Tu as l'audace de venir me dire ce que je dois faire pour soulager ma peine.

-Non, je sais juste qu'Alice m'a demandé de te protéger.

Il s'immobilisa telle une statue grecque. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

-Tu oses prononcer son nom, siffla-t-il.

-Bella fait attention ! Cria Edward.

Carlisle posa une main sur le torse de Jasper pour le contenir. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un éclat meurtrier à la limite du supportable.

-Elle ne ment pas, j'étais là quand cette Alice lui a parlé, nous avons fait le même rêve. Elle a supplié Bella de vous aider car vous étiez en danger.

Jasper détourna son regard de moi pour se poser sur Teddy.

Harry, Edward et moi atterrirent devant Teddy pour former un bouclier.

-Tu as vu Alice ?

Le ton de la voix de Jasper avait changé. Il n'était plus agressif juste méfiant.

-Non, elle était dans la tête de Bella mais c'était réel. Elle est passée par Bella pour nous dire quelque chose. Elle vous aime et veut vous protéger et selon elle seule Bella peut le faire même si ça nous met en danger elle et moi.

Il nous poussa et s'approcha de Jasper malgré notre désapprobation. Celui-ci eut un rictus désabusé.

-J'aimerais croire à ton histoire… Mais Bella ? Me protéger ? Ce n'est pas crédible.

-Laissez-moi vous le montrer.

Il leva la main pour la poser sur son épaule. Jasper eu un mouvement de recul puis après quelques secondes accepta le contact. Teddy ferma les yeux et se concentra. Jasper ferma les yeux à son tour et resta immobile. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, Jasper paraissait sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Teddy ?

-Il a vu le rêve.

-Tu es vraiment très doué s'extasia Harry.

Comme si c'était le moment !

Jasper ne dit pas un mot, il était confus. Il préféra s'éloigner vers ce que je supposai être sa chambre. Quand sa porte claqua, l'atmosphère se relâcha.

Carlisle demanda plus d'explication concernant le rêve et ce que ça impliquait, Harry s'empressa de les lui fournir. J'étais encore très pâle et la pression retombant je chancelai. Sûrement le contrecoup. Edward m'attrapa et me serra dans ses bras. Je ne me sentais pas de le repousser. Pourtant une voix m'y força.

-C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? On ne peut pas travailler tranquille !

Je faillis m'étrangler tellement la personne qui apparut dans mon champ de vision était exceptionnellement belle. Je fus d'autant plus aigrie qu'elle me détailla sans vergogne de haut en bas sans aucune chaleur dans le regard comme si je n'étais rien. Je me sentis si minable comparée à elle que j'eus envie de pleurer. Et le comble fut le regard qu'Edward lui jeta : un regard ébloui, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Elle le subjuguait. Une bouffée de jalousie me prit à la gorge.

-Bella, je te présente Rosella Vance, la collègue de Harry.

Je lui fis un signe de tête très minimaliste.

-Rosella je vous…

-On a compris, le coupa-t-elle.

Quelle grossièreté ! Cet air méprisant et fier sur son visage, j'avais envie de le lui faire avaler. Comment Edward pouvait se laisser aveugler par sa beauté. Il n'avait même pas tiqué alors qu'elle l'avait coupé en pleine phrase. Il me regarda et me fit un signe de tête contrit comme s'il s'excusait à sa place. Le comble !

-Carlisle nous pouvons y retourner.

Elle s'adressait à lui avec un évident respect. C'était très déstabilisant ce changement d'attitude.

-Rosella, soit plus cordiale avec Bella, c'est l'une des nôtres maintenant, intervint Harry.

Il avait fini de discuter avec Carlisle. Elle ignora sa remarque.

-Etais-tu au courant des aptitudes de Teddy ?

-Oui, il m'en a parlé pendant le voyage.

Teddy s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu va bientôt guérir mon papa ?

-Je m'y attelle mon ange.

C'était le jour et la nuit. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et son visage se métamorphosa, sa beauté n'en était que plus flagrante. Elle lui passa la main sur les cheveux et l'encouragea à retourner voir son père. Il s'exécuta et elle le regarda s'éloigner inquiète. Edward l'observait impassible. Elle s'en aperçut et se referma comme une huitre. Elle retourna dans la chambre qui leur servait de labo d'après ce que je pouvais en voir et Carlisle la suivit.

-Si tu veux aider Jasper, il te faut une baguette et quelques leçons de base, dit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée tu as entendu Teddy, ils vont être en danger…, intervint Edward.

-Tais-toi Edward ! Le coupai-je. Où va-t-on trouver une baguette Harry ?

Je ne voulais pas de la sollicitude d'Edward. Il n'avait qu'à la garder pour cette pimbêche. Oui je sais, je lui en voulais alors que je n'en avais plus le droit.

-J'ai une petite idée sur la personne qui pourrait nous aider, répondit Harry.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Harry et Bella était partis au café voir la serveuse qui l'avait reconnu hier soir. Pour lui, il était évident qu'elle pourrait les renseigner sur l'endroit où trouver une baguette. Ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de mon avis et je ne comprenais pas cet entêtement. Teddy avait voulu rester avec moi et j'étais soulagé, car m'occuper de lui me permettais de ne pas sombrer. Je lui servis à diner et il me montra une facette de lui-même que je n'avais pas encore vue. Il avait la capacité de changer d'aspect de façon innée, c'était de loin ce que j'avais vu de plus impressionnant depuis des décennies. Il était vraiment exceptionnel, sa présence remplissait mon cœur vide. Il voulut rester encore à discuter avec moi, je ne l'en empêchai pas même s'il était évident qu'il était fatigué. Je l'emmenai au lit et l'autorisai à m'interroger par la pensée. Les enfants étaient décidément très résistants.

« Tu es quelqu'un de spécial. »

-Non.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il trouvait de spécial en moi.

« Tu prends soin de ta famille et même des inconnus. »

-Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

« Tu aimes toujours Bella ? »

J'avais du mal à suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Il passait du coq à l'âne rapidement comme pour me tester encore plus.

-Que connais-tu de l'amour ? Et qui t'a dit que Bella et moi…

« Je suis un enfant mais je ne suis pas stupide et j'ai des yeux ! »

Et bien au moins il ne manquait pas de caractère.

« Tu réponds à ma question ? »

-Oui, je l'aime toujours.

« Et elle ? »

-Non, elle aime une autre personne.

« Tu es triste à cause de ça ? »

-Pas seulement.

« Mon père, tu crois qu'il va aller mieux ? »

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

-J'espère.

Il me sourit. Il bailla.

« Promets-moi d'être toujours franc avec moi. »

-…

« Je suis pas en porcelaine, j'ai déjà vécu plein de trucs horribles. »

-D'accord, je te le promets.

« Tes yeux sont différents »

-Comment ça ?

« Ils étaient dorés ce matin et là il deviennent noirs »

-C'est parce que je dois me nourrir.

« Tu es un vrai vampire alors? »

-C'est-à-dire ?

« Tu bois le sang des gens ? »

-Non, seulement ceux des animaux.

« Et ça te convient ? »

-Oui. Et toi tu devrais avoir peur de moi.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es différent ? »

-Parce que je suis dangereux.

« Mon père aussi l'est et je n'ai pas peur de lui. »

Il était clairvoyant cet enfant. Si jeune et déjà si sage.

« J'ai vu comment tu regardes Rosella, tu l'aime bien. »

J'étais mal à l'aise.

-Il est temps de dormir jeune homme.

Il bailla à nouveau et s'étira. Je le bordai et il s'endormit en quelques secondes. Il était déjà vingt heures passées, que faisait Bella et Harry ? Ils étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure ! Je laissai la lampe de chevet allumée et sortis de la pièce sans faire un bruit. Jasper me fit sursauter, j'étais tellement concentré sur ce que m'avait dit Teddy que je ne l'avais pas senti arriver.

-Ça va ?

Question stupide, il me toisa pour réponse.

-Tu vas rester alors. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

-Je vais attendre de voir ce qu'Harry et Bella ont à me proposer. J'ai bien compris que Bella est comme Harry et qu'elle est censée m'aider à vaincre Irina. Même si ça me répugne, j'accepte son aide uniquement parce que c'est ce qu'Alice souhaite. Elle ne veut pas que je meure, alors je ferai l'effort de vivre. Combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne devrais pas mêler Bella à tout ça.

-C'est toi qui l'y a mêlée en la faisant entrer dans nos vies.

Il marquait un point. Je ne pouvais rien répliquer.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, continua Jasper.

Que se passait-il avec Rosella ?

-Va voir Rosella, elle va mal et ça ne m'aide pas ! J'ai essayé de la calmer mais son état est catastrophique et cela ne fonctionne pas.

-Comment ça elle va mal ?

-Vas-y !

Je me dirigeai, sceptique, vers la chambre du fond, celle de notre invitée. C'était l'une des rares chambres avec un accès à une salle de bain privée.

Les pensées de Rosella affluèrent violemment dans ma tête. Je vacillai, surpris par tant d'angoisse. Elle avait relâchée sa garde.

« Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus ! Que ça s'arrête ! Il faut que je me calme, respire, respire ! »

Je frappai à sa porte. Elle ne répondit pas. Je frappai plus fort.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Je te hais, je te hais, j'aimerais te voir mort ! »

Des gémissements arrivèrent à mes oreilles. J'entrai, la salle de bain était ouverte. J'approchai lentement. Il y avait du verre brisé au sol avec un liquide répandu.

« J'arrive plus à respirer, il faut que je me calme, je ne vais pas y arriver, je n'y arriverais jamais seule ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer.

« Il faut que ça cesse, je veux mourir ! »

Affolé, j'apparus dans le chambranle de la porte. Elle était dans la douche assise sous un jet d'eau brulant, elle me tournait le dos. La porte coulissant n'était pas fermée, de l'eau tombait sur le sol. Je n'eu pas le temps d'être gêné pas sa nudité. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon gigantesque, son dos nue laissai apparaitre des marques rosâtres, c'étaient des cicatrices. Avec horreur, je constatai que tout son dos était balafré comme si elle avait reçu des coups de couteau. Elle serrait sa tête entre ses mains et la secouait de haut en bas. Son corps se soulevait par saccade au rythme de son souffle.

-Que quelqu'un m'aide, je vous en supplie !

Cette supplique exprimée haut et fort me bouleversa. Je m'approchais lentement et pris la serviette accrochée à la porte.

-Rosella, murmurai-je.

Elle sursauta en m'entendant, elle tourna sa tête vers moi, ses yeux reflétaient une immense panique. Elle me tendit la main avec désespoir comme quelqu'un qui se noie et qui voit une bouée. Elle poussa un hurlement. Ses magnifiques iris se levèrent, laissant apparaitre que le blanc de ses yeux. Elle se mit à convulser.

Je l'attrapais et l'enroulais dans la serviette comme je pus.

Carlisle arriva alerté par ses cris.

-A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-C'est une crise de tétanie. Une violente crise d'angoisse si tu préfères, me précisa-t-il.

-Que fait-on ?

- Allonge-là. J'ai ce qu'il faut, j'arrive.

Carlisle quitta la pièce. Je l'allongeai sur le lit tout en la gardant serrée contre moi pour tenter d'apaiser sa crise. Ses yeux étaient maintenant hermétiquement fermés. Quelque chose la terrorisait. Mon regard descendit sur son cou. Il y avait là aussi une immense cicatrice horizontale. Je me sentis nauséeux. Comment quelqu'un avait pu l'attaquer et la torturer de la sorte ?

Carlisle revint, lui fit une piqûre d'anti-convulsifiant et une autre d'un puissant sédatif pour la calmer. Lui aussi avait remarqué la marque sur son cou. Il se posait aussi beaucoup de questions, il n'avait vu aucun signes avant-coureurs quand ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter il y a une demi-heure.

Je pris une autre serviette et sécha ses cheveux pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Les soubresauts s'arrêtèrent progressivement et ses tremblements diminuèrent. Carlisle quitta la pièce passablement rassuré. Une demi-heure passa, je restai près d'elle. Elle s'apaisa et s'endormit. Je la recouvris avec sa couverture et quitta la pièce. J'avais besoin d'air.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Harry et Bella arrivèrent devant le café, Bella se gara sur le parking. Ils entrèrent avec l'espoir d'y trouver Allie, la serveuse qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Elle était effectivement là. Elle s'arrêta dans son action en voyant Harry entrer. Puis elle esquissa un timide sourire. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Salut Allie.

-Bonsoir, M. Potter.

-Appelez-moi Harry. Je vous présente Bella.

-Enchantée Bella.

-J'ai un service à vous demander.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez Harry. Je termine mon service dans une demi-heure, attendez-moi, on pourra en discuter.

Harry sortit à l'extérieur suivi de Bella.

-Tu ne veux pas prendre un café ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne bois pas de café.

-Autre chose alors c'est moi qui invite.

Harry déclina son offre. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Ce rêve avec Teddy, j'ai peur pour lui et pour toi. Edward a peut-être raison, tu ne devrais pas aider Jasper.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Je veux l'aider c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et si tu me formes y'a pas de raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir ma propre baguette. Et puis, de toute façon, Teddy ne viendra pas avec moi quand j'accompagnerai Jasper.

-Tu es vraiment décidée à partir ? Et ton père ? Et Jacob ? Et tes cours ?

Elle accusa le coup. A croire qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. Sa détermination sembla flancher quelque peu.

-Je trouverai une raison pour m'absenter.

-Réfléchis-y à deux fois. Et méfies-toi de Jacob, il ne te laissera pas partir comme ça !

Harry ne voulait pas la décourager juste lui montrer les tenants et les aboutissants. Elle se plongea dans une intense réflexion. Harry repensa subitement à Rosella. Son arrivée n'avait pas laissé Edward indifférent. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il lui en parle. Rosella trainait derrière elle un lourd passif. Etre belle ne lui avait valu que des ennuis, elle ne supportait plus le regard des hommes. Harry avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux car il n'avait pas du tout été attiré par elle. Leur lien d'amitié était réel. Il avait d'ailleurs payé cher son attachement envers elle. Il se rappela de cette fameuse nuit où Ginny les avait vus…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Dans la salle de repos des Aurors, il y a trois ans._

_Harry rentra dans la pièce et fut surprit de trouver Rosella en pleurs. Elle sursauta à son arrivée. Gênée, elle essayait de se reprendre._

_-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus personne, se justifia-t-elle. _

_Il était tard, déjà 23h. _

_-J'allais rentrer chez moi, j'avais juste un dernier dossier à examiner. Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? _

_-C'est juste un peu de mélancolie. Je vais devoir partir Harry._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Tu le sais bien ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver ma place ici, j'ai eu trop d'accrochages avec les Aurors masculins comme féminins. J'ai l'impression que personne ne me prend au sérieux. _

_-Moi si. Tu es excellente Auror malgré ton jeune âge._

_-20 ans ce n'est pas si jeune. Et tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi !_

_-Tu comprends ce que je veux dire._

_Elle sourit tristement._

_-Je veux un travail où mes capacités ne seront pas mises en doute et où mon physique n'aura pas d'utilité. _

_-C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu es l'une des meilleurs. La jalousie aveugle nos collègues mais ne te laisse pas faire. _

_-C'est trop tard, et puis je me sens si seule entourée d'hommes qui ont peur de moi à cause de ma froideur ou qui me prennent pour une fille facile tandis que mes comparses féminines me jalousent et me haïssent. _

_-Je ne suis pas comme ça._

_-Tu es bien le seul._

_Elle se leva et s'approcha de Harry. _

_-Tu me comprends et tu me soutiens. Tu sais ce que je vaux et tu m'acceptes comme je suis. _

_Harry se sentit mal à l'aise car l'ambiance avait changé. Sans crier gare elle se jeta sur lui et elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Tétanisé au départ, il finit par la repousser gentiment. Un raclement de gorge les avertit de la présence de quelqu'un. Harry ressentit un profond mal être en croisant le regard de sa Ginny. Elle les observait sans un mot mais son regard en disait long sur le sentiment de trahison qu'elle devait ressentir. Dans ses mains il y avait une gamelle. Elle tourna les talons et partit sans un regard en arrière. Harry en voulut à Rosella. Elle ne sut expliquer son geste mais s'excusa pour tout ça. _

_Harry décida qu'il ne valait mieux qu'ils ne se voient plus pendant un petit moment, et elle partit elle aussi avec un sentiment de trahison._

_Le lendemain elle n'était pas venue travailler. Elle ne partait qu'à la fin de la semaine et ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas aller bosser. Inquiet, Harry était allé à sa demeure. Il l'avait trouvé baignant dans son sang, le corps lacéré, selon lui, par des maléfices. Seul son visage avait été épargné, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Elle ne respirait presque plus, sa gorge entaillée avait laissé s'écouler un filet de sang. Il s'était retenu pour ne pas vomir et avait prévenu les secours. Elle avait été sauvée in extremis. Après quelques jours de convalescence, elle avait expliqué que des puissants mangemorts l'avaient attaquée, faisant sauter tous les sorts de protection qu'elle avait lancés sur sa maison. Cependant Harry avait compris que quelque chose clochait dans son récit. _

_Elle vivait seule depuis le décès de ses parents qui étaient morts assassinés l'année de ses 18 ans. Elle était devenue Auror en partie pour résoudre ce double magicide jamais résolu. Il était sûr qu'elle approchait du but quelques jours avant que cette abomination se produise. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il en était persuadé, mais son état psychique ne lui permettait pas d'en savoir plus. _

_Elle n'avait plus de famille : ses grands-parents étaient morts il y a longtemps. Elle n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur. Sa mère était fille unique. Son père n'avait qu'une sœur, Emmeline Vance (membre de l'ordre du Phoenix) mais elle était morte elle aussi, assassinée par des mangemorts il y a dix ans et n'avait laissé aucune famille derrière elle. Il l'avait donc aidé à se remettre et ce malgré la désapprobation de Ginny ce qui n'arrangea pas leurs affaires. _

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

-Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-Allie est là.

Une demi-heure s'était déjà écoulée ? Apparemment oui. Elle s'assit près d'Harry et le regarda, curieuse.

-Alors en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Ma cousine Bella vient de découvrir son statut de sorcière.

Allie dévisagea Bella avec respect, comme si son statut de cousine d'Harry Potter lui donnait de l'importance.

-On aurait besoin d'aller lui chercher une baguette, éclaira Harry.

-Vous ne savez pas où aller, déduisit Allie.

-Vous avez tout compris, ajouta Bella.

-Il y a deux pôles magiques : un à l'est dans la capitale et un à l'ouest à San Francisco en Californie.

- C'est assez loin, fit remarquer Bella.

-Je serai honorée de vous guider, déclara Allie. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer.

Bella semblait au 7ème ciel, comme une enfant qui se rend dans un parc d'attraction

-Merci. Demain es-tu dispo ? La questionna Bella.

-Je travaille jusqu'à mercredi. Je suis en congés ensuite pendant une semaine.

-Et bien on va attendre samedi, décréta Harry. Si tu n'as pas d'autres projets Allie.

-Rien qui ne puisse être reporté, affirma Allie.

-Harry, tu plaisantes j'espère, s'enflamma Bella.

-Non. T'as ton exam dans un mois, hors de question de sécher.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !

Harry lui lança un regard qui ne lui était pas habituel, un regard implacable et froid.

-Essaies pour voir.

Elle était visiblement en colère mais le ton d'Harry semblait l'avoir calmée.

-De toute façon je travaille le week-end !

-Je vais vous laisser, intervint Allie, gênée.

Et Harry qui voulait rester calme sentit ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

-Attends Allie !

Il se tourna vers Bella et s'emporta.

-T'as qu'à prendre une journée ! Réfléchit un peu pour une fois ! Ce sera plus simple de camoufler ton absence vu que tu es censée travailler. Et arrête de ne penser qu'à toi ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'allonger mon séjour ici ? De voir Remus dans cet état ? De regarder Edward dépérir ? D'assister à la descente aux enfers de Jasper qui est rempli de haine et prêt à se tuer juste par vengeance ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Tu crois que je suis content de savoir que toi et Teddy êtes en danger, et de savoir que ma femme m'en veut à cause de la présence de mon ex collègue ? Je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver au milieu de tout ça, et même si j'ai une furieuse envie de rentrer chez moi auprès de ma femme et de mon fils, je ne laisserai jamais tomber des personnes dans le besoin. Alors prends sur toi et sois patiente ! Tes capacités ne vont pas s'envoler. Il est tard, rentre chez toi maintenant.

Bella baissa les yeux. Serait-elle honteuse ? Il n'en sut rien car elle se dirigea vers sa camionnette, claqua la portière et partit en trombe. Harry s'excusa auprès d'Allie pour l'impolitesse de Bella. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et proposa à Harry de se retrouver ici samedi matin vers dix heures.

-Si vous en avez marre et que vous voulez discuter, passez me voir au boulot je travaille de quatorze heures à vingt heures.

Harry la remercia de bon cœur car elle semblait sincère dans sa démarche. Elle s'éloigna en direction d'une voiture qui venait de se garer sur le parking. Sûrement le fameux Kevin. Il se demanda s'il elle lui avait parlé. Si Ginny avait été là, elle lui aurait reproché de toujours trop s'impliquer comme d'habitude. Il avait envie d'entendre sa voix mais il était trop tard pour l'appeler, elle dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Il transplana à la villa et pénétra dans la demeure. Il commençait à avoir faim. En allant vers la cuisine, il passa devant le petit salon. La porte était ouverte. Edward était assis et fixait la cheminée, l'air accablé. Harry hésita, il avait vraiment faim. Il rentra finalement dans la pièce et s'assit à coté d'Edward.

-Teddy dort ?

-Oui, il s'est effondré de sommeil, c'est sûrement dû au décalage.

Sa voix monocorde n'inspirait rien de bon. Il commençait à le connaitre.

-Et Jasper ?

-Il est parti chasser.

-Et Rosella ?

-Tu savais qu'elle faisait des crises de panique ?

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà assisté à une crise au début de sa convalescence et ce n'était pas un bon souvenir.

-Oui, elle prend une potion qui la calme quand elle se sent mal, elle a vécu des choses difficiles.

-Elle a fait une crise ce soir. J'ai trouvé du verre brisée par terre, c'était peut-être son médicament.

-Effectivement, si elle n'a pas pu en prendre la crise s'est amplifiée. Comment tu l'as maitrisée ?

-Carlisle lui a administré un sédatif et lui a donné un médicament pour les convulsions.

-Elle va mieux ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Elle dort.

Harry ressentit à nouveau le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules. Un mal de crâne pointait. Il se frotta le front. Edward était silencieux et blafard comme quand il leur avait annoncé la mort d'Alice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai vu ses cicatrices…

Harry se renferma. Il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet. Ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler.

-Comment peut-on faire ça à une femme ? Comment peut-on faire ça à un être humain ?

Edward visiblement, supportait mal ce qu'il avait vu.

-Tu devrais en parler avec elle, moi je ne peux rien te dire.

-Mais tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, perspicace.

-Pas vraiment…

Harry ne mentait pas vraiment. Edward qui fixait toujours la cheminée, recula et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Harry tu es là ?

Harry sursauta. Il fixa à son tour la cheminée et reconnut le visage tant aimé de sa Ginny. Il se leva promptement et avança vers son reflet. Elle lui sourit avec amour et il le lui rendit.

-Je n'étais pas sûre de te trouver ici, j'ai tenté ma chance.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Il est très tard.

- Il est déjà presque cinq heures du matin ici. Je dors mal sans toi. Et puis j'ai eu envie d'un verre de lait.

Elle détourna les yeux vers Edward. Harry fit les présentations.

-C'est très particulier comme système de communication. Mais cela a ses avantages, lança Edward, pragmatique.

Il observa Ginny un instant puis les laissa seuls en prévenant Harry qu'il allait lui aussi chasser assez loin et qu'il ne serait de retour que le lendemain matin.

-Tu sembles préoccupé ?

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

Il la contempla avec ferveur. Si plonger dans les flammes avait pu le rapprocher d'elle, il l'aurait fait.

-Harry… hésita-t-elle.

-J'ai peur de m'éterniser ici, la coupa-t-il sans faire attention. Il y a trop de faits inattendus et beaucoup de gens souffrent.

Elle s'assombrit quelque peu.

-Je te connais, tu veux aider tout le monde et c'est encore notre famille qui va en pâtir.

Elle était contrariée. Il préféra changer de sujet.

-J'aimerai tellement t'avoir près de moi. Tu me manques. Et James aussi. Il dort toujours je suppose.

-Oui. D'ailleurs je vais essayer aussi de me reposer car quand il se lève tu sais comment il est.

Harry hocha la tête. Son cœur se serra, il aurait voulu partager ces moments simples avec eux.

-Tu es toujours chez Ron et Hermione ?

-Oui. Ils m'ont invitée à rester et je t'avoue que je me sens moins seule.

-Tu m'en veux encore de la présence de Rosella ?

-Je comprends que c'est pour t'aider qu'elle est là mais j'ai du mal avec ça, je ne vais pas te mentir.

-C'est déjà un net progrès ma chérie.

Elle me sourit à nouveau.

-Quoi que tu fasses, essaies de relativiser. Bonne nuit Harry. Je t'aime.

Elle lui tendit la main. Il aurait voulu la saisir, sentir la chaleur de sa peau et l'apaisement que lui aurait procuré ce simple contact.

-Je t'aime encore plus.

Elle disparut des flammes.

Harry n'avait plus vraiment faim. Sur le trajet de sa chambre, il jeta un œil sur Teddy puis partit se coucher. La semaine allait être longue…

* * *

Alors, il y a assez d'action ?

Sachez que c'est en mode « j'ai la crève » que j'ai écrit ce chapitre. C'est dire si je vous aime ! Lol

Ce ne fut pas simple et le manque de sommeil de m'a pas aidée. Je peux remercier ma petite Neela et sa première dent !


	15. Mensonges

Relecture : Brynamon.

**Melana76** en réponse à ta review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir : Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plait alors que ce n'est pas ton style. En ce qui concerne Edward, tu brûles mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça au fur et à mesure des nouveaux chapitres.

J'ai enfin compris la différence entre « hits » et « visitors »!

Je constate avec plaisir que j'ai beaucoup de relecture.

Ça me motive encore plus pour la suite de l'intrigue.

Je vais bientôt retravailler et republier mes premiers chapitres car il y a des fautes et certaines phrases sont mal tournées. De plus, la mise en page n'est pas correcte (traits de dialogues et séparations). Ce sont des erreurs de débutant, lol !

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Mensonges

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'étais furieuse contre Harry !

Je conduisais trop vite…

Comment osait-il me traiter comme ça ?

Il fallait que je ralentisse...

En fait, je savais pourquoi il me traitait comme ça. Je réagissais comme une enfant. J'avais mérité qu'il m'envoie sur les roses. Pourtant, j'avais la rancune tenace malgré tout. En me garant devant la maison, je vis la voiture de Charlie. Toute couleur s'échappa de mon visage. Il m'avait dit de rentrer directement. S'il avait appelé à la boutique, il savait que j'étais partie depuis longtemps. Mon portable était déchargé. La poisse ! J'allais encore me prendre un savon alors que je n'étais même pas encore remise de celui que m'avait passé Harry.

Je vis le rideau du salon bouger.

Il m'attendait de pied ferme.

J'entrai, déjà prête à subir mon châtiment.

-Bella, enfin tu es rentrée, s'exclama-t-il.

Il me serra fort dans ses bras.

Hum… bizarre.

-Papa ça va ?

-Je me suis inquiété, je te voyais pas rentrer. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc, comme tu te fourres toujours dans des situations pas possibles.

Là-dessus, il n'avait pas tord.

-J'ai appelé la boutique, je t'ai appelé, j'ai contacté Jake mais il dormait. Billy m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu. J'ai même appelé Angela. En désespoir de cause, j'ai décidé d'aller patrouiller un peu dans la ville. Et puis comme je tombais tout le temps sur ton répondeur, je suis rentré à la maison des fois que tu soies rentrée entre temps.

Son angoisse était palpable. Le soulagement flagrant. Je me sentis coupable de l'avoir fait vivre ce calvaire. Et Jake… J'espère qu'il n'avait pas eu vent de tout ça.

-Pardon papa, je voulais pas te faire peur.

-T'étais où bon sang ? S'énerva-t-il.

La colère pointait le bout de son nez. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

-Ben, en sortant de la boutique, je suis tombée sur Jessica et on a été boire un café. J'étais triste à cause d'Alice et elle m'a remontée le moral.

Il n'y avait rien de plus irréaliste que cette histoire avec Jessica mais je n'avais rien de mieux sur le coup.

-Jessica ? Lança-t-il suspicieux.

-Oui, c'est vrai, on n'est pas des supers copines mais sur ce coup là elle a été cool. Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter, d'habitude je garde tout pour moi et je m'enfonce. Je voulais pas recommencer dans cette voie, me justifiai-je maladroitement.

Il sembla adhérer à mon explication un peu plus crédible.

-Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, continuai-je.

-Ok, bon ça va pour cette fois mais fais gaffe tu veux. Je ne cherche pas à t'empêcher de vivre, tu es mûre pour ton âge et tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Si je te demande de rentrer directement c'est pour ta sécurité.

-Je le sais bien papa.

Il me gratouilla la tête, me lança un dernier regard et s'en alla dans le salon. Il alluma la télévision et s'assit dans son canapé.

J'en profitai pour enlever ma veste et déposer mes clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée.

-Tu as mangé papa ?

-Je vais nous commander une pizza, t'embête pas.

-Ok.

Je pris le téléphone de la cuisine et composa le numéro de chez Billy. Il répondit rapidement.

-Allô ?

-Bonsoir, c'est Bella.

-Bonsoir Bella. Vous n'avez rien ?

-Non ça va. J'ai expliqué à papa que j'avais rencontré une copine et qu'on avait été boire un café. Le temps est vite passé.

Je savais qu'il était au courant de pas mal de choses me concernant mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire par téléphone avec Charlie à côté. Il se contenta de mes explications et n'insista pas.

-Jacob dort toujours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait la nuit dernière mais il est HS.

Je rougis comme une pivoine. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir !

-Il a dormi toute la journée ?

La chance qu'il avait eue ! J'aurais aimé passé ma journée avec lui et être dans ses bras en ce moment.

-Il est passé vers dix heures ce matin juste pour prendre un bain et se changer.

Le ton qu'il avait ne me plaisait pas. On y percevait du reproche.

-Il a été voir Sam, il a mangé avec lui et Emilie et il est rentré vers treize heures. Depuis, il dort, ajouta-t-il.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué. C'est vrai que ces deux dernières nuits il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

-Quand vous le verrez demain matin, dites-lui que j'ai appelé.

J'étais déçue, j'avais tellement envie de lui parler.

-Entendu. Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Et il raccrocha. Je fouillai dans le placard et trouvai une briquette de soupe que je me fis chauffer et m'assis le temps de l'avaler. Ensuite je retournai au salon.

-Papa je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais me changer, répondre aux e-mails de maman et me coucher.

-Tu devrais manger un morceau, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os.

-Merci papa pour ta sollicitude, rétorquai-je, vexée.

Il rit.

-Ne le prend pas mal. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Après une hésitation, il ajouta prudemment :

-Tu tiens le coup ?

-Oui papa, je gère. Bonne nuit.

J'appréhendais l'heure du coucher, j'avais peur de faire des cauchemars au sujet d'Alice, peur de craquer à nouveau parce qu'elle me manquait terriblement. Je pris donc tout mon temps pour préparer mes affaires pour demain, pour me changer et me brosser les dents, pour répondre aux e-mails de ma mère. Je lui avais parlé de Jake et de notre récente histoire de couple. Elle voulait tout savoir comme à son habitude.

Vers vingt-deux heures trente, exténuée, je décidai de me coucher. Advienne que pourra.

J'avais changé les draps mais pas les taies. Je plongeais mon visage dans les oreillers et constatai avec plaisir que l'odeur de Jake persistait comme je l'avais espéré. Je me détendis en pensant à lui et m'endormis avec le sourire aux lèvres.

A peine endormie, je plongeai dans un rêve agité.

_Il n'y avait plus de forêt. J'étais dans une pièce exigüe, attachée sur une chaise avec une corde épaisse. Il faisait noir. Je n'y voyais rien, je n'aimais pas trop le noir, le souffle me manqua. Où j'étais ? Comment j'étais arrivée là ? Un gémissement raisonna derrière moi. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi. _

_Je ne pouvais pas parler. Ma bouche était comme scotchée. Où était ma baguette ? _

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une lumière aveuglante me brûla les yeux. Depuis combien de temps j'étais là ? Qui était avec moi ?_

_Mon cœur s'emballa car j'aperçus enfin le visage d'un homme effrayant qui me lança un regard cruel en brandissant sa baguette. Ses yeux étaient…_

_-Vous n'aviez rien à voir avec tout ça mais comme vous étiez sur mon chemin, vous souffrirez et mourrez avec elle. Endoloris !_

_Une souffrance atroce me traversa de part en part, telle une décharge d'un million de volts ! Je me débattis avec une rare énergie, provenant sûrement du désespoir. Mais il continua et je perdis connaissance._

Je me redressai brutalement sur mon lit, effarée, paniquée, haletante. J'étais seule et j'avais peur.

* * *

**POV ROSELLA**

Je clignai des paupières, la lumière du jour traversait les rideaux. Je me sentais un peu groggy et j'avais très mal à la tête.

Quelle heure était-il ? Je me rappelai subitement où j'étais. Chez des inconnus, dans un lit inconnu. Une bouffée d'angoisse me prit à la gorge. Je me levai brutalement hors du lit. Ma tête se mit à tourner. Je mis mes mains autour de celle-ci tandis qu'un long gémissement s'échappait de ma bouche. J'avais froid. Je portais une serviette de bain ? Mais…

Des bribes de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

-Non, dis-je avec effroi.

Il n'avait pas pu assister à ça. Pas lui.

Il y avait sur la table de chevet un verre d'eau et des pilules. Un mot était à côté. Il était de Carlisle.

« Au cas où vous vous sentiriez à nouveau angoissée. »

Je fixai les comprimés avec réticence. Je réussis à détourner les yeux des médicaments (avec du mal). Mais il fallait que je me reprenne sans. Comment j'avais pu me laisser surprendre ? Cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris ma potion ? C'est avec difficulté que je marchai vers la salle de bain. Il y avait au sol une auréole. Je me rappelais alors avoir cassé ma fiole. Et bien sûr, je n'en avais qu'une ! Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin. Je la gardais en réserve plus par précaution que par besoin.

Je tremblais énormément. Mon cœur tambourinait à nouveau. Il ne fallait pas que ça recommence.

Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait pour me calmer mais apparemment j'avais dormi toute la nuit. Ce serait toujours une nuit de moins sans cauchemar. Je m'arrêtai devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Mon reflet m'écœura. Je détournai le regard et ôtai ma serviette pour entrer dans la douche. J'évitais tout ce qui me rappelait ce corps et ce visage que je haïssais. Une douche chaude me calmait bien en général quand la crise était faible comme maintenant. J'inspirai et j'expirai profondément, c'est une technique qu'une médicomage m'avait enseignée pour enrayer le processus qui menait à la crise. Mon cerveau s'activa doucement, il fallait que je prépare une potion rapidement car ici il semblerait que mes vieux démons soient plus présents. Pourquoi ? Le visage d'Edward se matérialisa devant mes yeux.

Je finissais de m'habiller sans regarder le miroir de l'armoire, je portais une robe sorcière rose pale. J'avais défait mes bagages, tous entassés dans un sac de voyage. Hermione Weasley lui avait fait subir un sort d'extension. C'était pratique. J'y avais laissé seulement mes accessoires et quelques potions. J'admirai le talent de cette belle jeune femme si brillante. J'enviai sa vie de femme mariée, avec un enfant en route et un travail gratifiant. Pourtant, mon travail actuel me plaisait, j'y étais respectée. Mais mon travail d'auror me manquait. Je n'avais pas pu finir ce pour quoi je travaillais si dur. Mettre en prison celui qui avait tué mes parents. Il m'en avait empêché. De la pire manière qui soit. J'eus l'impression de revivre la souffrance infligée. Je chancelai…

Des bras me rattrapèrent. Des hurlements sortirent de ma bouche, il fallait que je l'empêche de me faire du mal. Je m'extirpai de son emprise pour attraper ma baguette sur la table de chevet.

-Expulso, criai-je en pointant ma baguette sur l'intrus.

-Rosella ! Cria une petite voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

-Teddy, ne reste pas là ! M'exclamai-je, paniquée.

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Il se dirigeait vers … Edward !

Je me rendis compte de ma méprise. Il avait heureusement esquivé mon attaque. Il se tenait non loin de mon lit, m'examinant de son regard sournois. Teddy atterrit dans ses bras. Il avait peur de moi. Il fixait mon cou. Je m'aperçus avec horreur que je ne portais pas mon châle. Je mis ma main sur mon cou et fouillai frénétiquement dans mes affaires à la recherche du bout de tissu.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ? Lança Edward, perfide.

Il tenait un de mes châles dans sa main. Je ne répondis pas. Il fut près de moi en un clin d'œil. Je sursautai.

-Pourquoi avez-vous peur de moi ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je sursautai à nouveau. Il fallait que je ferme mon esprit. Je me concentrai mais sa proximité me distrayait. Il esquissa un geste pour me mettre le châle. J'eus un geste instinctif de recul. Il laissa retomber ses bras.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle, qui était arrivé, alerté par les cris.

-Laisse-nous s'il te plait et emmène Teddy avec toi, déclara Edward.

Non ! Je ne voulais pas être seule avec lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Teddy, tout va bien se passer, rajouta-t-il.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, à mon grand désarroi, je me retrouvai seule. Seule…Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

-Regardez-moi, m'intima-t-il.

Je persistai à l'ignorer pour retrouver une contenance et ne pas lui montrer ma peur phobique du contact des personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

-Regardez-moi Rosella, murmura-t-il d'une voix adoucie.

Ce changement de ton créa une brèche. Je tentai un regard, la peur au ventre. Rien ne se passa. Pas de mépris, pas de convoitise, pas de jalousie ni de haine, rien que de la douceur et de la …tristesse dans ses yeux. C'était troublant, déstabilisant, je voyais réellement ses yeux pour la première fois. Des yeux d'une extrême limpidité, d'une couleur topaze brillante et chaude.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, dit-il d'une façon qui se voulait peut-être rassurante.

Avait-il pitié de moi ? C'était ça ! Il était hors de question de subir sa pitié.

-Je ne vous en laisserai pas l'occasion.

Il semblait déçu. Je ne comprenais plus.

-Vous ne me laissez pas une chance. Pourquoi ? Avec Harry vous êtes pourtant si chaleureuse.

-Il est différent, il me respecte lui, laissai-je échapper malgré moi.

-Je vous respecte, Rosella, clama-t-il avec véhémence.

Un frisson me parcourut. Ses paroles me touchaient. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Il esquissa à nouveau un geste pour mettre mon châle. Malgré une vive appréhension, je pris sur moi pour le laisser faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point j'étais affectée. Son geste fut doux et lent comme s'il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Je tressaillis de plus belle. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois où j'avais eu cette sensation. Les nœuds dans mon estomac se relâchaient. La tension tombait. Je ressentis une immense fatigue.

-Qui vous a fait ça ?

Il me prit au dépourvu avec cette question. Son regard était douloureux et ne se détachait pas du mien. Se pouvait-il que son intérêt pour moi soit sincère et sans arrière-pensée ?

-Je ne peux pas en parler, articulai-je avec difficulté.

-J'en déduis que c'est un sujet très pénible.

-Oui, je n'y arrive toujours pas après tout ce temps !

Je venais de me confier à lui, réalisai-je incrédule.

-Je comprends, affirma-t-il.

-Et puis je me sens si coupable…

-Vous ne devriez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute !

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

Ses traits s'alourdirent de culpabilité.

-C'est évident, alors que moi…Ma sœur…

Toute cette souffrance dans ses yeux, son visage imprégné par le malheur. L'impression de se noyer…

Je le comprenais. Malgré moi, ma main effleura sa joue, elle était douce et dure, froide et brûlante à la fois. Un contraste saisissant qui me fit frémir. Ses iris ambrés me fixaient sans comprendre. J'allais enlever ma main, il la saisit avec douceur mais fermement pour la maintenir contre sa joue. Il ferma ses yeux, le visage toujours aussi tourmenté. Je commençai à entrevoir une facette de lui que je n'avais pas remarquée. Il était marqué comme moi.

-Ça va prendre du temps, murmurai-je.

Il entrouvrit les paupières, toujours accablé, il fixait le sol.

-De vous pardonner, ajoutai-je.

Il sembla comprendre. Peu à peu, son visage se décrispa. Il me redonna ma main.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

Je réussis à lui sourire. Je commençai à me rendre compte que je l'avais mal jugé. Harry avait eu raison, comme d'habitude.

-Je vais vous laisser finir de vous apprêter, je vais à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner de Teddy, venez vous joindre à nous quand vous serez prête.

-Merci, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna vers moi, hésitant.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre disposition.

Je hochai la tête. Il s'en alla, presqu'à contre cœur aurait-on dit.

Je me coiffai, brossant ma longue chevelure pour former une queue de cheval. Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit et à ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise qu'il m'aie vu dans cet état. Allait-il me trouver faible ? Avait-il vu toutes mes cicatrices ?

Je mis mes bottes et quittai la chambre. Je descendis au séjour, il n'y avait personne. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Ils étaient attablés, lui et Teddy qui déjeunait. Edward semblait aller mieux. Il croisa mon regard, impassible. C'était comme si nous n'avions pas eu cette conversation dans la chambre. Je m'assis à côté de Teddy, prudente.

-Harry n'est pas avec vous ? Questionnai-je.

-Il dort encore. Il est tôt, répondit Edward.

-Où est Carlisle ?

-Il est parti chasser. Il sera de retour cette après-midi.

Il dût voir ma mine contrariée, il se raidit et son regard se fit dur.

-Ça vous gêne ce que nous sommes ?

Teddy leva les yeux vers moi, curieux d'entendre ma réponse. Edward attendait lui aussi une réponse avec un calme apparent. Seul son poing serré posé sur la table, confirmait qu'il était bien sur le qui-vive.

-C'est une question idiote ! Si ça me gênait je ne serais pas restée. Je suis embêtée car je dois aller chercher des ingrédients pour fabriquer une potion dont j'ai besoin, et je pensais demander à Carlisle de m'y emmener.

Sa tension retomba, il esquissa même un sourire. En quoi mon opinion sur eux comptait-elle ?

-Carlisle m'a demandé de veiller à ce que vous vous reposiez le temps de son absence, mais je présume que vous n'allez pas suivre ce conseil. Donc je vais vous emmener chercher ce que vous avez besoin.

Il prenait sa mission au sérieux. En temps normal ça m'aurait agacée mais aujourd'hui me sentir protéger n'était pas pour me déplaire. Ça faisait si longtemps que je luttais seule !

-Je vais bien, je vous assure ! Savez-vous si je peux trouver ce qu'il faut ici?

- A Forks ? Je ne crois pas. Quels types d'ingrédients vous faut-il?

-Rien de compliqué : des herbes, des plantes, des fleurs, des huiles, des épices, etc… J'ai déjà amené des réserves d'ingrédients introuvables chez les moldus.

- Je pense que nous pourrons trouver un herboriste à Port Angeles.

-C'est loin ?

-Une heure environ en voiture.

Je me sentais trop fatiguée physiquement pour transplaner aussi loin. Deux heures en voiture seule avec lui, était-ce raisonnable ? Essaierait-il à nouveau de me questionner ? Pourtant, il se montrait si amical, ma réserve envers lui s'était effritée. Et je lui devais beaucoup, mon esprit était clair maintenant, et je me rappelais ses paroles rassurantes, ses gestes doux, sa présence apaisante tandis qu'il me berçait pour que je me calme. J'avais envie de croire qu'il était ce qu'il paraissait être, quelqu'un d'honnête. J'espérai ne pas regretter cet excès de confiance.

-C'est d'accord ! Emmenez-moi là-bas. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon. Teddy tu veux venir avec nous ? Tentai-je.

-Non, je vais voir papa et ensuite je vais réveiller Harry.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Teddy, dit Edward, énigmatique.

-C'est mieux comme ça, répliqua Teddy, déterminé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ?

Ils me lancèrent en même temps un regard innocent, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Cependant je n'insistai pas.

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs, dit Edward, que désirez-vous manger ?

Une heure plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre pour récupérer un peu de l'argent moldu qu'Hermione m'avait fourni pour mes frais divers. D'ailleurs je devais en donner une partie à Harry. Je pris ce que je pensais avoir besoin et m'apprêtai à quitter la chambre quand on frappa à ma porte. Je l'ouvris.

-Harry ?

Il me demanda la permission d'entrer. Il se posta près de la fenêtre et se tourna vers moi.

-Comment tu te sens ?

J'étais embarrassée, il était déjà au courant.

Je réalisai qu'ici il était le seul à connaitre une partie de cette sombre histoire qui m'avait bousillé la santé. Heureusement, il ne savait pas tout, je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à lui dire l'horrible vérité.

-Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je t'assure, rétorquai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Harry avait toujours eu le don de me mettre mal à l'aise quand il sentait que je ne lui disais pas la vérité.

-Pourquoi tu as paniquée ? Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette crise ?

-Je ne sais plus. J'étais bien avec Carlisle dans le labo. Et puis quand je suis venue dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la mienne, dans une maison inconnue, entourés d'étrangers, j'ai réalisé que j'étais seule et j'ai eu un coup de stress. Quand j'ai voulu prendre ma potion elle est tombée une première fois, je l'ai ramassée mais impossible de l'ouvrir tellement mes mains tremblaient. Mes nerfs ont lâché et je l'ai fracassée au sol. Telle une idiote, je me suis retrouvée dans une situation inextricable si vite que j'ai rien pu gérer.

-Tu as eu de la chance que les Cullen soient là et que Teddy ne t'aie pas vu dans cet état.

-…

-Tu veux toujours pas me dire ?

-Te dire quoi ?

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Et qui a tué tes parents.

Je sursautai.

-Oui, je sais que t'étais pas loin du but quand tu as été attaquée de la sorte. Vas-tu enfin me dire qui est le lâche qui t'a fait ça ? !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Criai-je, ébranlée.

Surpris par mon intervention, il ne se laissa pas émouvoir pour autant.

-Qui essaies-tu de protéger ? C'est quelqu'un que tu connais ?

A mon visage, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste car il continua :

-C'est ça ! Tu le connais. Et tu ne me dis rien alors que je t'ai sauvée, que j'ai mis mon mariage en danger pour toi !

Il s'approcha de moi, il était en colère et plein de rancœur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je ne peux pas Harry, répondis-je suppliante.

-Tu me le dois Rosella. Quand je t'ai trouvé baignant dans ton sang, j'ai vécu l'un des pires jours de ma vie, et Merlin sait que j'ai déjà vécu des trucs horribles. Sans moi tu ne serais plus là !

-Il aurait mieux valut depuis je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat effrayant. Je reculai instinctivement. Il dût voir ma peur car il se calma instantanément.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Il s'éloigna et se posta à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il semblait amer.

-Ginny vit mal le fait de te savoir ici avec moi. Malgré cela, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber car tu es mon amie. Et toi comment me rends-tu cette amitié : en ne me faisant pas confiance. Tu me caches la vérité, je le sais et ça me met en rogne. Comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Mon cœur se serra dans un étau, je manquais d'air, il fallait que je m'asseye. Les souvenirs qui m'avaient hantée chaque nuit, plusieurs mois après l'agression, refirent surface.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Il y a trois ans. _

_Je partis furieuse qu'Harry ait pu me rejeter ainsi. Une fois hors du ministère, je transplanai jusque chez moi. En ouvrant la porte, je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sortis ma baguette et lançai :_

_-Hominum Revelio._

_Rien ne se passa, il n'y avait personne. Malgré les sorts anti-intrusion qui protégeaient ma maison, je n'étais pas rassurée. Je venais enfin de découvrir (il y a trois jours) après deux années de recherches, qui était derrière le meurtre de mes parents. J'avais été tellement choquée que je n'en avais parlé à personne. Je me déshabillai dans la salle de bain et me rafraichis avant de me mettre en pyjama. J'avais l'appétit coupé. Je réfléchissais._

_Je cherchais un moyen de m'approcher de lui, d'Ewan Cartwright. Je voulais comprendre ses motivations avant de le livrer aux autorités. J'avais réussi à dégoter une photo de lui dans l'institut où il avait passé son enfance. Il vivait actuellement dans un foyer pour handicapés. Cette découverte avait été un choc. Mais le plus troublant avait été son jour de naissance._

_Attablé devant un bon lait chaud dans ma cuisine, je fis un bond. On avait frappé à la porte. Je n'allai pas ouvrir, il était déjà minuit. _

_La porte explosa dans un fracas assourdissant. La peur me tétanisa, aucun cri ne sortit de ma bouche. Je savais déjà qui était là, mon pressentiment s'était réalisé. J'entendis des pas claudicants dans l'entrée qui avançaient vers la cuisine. _

_-Bonsoir, Rosella, susurra une voix inconnue. _

_Je retrouvai l'usage de mon corps. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Je devais l'arrêter ! Je sortis de la cuisine et me retrouvai à environ un mètre de lui._

_-Vous êtes Ewan ?_

_Il s'avança vers moi légèrement boitillant. Il était grand, mince, jeune, portant des habits moldus usagés et rapiécés. Pourtant, il se dégageait de lui une prestance. Ses cheveux ébène étaient courts. Je ne distinguais pas bien son visage dans la pénombre mais je l'avais vu sur la photo. Son visage m'était familier. _

_-Il a fallu que tu cherches, que tu fouines ! Cracha-t-il. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, car rien n'est de ta faute. Mais tu as tout découvert !_

_Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Je savais qu'il me réservait à présent le même sort qu'à mes parents. _

_-La police magique va arriver._

_Il ricana._

_-J'ai lancé un puissant Silencio, tes voisins n'ont rien entendu. Et tes sorts anti-intrusion, ils sont pathétiques, se moqua-t-il._

_Je réalisai avec horreur ce qui allait se passer._

_-Pourquoi les avoir tués ?_

_Je voulais savoir même si je devais mourir dans la minute qui suivait. J'avais fait l'erreur de ranger ma baguette à l'entrée comme à mon habitude. J'aurais dû me méfier encore plus et suivre mon instinct. _

_Il sembla surpris par ma question._

_-Tu ne sais vraiment rien alors, constata-t-il._

_-Savoir quoi ? Demandai-je, l'esprit en alerte._

_Je manquais de souffle, mon cœur semblait vouloir me lâcher à chaque instant mais il était hors de question qu'il devine mon état. Cette peur était un moteur pour agir. Et même si j'échouais, je n'avais pas peur de mourir._

_Il approcha sa baguette et me lança un Doloris. La douleur fut si soudaine et violente que je me tordis dans tous les sens. Je tombai à genou, haletante._

_Il eut un rictus cruel._

_-Quand j'ai eu un an, j'ai été diagnostiqué par un médicomage réputé d'une maladie rare affectant lentement mes os, mes muscles et au final mon cerveau. Il ne me donnait pas plus d'une dizaine d'années à vivre. Mes parents m'ont abandonné dans un institut spécialisé pour handicapés alors que je n'avais que 14 mois. _

_Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Comment pouvait-on abandonner son enfant ? Les raisons étaient compréhensibles certes... En fait, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans la même situation. Mais il était clair que son histoire me plongeait dans un profond malaise._

_-Regarde-moi ! Ai-je l'air mort, débile ou atrocement estropié ?_

_Je l'observai sans ciller. Il fallait que je gagne du temps pour trouver un moyen de me défendre._

_-Je lui ai réglé son compte à cet imposteur !_

_La nausée me retourna l'estomac._

_-Et mes soi-disant parents ont payé de m'avoir abandonné ! Hurla-t-il, en colère._

_Cela confirmait mes craintes. _

_-Et toi aussi tu vas payer, qu'ils t'aient gardée et pas moi._

_Je tentai une feinte vers l'entrée mais il me lança un sort de Stupéfixion. Je l'évitai de peu mais je perdis l'équilibre et tombai face contre terre._

_Un long hurlement sortit de ma bouche, tandis qu'un maléfice lacérant mon dos s'abattait sur moi. _

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Je suffoquai à nouveau, la main autour de mon cou. Je m'assis sur le lit. Harry accourut vers moi affolé. Je repris mon souffle après une bonne minute. Des larmes me brûlaient les yeux, je tentai de les refouler.

-C'est mon frère qui m'a fait ça Harry. C'est mon jumeau.

* * *

**J'ai été voir hp7 au ciné avec ma sœur et mes cousines. On s'est régalé. Je compte engrainer ma moitié pour y retourner une deuxième fois ! **


	16. Secrets

Relecture : Brynamon.

**Supergirl971** en réponse à ta review : je ne suis pas surprise. Tu kiff pas HP, tu kiff pas HP ! Chacun ses goûts.

Au moins t'auras essayé pour me faire plaisir ! Lol.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Secrets**

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Rosella avait un frère jumeau et celui-ci avait voulu la tuer !

Il la tenait toujours contre lui. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, se tenant le cou. Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce en courant. Harry partit à sa suite en criant son nom. Elle se heurta à Edward qui montait les escaliers. Il la rattrapa adroitement avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière. Elle se dégagea violemment et le contourna pour descendre les marches à vive allure.

-Rosella, il ne faut pas que tu gardes ça pour toi ! Cria Harry, inquiet.

-Je vais la rejoindre, déclara Edward, impassible.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable, contesta Harry.

-Ce qui n'est pas raisonnable c'est de la laisser livrée à elle-même.

Harry hésita une seconde.

-Je persiste à croire que je devrais y aller.

-Teddy est avec son père, l'informa Edward, ignorant sa remarque tandis qu'il descendait les marches à son tour.

Il y eut un courant d'air et celui-ci n'était déjà plus dans la maison.

Harry resta immobile un long moment, s'interrogeant sur l'équilibre mental de Rosella. Edward allait-t-il réussir à la raisonner pour qu'elle revienne ici ?

C'est l'esprit préoccupé qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de Remus. Il poussa la porte de celle-ci déjà entrouverte et aperçut Teddy, assis sur le lit près de son père. Il semblait supporter cette situation mieux que ce que Harry avait supposé. Il eut une impression de déjà-vu en voyant Teddy le regard triste posé sur son père. Il se pencha sur celui-ci et l'embrassa sur la joue puis se redressa et lui prit la main.

-Papa, revient...

Ses épaules se voutèrent, signe d'un lourd fardeau. Des gouttes apparurent au coin de ses yeux et glissèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues pour atterrir sur la main de son père.

Harry vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Teddy pour lui montrer son soutien. Il se redressa et se sécha les yeux prestement.

Il fit un bond.

-Il a bougé Harry !

Teddy se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'excitation cette fois ci.

-Quoi ?

Il dévisageait Teddy, perplexe.

-Il a bougé sa main, j'te dis, je l'ai senti !

Harry n'y croyait pas, il regarda Remus, guettant le moindre signe.

Il était comme endormi, rien n'avait changé.

Teddy lâcha la main de son père et incita Harry à la prendre afin qu'il constate par lui-même.

Il resta quelques minutes mais rien ne se produisit. Teddy était visiblement abattu.

-Je te jure Harry, je n'ai pas rêvé.

-Je te crois mais moi je ne vois pas de changement. Il faut que tu soies patient. Carlisle et Rosella ont bientôt fini la potion qui va aider ton père à revenir à lui.

Il hocha la tête, malheureux, et lui demanda de rester seul avec son père.

Harry obtempéra en lui disant qu'il viendrait le chercher dans un quart d'heure et quitta la chambre, le cœur lourd. Teddy souffrait et il ne pouvait rien contre ça !

Il descendit à la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Il avait faim, en plus il n'avait rien mangé hier soir. Il trouva un peu de lait et se fit des tartines à la confiture. Il avait toujours aimé ça, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, même quand il vivait chez les Dursley. C'était rare qu'il pense à eux. C'était une partie de sa vie qu'il souhaitait oublier. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient revenus vivre à Privet Drive.

Il se servit ensuite un verre de jus d'orange. Tout en buvant il se demandait quand Rosella répondrait à ses questions, il en avait tellement :

Depuis quand savait-elle qu'elle avait un frère jumeau ?

Pourquoi celui-ci avait voulu la tuer ?

Pourquoi son frère l'avait laissée pour morte sans vérifier qu'elle le soit vraiment ?

Etait-ce lui qui avait tué leurs parents?

Il devait savoir qu'elle était encore en vie, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu finir le travail ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas arrêté quand elle avait appris son identité ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses le taraudaient.

Il avait encore faim, il prit une banane dans le panier à fruit et se dirigeait vers le petit salon quand on sonna. Il était à peine neuf heures. Qui pouvait débarquer de si bon matin ?

Il n'était pas chez lui, il décida d'ignorer le visiteur. Comme il insistait, il capitula et alla ouvrir. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir l'identité de celui-ci.

-Bella ?

-Bonjour Harry, le salua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Elle semblait contrariée.

-T'es pas en cours ? Lança Harry suspicieux.

-Mon prof de Maths n'est pas là, j'ai deux heures qui sautent, j'en ai profité pour venir discuter avec toi d'un truc qui me tracasse.

-Entre alors.

-Y'a personne ? J'ai jamais eu besoin de sonner pour qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, fit-elle remarquer.

-Jasper et Carlisle sont partis chasser.

Il constata que Jasper était parti depuis longtemps. Il serait peut-être temps de s'inquiéter. Il en toucherait deux mots à Edward quand il reviendrait.

-Teddy est avec son père, et Edward est avec Rosella. Ils sont allés faire un tour.

Il ne voulait pas donner d'explication à Bella d'où le mensonge. Il la mettrait dans la confidence s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

-Je sais, je les ai croisés en voiture, répondit-elle cassante.

-Quand ? Où ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, éluda-t-elle, visiblement peu désireuse de continuer sur ce sujet.

Elle pénétra dans la maison et attendit qu'Harry lui dise où s'installer. Ils allèrent dans le petit salon, son endroit préféré. Celui-ci s'adossa à la cheminée et observa Bella, curieux. Elle resta debout, nerveuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-D'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je suis désolée de m'être conduite de façon puérile.

-Pas grave.

-J'ai parfois des réactions assez… enfin c'est peut-être dû à mon âge.

-L'âge n'est rien ! Ce sont les épreuves que l'on subit qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. Un adolescent de quinze ans peut se montrer plus mûr qu'un adulte de trente ans.

Elle parut étonnée par cette réponse mais ne releva pas.

-J'ai encore fait un rêve hier soir, annonça-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils et attendit la suite.

-Je ne l'ai pas compris ce rêve. J'étais avec quelqu'un, enfermée dans une petite pièce. Nous étions ligotés et bâillonnés.

-Qui était avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Mais j'avais la peur au ventre et un homme est entré et m'a lancé un sort d'une rare violence.

Elle frémit en en parlant et croisa ses bras autour d'elle. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il a dit en te le lançant ?

-Un truc comme Endoloris.

Harry était effaré. Un sortilège de torture !

Un sorcier allait s'en prendre à Bella. Qui ? Et pourquoi ? Qui était l'autre personne avec elle ?

-Tu n'as pas d'indices concernant la personne avec toi ?

-Je sais juste que c'est une femme. Il a dit « vous souffrirez et mourrez avec elle ».

Harry réfléchissait intensément. Il avait une théorie mais c'était tiré par les cheveux.

-Tu penses à quelque chose Harry, affirma Bella avec raison.

-Je dois vérifier avant de t'en dire plus.

Il se mit en face de la cheminée et sortit de la poche de son jean une petite bourse. C'était de la poudre de cheminette. Il en lança une poignée et un feu artificiel apparut. Il y plongea la tête sous les cris stupéfaits de Bella.

Harry énonça l'adresse de Ron et Hermione et, après quelques secondes, une pièce se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Il annonça sa venue, une silhouette avançait vers lui.

-Hey Harry, comment tu vas mon vieux, lança un Ron ravi de le voir.

-Salut Ron, ça va et toi ?

-Ben écoute, la routine. On a crée un nouveau produit qu'on teste en ce moment mais on manque de volontaire.

-C'est quoi comme produit ?

-Un améliorateur de goût. Pour que les enfants avalent leurs légumes sans passer par divers stratagèmes aussi inutiles qu'épuisants.

-Ça m'a l'air sympa, dès que c'est validé tu nous en mettras de côté pour James.

-Pas de problème, tu voulais voir Ginny ?

-Oui et aussi Hermione.

-Elles sont sorties toutes les deux, je suis seul avec James. Ce matin il a refusé de faire sa sieste et là il dort depuis bientôt trois heures. Tu penses que je devrais le réveiller ?

-Il va se lever te tracasse pas. Jette juste un œil sur lui de temps en temps car des fois il se réveille et ne pleure pas, il reste à jouer dans son berceau.

-Ah … je vais aller voir.

Il partait déjà.

-Attend Ron ! Dis à Hermione de faire une recherche sur Rosella, elle a un frère jumeau et c'est lui qui a essayé de la tuer il y a trois ans.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

-Tu rigoles ?

-J'aurais préféré. Il faudrait qu'elle le retrouve pour moi rapidement, je veux être sûr qu'il ne va pas débarquer à Forks pour finir ce qu'il a commencé.

-Je vais plutôt m'en occuper Harry, ça m'a l'air dangereux cette recherche.

Harry acquiesça et remercia Ron d'avance.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il va s'en prendre à elle jusqu'aux Etats-Unis ?

-Une prémonition.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

-Rosella, attendez !

Il m'avait fallu moins d'un instant pour la rattraper. Elle avait traversée l'allée et se dirigeait hors du domaine. Je lui barrai le chemin. Elle essaya désespérément de me contourner. Voyant que c'était peine perdue elle s'immobilisa et pointa sa baguette sur moi. Elle respirait toujours aussi mal, portant la main à son cœur. Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre.

-Laissez-moi passer ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle essayait de retenir ses pensées, mais des bribes décousues me parvenaient.

-Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?

-Loin, très loin.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Vous êtes encore fatiguée. Et puis vous ne connaissez pas le coin. Vous risqueriez de vous perdre !

-Je suis une ex-Auror, je sais me repérer et me défendre seule, que croyez-vous !

Ça y est elle reprenait le dessus. Son arrogance pointait à nouveau le bout de son nez.

-Si vous le dites. En attendant baissez votre baguette, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Elle plissa les yeux, fixant le sol, visiblement ébranlée. Sa baguette s'abaissa. Néanmoins, je ne fis aucun geste vers elle pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Pourquoi vous enfuir ? Continuai-je.

Elle hésita.

-J'ai réussi à lui en parler, mais je ne me sens pas soulagée. Je ne comprends pas, se confia-t-elle.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est juste intolérable pour vous de ressasser ce jour terrible.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser des images cauchemardesques.

-Je voudrais oublier. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi. Ses incroyables iris améthyste brillaient de larmes retenues. Mon cœur se serait mis à battre la chamade s'il battait encore. Je voulais l'aider, l'aider plus que n'importe quoi.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je simplement, honnête.

Elle continua à me dévisager, attendant que je lui trouve une réponse.

-Peut-être avez-vous encore des choses à régler liées à cette épreuve ?

Elle sembla se plonger en elle-même.

Je repensai à son corps marqué de cicatrices, je sentis une colère inattendue gronder en moi.

-Je ne sais pas qui est le lâche qui vous a fait ça mais il ne mérite pas de vivre !

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent.

-Taisez-vous ! Lança-t-elle, froidement mais sans animosité.

Elle rangea sa baguette et elle s'éloigna vers la grille d'entrée. J'avais tout gâché alors qu'elle commençait à me parler. Je repensai alors à sa requête.

-Nous avons des emplettes à faire. Non ?

Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner.

-Je vous emmène, cela nous fera changer d'air.

OoooO

Nous étions sur la route principale, je m'arrêtai au stop. Une camionnette tourna devant nous.

Bella…

Comme au ralenti elle tourna ses yeux vers moi, puis vers Rosella. Son sourire amical s'effaça et elle continua son chemin. Elle m'en voulait. Mais de quoi au juste? Je n'excluais pas la possibilité qu'elle soit jalouse même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Rosella m'observait, je le sentais. J'avais du mal à revenir à la réalité. Les images renvoyées par les pensées de Jacob lors de notre dernière altercation me hantaient toujours !

Je serrai le volant. Les jointures de mes doigts étaient saillantes. Saleté de chien ! Il ne la méritait pas !

-Remettez-vous ! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Je vais bien merci, rétorquai-je un peu trop sèchement.

-Je vois ça. Elle est si quelconque pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous torturez avec ça. En plus elle est humaine, vous n'auriez jamais dû vous laissez avoir.

Elle avait frappé là où cela faisait mal.

-Je vous prierais de vous mêler de vos affaires !

Elle esquissa un sourire. C'était inespéré. Mais j'étais encore furieux.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous divertit ?

-Vous me ressemblez par bien des manières, déclara-t-elle, contre toute attente.

Surpris, je tentai un coup d'œil vers elle.

Elle était pensive, elle se mit à regarder par la vitre. Nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Nous trouvâmes rapidement le magasin d'herboristerie. Les badauds nous regardaient, curieux. Nous ne passions pas inaperçu. Elle semblait ne pas y prêter attention. Sur place, elle prit le temps de choisir méticuleusement les ingrédients qui lui étaient nécessaire. Je m'intéressai à ses choix, je l'assaillis de questions sur les produits du magasin et leur propriété. Elle me donna, sans s'agacer, chaque explication. Cet intérêt réel que j'avais pour cet univers inconnu qu'était pour moi le monde des potions aida Rosella à penser à autre chose. Elle semblait fatiguée malgré ses dénégations. Elle régla en caisse et nous repartîmes en direction de la voiture. Elle se frotta le front.

-J'ai mal au crâne, constata-t-elle.

-Vous vous êtes surmenée, je n'aurais pas dû vous emmener.

-Je réfléchis trop voila le problème ! Et le fait de fermer mon esprit dès que vous êtes dans les parages ça ne m'aide pas.

-Si quelque chose vous tracasse, vous pouvez m'en parler. Et puis rien ne vous oblige à bloquer vos pensées.

-C'est ça…, lança-t-elle, ironique.

Elle s'installa dans la voiture et se cala dans son siège. Je n'insistai pas. Elle semblait mal en point. Elle ferma les yeux et massa ses tempes.

Nous roulions depuis un moment quand des pensées affluèrent dans ma tête. Mon teint du virer au gris tellement je fus au bord de la nausée. Son frère ? Son jumeau ? Ses parents assassinés ?

Elle s'agitait, gémissait. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, hagarde. Elle reprit vite ses esprits mais quand elle vit mon expression elle comprit qu'il était trop tard. J'étais au courant.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

A peine revenu des cours, je me fis un encas consistant et saisis le téléphone pour appeler Bella.

Elle n'était pas encore rentrée car ça sonnait dans le vide. Contrarié, je raccrochai. Elle me manquait.

J'avais dormi toute la journée d'hier et une bonne partie de la nuit. J'en avais profité vers cinq heures du mat pour aller monter la garde vers chez elle. Il m'avait semblé sentir une odeur de vampire mais c'était si léger que je me demandai ce que cela voulait dire. J'avais jeté un œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était agitée. J'aurais voulu la rejoindre pour la rassurer mais j'avais des obligations comme assurer sa protection et celle des habitants.

Mon père n'était pas à la maison. Il avait des examens à faire en ville. C'était Harry Clearwater qui devait l'emmener. J'en profitai pour aller chez Sam. Il me confia aussi avoir ressentit la présence de plusieurs vampires dans les parages mais comme ils étaient éparpillés, difficile de savoir vers où chercher. On essayait de se relayer de façon égale pour patrouiller en forêt et vers chez Bella. Mais ce n'était pas simple. Si Irina était revenue avec du renfort, cela compliquait les choses.

De plus, Sam m'informa que le petit Seth Clearwater avait rejoint la meute. Pauvre gamin, il avait à peine quinze ans, il ne méritait pas ça !

Sam voulait que j'informe Bella du danger, ainsi que les invités des Cullen. Il serait peut-être nécessaire de les rencontrer afin d'évoquer une éventuelle alliance pour vaincre Irina et ses alliés. Cette idée me déplaisait au plus haut point. Faire alliance avec ce bellâtre vaniteux non merci !

A chaque fois que je pensais à cette espèce de zombie en pierre, je me sentais colérique.

En rentrant chez moi, j'entendis le bruit familier de la Chevrolet de Bella. Mon cœur fit un bond en l'apercevant. Je me dépêchai de la rejoindre. Elle sauta de la camionnette et se hâta de venir elle aussi à ma rencontre. Elle me sauta au cou et m'étreignit. Une odeur familière de noix de coco m'envahit les narines. J'en oubliai ma colère et lui rendis son étreinte. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre.

-Tu m'as manqué, déclarai-je tendrement.

-Toi encore plus, renchérit-elle à mon oreille, d'une voix douce.

Je la reposai par terre. Enserrant son visage, je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Sa réponse fut au delà de mes espérances.

Tandis que je me délectai de la saveur de ses lèvres, de la douceur de sa langue, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Bella sursauta et se raidit.

C'est avec un violent effort que je m'arrachai du paradis pour revenir à la réalité. Mon père nous observait, les yeux rieurs, sur le perron.

Bella lui fit face à son tour, confuse.

-Bonsoir Billy, dit-elle, simplement.

-Salut Bella, désolé de vous déranger.

Désolé, il ne l'était pas pour un sou.

-Tu es déjà rentré ? Lançai-je, d'un ton où perçait une pointe de reproche.

-Oui, on a été vite avec Harry.

-Et alors ? Questionnai-je, anxieux du résultat.

-J'aurai certains résultats demain mais ça à l'air d'aller.

J'étais heureux de l'apprendre. Je pris la main de Bella et nous nous approchâmes de lui.

-Et toi Bella, Charlie s'est remis de ton escapade d'hier ?

Bella se crispa. Je me tournai vers elle, interrogateur. Elle était mal à l'aise.

-C'est rien Jake. Pas la peine d'en parler.

-Ah oui…rétorquai-je, soudain en alerte.

-Son père a rameuté toute la ville car elle n'est pas rentrée après son travail. Il s'inquiétait avec tous ces meurtres…

Il la fixa, curieux.

-En rentrant, elle lui a dit qu'elle avait été boire un café avec une amie mais je me doute bien que ce n'est pas la vérité, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu étais où ?

Mon ton était trop sec mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais un doute sur l'endroit où elle était allée.

-C'est un interrogatoire ?

Ses yeux brillant de colère naissant ne fit qu'attiser ma suspicion. Elle me lâcha la main et se tourna vers mon père.

-Vous auriez pu garder ça pour vous !

-Parce que c'était un secret ? Dit-il, ironique.

-Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter inutilement c'est tout.

Elle s'éloigna, contrariée. Je fixai un instant mon père, ne sachant que penser. Il affichait une mine sereine.

-La laisse pas comme ça, vas-y et parle lui sans te braquer.

-Facile à dire !

Mais je suivis son conseil.

Je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées, elle avait déjà un pied dans sa camionnette.

-Bella, viens ! On va discuter.

Elle suspendit son geste et me toisa, toujours vexée. Elle sembla hésiter cependant.

-Je sais pas…

-T'as l'air d'avoir plein de trucs à me dire pourtant.

-Si c'est pour qu'on s'engueule, pas la peine.

-Je réagirai en homme mature dans la mesure du possible, négociai-je mi-sérieux mi-amusé.

Elle se dérida et redescendit de la Chevrolet. Elle commença à marcher et je la suivis. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon père, il me fit signe et rentra.

Nous marchâmes l'un près de l'autre un moment sans rien dire. J'attendis qu'elle se jette à l'eau.

-Hier j'ai eu la visite d'Edward au boulot.

Ma tension monta brutalement.

-Il voulait me parler de nous, ajouta-t-elle.

-Nous qui ? Demandai-je, interloqué.

-Toi et moi…

Quel culot ! Je serrai les mains pour contenir ma colère.

-Et ?

-Je lui ai mis les points sur les « i » en lui disant que c'était finit à tout jamais entre lui et moi, que l'on ne pouvait être qu'amis à présent.

-Et il a gobé ça ?

Elle s'arrêta et me fit face, tendue.

-Comment ça « gobé ça » ?

-Je te crois quand tu dis que c'est fini entre vous. Mais je ne crois pas que vous puissiez être ami, tu as encore des sentiments pour cet iceberg ambulant.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se remit à marcher. J'en fis de même. J'étais troublé. Je ne voulais pas que ça m'atteigne mais hélas c'était le cas.

-Il sait que je t'aime et je lui ai demandé de respecter ma décision. Je sais qu'il le fera, il est intègre.

Je n'arrivai pas à être objectif le concernant.

-Tu parles ! Comment tu peux lui faire confiance ?

-Il me respecte, il tient toujours à moi et il m'a sauvé la vie je te rappelle, c'est pas suffisant comme raison ?

-S'il t'aimait tant que ça, il n'aurait pas dû sortir avec toi, c'est de sa faute si tu as failli mourir !

Elle blêmit, la conversation s'envenima.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu agis comme un gamin ! Tu es jaloux c'est tout !

Elle se détourna et reprit son chemin avec un pas accéléré.

Un gamin, un gamin, j'avais bien entendu ?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, juste réaliste ! Lui criai-je, excédé tout en la rattrapant.

Je lui saisis le bras l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à me regarder. Elle était triste. Je m'adoucis instantanément.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'avais promis d'être raisonnable mais je m'emporte vite quand il s'agit de…

Elle opina de la tête.

-Nous devrions éviter le sujet dorénavant, dit-elle.

-Non, nous devrions pouvoir parler de tout. Je ferai un effort.

Elle se troubla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis désolée…

Elle se blottit dans mes bras. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, insistai-je.

Elle secoua la tête et resta dans mes bras.

-Rien, y'a rien, affirma-t-elle.

Je n'étais pas convaincu, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle se détacha de moi et reprit sa marche murée dans un profond mutisme. Nous arrivâmes non loin de la plage, il y avait un large tronc d'arbre tombé au sol. Elle s'y assit, ses cheveux virevoltaient car le vent s'était levé. Un vent frais. Je n'avais jamais froid, c'était un truc de loup sympa. Je m'assis derrière elle et l'enserrai de mes bras.

-J'ai patrouillé cette nuit vers chez toi. Tu avais l'air agitée dans ton sommeil.

-Je fais des rêves qui sont souvent prémonitoires ou du moins il y a une part de réalité en eux.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Je m'en suis rendue compte il y a peu de temps. Quand tu as passé la nuit à la maison j'ai rêvé d'Alice.

-C'est normal que tu penses à elle.

-Non tu ne comprends pas.

Et elle m'expliqua ce qu'impliquaient ses rêves, les enjeux, les conclusions à en déduire. Je n'aimais pas ce que j'entendais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques.

-Je sais. Je dois aller chercher une baguette avec Harry, il va m'aider à m'endurcir et à combattre.

Je la serrai encore plus dans mes bras.

-Bella, non !

Elle m'expliqua avec emphase son lien avec Harry car c'était principalement la raison pour laquelle elle était allée chez les Cullen hier soir. Elle voulait aider aussi ce petit garçon prénommé Teddy qui faisait aussi parti de sa famille et qui était apparut dans son rêve. Il semblait avoir des aptitudes particulières. Elle me détailla l'altercation avec Jasper et son besoin de lui venir en aide. Je frémis. Elle me narra enfin sa rencontre avec cette jeune sorcière travaillant au café et son implication dans sa recherche de baguette.

-Et bien, il s'en est passé des choses hier. Je te laisse une journée et voilà ce qui arrive !

Je savais qu'il était impossible que je lui dicte sa conduite, je l'aimais d'ailleurs pour ça, alors je trouverai un moyen de la protéger coûte que coûte. Son nouveau statut de sorcière, elle en était fière. Mais elle n'avait rien à prouver à mes yeux. Elle était parfaite, sorcière ou pas. Cependant, je comprenais son désir de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait.

-Je suis avec toi quoique tu fasses.

Elle se relâcha dans mes bras, posant la tête sur mon torse. Elle colla sa joue à la mienne.

-Merci, me répondit-elle avec chaleur.

* * *

**Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à l'année prochaine pour la suite.**


	17. Confiance

Relecture : Brynamon.

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.

Voilà la suite pour bien commencer l'année.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Confiance**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Nous étions toujours assis sur le tronc, depuis combien de temps ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Je ne voulais pas quitter ce cocon de chaleur. Je réalisai que me confier à Jake avait été bénéfique même si je gardais encore des choses pour moi qu'il faudrait tôt ou tard que je lui révèle.

Je pensais à mon dernier rêve, et aussi à Edward.

Je me sentais coupable de lui cacher ce qui s'était passé avant-hier dans ma chambre. Je trouvais plein d'excuses pour ne rien dire, mais Harry avait raison, le mensonge n'était pas la solution, même si c'était plus simple, car la vérité finissait toujours par se savoir. Je supportais mal qu'il soit revenu, je me sentais prise entre deux feux même si j'étais sûre de mes sentiments envers Jacob. Notre complicité, cette façon qu'il avait de me faire toujours rire, cette sensation d'être complète et à ma place à ses côtés, cet emballement de mon cœur dès qu'il était dans mon champ de vision…

Il n'y avait pas de doute, je l'aimais sincèrement. Je ne voyais pas mon avenir sans lui. Je lui devais d'être honnête.

-Jake ?

-Oui ?

Je me dégageai suffisamment pour me tourner et le regarder en face mais ce que j'allais lui dire mourut sur mes lèvres. Il avait cet air que je connaissais bien.

-T'es préoccupé ? Constatai-je simplement.

-Non ça va.

-Arrête, je te connais !

Il resserra son étreinte et soupira. Il resta un moment silencieux, observant la mer.

-Je suis inquiet pour Seth, lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Le fils de Harry. Il a quatorze ans à peine et vient de rejoindre la meute.

Oh non, c'était mauvaise signe si la meute s'agrandissait ! J'affichais une mine atterrée.

-Je vois que j'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi il nous a rejoints.

-Explique-moi ce qui se passe.

- On en a repéré pas mal, ils sont nombreux. On va devoir aller voir les Cullen pour proposer une alliance. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée mais Sam ne sait pas si on pourra les vaincre tout seuls.

-Après avoir éliminé Victoria, je pensais que c'était fini, qu'on n'avait plus rien à craindre. Et nous revoilà au point de départ, en pire ! Il est hors de question que vous risquiez votre vie à nouveau…ni les Cullen.

-On ne peut pas les laisser faire, ça devient urgent de les neutraliser. Il y a trop de disparitions et d'attaques meurtrières. S'ils s'en prenaient à toi…

Il frissonna. Son corps fut pris d'un léger tremblement. Je lui enserrai le cou pour le calmer.

-Ils en ont pas après moi cette fois, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, lui soufflai à l'oreille.

-Jacob ! Cria une voix au loin.

Nous nous retournèrent en direction de celle-ci pour apercevoir un jeune garçon fluet, à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs comme Jake.

-Bella, je te présente Seth.

-Salut Seth.

Il était plein de vie et irradiait de lumière.

-Salut Bella, répondit-il avec gaité. Pardon de vous déranger, ton père m'a dit que je te trouverais dans le coin.

Il s'adressait à Jake.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Sam nous attend, c'est urgent !

Son visage était devenu sérieux, signe de l'importance de la requête.

Jake inspira et expira profondément puis se leva tout en me remettant doucement sur mes jambes.

-Vas-y Seth, j'arrive, lui ordonna-t-il.

Celui-ci hésita, puis repartit par où il était venu.

-Il est si heureux d'être avec nous, il ne se rend pas compte dans quoi il est tombé, s'agaça Jake.

Nous restions là, à nous regarder conscient de la gravité de la situation. J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches. Je faisais souvent ça quand je n'étais pas bien.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser, finit-il par dire.

Il tendit sa main vers moi que je m'empressai de saisir.

-Tu as fait tomber quelque chose, me fit-il remarquer.

-Quoi ? Lui demandai-je sans comprendre.

Il lâcha ma main et se baissa pour ramasser un bout de papier plié en deux.

-Tu as perdu ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je percutai enfin, j'avais mis le même jean qu'hier. Je blêmis. Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Ce n'est rien, donne !

Je tendis promptement la main mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà en train de le lire. Je sentis ma cage thoracique se compresser au fur et à mesure que je voyais son expression changer. Je voulus parler mais il me devança.

-Je dois y aller. Rentre chez toi et n'en sort pas !

Sa voix était métallique. Il me rendit le bout de papier en évitant mon regard et partit en courant sans se retourner. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche pour l'appeler tant j'étais mortifiée.

* * *

**POV ROSELLA**

En rentrant de ma sortie avec Edward, je n'avais pas pris la peine de déjeuner. Je voulais éviter ses questions et ceux d'Harry.

Durant le trajet, il ne m'avait rien demandé, fixant la route comme un automate. Il s'était juste arrêté un moment sur le bas côté et il était sortit de la voiture en s'éloignant à grand pas. Pour quoi faire ? Merlin, seul le savait. Ce qui me bouleversait c'était qu'il avait eu accès à ce que je refoulais : mes sentiments, l'horreur de cette nuit là, ma culpabilité…

J'avais l'impression d'être nue quand il revint, plus nue que quand il m'avait trouvée dans la salle de bain.

Il reprit la route toujours sans un mot jusqu'à notre arrivée chez lui. Je m'extirpai rapidement du véhicule sans un regard vers lui.

J'avais passé le début de l'après-midi seule dans le labo pour fabriquer ma potion de paix. J'en avais bu une gorgée dès qu'elle était terminée et le calme m'avait envahie progressivement. J'avais enfin pu réfléchir correctement. Carlisle, qui était rentré, me conseilla de me reposer avant que l'on reprenne la fabrication de la potion régénérante, ce que je fis de bonne grâce. Deux heures plus tard, je me levai et me dirigeai en cuisine pour prendre un encas et me faire un thé bien brûlant et bien sucré comme je l'aimais.

En passant devant le petit salon, j'entendis les voix de Harry et d'Edward. Ils parlaient de moi.

-Je n'en sais pas plus Edward. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse en parler mais ça me parait peu probable vu dans l'état dans lequel ça la met.

-Je n'en reviens pas de tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Et malgré ça, elle a continué sa vie et s'est endurcie. Comment a-t-elle réussi ?

Il semblait réellement désireux de connaitre la réponse.

-Elle a un fort caractère. Elle est comme un phénix, elle renaît de ses cendres.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

J'allais m'en aller quand…

-Bella est passée ce matin, continua Harry.

-Je me demandais où elle allait quand nous l'avons croisée ce matin.

-Elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, et je pense que c'est dû à votre rencontre…

-Elle veut que je reste loin d'elle mais je vois bien qu'elle m'en veut car elle est persuadée que je m'intéresse à Rosella.

-C'est le cas ?

-Je veux juste l'aider.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, étrange…

-Pourquoi Bella est venue alors ?

-Elle a eu un autre rêve qui pourrait se révéler prémonitoire.

-Tu peux me dire de quoi elle a rêvé cette fois ci ?

-Rien de joyeux, tu t'en doutes, elle était prisonnière d'un malade et elle n'était pas seule, elles étaient deux.

-Bella… non…qui était avec elle ? Questionna-t-il, anxieux.

-Elle ne l'a pas vu mais je pense que c'était…

Je me rapprochai pour mieux entendre.

-C'est très mal élevé d'écouter aux portes, déclara Edward.

Je sursautai, prise en faute et m'éloignai rapidement vers la cuisine.

Ils m'y rejoignirent, bien sûr, mais je n'eus pas droit à l'interrogatoire attendu.

-Tu t'es bien reposée ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, je me sens mieux.

Je ne croisais cependant pas leur regard et cherchait de quoi me faire un thé. Edward anticipa en sortant une bouilloire et se proposa de me le préparer. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, il me sourit de façon amicale, je me retins de lui rendre son sourire. Il était parfois surprenant. La complexité de son caractère m'intriguait et m'attirait.

Je m'attablai en face d'Harry, saisis une pomme et patientai tout en la mangeant. Harry réfléchissait. Edward me tendit une tasse bien fumante, il alla chercher le sucre et m'en mit quatre cuillères.

-Bien chaud et bien sucré comme vous l'aimez, déclara-t-il.

-Comment le savez-vous ? M'étonnai-je.

-Simple observation.

Je fus touchée par tant d'attention. Je lui retournai un sourire timide qu'il parut accueillir avec joie. Ses yeux dorés brillèrent comme de l'or en fusion. Encore une fois, je me laissai prendre aux pièges de ses prunelles.

-Ça va refroidir, intervint Harry.

Stupéfaite par mon laisser-aller, je repris contenance et bus une gorgée de mon thé. Harry me regardait avec les sourcils relevés mais ne fit pas de commentaire pour autant.

-Où est Teddy ? Demandai-je.

-Il joue dehors, Carlisle le surveille, précisa Harry.

-Je vais aller les rejoindre, annonçai-je.

-Teddy ne va pas bien Rosella, il a cru sentir Remus bouger, ajouta-t-il.

J'étais désemparée, je savais que Teddy comptait sur moi pour aider son père.

-Vous avez progressé dans la préparation de la potion ? Demanda Harry.

-On a bientôt terminé.

Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de mon thé et déposai la tasse avec regret.

-Je vous laisse, je vais chercher Carlisle et on va s'atteler à la tâche.

Tandis que je m'éloignais, j'entendis Harry dire à Edward qu'il s'inquiétait car Jasper n'était toujours pas revenu.

Je n'entendis cependant pas la réponse de celui-ci.

Une fois dehors, je fis signe à Carlisle qui s'avança aussitôt vers moi. Teddy qui s'amusait avec des cartes magiques, leva la tête et m'aperçut. Il bondit sur ses pieds et accourut vers moi.

Il m'expliqua qu'il avait senti son père bouger. Il voulait savoir dans combien de temps on aurait fini et quand son père se réveillerait.

-On va faire le maximum, ensuite ça dépendra de ton père, répondit Carlisle, circonspect.

-En attendant, va voir Harry, et demande lui de te préparer un encas pour le goûter, dis-je.

Teddy récupéra ses cartes et rentra dans la maison suivit de Carlisle et moi.

Une fois dans le labo, je constatai qu'une tasse de thé fumait sur un coin de la table d'essai. J'étais surprise et ravie.

Nous nous remîmes au travail sans parler. J'étais à l'aise avec Carlisle, c'était quelqu'un de profondément humain et chaleureux. La perte de sa fille l'affectait au delà des mots et pourtant il était d'une extrême gentillesse et très attentif au bien-être de ses invités.

De plus, il était le seul à ne rien savoir sur ce qui m'était arrivé et je savais qu'il ne me questionnerait pas.

Nous avions presque terminé la potion régénérante quand il s'arrêta et m'observa avec insistance.

-Edward se fait du souci pour vous, me fit-il remarquer.

Je soupirai.

-C'est gentil de sa part, sincèrement. Mais il ne devrait pas, ça va.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi, m'agaçai-je.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, je respecte votre vie privée mais tout ce qui concerne mon fils me regarde.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport ?

-Il s'attache à vous, je le vois. Ces trois derniers jours, il a connu la désillusion, le chagrin, l'horreur, la culpabilité…

-Je comprends ce qu'il ressent mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

-Ne le tenez pas à l'écart, il veut vous aider.

-Pourquoi veut-il m'aider ? Pour soulager sa conscience ? Rien n'enlèvera la culpabilité qu'il ressent.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ça n'a rien à voir.

-Où voulez-vous en venir alors ?

-Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, il ne vous trahira jamais.

Je le jaugeai franchement. Il était sincère, j'en étais sûre mais je ne savais pas si j'arriverais un jour à en parler, j'avais trop peur...

Pourtant Edward m'avait démontré qu'il était doux et patient. Il m'avait touchée par sa tristesse, son cœur abîmé. Nous étions pareils d'une certaine manière : meurtris et pourtant désireux de s'en sortir.

-Je verrai, me contentai-je de dire.

Il se remit au travail, impassible.

-Votre autre fils n'est pas revenu à ce que j'ai cru comprendre?

-Non. J'ai dis à Edward d'attendre la fin de la journée avant de se lancer à sa recherche.

Il semblait anxieux néanmoins.

J'ajoutai le dernier ingrédient à la potion (quelques gouttes de sang de salamandre) et observa celle-ci prendre cette teinte bleutée que j'attendais. Carlisle, aussi était satisfait.

-Il faut qu'elle repose vingt-quatre heures, ensuite nous pourront la lui administrer, annonçai-je.

Carlisle m'avait complimentée sur la qualité des produits que j'avais ramenés. Il n'en connaissait pas le quart et tout comme Edward, il avait été un bon auditeur quand je lui avais expliqué leur propriété. Il se révéla être rudement habile et assimila très vite les bases rudimentaires des potions. Ses connaissances de la médecine moldue avait été très utile. La longévité de sa vie aussi y était pour beaucoup car il avait acquis pas mal de connaissances. Je lui avais posé des questions sur sa vie passée et il me l'avait narrée avec de nombreuses précisions pendant les heures que nous avions passées ensemble.

-Vous pensez vraiment que Remus a bougé ?

Je repensais au ton catégorique de Teddy.

-Non, je l'ai ausculté en rentrant, son état ne s'est pas amélioré, malheureusement.

Pauvre Teddy. J'espère que les espoirs qu'il a placés en moi ne seront pas réduits à néant.

-Quand pensez-vous que ça fera effet ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Assez vite je pense, je dirai dans les quarante-huit heures.

Il hocha la tête.

On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Edward passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarda Carlisle.

-Harry vient avec moi, Carlisle, il faut que tu t'occupes de Teddy.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, déclarai-je.

Il me détailla un instant puis acquiesça et s'en allait quand…

-Edward, attendez !

Je sentis le regard appuyé que me lança Carlisle.

La tête d'Edward réapparut dans l'entrebâillement.

-J'aimerais vous parler, passez me voir quand vous reviendrez.

* * *

**POV JASPER**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je restai prostré depuis des heures, là où tu avais disparu à tout jamais.

Je fixais de mon regard éteint le dernier endroit où tu t'étais trouvée. Je ressassais sans arrêt les mêmes choses, je m'infligeais les même reproches : pourquoi t'avais-je quitté des yeux un instant ? Tu en avais profité pour prendre des risques inutiles à mes yeux.

Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Pourtant tu sais que sans toi je ne suis rien.

Je ne serais plus en vie si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé de cette existence en plein cœur des ténèbres. Une vie remplie de violence et de morts atroces. Tu as permis à mon cœur de revivre une deuxième fois. Chaque jour passé avec toi me faisait comprendre à quel point tu étais vitale pour moi.

Et maintenant quoi ?

Tu voudrais que je vive mais au nom de quoi ? Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de m'infliger une vie sans espoir de bonheur ? La seule chose qui me tenait en vie c'était la possibilité de me venger. L'idée même de cette croisade me remplissait d'une énergie incroyable et c'était ce qui me permettait de ne pas m'effondrer. Cette énergie, j'en avais besoin. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je la canalise ? Parce que tu le veux ?

Etais-je fou de croire en la vision d'un enfant, de penser que tu es passée par Bella pour m'atteindre ? Etait-ce une façon désespéré de m'accrocher à toi au lieu d'essayer de faire mon deuil ?

Je frissonnais.

Deuil !

Jamais ! Hors question ! Je n'accepterai jamais ta perte !

Il fallait que je rentre.

Encore un instant. Voilà ce que je me disais depuis un bon moment déjà. Comme si quitter ce lieu m'éloignerait de toi à tout jamais. J'avais beau avoir ramené tes cendres à la maison, c'était encore trop douloureux d'imaginer que tu puisses tenir dans un si petit objet. Et puis là-bas, il y avait Edward qui m'emmerdait avec sa culpabilité. Ici, c'était comme si ta présence m'entourait sans parasites.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là. J'avais dû y passer la nuit. J'avais senti l'odeur de vampires, de plusieurs vampires mais ce n'était pas Irina. Je me fichai bien que des vampires m'attaquent. Je les aurais tous exterminés un par un. Je n'étais pas présomptueux, juste réaliste. Mais celle que je voulais c'était Irina car je la connaissais, on avait cohabité au clan Denali. Sans être notre amie à Alice et moi, elle était cordiale. C'était d'autant plus insupportable ! Au nom de quoi l'avait-elle sacrifiée ?

J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de mes bras. Je me sentais glacé, vide, comme un mort-vivant. C'était ironique.

Cette descente aux enfers allait durer combien de temps ? Devrais-je vraiment compter sur Bella ? Je me trouvais ridicule de croire en elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle était.

Malgré tout…

-On ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ! M'énervai-je.

Décidément, ma colère n'allait pas aller en diminuant !

-Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas ? Me sermonna Edward.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer, tout le monde me renvoie sa détresse, son angoisse, sa culpabilité ! J'en ai marre ! Je voudrai être seul et ne plus rien ressentir.

-C'est impossible, ajouta Harry.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! M'emportai-je.

-Tu peux me tutoyer…

Je me levai. C'était étrange que ce jeune homme ne dégageât aucune odeur déclenchant de la soif. Cela m'avait interpellé quand j'avais remarqué que c'était la même chose pour Rosella et Teddy.

-Je l'ai aussi remarqué mais je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, répondit Edward.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Questionna Harry.

-De rien, intervins-je avant Edward.

Celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque, il se contenta de me dévisager, curieux. Après un instant, il reprit :

-Nous sommes juste venus te ramener à la maison, Carlisle s'inquiète.

Je le savais bien, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, il souffrait déjà terriblement de la disparition d'Alice, et Esmé lui manquait.

-Fais un effort alors pour lui et revient, enchaina Edward.

-Je veux être libre de mes pensées et tu m'énerves à m'espionner.

-Il ne le fait pas exprès, plaida Harry

-Tu ne le connais pas !

-Pas tant que ça c'est vrai. Si tu es si gêné en sa présence, je pourrais t'apprendre à verrouiller tes pensées.

Je le détaillai enfin avec intérêt, fait rarissime ces temps-ci.

-Shuttttttt, intervint Edward le doigt tendu non loin de sa bouche.

Il se statufia et tendit l'oreille.

-Oui je sais, répliquai-je.

Comme moi, il avait perçu que des vampires approchaient.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Il y a des vampires pas loin, lui rétorquai-je. Beaucoup…

Je sentis son appréhension.

-Arrête de t'angoisser pour rien, on est là.

J'exultai, ravi de pouvoir enfin me défouler sur quelqu'un.

-Nous n'avons qu'à rebrousser chemin pour aller chercher du renfort, déclara Harry, pragmatique. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux !

-Ils nous encerclent, lança Edward.

- Transplanons alors ! Proposa Harry.

-Transplaner ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Disparaitre instantanément du lieu où l'on se trouve et réapparaitre dans un lieu donné.

-Certainement pas ! Décrétai-je. Je reste ici, partez si vous voulez.

-Certainement pas, répliquèrent-ils en chœur.

Malgré moi, un sourire apparut sur mon visage.

-Nous ne te laisserons pas ici tout seul ! Décréta Edward.

Il avait pris comme moi une position d'attaque, Harry sortit sa baguette.

Ce détail ne me fit ni chaud, ni froid car le monde de la magie ne m'intéressait pas.

-Je veux savoir où est Irina, déclarai-je, la rage au ventre. Ils nous le diront croyez-moi. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui les envoie à la mort, ce sont certainement des nouveau nés. Ça expliquerait toutes les attaques et les disparitions qu'il y a eu dernièrement.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Tu crois qu'elle a été jusque là ?

-J'en suis persuadé ! Affirmai-je, catégorique.

-Que voulez-vous dire par nouveau-né ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, lâcha Edward.

Ils apparurent sans bruit, une quinzaine de nouveau-nés (j'avais raison) nous encerclaient. Leurs iris rouge-sang nous reluquaient comme si nous étions de la chair fraîche.

Je ne fus pas impressionné, je savais comment les combattre, j'en avais formé tellement…

-Attention, ils sont très forts et très rapides, plus fort que nous, il va falloir être rusé, les prévins-je.

Edward se positionna de façon à ce qu'Harry soit entre lui et moi.

-Bonne idée, il ne faut pas qu'il te mette la main dessus Har…

Ma phrase resta en suspend car trois des nouveau-nés se ruèrent sur Harry.

-PROTEGO, lança-t-il de justesse.

Ils se heurtèrent à un mur invisible et allèrent valdinguer dans les broussailles. Deux autres en profitèrent et bondirent toujours en direction de Harry mais ce fut moi qui se mit dans leur trajectoire, j'en saisis un par le col et l'envoyai valser tandis que je décochai à l'autre un violent coup de pied avec ma jambe gauche qui forma un angle droit avec le reste de mon corps. Edward était à terre, deux assaillants sur lui, soudain il y eut un bruit sourd et ils furent expédiés dans les airs. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir où ils s'écrasèrent qu'un autre se jeta sur Harry à nouveau.

Les avait-elle manipulés pour qu'ils ne s'attaquent qu'à l'humain ? Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-STUPEFIX, entendis-je mais le sort le rata.

Harry s'écroula sous le choc, une brindille lui érafla le visage et le cou. Le nouveau-né sortit ses canines pour le mordre. In extremis, je l'envoyai dans un tronc d'arbre d'un violent coup d'épaule. Je lui laissai pas le temps de se relever, mon genou sur son dos, je lui saisis la nuque et lui arracha la tête.

-Ils arrivent…, s'écria Edward.

-Qui ça ? S'enquit Harry.

Un grondement se fit entendre. La meute arrivait en renfort, ce n'était pas du luxe malgré mon aversion pour ces loups ! Mais c'était dangereux pour eux de s'attaquer aux nouveau-nés sans préparation, il risquait d'y avoir des pertes. Pertes…

Je m'évertuais à ne pas penser à Alice. Elle m'en aurait voulu de me jeter dans la gueule du loup (elle voudrait que je fasse attention).

-Edward, prévient-les d'être prudents, qu'ils visent le cou, et surtout qu'ils évitent de se laisser enlacer. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas baisser leur vigilance.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car ce fut le chaos : les loups, Harry, Edward et moi contre les nouveau-nés.

Un déchainement de violence, des membres qui volaient, des hurlements qui jaillissaient et résonnaient en écho. Il y avait un jeune loup dans la meute. Il ne faisait pas attention, mettant en danger le reste du groupe. Je tentai tant bien que mal de surveiller Harry, il me semblait être le plus en danger. Il lançait une multitude de sorts tout en veillant à ne toucher aucun d'entre nous mais la vitesse des nouveau-nés empêchait les sorts d'atteindre leur but !

-STUPEFIX.

L'un des leurs fut touché !

J'en profitai pour le démembrer. C'est alors que je ressentis une violente étreinte au niveau du thorax, un râle sortit de la bouche de celui ou plutôt celle qui m'avait attaqué. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur mon visage. La prise s'amplifia et m'immobilisa totalement quand elle serra mon cou avec ses mains. C'est comme si ma nuque était sur le point de se rompre. Je n'avais pas pu être stupide à ce point ! Ne jamais tourner le dos à ses ennemis ! Alice…Les miettes de mon cœur se brisèrent en milliers de particules sous le coup du chagrin. Je n'ai pas pu honorer ta dernière volonté… J'arrivai à apercevoir une partie du ciel à travers les feuillages et ce malgré les cheveux de celle qui allait mettre fin…

- Par ici ! Hurla Harry, en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Elle suspendit son geste surprise.

-CONFUNDO !

Elle relâcha son étreinte, j'écartai ses bras d'un coup en les poussant avec les miens, me retrouvai derrière elle instantanément et lui broyai le cou. Harry détourna le regard mais je n'avais aucun remord car elle n'en aurait pas eu. Je regardai le carnage : un amoncèlement de corps démembrés. Il restait un seul nouveau-né, nous aurions pu le laisser partir mais il persista et s'attaqua à Harry. Un immense loup brun-roux l'intercepta et l'envoya se fracasser contre un arbre. Il se releva sans difficulté et replongea sur le loup, l'entrainant sur plusieurs mètres tout en restant accroché à lui. Je courus vers eux tout comme la meute mais Edward nous devança et évita le pire en neutralisant le nouveau-né qui s'apprêtait à broyer le thorax du loup (il n'avait pas réussit à se dégager), Harry lui lança un sortilège.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.

Il tomba raide comme un bout de bois. Le loup brun-roux voulut le déchiqueter.

-Non, attends, lui ordonnai-je.

Je me précipitai vers le nouveau-né. Ses yeux bougeaient, il était conscient à mon grand soulagement. Je voulais savoir…

-Il faut qu'on l'interroge, Harry, tu peux faire en sorte qu'il puisse parler ?

La meute entraina le loup brun-roux dans son sillage. Harry opina de la tête. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur le nouveau-né, plus précisément sur sa bouche.

-FINITE.

-Qui vous envoie ? Attaquai-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Je savais bien que ce ne serait pas simple d'avoir des réponses. Harry et Edward se rapprochèrent.

-Est-ce Irina ?

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. J'avais ma réponse.

-C'est elle, je le savais !

Elle m'avait arrachée ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi en me privant d'Alice. Alice ma déesse… Le chagrin me dévasta et laissa libre court à ma rage. Je lui arrachai chaque membre et pour finir sa tête sans aucun état d'âme. Des réminiscences de ma vie antérieure à Alice refaisaient surface, libérant l'être obscur que je fus.

Harry était écœuré, Edward, lui, restait impassible mais je distinguais son mal-être. Je leur lançai un regard noir et franchement hostile, je me moquais bien de leur opinion. Je commençai à rassembler les corps pour les brûler. Cependant, quelque chose clochait, tandis que ma rage diminuait, je perçus celle de quelqu'un croître de façon dangereuse.

Harry se détourna et constata tout comme moi l'agitation au sein des loups. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi eux.

-Edward, aide-moi ! Lui intimai-je pour l'attirer loin de la furie des loups.

Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique, il les fixait sans mots dire.

-Jacob, murmura-t-il, il est au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Je vais lui parler.

-Certainement pas ! Il est trop en colère.

Sa rage était comme un écho à la mienne, virulente et incontrôlable.

-Harry s'évertue à le retenir mais il aggrave la situation. Jacob s'est rendu compte qu'il était aussi au courant.

-Ta sacro-sainte culpabilité ne sert à rien. Ressaisis-toi et assume.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la meute qui émit un feulement haineux. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, Harry avançait vers lui, effaré.

-Il ne veut rien entendre…, déclara Harry quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Jacob était à nouveau humain, vêtu seulement d'un bermuda. Il s'avança vers eux malgré les grondements des autres loups, Edward pria Harry de s'éloigner. Il refusa. Je fus là en un instant et le tirai de force en arrière.

Contre toute attente Jacob s'arrêta devant Edward, les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée, se faisant violence pour se dominer. Il posa des yeux apocalyptiques sur Edward. Celui-ci tressaillit, son visage se crispa, ses yeux se firent glacés.

Cependant, quelque chose empêchai Jacob Black de laisser libre court à sa rage. Il respirait de façon saccadée. Je profitai de cette brèche pour tenter de l'apaiser tant bien que mal.

-Arrête ça ! Hurla-t-il en ma direction.

Je cessai immédiatement. Il reporta à nouveau sa rancœur sur Edward qui devait recevoir de nombreuses informations sur ce qu'il pensait. Edward encaissait comme à son habitude. Je sentis alors une énorme détresse s'emparer de lui.

-Laisse Alice en dehors de ça ! Criai-je.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi. Je m'approchai d'eux, Harry sur mon pas. La meute en fit autant. Nous les encerclions.

-Je sais que tu souffres de sa disparition toi aussi mais ton jugement en est affecté. Tu te laisses aller ! Je ne te reconnais pas ! M'agaçai-je.

-Je…Commença-t-il.

Jacob se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être face à face. Il y eut un intense échange de regard.

Je restai sur mes gardes.

-Je ne me mêlerai plus de vos affaires et je respecterai sa décision quoi qu'il m'en coûte, annonça Edward.

- Et ?

-Je ferai en sorte qu'aucune partie de mon corps ne touche aucune partie de son corps.

Jacob recula de quelques pas. Il était toujours en colère mais c'était différent. Il avait conclut comme un pacte étrange, une sorte de trêve tacite avec Edward.

Jacob fixait toujours celui-ci.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, lança Edward, moins tendu, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Au loin, deux paires d'yeux se délectaient du spectacle…

-Il va falloir passer aux choses sérieuses, finit de jouer !


	18. Imprévus

Relecture : Brynamon.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Imprévus**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Nous marchions, Jasper et moi en direction de la maison. Nous aurions pu courir mais je savais qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer trop vite. Harry était parti voir Bella, il avait transplané vers chez elle. Il devait lui parler urgemment. Il ne m'avait pas dit de quoi il s'agissait mais j'en avais une petite idée, et cela me rendait nerveux.

Nous marchions en silence mais je subissais à nouveau les pensées vengeresses de Jasper. Je m'évertuai à penser à autre chose.

La première chose qui me vint en tête c'était mon altercation avec Jacob Black. Nous avions réussi à ne pas nous entretuer, c'était déjà une bonne chose. J'avais été surpris par son self-control, lui qui était si impulsif. Néanmoins, j'étais persuadé que le fait de lui avoir sauvé la vie l'avait calmé dans son ardeur à vouloir me sauter à la gorge.

Je me demandai qui aurait le dessus si nous devions nous battre réellement ? Il n'était plus à prendre à la légère, il était évident qu'il avait acquis une bonne technique d'attaque sans compter son immense force physique liée à sa nature lycanthrope. Cette trêve que nous avions conclue, était fragile. Au moindre écart, la confrontation serait inévitable. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Bella avait voulu lui raconter, elle savait bien comment il réagirait. Voulait-telle m'envoyer un message ? Ou étais-je simplement trop egocentrique de croire qu'elle puisse mettre son couple en danger pour moi? En tout cas, il l'aimait vraiment, la violence de ses émotions m'avait assailli et ébranlé lors de notre confrontation. Cette trêve, il l'avait aussi fait pour elle. J'en avais été troublé, profondément.

Bella…Ses traits apparurent, froids et en colère, elle devait sûrement m'en vouloir de m'être immiscé ainsi dans sa vie. Je ralentis le pas sous le coup de la mélancolie. J'avais décidé de tourner la page, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Tu t'en sors bien je trouve, dit Jasper.

Je m'arrêtai, il arriva à mon niveau et me fit face.

Ses yeux étincelaient de rage contenue mais pas seulement.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Malgré tes erreurs, je ne t'ai pas mis en pièces et le louveteau ne t'as pas fichu une dérouillé.

-Même s'il l'avait voulu je ne suis pas certain qu'il aurait réussi, rétorquai-je, un peu vexé.

-Peut-être, concéda-t-il, pourquoi il t'en voulait ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- A vrai dire je m'en moque, c'est juste pour penser à autre chose.

-J'ai embrassé Bella.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux me fusillèrent.

-Et bien oui, effectivement, tu aurais bien mérité une bonne raclé!

De sa bouche, cela me fit mal.

-Je sais que je me suis mal comporté et je sais que tu m'en veux, que tout est prétexte à me faire payer. Mais j'en ai assez ! M'énervai-je.

Il resta silencieux un moment, dardant sur moi son regard accusateur.

-Tu sais ce que je pense donc pas besoin de te le répéter, mais il y a une chose que j'ai vu malgré tout ce qui se passe.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'accrocher alors que de toute évidence celle que tu cherches vraiment est sous ton nez ?

- …

-Je réalise à peine que j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie, mais si elle avait été là, elle t'aurait dit la même chose. Alors arrête ton cinéma et bouge-toi un peu !

Une fois rentré, je croisai Carlisle qui me prévint que Teddy était déjà au lit. Rosella avait rejoint sa chambre. Il fut soulagé d'apprendre le retour de Jasper et s'en alla à sa rencontre, il avait des choses à lui dire pas forcement agréable à entendre. Je fis un détour par ma chambre pour me changer. Un t-shirt à manche longue gris chiné et un jean noir. En jetant un « rapide » coup d'œil dans le miroir, je jugeai le résultat satisfaisant. Je pris donc le chemin de la chambre de notre invitée.

Je frappai à sa porte délicatement, elle ne répondit pas. J'insistai un peu plus lourdement. Toujours rien. Je commençai à stresser.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elle apparut en peignoir de bain. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient humides et tombaient dans son dos. Elle me détailla elle aussi. Mon regard fut attiré par ce que laissait entrevoir l'échancrure de son peignoir : une peau nacrée et brillante. J'eus envie d'y poser mes lèvres. Mon imagination s'enflamma, j'avais l'impression d'avoir chaud mais ce n'était physiquement pas possible. Elle resserra les pans de son peignoir. Je me détournai troublé.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, lançai-je prudemment.

-Vous ne me dérangez pas, j'allais me mettre à l'aise pour la nuit comme je ne vous voyais pas arriver.

-Disons que nous avons eu un contre-temps.

-Votre frère est bien rentré avec vous ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui. Merci de vous en soucier. Il va aussi bien que possible.

-Ravie de l'entendre. Laissez-moi cinq minutes et je vous rejoins en bas.

-Dans le petit salon si vous voulez ?

-Non, je préfère un endroit plus discret.

De quoi voulait-elle me parler exactement ? Elle attisait ma curiosité.

-Je connais un endroit où nous serons tranquilles.

OoooO

Accoudés sur un mur de pierre qui formait comme un balcon, nous avions une vue imprenable de la ville. Nous avions roulé une petite demi-heure en silence. Elle avait troqué sa robe de sorcière contre une tenue plus conventionnelle. La couleur rouge de son col roulé rehaussait son teint pâle. Son pantalon noir soulignait parfaitement ses courbes. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière par une queue de cheval. Elle n'était pas maquillée et ne portait aucun accessoire, elle n'avait que sa baguette. En clair, elle était parfaite.

Je l'avais emmené dans un endroit que j'avais découvert il y a quelques années, par hasard, pendant que je chassais. C'était un vieux manoir en ruine, il ne restait que quelques pierres. J'aimais y venir seul pour m'y ressourcer. Autour, il n'y avait que de la végétation et quelques arbres. La forêt n'était pas loin. Il n'y avait pas trace de vampires, nous étions en sécurité.

Je patientai. Rosella était en train de regarder le ciel, clair et étoilé. Ce même ciel nous éclairait suffisamment car la nuit était tombée.

-Merci de m'avoir emmenée ici, c'est magnifique, finit-elle par dire toujours en regardant vers le ciel.

-Je vous en prie.

-Je vais être franche, j'ai eu une discussion avec votre père qui m'a donné à réfléchir.

Une certaine exaltation s'empara de moi. Allait-elle enfin se confier ?

-Il semblerait que vous vous attachiez à moi.

J'en restai pantois. Elle se mit à rire en voyant mon expression. Ses iris s'illuminèrent lui donnant un éclat très particulier.

-Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, s'excusa-t-elle.

Je la contemplais malgré moi et elle le remarqua car peu à peu, elle reprit son sérieux.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et de généreux.

J'essayai de me ressaisir, qu'est-ce que Carlisle avait bien pu lui dire ?

-Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce que dit mon père.

-Il n'a fait que m'énoncer une évidence que j'avais remarquée.

-Et qui est ?

-Il ne faut pas que vous vous attachiez à moi, je n'ai rien de bon à apporter à qui que ce soit.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Cela m'étonnait fort venant de Carlisle.

-Non c'est moi qui vous le dis, lui souhaite que je sois honnête avec vous. Que je vous fasse confiance.

-Rien ne vous y oblige.

J'étais mélancolique subitement.

-On ne peut pas toujours me faire confiance. J'ai été trop loin avec Bella et son ami a voulu me faire la peau.

-Ah oui ? Vous savez personne n'est parfait, on fait tous des erreurs ! Moi la première.

-Il y a erreur ET erreur ! Regardez ce qui s'est passé avec ma sœur…

Ma mélancolie empira, je soupirai, fermant les yeux. Je m'appuyai sur le faux balcon en pierre et ne pus dire un mot de plus. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, je tressaillis à ce contact fort apaisant.

-Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, m'assura-t-elle.

-Vous n'étiez pas là !

-Vous, au moins, n'avez pas essayé de protéger un meurtrier.

Je m'immobilisai, l'esprit soudain en alerte. Elle ôta sa main et s'accouda elle aussi sur le balcon regardant à nouveau vers le ciel.

-J'ai découvert que j'avais un frère jumeau il y a trois ans. Mes parents étaient morts assassinés atrocement alors que je venais juste d'avoir dix-huit ans. Ce n'est pas moi qui les découvris, la police magique me déconseilla d'aller les voir à la morgue. D'abord anéantie puis révoltée, je me suis mise en quête de trouver qui avait fait ça. Je suis alors entrée chez les Aurors et j'ai fait mes preuves. Je me suis révélée extrêmement doué pour ce métier. Harry m'a accueillie et prise sous son aile, sans lui je n'aurais pas tenu le coup au milieu de cette ambiance pesante. Il me traitait comme son égal et non comme une poupée sans cervelle ou une fille facile.

-Vous n'êtes rien de tout ça. Vous êtes brillante. Harry l'a bien compris.

Je n'arrivai pas à imaginer ce par quoi elle était passée. Heureusement qu'il avait été là, cela confirmait encore plus ce que je savais déjà : Harry était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

-Il m'a appris à me défendre et à m'endurcir, continua-t-elle. Il m'a redonné confiance en l'humanité. J'ai trouvé la force de pousser plus loin mes recherches. J'ai pu accéder au dossier de la police magique et réexaminer les preuves. Le cours de potion était ma matière préféré et cela m'a bien servie car j'ai trouvé, en examinant les résidus recueillis sur la dépouille de mes parents, de quoi était faite la baguette qui avait lancée le sort qui les avait tués. Ensuite je suis remontée jusqu' à un dénommé Ewan Cartwright grâce à Ollivander qui est le fabriquant de baguette de référence. Il m'a expliqué que ce sorcier était venu lui acheter une baguette faite des éléments que je lui ai cités il y a deux ans car il avait cassé la sienne. Cependant Ollivander était sûr de ne jamais lui avoir vendu de baguette auparavant. Quand Ollivander lui fit remarquer, il s'emporta. Il n'osa pas lui tenir tête et lui vendit la dite baguette. Il me précisa aussi que ce sorcier souffrait d'un handicap à la jambe.

-Un handicap ?

- Il boitait, me précisa-t-elle. Cet Ewan Cartwright se trouvait dans les fichiers de la police magique. Le directeur de l'Institut Flamel avait déclaré sa disparition il y a plusieurs mois en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il était dangereux car il souffrait de troubles psychologiques.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Je me suis rendue à l'Institut Flamel, c'est un hôpital psychiatrique. J'ai eu accès à son dossier en précisant au directeur qu'il était un éventuel témoin d'un double magicide. La première chose qui m'a sautée aux yeux c'est sa date de naissance. C'est la même que la mienne ! Il est aussi doté d'une exceptionnelle intelligence. Dans le dossier y était aussi détaillé son état de santé et ses problèmes psychologiques. Et…il y était mentionné qu'il avait été abandonné par ses parents biologiques et mis sous tutelle de l'établissement. En fait il vivait dans un des foyer de l'institut et avait un lourd traitement médicamenteux.

-Vivait ?

-Il s'est enfuit quand il a eu 18 ans. Il a été retrouvé plusieurs mois plus tard mais il s'est enfuit à nouveau.

-Donc vous ne le connaissiez pas du tout avant qu'il…?

-Non, je n'étais au courant de rien. Adolescente, je voyais bien que ma mère semblait triste surtout dans les périodes de fêtes ou parfois même pour mon anniversaire. Mais je ne suis pas allée l'embêter avec ça.

-Quand on a des problèmes psychologiques a-t-on le droit d'avoir une baguette ?

-Non. Quand il a été chez Ollivander, il l'a agressé violemment pour obtenir sa baguette.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été voir la police?

-Peur des représailles sûrement. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte du danger que cet homme représentait.

J'en avais froid dans le dos.

-Vous savez, il ne se considère pas comme malade. Ce soir là, il m'a dit avoir tué le spécialiste qui avait diagnostiqué sa maladie car pour lui il était aussi responsable de son abandon que nos parents.

-Il n'en était donc pas à son premier crime, constatai-je, effaré. Et personne n'a fait le lien ?

-Non, et je ne me l'explique toujours pas.

J'étais perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement comme maladie ?

-Il souffre de dégénérescence physique et mentale, normalement il n'aurait pas du vivre aussi longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont pu ressentir vos parents, la décision de l'abandonner a dû être difficile.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. J'essaie de ne pas les juger, ils sont morts. Mais ma vie est devenue un enfer depuis cette nuit…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle fit quelques pas loin de moi. Puis revint, puis repartit puis revint.

-Il a voulu me tuer ! S'écria-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Quand…Quand il m'a lacéré le dos à coup de maléfices j'ai voulu mourir pour ne plus souffrir. Je me suis évanouie mais il m'a obligée à reprendre connaissance pour que je continue d'avoir mal ! Ça a duré des heures…

Une rage contaminait progressivement chaque parcelle de mon corps.

-Il a pris mon visage d'une main et l'a serré, serré. Il voulait que je le regarde dans les yeux, des yeux identiques aux miens. Il s'est mis à rire et il m'a lancé un dernier maléfice en visant mon cou…

Elle mit automatiquement sa main sur la partie citée.

-Il a dû croire que j'étais morte, alors il est parti, je suppose. Je ne me rappelle de rien sauf que je me suis réveillée à Ste Mangouste, quelques jours plus tard. C'est Harry qui m'a trouvée. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas m'avoir vue au travail. Il m'a sauvé la vie mais des fois je regrette qu'il l'ait fait.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien dit à Harry, je lui ai menti pour une seule raison : je voulais partir à la recherche de mon frère pour le tuer. Je voulais le voir mort !

Ses traits se durcirent subitement. Elle laissait sortir toute la rage et la rancœur qu'elle retenait en elle depuis si longtemps. Elle se remit à faire des allers-retours pendant une bonne minute. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant moi, toute colère s'estompant de ses traits et laissant place à la tristesse.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher longtemps, il avait été appréhendé par la police magique et était de nouveau à l'institut assommé de potions et en isolement renforcé pour s'être enfui. Je suis allée à l'institut, on m'a autorisée à le voir uniquement au travers d'une vitre sans teint rendue incassable par de puissants sortilèges. Il était comme un légume, j'étais persuadée que pour lui c'était pire que la mort alors j'ai abandonné toute vindicte en ne le livrant pas aux autorités et peu à peu j'ai essayé de reconstruire ma vie tout en surveillant qu'il reste bien là où il est. Le plus dur fut de me sentir coupable d'avoir reçu l'amour de nos parents et pas lui. Il y a certains jours où cette culpabilité m'a étouffée, j'ai dû lutter pour ne pas en finir.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. J'étais submergée par ses pensées négatives, elle souffrait terriblement. Et je comprenais cette souffrance comme un écho en moi. Je m'approchai d'elle sans un mot, une fois à sa hauteur, je séchai ses larmes. Elle trouva se contact réconfortant. Sous une franche impulsion je me penchai pour l'embrasser. En effleurant ses lèvres si douces, j'eus comme un électrochoc, mon esprit en ébullition me fournit un million d'informations dont la confusion pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul immédiat.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je m'éloignai aussitôt d'elle de quelques pas. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser car un danger approchait…

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je finissais de préparer à manger pour Charlie. Moi je n'avais pas très faim, j'avais grignoté quelques trucs mais le fait était que je ruminais depuis deux heures. Quelle idiote ! Cela en devenait ridicule. Je repris le combiné du téléphone et tentai un énième coup de fil chez Billy. Il me répéta à nouveau que Jake n'était toujours pas rentré. Lui aussi s'inquiétait. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien à la meute… Je savais au fond de mon cœur qu'ils étaient partis chasser des vampires…Mais combien ? Où ça ? Et pourquoi ?

Le fait que Jake soit en colère contre moi était finalement très secondaire. Charlie poussa la porte d'entrée. Il était à coté de ses pompes apparemment. Il vint me dire bonsoir et monta se changer. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, et se mit à table. Je lui servis un plat de pommes de terre sautées accompagnées d'un steak.

-Tu ne manges pas avec moi ? S'enquit-il.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ok.

Il commença à manger.

-On s'est fâché Jake et moi.

-C'est pas grave, ça va s'arranger.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment foutu la merde cette fois.

-Surveille ton langage.

-Pardon papa, c'est juste que c'est un vrai fiasco.

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires mais j'te donne un conseil, laisse-lui du temps ensuite va le voir.

Je méditai sur ce qu'il venait de me dire, lui laisser du temps…Pas facile à appliquer comme conseil !

-Quelle journée, soupira Charlie, je voudrais partir loin d'ici et dormir toute la journée. J'en ai marre de ces heures sup. En plus, je ne te vois presque plus et la multiplication des agressions n'est pas fait pour me rassurer.

-Multiplication ? Dis-je en déglutissant.

-Dans les villes voisines, il y a eu aussi beaucoup d'attaques très violentes et souvent fatales. Je ne comprends pas qu'on n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ces loups.

Je frissonnai, d'autres attaques ? N'y avait-il qu'Irina derrière tout ça ? Et mon père qui croyait que la meute était responsable de tout ça, par ma faute. Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Il resta pensif un moment puis continua son repas.

-Et tes examens, comment ça s'annonce ?

-Mes révisions sont bien avancées papa, Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon. Je te fais confiance fillette.

Je me levai et passai derrière lui pour poser ma main sur son épaule et l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Je sais.

Je montai à l'étage, une fois dans ma chambre, je fis un bond car Harry était là qui m'attendait assis dans le rocking-chair.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Chuchotai-je.

-J'avais besoin de te parler. Tu te doutes bien que c'est urgent sinon je ne serais pas venu te déranger.

Je m'approchai de lui pour le détailler, il avait des blessures au visage et au cou. Sa chemise et son pantalon étaient sales.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Une attaque de vampires nouveau-nés.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, j'ouvris la fenêtre pour mieux respirer et m'appuyai sur le rebord.

-Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Affirma-t-il. On va tous bien.

Il me raconta brièvement le combat. J'étais horrifiée. Je détournai mon attention de lui pour regarder dehors. J'avais cru entendre quelque chose.

Il y eut un mouvement en bas.

Jacob était là.

Mon cœur s'allégea, Jake allait vraiment bien ! Puis il se compressa à nouveau sous le coup de l'appréhension. Il resta là un instant sans rien dire. Malgré son éloignement, je distinguais sa colère. Harry me parlait mais je n'écoutais plus. Je tendis le bras en direction de Jake comme si je voulais le toucher. Il fit un pas en avant. Harry se leva et me rejoignit vers la fenêtre.

-Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

Il aperçut Harry, son visage se ferma encore plus, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna rapidement.

-Non, reviens !

Je contournai Harry, qui avait compris ce qui se passait. Il me retint par le bras.

-Bella on doit aller chercher ta baguette, maintenant !

Surprise, je me stoppai dans mon élan à contre-cœur.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien compris. On y va !

Avant de partir j'avais dit à Charlie que j'allais dormir, ensuite Harry avait crée une illusion de moi dans mon lit. Si Charlie n'y regardait pas de trop près, ça ferait l'affaire temporairement.

Nous transplanâmes derrière le café. Il était déjà plus de neuf heures, et comme on l'avait supposé, Allie n'était plus là. Harry demanda a un des serveurs s'il avait les coordonnées d'Allie mais il nous envoya balader. Harry m'avait expliqué les raisons de son empressement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il voulait me préparer au plus vite car après l'attaque de ce soir, il devenait indispensable que je sache me défendre. Je lui fis remarquer qu'il était tard et que même si on trouvait Allie, les boutiques n'étaient plus ouvertes à cette heure-ci. Harry y avait déjà pensé mais il voulait repérer le chemin pour ensuite y retourner avec moi demain matin.

Nous allions partir, quand un jeune homme nous accosta.

-Hey, attendez.

Nous nous retournâmes pour observer l'individu.

-Vous cherchez Allie, j'ai son numéro.

C'était un des serveurs qui bossaient avec elle, Harry l'avait déjà vu.

-Elle m'a parlé de vous, dit il en regardant Harry.

Harry se raidit.

-Vous êtes des vieux amis de fac.

-Oui c'est à peu près ça, mentit Harry, visiblement soulagé.

-Tenez !

Il tendit une feuille à Harry et il repartit travailler.

-Merci ! S'exclama Harry, le jeune homme lui fit un signe de tête et rentra dans le café.

Je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro. Elle répondit rapidement. Je lui expliquai sommairement la situation et lui demandai si l'on pouvait se rencontrer immédiatement. Deux minutes plus tard, elle apparut et nous rejoignit.

-Merci d'être venue si vite Allie, la remerciai-je.

-Ne tardons pas mon ami risque de se poser des questions.

Elle nous prit la main et on se volatilisa.

Nous atterrîmes sur une place pavée. Je me sentis nauséeuse comme la première fois. Etait-ce dû à la distance ? Allie nous lâcha la main et vacilla. Harry, la rattrapa de justesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demandai-je.

-Transplaner aussi loin demande beaucoup de puissance magique, m'éclaira Harry.

-Ça va Allie ? M'inquiétai-je.

Elle acquiesça, mais continua de s'appuyer sur Harry.

J'en profitai pour détailler l'endroit où nous étions. Il y avait encore quelques passants tous vêtus de robes ou de capes, certains magasins étaient encore ouverts, ils portaient tous des noms assez incongrus. Il y avait aussi des lampadaires où brillaient des boules lumineuses. Je trouvai cet endroit très coloré et très chaleureux. Je m'y sentis à mon aise. Certains passants nous regardèrent bizarrement, peut-être à cause de nos habits.

-Allons-y ! Décréta Allie.

Nous fîmes plusieurs mètres à pied avant d'arriver devant une vitrine. Il n'y avait pas de lumière.

-C'est ici, annonça-t-elle.

La boutique s'appelait « Chez Livingston »

-C'est fermé Harry, déclarai-je.

J'étais déçue, toute mon excitation retomba.

-Je m'en doutais. Au moins on pourra revenir, dit-il.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme d'un âge avancé, petit et voûté, les cheveux gris. Il se figea en nous découvrant devant son magasin.

Allie s'approcha de lui, d'un pas prudent.

-Monsieur Livingston, je sais qu'il est tard mais auriez-vous la possibilité de recevoir cette jeune demoiselle ?

Demoiselle, hum, elle parlait comme Edward.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Allie Stanton. Vous m'avez fourni ma baguette pour mon entrée en première année à Steamwater.

Il plissa les yeux, s'avança un peu plus dans la lumière.

-Oui c'est exact, bois d'olivier, 22,5 cm, avec une plume d'aigle.

Allie sourit.

-Vous avez une bonne mémoire, monsieur.

-Je n'oublie jamais à qui je vends une baguette. Que puis-je faire pour vous à une heure si tardive ?

-Je viens de découvrir récemment que j'étais une sorcière. Et j'aurais besoin d'une baguette, dis-je, intimidée.

-Qui vous apprendra à vous s'en servir ? Questionna-t-il, circonspect.

Harry s'approcha.

-Bonsoir monsieur, pour répondre à votre question, je serai son professeur.

Il fixa Harry de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

-Nom d'un botruc, mais vous êtes le Survivant !

Harry ne fit pas de commentaire, hochant simplement la tête.

-Bella est la cousine de M. Potter, fit remarquer Allie.

-Fallait le dire avant au lieu de se perdre en palabres. Entrez !

Il poussa la porte de son magasin et nous entrâmes tous les quatre.

Il alluma la lumière et malgré ça la pièce resta sombre. Il posa sa sacoche et se mit derrière son comptoir.

-Approchez jeune fille.

Je fis un pas en avant fébrile. Il me saisit la main et la sonda longuement. Il s'en alla dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec une baguette.

-Bois de cèdre, 24,5 cm, ventricule de cœur de dragon.

Il me la tendit, je la saisis et attendis. Il fronça les sourcils et la reprit pour retourner dans l'arrière-boutique. Harry m'observai, curieux. Je lui souris avec anxiété. Est-ce que j'allais trouver ma baguette ?

Il revint.

-Bois de sureau, 25 cm, plume d'hippogriffe.

A son contact, je ressentis immédiatement une immense chaleur dans mes doigts. Il y eu quelques étincelles et mes cheveux virevoltèrent comme s'il y avait du vent. Je me trouvai plus forte instantanément.

Le fabriquant de baguette sourit, Harry aussi. Allie me félicita. J'étais aux anges.

-Très bonne association, confirma Livingston, c'est une baguette puissante et très efficace pour les sorts de défense.

-C'est parfait, conclut Harry. Combien nous vous devons ?

Il sortit une bourse de sa poche de pantalon. Je n'avais même pas pensé à l'aspect financier. Gênée, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas un centime sur moi, d'ailleurs j'étais partie sans mes papiers ! Décidément…

-Non, non, c'est pour moi M. Potter. C'est ma modeste reconnaissance envers ce que vous avez accompli.

-J'insiste M. Livingston, persista Harry.

M. Livingston sortit de derrière son comptoir et nous poussa vers la sortie.

-Je dois rentrer auprès de mon épouse, elle m'attend. J'espère vous revoir très prochainement chers amis.

Et il nous mit dehors sans cérémonie, Harry toujours sa bourse à la main.

-Et bien, tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais que tu étais très connu.

Il se rembrunit mais je n'en avais cure.

-En tout cas je te remercie pour ce cadeau. Et toi aussi Allie pour nous avoir emmenés ici. On est où exactement ?

-Au Passage de l'Envers.

-Trêve de bavardage, rentrons, Décréta Harry.

Il nous saisit les mains et nous nous volatilisâmes.

Harry s'assura ensuite qu'Allie puisse bien rentrer chez elle en transplanant. Après ce fut notre tour. En apparaissant dans ma chambre, je vis que l'illusion fonctionnait toujours. J'entendais la télé, je descendis. Charlie dormait dans le canapé, il semblait agité. Je le recouvris avec un plaid et baissai la télé. Je remontai voir Harry. Il me demanda de passer le lendemain entre midi et deux pour qu'on commence l'entrainement. Excitée je l'étais ! J'avais hâte d'être à demain. Il se volatilisa et je fixai ma baguette avec passion. Quand j'allais la montrer à Jake, il…

Je m'assis sur le lit, subitement amorphe. Je refoulais mes larmes avec difficulté. J'étais fatiguée, une bonne nuit de repos m'aidera à y voir plus clair.

* * *

**POV RON WEASLEY**

Allongé dans notre lit, je contemplai ma merveilleuse femme, qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Il était à peine sept heures .Elle ronflait légèrement. Elle ronflait depuis qu'elle était enceinte mais je m'étais abstenu de le lui faire remarquer. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière formant un gros chignon.

Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, je repensai à ma conversation avec Harry. J'avais préféré m'occuper de sa requête car ça me paraissait extrêmement dangereux et je ne voulais pas mettre la vie d'Hermione ou de notre fille en danger.

Oui nous allions avoir une fille ! Elle m'avait convaincu d'aller voir un praticien moldu, il lui avait mis un produit sur le ventre et avec un objet en métal qu'il passa délicatement sur son ventre, il avait réussi à nous faire voir des images de notre bébé. Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé à ce moment là m'avait bouleversé. Je m'étais assis près d'elle, lui avais pris la main pour y déposer mes lèvres. Et puis on avait entendu les battements de son cœur et sous l'émotion, je m'étais servi de sa main pour cacher mes yeux humides. Je ne croyais pas avoir vécu de moment plus intense quoique notre premier baiser dans la salle sur demande fût un moment épique. Harry n'avait pas apprécié d'être spectateur de ce moment d'intimité. Je souris à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Je passai ma main sous son long T-shirt, je pouvais rester indéfiniment comme ça, la main sur son ventre rond et lisse. Ma main glissa ensuite vers son dos et remonta doucement vers sa nuque. Elle bougea, je posai mes lèvres délicatement sur son cou dénudé. Le désir naissait en moi, je la voulais. Je caressai sa jambe nue.

-Ronnn, murmura-t-elle, ensommeillée.

-Hummm, fis-je en continuant à l'embrasser.

-Laisse-moi dormir…

Mais elle souriait je le percevais dans sa voix.

Nous étions mariés depuis trois ans et nous étions toujours passionnés. J'avais découvert une facette d'elle que je n'avais pas soupçonnée. Elle qui était si réservée en publique se révéla être une tigresse dans l'intimité. Je me rappelai notre première fois, quand elle était venue me voir, place Grimmaurd. Harry travaillait, moi j'avais pris ma journée. Elle m'avait fait la surprise de me rendre visite et une chose en entrainant une autre, nous avions passé notre après-midi dans ma chambre. Depuis ce jour, nous étions devenus gourmands, chaque occasion était propice pour assouvir ce désir presqu'obsessionnel.

Je cessai d'embrasser son cou et l'enlaçai. Elle ouvrit les yeux et je plongeai en eux. Elle exprimait clairement son accord. Ses hormones en ébullition m'assuraient toujours d'obtenir ce que je voulais quand je le voulais. C'était le paradis !

Je l'embrassai avec ardeur, elle me saisit la nuque et approfondit notre baiser à un tel point que j'en perdis la raison, j'étais ivre de son odeur, impatient de lui montrer mon amour. Je la serrai contre moi. Elle se détacha de mes lèvres et soupira mon prénom tout en laissant glisser ses mains sur mon torse. J'eus un violent frisson qui me donna la chair de poule. Je m'aventurai sans hésitation sur sa poitrine devenue plus généreuse, elle gémit, je crus défaillir. Une explosion de sensations me brouilla le cerveau, me rendant impatient et brusque. Et je savais qu'elle aimait ça, car quoiqu'elle fasse elle voulait que je sois son homme et que j'agisse en tant que tel.

OoooO

Torse nu, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, je souriais béatement, encore moite de toutes les acrobaties que j'avais dû faire…

Une fois dans la cuisine, je vis Ginny avec James, elle lui donnait le biberon. Mon sourire disparut de mon visage quand je m'aperçus qu'elle pleurait.

-Ginny…

Elle fut surprise de mon arrivée.

-Tu es déjà levé, remarqua-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Hermione a un petit creux. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-James a dit « papa », tu te rends compte ! Et Harry n'est même pas là pour l'entendre.

-Je suis désolé.

-T'en fait pas ! Il me manque c'est tout. Et puis ces fichues hormones me font tout ressentir puissance mille.

-Je comprends.

Je fis le tour de la table et allai embrasser ma sœur et mon neveu.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez là avec nous.

-Nous aussi. James adore son tonton Ron.

Comme s'il comprenait James se mit à gazouiller et fit des bulles avec son lait.

-Dommage qu'on ait raté sa visite hier, constata Ginny désemparée.

-Il voulait surtout demander un service à Hermione, lançai-je trop vite.

Je réalisai mon erreur.

-Quel service ? Tu ne nous a rien dit là-dessus quand on est rentrées.

-C'est parce que je vais m'en occuper c'est tout.

-T'occuper de quoi?

Devant ses yeux inquisiteurs je ne fis pas long feu.

-Ron ? Insista-t-elle.

-Je dois me renseigner sur quelqu'un. Harry sait qui a agressé Rosella Vance il y a trois ans, et il veut savoir si cette personne est toujours dans le coin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a peur qu'elle s'en prenne à elle là-bas.

Elle blêmit.

-Harry…

-Te fais pas de bile, il…

Les mots moururent sous son regard flamboyant.

-Je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle calmement.

Je crus avoir mal compris.

-Je dois y aller maintenant Ron ! Et tu vas m'y emmener.

-Ginny…

Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Harry allait me tuer si je cédais.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, je t'ordonne de m'emmener là-bas maintenant ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Aller où ?

Hermione avançait vers nous, sublimissime, pourtant je ne pouvais en pas profiter…

-Rejoindre Harry, déclara Ginny.

-Pourquoi ?

Je fis signe à Ginny pour qu'elle ne dise rien mais elle m'ignora royalement.

-Harry a découvert qui avait agressé Rosella Vance il y a trois ans, et il a demandé à Ron de vérifier si l'agresseur est toujours en Angleterre.

Hermione me fila une tape derrière la tête.

-Tu allais faire quoi ?

-Ecoute ma princesse Vélane…

Ginny haussa les sourcils tandis qu'Hermione me remettait une tape derrière la tête. Mon statut de mâle en prenait un sacré coup.

-Je dois aller faire ces recherches Hermione, m'énervai-je. Harry soupçonne ce sorcier de vouloir se venger de Rosella alors qu'ils sont à Forks.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine Ron, lança Ginny, je connais déjà la réponse.


	19. Mauvais choix?

Relecture : Brynamon.

Merci pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris…

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Mauvais choix ?**

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Il quitta Bella et transplana chez les Cullen. Il faudrait qu'il pense à mettre un sort anti-transplanage chez eux mais pas ce soir, il était trop fatigué. Cette excursion à San Francisco au Passage de l'Envers l'avait épuisé. Au moins Bella avait sa baguette, il pouvait respirer un peu. Dès demain, il pourrait lui fournir un entrainement intensif pour vite assimiler les rudiments de la manipulation de la magie. Il devra aussi lui expliquer les précautions à prendre en vivant dans le monde moldu. Ce n'était pas aussi simple d'y être sorcier sans attirer l'attention. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Il alla à la salle de bain au fond du couloir pour se rafraichir.

La chambre de Rosella était ouverte, elle ne semblait pas être dans la maison. Surpris, Harry se demanda ce qu'elle fabriquait. Il passa devant la chambre de Remus, il y pénétra et vit Jasper face à la fenêtre, il lui tournait le dos. Il se retourna, le visage impassible. Harry lui demanda s'il savait où était Rosella, il lui expliqua qu'elle était sortie avec Edward. Jasper détailla sa tenue mais ne fit pas de remarques. Il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé avec Bella, Harry lui narra leur excursion et son futur rôle de professeur. Jasper lui exprima calmement son profond besoin de partir en chasse contre Irina, attendre que Bella soit prête lui pesait. Il leur donnait deux jours ensuite il partirait avec ou sans eux. Il lui conseilla après d'aller faire un brin de toilette.

Pensif, Harry continua son chemin, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Teddy qui dormait à poings fermés. Il semblait agité cependant. Il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée et descendit. Carlisle était au téléphone. Harry ne voulut pas le déranger et prit le chemin de la cuisine. Il trouva quelques restes qu'il mangea avec ardeur car il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il alla ensuite dans le petit salon, il n'était pas loin de minuit. Il regarda la cheminée, pourrait-il tenter de joindre Ginny ? Pour elle c'était le lendemain matin et elle se levait tôt avec James. Il prit la bourse contenant de la poudre de cheminette qu'il avait laissée sur la cheminée et en saisit une poignée pour la jeter dans l'âtre. Les flammes artificielles apparurent et il y mit sa tête en donnant l'adresse de Ron et Hermione. Il se présenta en voyant apparaitre leur salon. Personne ne vint à sa rencontre. Il se présenta à nouveau plus bruyamment cette fois. Si personne ne venait, il n'insisterait pas, ils dormaient peut-être encore.

-Attends Harry ! Cria une voix familière. Non Ginny, t'iras nulle part ! S'époumona Ron. Visiblement extrêmement en colère.

Ce n'était pas son genre de crier sur sa sœur, et cela alerta Harry.

-Ron c'est quoi le problème ? S'enquit-il.

Hermione arriva suivie de Ginny tenant James dans ses bras. Apparemment Hermione faisant tampon entre les deux. Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu es si débraillé et c'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue ?

Décidément elle avait une vue perçante.

-Ça va mon ange ? lui demanda-t-il, heureux de voir sa femme et son fils.

Celui-ci fixait les flammes, curieux, et fit un grand sourire à son père.

-Papa, dit il subitement.

Harry se gonfla de fierté momentanément coupé de ce qui l'entourait. Il contempla James avec adoration et se sentit très ému.

-Réponds à ma question ! Exigea Ginny trop calmement.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité et observa le visage fermé de sa femme. Il s'était promis de ne plus lui faire de cachotteries alors il lui raconta l'affrontement de cet après-midi.

-Vous voyez ! Je le savais, il est déjà la bas ! Je sais qu'il est derrière tout ça, s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Tu sais l'enquête que tu m'as demandé de faire..., commença Ron.

-Oui…

-Ce n'est plus la peine, continua Ron, Ginny m'a dit que hier matin, elle avait reçu un appel de l'institut Flamel et que le frère de Rosella s'était enfuit avec un autre patient la veille. Ils sont tous les deux très dangereux selon les dires des psychomages. La police magique est déjà sur le coup.

Harry garda son calme à l'annonce de la fuite du frère de Rosella et regarda Ginny effaré.

-Ginny ?

- Je surveillai Cartwright, le frère de Rosella.

-Tu quoi ? Aboya Harry, furieux.

Elle ne cilla même pas et poursuivit :

-Quand ELLE est passée ici voir Hermione pour régler les derniers détails de son trajet pour te rejoindre, elle a reçu un appel sur son téléphone. Elle est sortie pour répondre et je l'ai espionnée.

-Pourquoi Ginny ?

-Je voulais être sûre…

-Sûre de quoi, se méfia Harry.

-De rien. Laisse tomber !

Elle se ferma comme une huitre et se détourna.

-Tu es revenu à la raison j'espère ? Lança Ron, moins énervé.

-Quoi encore ? Demanda Harry, sur ses gardes.

-Elle voulait te rejoindre à Forks, précisa Hermione.

Harry se glaça d'effroi.

-Ginny ? Ginny ? Ginny, regarde-moi ! Lui intima Harry sans la brusquer.

Elle obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

-Ne fais pas ça, tu es enceinte et James a besoin de toi. Je te promets de faire attention et de revenir bientôt.

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement en proie à un violent combat intérieur.

* * *

**POV GINNY**

Je les avais laissés tous les trois à leur discussion stérile. Je montai à l'étage avec James pour lui faire sa toilette et l'habiller. Je n'utilisai aucune magie pour faire ça, je voulais me sentir proche de mon fils et partager ces moments là avec lui. Je sentis mon bébé bouger dans mon ventre. Ma contrariété il devait la ressentir. Je décidai de faire un effort et respirai calmement.

Je n'avais rien promis à Harry concernant ma venue à Forks et il savait que je pouvais me montrer têtue. Je voulais le rejoindre mais il y avait James, il était si petit. Et dans mon état partir si loin était risqué. Je devais accoucher dans environ sept semaines, mon médicomage m'avait conseillé de me reposer car j'avais déjà quelques petites contractions. Même si, selon lui, c'était courant d'avoir déjà des contractions à ce stade de la grossesse pour un deuxième enfant. Pendant que je préparais James, je repensais à tout ce qu'Harry et moi avions vécu. Mon amour ou plutôt ma passion pour lui remontait à bien longtemps. J'aimais sa force, sa détermination, son courage, sa loyauté, sa générosité, sa tolérance, sa modestie, …il était à mes yeux la perfection faite homme. Jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée où je l'avais vu embrasser Rosella. Une brèche s'était alors formée dans mon cœur, altérant l'amour inconditionnel que je lui vouais.

J'en voulais à Rosella Vance et elle le savait. Ce n'était pas sa beauté qui m'avait fait peur mais plutôt son esprit vif car il avait plu à Harry qui me narrait souvent sa vie. Cela avait crée un lien entre eux que je n'acceptais pas. Voilà pourquoi j'avais franchi la ligne en l'espionnant. Je savais qu'elle allait rejoindre Harry et je la soupçonnais de comploter pour se l'approprier. Quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise en découvrant qu'elle recevait souvent des appels d'un certain Professeur Seytou concernant son frère. En cherchant un peu dans mes relations, j'avais retrouvé ce professeur, il travaillait à l'institut Flamel. Il s'occupait du cas de plusieurs patients atteints de pathologies mentales graves.

Je m'étais présentée à l'institut samedi en fin d'après-midi. Je n'eus pas honte de me servir du nom de Potter pour arriver à mes fins. Le Professeur Seytou, un peu impressionné, me fit quelques confidences qui me firent dresser les cheveux sur ma tête. Je lui demandai comme une faveur de me prévenir de tout incident concernant ce patient. Je lui laissai mes coordonnées et rentrai auprès de mon fils qui était resté avec Ron. Je n'en avais parlé ni à celui-ci, ni à Hermione. Je voulais en parler d'abord avec Harry.

Dimanche dans la nuit, je m'étais réveillée en sueur d'un cauchemar dont je ne souhaitais plus me rappeler. J'avais réussi à joindre Harry par le réseau de cheminette, je voulus lui en parler mais je fus intimidée par le jeune homme qui était avec lui, il était tellement beau et semblait tellement désemparé. Quant à Harry, il était si contrarié que je me décidai à ne rien lui dire comme ça. J'avais pensé à ce moment là qu'il serait peut-être mieux que je lui en parle de vive voix.

Hier matin (soit quelques heures après notre conversation) le Professeur m'avait prévenue de l'évasion de Cartwright. Alors j'essayai de contacter Harry à nouveau mais je n'eus personne. Je savais que c'était encore la nuit à Forks. La journée passa et en rentrant de ma promenade avec Hermione, je m'occupai de James, qui était particulièrement grognon à cause de ses dents. Ron m'informa bien plus tard que j'avais raté la visite d'Harry. Je mis James au lit et demandai à Hermione si je pouvais utiliser son ordinateur. Certains jeunes sorciers reporters mettaient leurs articles sur internet en s'assurant bien sûr que seuls des sorciers y aient accès.

En consultant un article parut le matin, je constatai que l'autre patient en fuite avec Cartwright n'était autre que Blaise Zabini, un ancien serpentard, partisan actif de Voldemort. Il était à l'Institut depuis peu. Il souffrait apparemment de désordre comportemental suite à son séjour de cinq ans à Azkaban pour acte de torture sur un moldu. C'est Harry qui l'avait arrêté. Quand il en était sorti, il avait erré dans les rues de Londres et avait menacé des moldus. Il avait été conduit à Ste Mangouste par la police magique mais son cas étant jugé plus sévère, il avait été admis à l'Institut.

Je n'en avais pas dormi de la nuit. Quand Ron m'annonça ce matin qu'Harry soupçonnait Cartwright d'être à Forks, mon cœur cessa de battre. Si Zabini était parti avec lui…Il s'en prendrait à Harry ! Auror ou pas, Harry n'était pas en sécurité et personne ne toucherait à mon mari, moi vivante !

Je fis un câlin à mon fils et le posai dans son berceau pour qu'il fasse sa sieste du matin. Je pris ma douche et je descendis en peignoir voir Hermione. Je la trouvais dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner avec Ron. Il me lança un regard sévère et malgré mon agacement je me fis plus zen.

-J'y vais, annonçai-je.

-Ginny, soupira-t-il.

-J'ai des choses à dire à Harry et je veux le voir, j'en ai besoin. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ron protesta pour la forme. Hermione, elle, comprenait.

-Hermione prend soin de mon fils. Il aura besoin d'une présence maternelle. Je ferai au plus vite et je ramènerai Harry.

Elle acquiesça.

-J'aurais besoin que tu me prêtes quelques habits moldus de grossesse.

Elle se leva et je la suivis sous l'œil inquiet de Ron. Hermione me prépara une valise qu'elle allégea d'un sort POIDS PLUME*. Elle me transmit un itinéraire pour rejoindre les portoloins qui me mèneront à Seattle aux USA. Une fois là-bas, je pourrai transplaner à Forks. Elle allait faire le nécessaire pour que j'obtienne mes billets sur place (à l'aéroport d'Heathrow). Elle me donna son téléphone portable pour que je puisse appeler Harry une fois arrivée. J'avais appris à m'en servir grâce à elle. Si tout allait bien j'y serai ce soir. Ce serait le matin pour Harry. Je l'étreignis et elle partit passer ses communications par cheminée.

De retour dans la salle de bain, je choisis dans la valise une tunique blanche sans manche striée de noir qui était cintrée d'une ceinture noire sous la poitrine mise en valeur par un petit décolleté. Cette tunique couvrait largement mon ventre, je mis un pantalon blanc à pince ajustable à la taille, et des ballerines noires comme chaussures. Je laissai mes cheveux libres. Je rajoutai quelques sous-vêtements dans la valise et j'étais fin prête. Je retournai dans ma chambre. James dormait toujours. Je l'observai longuement, hésitante, son visage si paisible était adorable. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et quittai la chambre sans me retourner, en pleurs.

* * *

**POV ROSELLA**

J'essayai de sécher mes larmes et de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il m'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi ? J'avais eu un mouvement de recul par automatisme. Je n'avais pas ressenti de peur, de dégoût, d'indignation à mon grand étonnement. Je respirai un grand coup et allai à sa rencontre mais il regardait en direction des arbres. Son attitude m'alarma. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Edward ?

-Il y a un danger, je sens la présence de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de néfaste.

Sans hésitation je lui pris la main et nous transplanâmes.

Nous étions à présent de retour à la villa. Juste dans l'allée.

-Je suis désolée pour la voiture, m'excusai-je.

-Tu as bien fait, ne te tracasse pas ! J'irai la récupérer durant la nuit.

Je le regardai, pensive.

-Qui était-ce à ton avis? Le questionnai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Pas un vampire, en tout cas.

-Rentrons, lui conseillai-je.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous entendîmes des éclats de voix. En m'approchant du petit salon, je compris qu'Harry parlait à sa femme par le réseau de cheminette. Je voulus me pencher pour mieux entendre mais Edward me fixa avec un air si désapprobateur que j'hésitai. Il s'en alla en secouant la tête car j'avais décidé d'écouter ce qui se tramait. Je pris au vol leur conversation et je m'énervai.

Harry sortit du petit salon une minute plus tard et sursauta en me voyant, vraiment surpris de me trouver là.

-Alors comme ça ta femme m'espionne, accusai-je, vraiment hors de moi.

Il se braqua.

-Je comprends ses raisons.

-Bien sûr, tu lui passes toujours tout…

-C'est faux ! Démentit-il un peu trop vite. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas le plus important.

-Ah oui ? Sifflai-je.

-Ton frère s'est échappé.

Toute couleur disparut de mon visage et je vacillai dangereusement. J'appuyai mon dos contre le mur.

-Bella a rêvé que vous étiez séquestrée par un psychopathe sorcier, continua Harry. Ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille alors j'ai demandé à Ron d'enquêter sur ton frère jumeau.

J'intégrai ce qu'il me disait.

-Tu ne connaissais même pas son nom, fis-je remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait arrêté Ron, il aurait trouvé crois-moi !

-Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a annoncé ça.

-Non c'est Ginny.

OoooO

Allongée dans le lit de ma chambre d'invitée, je réfléchissais à ce que m'avait dit Harry. Finalement, trop contrariée par l'intrusion de Ginny dans ma vie privée, je n'avais pas jugé nécessaire de parler à Harry de ce qu'Edward avait ressenti quand nous étions dans son repaire. Ça me paraissait improbable qu'Ewan arrive jusqu'ici. Il ne savait pas où je me trouvais, seuls Ronald et Hermione Weasley ainsi que le chef des Aurors le savaient. J'étais anxieuse malgré tout. La vie m'avait appris à être méfiante. J'avais laissé la lampe allumée car je n'aimais plus le noir depuis cette nuit là. En regardant l'horloge au mur je vis qu'il était minuit et demi. J'avais froid malgré la couverture qui me recouvrait. En repensant à Edward l'anxiété fit place à la sérénité. Je ne me sentais plus oppressée, ni déprimée.

On frappa à la porte. Je souris largement.

-Entre, murmurai-je.

Edward pénétra dans la chambre, il m'apportait une tasse de thé fumante.

-C'est une infusion en fait, de la camomille pour être plus précis.

Je m'assis et saisis la tasse qu'il me tendait. Je frissonnai car la couverture tomba sur mes genoux dévoilant ma robe de nuit qui n'était pas très épaisse. Il resta debout à coté du lit.

-Merci, lui dis-je simplement.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, dis-moi ? Constata-t-il.

-Oui, je me sens calme.

La chaleur de l'infusion me détendait peu à peu. Une grande fatigue s'abattit sur moi subitement.

-Repose-toi, je vais te laisser dormir.

-Et toi que vas-tu faire ? J'ai entendu dire que tu ne dormais jamais.

-Je ne sais pas encore, les nuits sont longues et je regrette parfois de ne pouvoir moi aussi plonger dans le néant quelques heures.

-Je t'aiderai si je le pouvais.

-Je le sais bien.

Il s'en alla et avant de fermer la porte me dit doucement :

-Merci pour ta confiance.

Il faisait sûrement référence au fait que je n'utilisais plus l'occlumencie en sa présence.

-Non, merci à toi ! Merci d'exister, lui répondis-je le cœur rempli de gratitude.

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard était éloquent. Il ferma la porte sans bruit, je finis ma tasse et je m'installai confortablement sur l'oreiller. Je plongeai en quelques minutes dans un sommeil réparateur.

OoooO

Déjà dix heures ! Je bondis hors du lit exceptionnellement fraiche et dispose. Je n'avais fait aucun cauchemar. Après une bonne douche, je fouillai dans mon sac pour y dégoter un chemisier noir cintré à la taille avec des manches trois-quarts. Je trouvai un jean et une paire de baskets noires. Je me fis deux énormes tresses et mis un peu de gloss, seule touche de maquillage que je m'autorisai quand je voulais me sentir féminine, ce qui était rare. Dans le labo, j'observai la potion régénérante, encore quelques heures et je pourrai en donner à Remus. Je partis le voir, il était paisible. Je pris de quoi lui faire une toilette. Pendant que je m'attelais à la tâche, j'observai ses traits si amaigris. J'avais hâte qu'il reprenne conscience. Teddy serait si heureux ! Carlisle arriva et prit la relève, il installa une autre perfusion pour continuer à l'hydrater. Il n'avait pas bonne mine, ce qui était normal étant donné ce qu'il vivait. Néanmoins, il me décocha un regard affectueux auquel je ne m'attendais pas et qui me fit chaud au cœur.

Je descendis à la cuisine et trouvai Harry qui déjeunait. Il portait un jean et un T-shirt blanc ce qui faisait ressortir les blessures à peine cicatrisées sur son cou et sa joue. Il était morose. Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange et m'installai face à lui.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Tentai-je.

-Non !

Je voulais lui demander comment il s'était blessé mais il était visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? M'agaçai-je.

-Ginny, elle arrive …

Devant mon air sceptique, il ajouta :

-Ron vient de me prévenir, c'est pas une blague.

-Et bien, au moins elle aura tenu deux jours, dis-je sarcastique.

-Ne sois pas désobligeante envers ma femme je te prie.

Il me fusilla du regard, ses yeux verts étincelaient. Comme d'habitude, il prenait sa défense, elle ne le méritait pas, voilà mon avis.

-Où est Teddy ?

Je préférai ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet Ginny Potter.

-Dehors avec Edward, il essaie de lui apprendre les bases du quidditch.

- Je te laisse avec ta mauvaise humeur, je vais aller les voir à l'œuvre.

-Ne va pas trop loin. J'ai mis sur la maison un sort anti-intrusion et anti-transplanage très puissants efficace jusqu'à la grille d'entrée par mesure de sécurité.

-Oui, oui…

Je ne voulais plus vivre dans la paranoïa. Je me sentais bien, rien ne pouvais gâcher ça. Une fois dehors, je les aperçus, ils semblaient bien s'amuser. Il faisait gris mais doux. Ils portaient tous les deux un sweat à capuche (et oui je m'y connaissais en tenue moldue) et un jean. On aurait dit un père et son fils. Cette pensée me troubla étrangement. Je leur fis signe et m'éloignai à grand pas vers le grillage de l'entrée. Je vidais ma tête pour ne penser à rien et passai la grille. Edward se retrouva devant moi comme je l'avais prévu.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Où est Teddy ? Demandai-je, ignorant sa question.

-Je lui ai dit de rentrer rejoindre Harry.

Je lui pris la main et nous transplanâmes.

Nous nous trouvions à nouveau là où nous étions hier soir près du manoir en ruines.

Edward, surpris, se raidit brusquement.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Mon exaltation disparut, j'étais déçue. Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu prends des risques inutiles. Hier soir, tu sais que j'ai senti un danger ici, c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes partis. Et Harry m'a prévenu pour ton frère. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'était juste un besoin de m'évader loin de toute cette tension négative et je voulais que tu soies avec moi.

Je m'accoudai au balcon en pierre, refroidie. Il regarda méticuleusement autour de nous, puis il se détendit enfin. Je me rendais compte de ma puérilité, je prenais effectivement des risques inutiles. C'était juste que…

-Tu voulais m'attirer loin des autres pour mieux pouvoir me séduire.

J'éclatai de rire. Quel prétentieux !

-Tu ne manques pas d'air ! M'offusquai-je faussement.

Je me sentais à nouveau bien. Il s'accouda lui aussi et se pencha suffisamment pour me détailler.

-Tu as vraiment l'air d'aller bien.

-Je sais, c'en est presque flippant. Malgré tout ce qui se passe c'est comme une renaissance. Et je sais que c'est en partie à toi que je le dois.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Et regarda au loin, impassible. Mon cœur se remplit alors d'une substance que je ne saurais encore qualifier mais c'était agréable.

-Tout ça est très rapide, déclara-t-il, toujours pensif.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que je ressens quand je pense à toi, ou quand tu es près de moi.

J'attendis la suite.

-J'ai déjà fait tellement d'erreurs…

-Je ne suis pas Bella.

-Je sais.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il se figea et se retourna. Je sortis ma baguette que j'avais mise à la ceinture de mon jean et scrutai comme lui l'horizon.

-Je ne comprends pas, ils sont plus nombreux d'un coup et il y a des vampires.

Ma peau se hérissa tandis qu'un homme sortait de l'ombre des arbres à plusieurs mètres. Mes pupilles se dilatèrent sous le choc. Je regardai Edward, effarée. J'aurais dû écouter Harry.

-Alors c'est lui…Dit Edward.

Sa voix était trop calme, ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire contractée et ses yeux devenant curieusement sombres.

Ewan apparut aussi effrayant que dans mon souvenir. Derrière lui étaient postés encore quatre personnes. Ils avaient des yeux rouge-sang.

-Ce sont des nouveau-nés, me précisa Edward. Ils sont très puissants car ils viennent à peine d'être transformés, il faut que tu partes, me chuchota-t-il.

« Nous devrions transplaner. Ils sont très nombreux !» Pensai-je.

-Non, je vais m'occuper de lui une bonne fois pour toute !

-Désolé de déranger votre petite conversation mais nous sommes un peu pressés chère sœur, déclara Ewan, mielleux.

Mon corps se tendit sous la rage qui me saisissait progressivement.

-S'il te plaît laisse-moi faire, intervint Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit et je veux m'occuper de lui personnellement.

Ewan fronça les sourcils.

-Il est au courant ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Crachai-je.

-C'est embêtant.

Cela sonnait comme une menace. « Edward ne l'attaque pas de front, ils sont trop nombreux autour de lui, attends une brèche». Il hocha à peine la tête mais suffisamment pour que je le remarque.

-Que font ces vampires avec toi ? Demandai-je, tout en visualisant la scène.

-C'est juste un peu de renfort. Je viens de transplaner avec eux pour que vous ne les sentiez pas arriver.

-Comment t'es-tu enfui ? Comment tu m'as retrouvée ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Mais j'ai eu un coup de main.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Je ne t'ai même pas dénoncé à la Police.

- Tu m'as laissé croupir dans cet endroit pire que l'enfer! Hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

Edward gronda comme un éboulement de rochers.

-Tu as essayé de me tuer, hurlai-je à mon tour en pointant la mienne sur Ewan.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, il fallait que je l'arrête à tout prix.

-Tue-moi si c'est ce que tu veux ! Mais laisse Edward partir.

-Ce serait trop facile de te tuer, je veux que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert enfermé comme un strangulot. Et je ne compte pas laisser ce vampire s'en aller.

-Non je ne te laisse pas ici, rajouta Edward.

Je savais que c'était cause perdue, il n'était pas un lâche.

-Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te faire du mal ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Ewan ricana, mes yeux flamboyèrent sous la violence de mes émotions. Le fumier, j'allais lui faire payer.

-Allez-y ! Cria-t-il subitement.

Les quatre vampires bondirent sur moi.

-PROTEGO, lançai-je.

Ils s'envolèrent à quelques mètres et revinrent immédiatement à la charge.

Edward m'écarta de leur chemin. Il en saisit deux au vol et les envoya par-dessus le balcon en pierre, des bruits sourds de corps se brisant sur des rochers nous parvinrent aux oreilles. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers moi et se jetèrent sur moi à nouveau.

-EXPULSO, lançai-je.

L'un deux fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres. L'autre me fit tomber et nous roulâmes dans l'herbe. Il saisit mon poignet droit et le serra si fort qu'un craquement se fit sentir. Je criai de douleur, et lâchai ma baguette. Il l'envoya à Ewan qui l'attrapa au vol. Edward plongea sur celui qui me tenait et de rage lui mit son bras autour de son cou et tira, tira, jusqu'à ce que la tête se sépare du corps. Il jeta celle-ci au loin, mit un coup de pied dans le corps décapité pour l'éloigner de nous, il s'accroupit près de moi et se tourna ensuite vers nos assaillants. Je ne voyais que son dos. Je retins un nouveau cri de douleur et saisis sa main.

-Ne fais pas ça, ta vie m'est plus précieuse que la vengeance, le suppliai-je, surprise moi-même par mes aveux.

Ewan ricana encore.

-Comme c'est touchant.

« Partons » pensai-je.

Il opina de la tête mais rien ne se produisit.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile, dit Ewan sarcastique.

-Il a mis un sort anti-transplanage sur toi, précisa Edward.

Ewan fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant avec hostilité. Edward le toisa mais il sembla hésiter. Le dernier vampire restait près d'Ewan sans broncher les yeux morts.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait, demanda Edward.

Je fixai le vampire à mon tour, il semblait sous l'emprise d'Ewan.

- Tu es pire qu'un Mangemort, sifflai-je.

-C'est vrai, fit-il avec un orgueil mal placé. Et comme ton ami télépathe s'est mis sur ma route, je vais me donner à cœur joie de te le démontrer.

Il transplana, Edward sur le qui vive ne voulait pas me quitter.

Il réapparut puis se volatilisa de nouveau. Je présageai le pire. Il réapparut enfin et hurla :

-IMPERO, en visant Edward.

Celui-ci, se relâcha. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Il se redressa.

- Ramène-la-moi, lui ordonna Ewan.

Il se pencha vers moi le bras tendu.

-Edward non ! Le suppliai-je calmement alors que je sentais l'hystérie pointer.

Il ne me voyait pas.

-Regarde-moi, ajoutai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans ses prunelles où toute douceur avait disparue. Tu es fort, tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, tu hais cet homme. Tu le hais comme je le hais. Lis en moi.

Il saisit mon bras et me remit debout brutalement. Nous avançâmes vers Ewan tout doucement.

Mon poignet me lançait terriblement. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre cependant. Tandis qu'il m'emmenait vers Ewan qui jubilait, je repensais à notre rencontre, à cette nuit où il m'avait aidée quand j'étais au plus mal, il m'avait bercée…Je repensais à notre discussion le lendemain matin, à notre compréhension mutuelle car nous étions tous les deux meurtris, je repensais à son regard effaré quand il avait découvert mon secret, à son désir de m'aider malgré tout, je repensais à la confiance que j'avais décidé de lui accorder. Je repensais à ce léger contact de ses lèvres dures et froides sur le miennes et de mon trouble.

Il s'arrêta. Secoua la tête.

-Non, cria-t-il. Il eut un soubresaut.

Je le regardai, anxieuse. Ewan repointa sa baguette vers lui, soudain méfiant.

Contre toute attente, Edward me souleva dans ses bras et se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Vite, si vite. Je sentis un maléfice nous frôler. Je frissonnai.

-N'aie pas peur, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je lui attrapai le cou de ma main valide, passa l'autre bras derrière sa nuque et cachai mon visage dans son cou. Il resserra son étreinte. Je ne ressentis plus aucune peur, la fraîcheur de son cou calma mon poignet endolori. Tout s'était passé si vite. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était venu jusqu'ici pour me torturer et me tuer. Le vent frais me fouettait le visage. Nous allions à une allure folle. Je m'émerveillai de sa force et de sa vitesse. Impossible qu'Ewan nous rattrape à moins qu'il ne lance l'autre vampire à nos trousses. Je jetai un œil mais il ne semblait y avoir personne. Dire que je n'avais plus ma baguette. Je me sentais sans défense sans elle. Comment je pourrais nous protéger s'il se passait quoi que ce soit ?

Edward courait sans bruit. Levant légèrement la tête, je détaillai ses traits si parfaits qui se crispèrent brusquement. Il sauta un obstacle, vira à gauche puis à droite. Il tourna la tête comme s'il surveillait ses arrières. Il se détendit mais maintint quand même son allure. Après plusieurs minutes, il ralentit. Les arbres étaient plus espacés, le soleil perçait les nuages et les feuillages. Sa peau se mit à briller.

-C'est le soleil qui fait ça. Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai un peu froid. Où sommes-nous ?

- Pas loin de chez Bella, en continuant encore trois kilomètres au nord nous serons de retour à la maison. Comment va ton poignet ?

-Il doit être cassé. Mais j'ai de quoi arranger ça quand nous serons rentrés. Tu peux me poser par terre ?

Il s'exécuta. A contrecœur c'était évident. J'étais encore sous le choc de ma confrontation avec mon frère. Et aussi qu'Edward aie pu réussir à résister à un Imperium.

-C'est quoi un Imperium ?

-Un sort puissant, un sortilège interdit. Il met celui qui est touché sous une totale soumission. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu le contrer.

-J'ai lutté, mais je me voyais faire des gestes malgré moi.

Soudain, il se décomposa. Il prit doucement mon bras droit, il y avait des ecchymoses là où il m'avait attrapée. Je n'y avais même pas fais attention.

- Hey, c'est pas grave ! Tu m'as sauvée, quelques bleues ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

-Je t'avais promis de…

-Chut !

Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres et frissonnai, troublée. Il attrapa ma main et embrassa chaque doigt. Je souris.

-Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais tout ce que je ressens et moi non, fis-je remarquer.

-Quand j'étais sous Imperium, j'ai reçu chaque souvenir que tu évoquais. Tous plus intenses les uns que les autres. Je me suis senti peu à peu me défaire de son emprise car je ne voulais pas te blesser. Quand tu as repensé à ce baiser furtif que je t'ai volé tout mon corps s'est révolté contre lui.

J'étais émue, des sentiments nouveaux m'envahissaient. Instinctivement je levais ma main droite pour lui toucher le visage mais mon poignet me lança. Il enleva son sweat et le déchira en bande, il me fit une écharpe pour soutenir mon bras et il entoura ensuite mon poignet de bandes qu'il serra suffisamment.

-C'est mieux comme ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

Il se pencha légèrement vers moi et posa délicatement son front glacé sur le mien en fermant les yeux. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui agis d'instinct en l'embrassant. Il réagit comme je l'espérais, intensément. Il m'enlaça et nos langues se mêlèrent créant un choc thermique qui nous électrisa. C'était indescriptible et vertigineux. Mon pouls déjà si rapide, s'emballa encore plus. Il resserra son étreinte et mon poignet me fit souffrir. Il me lâcha aussitôt.

« Non ! » pensai-je. Il caressa ma joue tout en me dévorant du regard.

-Te sens-tu la force de nous faire transplaner ?

J'acquiesçai, déçue.

-Ne le sois pas, on sera en sécurité à la maison. On n'aurait pas dû s'attarder…

Une fois devant la grille d'entrée de la villa, il me tint la main encore un moment.

Un pop retentit, Ewan se tenait devant nous à quelques mètres. Edward me lâcha la main et glissa vers lui en un millième de seconde. Il lui saisit le bras tenant la baguette, se posta derrière lui en lui enserrant le cou et mit un coup de pied dans le creux de son genou l'obligeant à s'agenouiller.

Un second pop retentit, quelqu'un était derrière moi, il mit sa main sur ma bouche et pointa sa baguette sur moi. Surpris, Edward relâcha sa prise et Ewan l'envoya d'un sort valser contre la grille. Je ne pouvais transplaner sans emmener l'assaillant avec moi. J'étais piégée.

-Endoloris, cria Ewan haineusement en direction d'Edward.

Il reçut le maléfice en pleine poitrine. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, tandis qu'il tombait à genou se tordant de douleur comme s'il recevait une rafale de balles. Sentant une sourde angoisse au tréfonds de moi-même cherchant à prendre le dessus, j'essayai de crier en me débattant de toute mes forces. Je mordis la main de mon agresseur, il ôta celle-ci en vociférant, très en colère. Il m'agrippa violemment le cou.

-Laisse-le, hurlai-je avec difficulté, à bout de nerfs. Ne lui fait pas de mal !

Il allait recommencer.

Une voiture approchait. Ewan regarda en sa direction et plissa les yeux, des pneus crissèrent et la portière s'ouvrit laissant Bella apparaitre. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Ewan en criant :

-STUPEFIX !

Mais Ewan avait paré le coup et le sort se retourna contre Bella qui, à ma plus grande consternation, s'affala au sol, inconsciente. J'entendis plus que je ne vis les Cullen arriver. Edward tentait de se relever, tendant le bras vers moi et accrocha son regard au mien, désespéré. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis car Ewan avait soulevé Bella et nous transplanâmes.

* * *

*Sort POIDS PLUME : allège un objet lourd.


	20. Séparation et retrouvailles

Relecture : Brynamon

Pardon pour ce retard mais métro, boulot, dodo quoi ! Avec les enfants en plus !

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Séparation et retrouvailles**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

En me levant ce matin, ma journée avait déjà mal commencé. J'étais fatiguée car je n'avais pas bien dormi. Quand mon réveil avait sonné à six heures et demi, je m'étais levée, la tête dans le chou et j'avais buté mon genou contre le pied de mon lit. Après une centaine de jurons, j'étais arrivée sous la douche et en plein savonnage, une rafale d'eau glacée m'était tombée sur la tête. J'avais poussé un cri en sortant de la douche et j'avais glissé sur le carrelage, m'affalant de tout mon long. Charlie alerté, avait toqué à la porte pour savoir si j'allais bien. J'avais grogné quelque chose et il était allé voir la chaudière. Apparemment, elle s'était arrêtée. Il l'avait remise en route et j'avais pu finir ma douche. J'avais enfilé un jean, un débardeur blanc et un pull vert kaki en col V. J'avais fait ce que je pouvais pour démêler mes cheveux et je les avais laissés libre. J'avais saisi ma baguette et je l'avais contemplée avec intensité. Je l'avais ensuite planquée sous mes vêtements au niveau de ma taille car il était hors de question que je la laisse ici. C'était inconfortable mais désormais elle m'accompagnera où que j'aille.

Dans la cuisine, j'avais fait tomber ma tasse de chocolat et m'étais brûlée la main.

J'avais pris le temps de respirer et de réfléchir au dessus de l'évier tout en rinçant ma main sous l'eau froide. J'étais plus poisseuse que d'habitude. Etait-ce mauvais signe ? Je n'étais pas vraiment superstitieuse mais bon…

J'avais saisi le téléphone et appelé chez Jake. Il était tôt mais c'était le seul moyen de lui parler.

-Allô, avait-il répondu, de sa voix grave.

-C'est moi…

Il y avait eu un blanc. C'était bien ce que je pensais, il m'en voulait toujours.

-Comment tu vas ? Avais-je tenté.

-Ça va.

-Je peux passer te voir ?

Je savais que ça me mettrait en retard mais j'avais besoin de lui parler.

-Je pars en cours.

-Il faut qu'on en parle, m'éviter ne changera rien au problème, m'étais-je agacée.

Je l'avais entendu soupirer. J'avais attendu avec appréhension sa réponse.

-D'accord, je passerai te voir ce soir après les cours.

C'était un bon début. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir obtenu si vite gain de cause.

-Je dois te laisser, avait-il ajouté.

Il avait été froid, je n'aimais vraiment pas qu'il soit fâché après moi. J'avais trop pris « la confiance » à le voir toujours au petit soin pour moi.

-J'ai hâte de te voir. A ce soir alors, lui avais-je répondu.

Il avait raccroché, j'en avais fait de même et ensuite j'avais pris la direction de la porte, l'esprit plus léger.

-J'y vais papa, à ce soir, l'avais-je informé.

-D'accord, fais attention ! Et passe une bonne journée.

J'avais roulé jusqu'au lycée, l'esprit ailleurs. La matinée était passée au ralenti. Angela, Eric, et Tyler n'étaient pas là. Il y avait Jessica et Mike Newton. Celui-ci m'avait collée où que j'aille. C'était vraiment une mauvaise matinée. Quand était arrivée l'heure du midi, je m'étais éclipsée sans explication. Jessica se fichait bien de ce que je faisais, elle essayait à nouveau d'attirer l'attention de Mike, ce qui m'avait bien arrangée. J'avais foncé chez les Cullen, mue par une excitation atteignant son paroxysme à la vue des grilles de la demeure. Cette excitation s'était transformée en horreur quand j'avais vu ce qui se passait à l'entrée de la villa. Edward à genou, semblant en proie à d'atroces souffrances. Il y avait cette Rosella et deux inconnus, des sorciers à première vue. Elle était retenue prisonnière. Affolée, j'avais freiné violemment, sans réfléchir j'avais sorti ma baguette que j'avais pointée vers l'assaillant qui menaçait Edward.

J'avais lancé le seul sort que je connaissais qui pourrait être efficace et ce fut le trou noir.

J'ouvrai les yeux, clignant des paupières avec difficulté. Ma tête tournait. J'entendais une voix comme un écho déformé. Je voulus me masser la tempe mais je réalisai que j'étais attachée. Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Où étais-je ? Quand ma vision se stabilisa je pus détailler là où je me trouvai. Une pièce sombre, éclairée par une boule lumineuse, suspendue dans le vide. C'était un endroit en pierre, un peu comme un vieux cachot. Il y avait une porte en ferraille rouillée. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, heureusement je n'étais pas claustrophobe. Cependant la situation était pire que tous mes cauchemars réunis, ma peau se hérissa sous l'ampleur de mon angoisse.

-Je pensais que vous ne reviendriez jamais à vous, dit une voix féminine.

Je sursautai en réalisant que quelqu'un était avec moi.

-Rosella ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

-On est prisonnières, dit-elle laconique

Depuis combien de temps étions-nous là ? Où était ma baguette ?

Assise à même le sol, les mains attachées dans le dos, je vis un rat se faufiler sur mes jambes étendues au sol. Je me mis à crier, désespérée de me retrouver dans un endroit pareil.

-Taisez-vous nom d'un Scrout-à-pétard ! Vous cherchez à nous faire tuer ?

-Oh non…, geignis-je.

Ma prémonition s'était réalisée. Harry avait raison c'était bien elle qui était visée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur mais ça n'allait pas pour autant. Elle était attachée comme moi, et se tortillait. Elle était pâle et grimaçait.

-Vous avez mal ?

-J'ai juste le poignet cassé, mais attachée comme ça c'est très douloureux. Heureusement qu'Edward m'a fait un…

-Edward ? La coupai-je, encore plus angoissée.

Je regardais dans tous les coins de notre « prison », m'attendant à le voir inanimé quelque part.

-Ils ne l'ont pas emmené. Merlin soit loué, m'annonça Rosella.

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

-Qui… qui étaient ces hommes ? Ces sorciers ? Articulai-je avec difficulté.

-C'est une longue histoire, éluda-t-elle.

La fureur monta en moi surpassant ma peur.

-C'est votre frère, ce cinglé !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle me lança un regard effrayant, ses yeux étranges étincelaient.

-Qui vous a parlé de mon frère ?

-J'ai entendu Harry en parler à son ami Ron quand il lui parlait par la cheminée.

-Et… ?

-C'est tout, il n'est pas rentré dans les détails. Il voulait être sûr que votre frère soit une menace avant de m'en parler car c'est votre vie privée.

Elle resta muette, penchant sa tête pour regarder le sol.

-Dire que c'est à cause de vous que je suis là, l'accusai-je, rageuse. J'ai vu ce qu'il allait me faire. Je sais quel sort il nous réserve ! Comment pouvez-vous rester là sans réagir ? Et pourquoi veut-il votre mort ?

Elle se redressa et me fixa de son regard si dédaigneux. Rien n'avait changé, je n'étais toujours rien à ses yeux.

-J'ai le droit de savoir ! Hurlai-je, au bord de l'hystérie.

J'essayai de défaire mes liens, la corde me brûla les poignets.

-Ça ne sert à rien de vous agiter de la sorte. On ne peut pas défaire ce nœud, il est magiquement renforcé. Gardez votre énergie pour…

-Pour quoi ? Pour mourir ? La coupai-je, toujours aussi furieuse.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Me reprocha-t-elle.

C'était la meilleure ! Je savais dès que je l'avais vue qu'elle ne nous apporterait que des ennuis.

Elle ne semblait ressentir aucune culpabilité au fait que je sois captive avec elle. Je refoulai mon hostilité du mieux que je pus pour essayer d'avoir une discussion constructive.

-Où sommes-nous ? La questionnai-je moins sèchement.

-Je ne sais pas mais il n'y a pas moyen de transplaner bien sûr.

-Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là ?

-Je dirai deux heures…

Mon estomac commençait sérieusement à crier famine même s'il était noué. C'était douloureux comme sensation. J'avais mal à la tête et un peu froid. Cet endroit lugubre était pire que dans mon cauchemar. Je fermai les yeux et me mis à pleurer en pensant à Charlie, à Renée et à Jake. Comment allaient-ils réagirent en constatant ma disparition ? Leur visage flottait devant mes yeux…

-On va sortir de là, affirma Rosella.

Sa voix toujours aussi froide était moins dure. Je la regardai à travers mes larmes.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-Il le faut ! Il le faut, c'est tout ! On trouvera un moyen, il ne gâchera pas ma vie une deuxième fois. Il ne me prendra pas le bonheur que j'ai réussi à entrevoir.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Je la dévisageai, essayant de deviner à quoi elle pensait. Mais au fond, je savais à quoi elle pensait ou plutôt à qui. Ce qui me déplut à un point. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir encore. En réalisant qu'elle l'avait mis en danger, ma tristesse diminua laissant place de nouveau à la colère.

-Vous savez qu'il va essayer de nous retrouver au péril de sa vie tout comme Jake et Harry ?

Seul le silence me répondit. La situation me stressait à un tel point que je perdis encore une fois mon sang-froid.

- S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, ce sera de votre faute !

Elle se plia comme si elle avait reçu un coup dans l'estomac et détourna la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit, je refoulai mon chagrin prête à mordre. Contre toute attente c'est Irina qui apparut. Surprise, je restai bouche bée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Ewan ? Questionna Rosella méfiante.

-Ewan s'occupe, avec son ami, de préparer un autre plan d'attaque, déclara-t-elle, ignorant sa première question.

Irina s'approcha, toujours aussi belle et effrayante. Elle tenait nos baguettes dans ses mains.

-Alors comme ça tu es une sorcière ? Constata Irina qui me regardait. Intéressant. Est-ce pour ça que ton odeur est différente, moins appétissante ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, comment ça mon odeur avait changé ?

-Les sorciers ont un sang différent des non-sorciers, il n'est pas fait pour attirer un vampire, nous éclaira Rosella.

-Mon sang s'est modifié ?

-Sûrement…Mais cela reste mon avis, ajouta Rosella.

-De toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressée par votre sang, c'est juste votre vie qui nous est précieuse.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Quel est votre intérêt ? M'écriai-je, épouvantée.

-Tu n'es pas très maligne je trouve. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a pu te trouver Edward, ça m'a toujours dépassée.

Vexée, je me braquai.

-Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez comprendre, vous êtes malfaisante.

-Hum, fit-elle avec un léger sourire ironique.

Elle s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur. Elle me sonda et je fis preuve d'un étonnant courage en soutenant son regard doré.

-Je ne veux que la justice, sorcière ! Et grâce à toi, je vais l'avoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue.

-Tes amis les loups ont tué mon fiancé.

Les pièces du puzzle se formaient.

-Laurent ?

-En les attirant sur ta trace, nous allons les piéger, déclara-t-elle doucement. Et nous allons les tuer un par un jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

**POV GINNY**

La journée m'avait parue longue. En quittant la maison de Ron et d'Hermione, vêtue de ma cape en laine rouge et de ma valise, je leur avais promis de faire attention et de les appeler une fois arrivée. Hermione avait voulu que je passe au ministère récupérer de l'argent moldu. Comme prévu, à l'aéroport j'avais obtenu mes billets sans que je n'aie à régler quoi que ce soit. Hermione était vraiment une amie précieuse et une belle-sœur en or.

Je fis une escale de deux heures à l'aéroport Macdonald Cartier à Ottawa. Je me posai dans un siège et regardai défiler les gens, soucieuse. J'avais une boule dans la gorge qui ne voulait pas partir. Je réussis néanmoins à manger un sandwich et à boire une bouteille d'eau car je faisais un peu d'hypoglycémie. J'étais très fatiguée car j'étais anémiée. Je prenais des potions pour couvrir ma carence mais malgré ça ma fatigue persistait. Je ne voulus pas réfléchir à tout ça car je sentais la culpabilité poindre. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de partir comme ça mais Harry…

Je regardai l'heure sur le cadran au mur. Il n'était que 14h42, encore une heure et quart à attendre ! James me manquais déjà. Il serait un peu surpris de ne pas me voir mais au moins il était entouré de personnes qu'il connaissait et dans un endroit familier. Un peu rassurée par cela, je me relaxai sur mon siège et, sans m'en rendre compte, m'assoupis. Ma vessie me réveilla, et paniquée, je cherchai rapidement des toilettes. Pendant que je me lavai les mains, je regardai encore l'heure. Il était 15H35. Je me détaillai dans le miroir et décidai de me refaire une fraicheur. Mes traits étaient tirés et un peu brouillés. C'était les aléas de la grossesse, le dernier trimestre était toujours le plus difficile. Je caressai mon ventre un instant et je repris le chemin de la file d'attente avec ma valise pour le portoloin en direction de l'aéroport international de Seattle-Tacoma.

Une fois à Seattle, je cherchai à nouveau les toilettes, saleté de vessie ! J'avais un peu chaud avec ma cape, je lui lançai discrètement le sort « reducto » et la rangeai soigneusement dans ma valise. J'avais les jambes lourdes et ce fut en me trainant que je sortis des toilettes. Mon dos me faisait souffrir mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir sur mon sort. Il était déjà 17H00 mais ici c'était le matin, il n'était que 09h00. Je soupirai en réalisant qu'il faudrait que je me retape une journée entière.

Une fois dehors, je constatai qu'il faisait très beau et très bon. Je fis la queue dans la file de taxis moldus. Hermione m'avait bien briffée mais à la dernière minute elle m'avait dit d'éviter de transplaner dans mon état et de prendre un taxi. Elle m'avait débloqué suffisamment de fonds pour ça. Elle le ferait passer en note de frais pour Harry. Et bien sûr personne n'y trouverai rien à redire car c'était Harry. Je ne me sentis pas gênée car la plupart du temps, Harry ne se faisait pas rembourser ses notes. Ça m'agaçait d'ailleurs mais bon…

Après un quart d'heure, je m'engouffrai dans un taxi et lui donnait l'adresse des Cullen à Forks. Le chauffeur s'étonna et pris la route en entrant l'adresse dans un petit appareil qui lui dit ensuite où aller. C'était bien curieux. Mon esprit vagabonda et le bébé gigota et s'étira enfonçant un pied ou une main dans mon estomac. Je ressentis une vive douleur au niveau du sternum. Je me positionnai différemment pour laisser plus d'espace au bébé afin d'avoir moins mal. Apres quelques minutes la douleur s'atténua. Je pris alors le téléphone que m'avait donnée Hermione et appela Harry pour le prévenir de mon arrivée. Je tombai sur la messagerie. Avait-il seulement rechargé sa batterie ?

Après deux heures de route interminable, je gigotai car j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes ! Oui encore ! Il m'arrêta devant une grille fermée et me demanda une somme assez exorbitante à mon avis même si je ne connaissais pas le cours du dollar. Il me laissa sans cérémonie au bord de la route. Je scrutai le ciel gris, c'était vraiment un temps déprimant. Je cherchai une sonnette mais il n'y en avait pas. Bizarre. En appuyant sur la poignée elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté et je passai dans l'ouverture. Une silhouette apparut, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille.

Harry.

Il courut vers moi et je me retins d'en faire autant car je n'en avais pas la force. Une fois à ma hauteur, je vis le soulagement sur ses traits, je m'en voulus de lui avoir causé autant de tracas. Sans un mot, il saisit mon visage entre ses doigts et m'embrassa avec fougue. J'aurais voulu en faire autant mais ma vessie me rappela à l'ordre.

-Harry, articulai-je en deux baisers.

-Humm ?

-Ma vessie !

Il s'écarta subitement et sourit avec tendresse.

-Viens on rentre, je vais te montrer les toilettes.

Il prit ma valise. Pendant que nous marchions, il me détailla, un peu surpris.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois j'espère ?

-Tu es très belle, tu le sais. Mais cette tenue te rend particulièrement attrayante. J'ai des idées qui me viennent en tête.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, rétorquai-je en riant.

Une fois soulagée, ben oui, c'était pas très glamour mais c'était comme ça. Donc une fois soulagée, je le rejoignis dans le couloir et nous descendîmes au séjour que j'avais à peine vu tellement nous étions vite montés à l'étage. Il me présenta à Carlisle et Jasper. Celui-ci me donna la chair de poule. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi mais ce n'était pas dû à sa condition de vampire. Il y avait quelque chose de très sombre qui se dégageait de lui. Il quitta aussitôt la pièce. Teddy s'approcha de moi et me fit un câlin très tendre qui me toucha sincèrement. Il était content de nous voir moi et le bébé. Il demanda après James et je lui expliquai que James était trop petit pour venir. Il fut déçu un moment puis retrouva sa vitalité et commença à me poser mille questions sur mon voyage. Carlisle demanda à Teddy s'il voulait venir préparer le déjeuner avec lui. Il accepta, ravi. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans cette grande pièce lumineuse malgré le temps maussade à l'extérieur. Harry vint me serrer dans ses bras et mit son nez dans mes cheveux. Il soupira.

-Je sais qu'il faut que j't'engueule mais pas maintenant, tu m'as tellement manqué…

Des contractions me prirent dans le bas du ventre. Je me pliai en deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Juste des contractions de fin de grossesse.

Son front se plissa sous l'inquiétude, il se pencha et me souleva.

-Tu vas aller te reposer.

-Mais…

-On discutera plus tard.

Son ton était sans appel. Je n'aurais pas gain de cause. Il me porta comme si j'étais une plume ce qui n'était guère le cas et grimpa les escaliers, puis longea un couloir pour arriver devant une porte entrouverte qu'il poussa du pied. Nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce claire aux murs bleus. Cette pièce aux couleurs froides ne m'inspirait pas. Il y avait un lit d'une place au milieu.

-C'est ta chambre ?

-Non, je suis dans une autre pièce avec un canapé-lit.

-Je veux rester avec toi.

-Tu ne seras pas à l'aise dedans.

-Tant pis.

Il secoua la tête et ressortit. Une fois dans son antre, je me sentis à mon aise car je reconnaissais certains des objets présents. Cette pièce était plus chaleureuse et plus vivante. Et plus en bordel aussi. Je souris puis grimaçai sous la douleur. Il me posa sur le lit et ôta mes chaussures. Il se mit à me masser les pieds et les chevilles. C'est vrai qu'ils me faisaient souffrir. J'en profitai pour lui dire de prévenir Ron et Hermione que j'étais arrivée.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'intense bonheur, il s'arrêta, à mon grand désarroi. Il souleva alors ma tunique pour embrasser mon ventre. Emue, je lui caressai les cheveux, toujours aussi indisciplinés. La forme d'un pied apparût là où Harry avait posé sa bouche. Il commença alors un long monologue avec notre bébé, sa voix me berça, les contractions s'estompèrent et je plongeai sans le vouloir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Encore sous le choc, je me relevai et chancelai. Deux paires de bras me maintinrent droit. J'avais l'impression que j'allais me réveiller, que ce n'était pas réel. Je secouai la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

C'était Jasper. Je tentai de me dégager de leurs mains. Il fallait que je parte maintenant, il fallait que je les retrouve.

-Rentrons ! Intima Carlisle.

-Non.

Ma voix tremblait. Le souvenir de son expression avant de disparaître me brûlait les yeux. Et Bella évanouie…C'était un cauchemar !

-Que s'est-il passé ? Insista Jasper. Il y a la camionnette de Bella, où est elle ?

Mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre un mot sur ce qui s'était passé comme si en parler le rendrait réel. J'avais eu mon compte de malheur et pourtant le sort s'acharnait. Et cela ne touchait pas que moi.

-Il faut prévenir Jacob, dis-je.

Carlisle se posta devant moi et m'obligea à le regarder.

-Rentrons, tu nous expliqueras ce qui s'est passé une fois à l'intérieur.

A peine ayant franchit le seuil, je ressentis le manque cruel de sa présence. J'étais confronté brutalement aux sentiments que je commençais à avoir pour elle…

Je tournais comme un lion, je voulais sortir d'ici.

-Allons-y ! Entendis-je Jasper formuler.

J'acquiesçai, en proie à une énergie vertigineuse.

-Non, intervint Carlisle.

Harry vint à notre rencontre, son air apaisé contrastait avec la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Il dût le sentir car il perdit cet air heureux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Alors je leur racontai tout en bloc comme si c'était un venin que je tentai d'extraire de mon corps. Harry qui encaissait toujours bien, sembla cette fois perdre tout contrôle. Il s'affola, j'avais enfin la réaction que je souhaitais. Je me sentis mieux car il partageait cette peur au ventre que j'avais. J'essayai de refouler les pires scenarii mais rien à faire ! J'entendais des cris, des larmes, des coups, des bruits d'os brisés …

-Arrête Edward, me lança Jasper.

Il était pâle. Mon angoisse le rendait fou. Il avait raison, il fallait que je me reprenne.

-Qui est cet autre sorcier ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Décrit-le moi !

-Grand, noir, les cheveux courts, les traits fins, une balafre sur l'œil droit.

Harry se décomposa. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon sentiment d'impuissance.

-Je le connais…

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Jasper.

-Un sorcier que j'ai arrêté pour pratique de torture sur un non-sorcier. C'était l'une de mes premières affaires. Il a été reconnu coupable et envoyé à Azkaban, en prison. Je pensais qu'il y était encore…

Il fit une pause, réfléchissant intensément.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ginny était si inquiète, ajouta-t-il. Elle a dû découvrir ce qui se tramait, il en a après moi, c'est sûr.

-Voilà pourquoi les nouveau-nés n'en avaient qu'après toi hier, fit remarquer Jasper.

-Ils sont de mèches tous les trois, réalisa Harry avec horreur.

-Et Bella s'est retrouvée au milieu, conclus-je, anéanti.

-Que faisait Bella ici d'ailleurs ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Elle devait me rejoindre entre midi et deux pour commencer son apprentissage, nous renseigna Harry.

Il baissa la tête, l'air coupable. Je n'avais pas envie de plonger encore là-dedans. Je regardai Jasper qui ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : Bella n'était plus là, il n'avait plus de raison de rester. Je comprenais enfin ce besoin de partir et foncer en plein cœur du danger. Mon cerveau n'acceptait pas ce qui s'était passé, n'acceptait pas de se laisser sombrer ! Jasper avait eu raison depuis le début ! C'est comme ça que j'aurais dû réagir pour Alice.

Teddy qui avait fini de déjeuner arriva. Je fis un effort surhumain pour afficher un sourire factice. Il s'en rendit compte, son front se plissa. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit la main.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave, constata-t-il.

Je lui avais promis d'être franc avec lui un maximum. Je me mis à sa hauteur et posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Ecoute…

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de lui en parler, protesta Harry.

-Je veux savoir, s'énerva Teddy.

J'hésitai. Il me lança un regard encourageant comme si c'était lui l'adulte et moi l'enfant.

-Des personnes mal intentionnées ont emmené Rosella et Bella. Mais on va les retrouver, je te le promets.

Il me sonda comme jamais, ses yeux prirent une teinte bleutée. Puis il hocha la tête rassuré. Il me faisait confiance, il était hors de question que je le déçoive. Je me redressai et fixai Harry, déterminé.

-Alors c'est quoi ton plan d'action ?

-Avant de penser à ça, il faut prévenir Jacob, intervint Carlisle.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

En me levant ce matin, j'étais de mauvais poil. Sans jeu de mot. J'avais beau essayer de me vider la tête, il n'y avait rien à faire. La journée d'hier y repassait en boucle. Quand nous avions discuté Bella et moi près de la plage, je m'étais senti si proche d'elle. J'avais eu l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire. Et puis, il avait fallu que je trouve ce mot. Sur le coup, j'avais mal réagi, un sentiment de trahison m'avait envahi. Je ne voulais plus la regarder, je me sentais stupide. J'avais couru et muté pour arriver chez Sam, luttant contre des images déplaisantes. Je pensais avoir dépassé ce cap mais je m'étais trompé. Les autres m'avaient entendu laisser libre court à ma colère. Sam m'avait calmé direct :

« C'est pas le moment ! On a du pain sur la planche. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avais-je demandé, toujours hargneux.

« Des vampires ! Ils se sont regroupés au nord à une vingtaine de kilomètres pas très loin de chez Bella » Nous avait renseignés Sam.

Un frisson m'avait parcouru l'échine, j'avais grogné d'appréhension… Et de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y !» Avais-je décrété.

Sam m'avait toisé d'un œil noir et remis à ma place.

Sur place, on avait trouvé les Cullen, enfin deux d'entre eux et Harry. Toute ma colère s'était déversée sur ces vampires à la force impressionnante. L'un d'eux avait failli m'avoir mais l'iceberg m'avait sauvé la mise. J'aurais dû le remercier au lieu de ça, ma colère s'était amplifiée. Je ne voulais pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit ! Je voulais lui rentrer dedans et lui fracasser la tête. Je croyais avoir connu la rage et la colère. C'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment là. Quand tout était fini, je n'avais plus aucun exutoire pour déverser ma haine. Automatiquement, je m'étais recentré sur lui. La meute avait alors tentée de m'entraver :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?» Avait crié Embry.

« Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien » Avait rajouté Seth.

« Viens on rentre ! » M'avait ordonné Sam.

Alors j'avais repris forme humaine pour résister à son ordre. Et j'avais réussi ! Les autres m'avaient regardé, éberlués tandis qu'Harry se faufilait vers nous. Il avait essayé de me faire entendre raison :

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Avait-il demandé.

-Il l'a embrassée ! Je vais le tuer.

Je n'arrivais pas à dire autre chose. C'était comme un leitmotiv.

-C'était pas prémédité, ils s'en sont voulus après…

Je l'avais alors regardé, laissant les mots prendre un sens dans mon cerveau embrumé par la rage.

-Tu … Tu étais au courant ? Avais-je sifflé en faisant un pas vers lui.

Harry n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre, me défiant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais la gêne était sans ses yeux.

-Je les ai surpris c'est tout. J'aurais préféré ne rien voir. Il faut que tu te calmes ! Edward regrette…

-Ne prends pas sa défense ! Avais-je hurlé au paroxysme de la colère.

Harry était reparti vers lui et malgré les tentatives de la meute pour m'en empêcher, j'avais foncé sur Edward prêt au pire.

Mais je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre, je repensais à Bella et à sa réaction la première fois que j'avais failli le tuer. Malgré la rage qui m'avait étouffée, j'avais pris sur moi. Ma rancœur avait été violente et je lui avais déversé un flot de pensées plus hargneuses les unes que les autres. Il avait mal encaissé, je m'en étais réjoui. Quand son frère était intervenu pour me calmer, je l'avais remis à sa place. Mes pensées avaient cependant été un peu plus claires, je ne voulais plus le voir près d'elle, s'il l'aimait toujours, il ferait ça pour elle. S'il la respectait, il la laisserait vivre sa vie sans s'immiscer et ne poserait plus ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle.

Il avait alors promis. Après un accord tacite, je l'avais mis une dernière fois en garde:

« Si tu la touches encore je t'explose ta sale gueule de mort-vivant ! »

J'étais reparti en direction de chez Bella laissant les autres rentrer à la réserve. Je n'avais pas vu qu'Harry était allé lui aussi voir Bella. En la voyant à la fenêtre, j'avais tressailli. J'étais moins en colère. J'aurais aimé la rejoindre et effacer tout ça. Mais j'en voulais encore à Harry alors j'avais préféré partir plutôt que de m'énerver à nouveau.

Une fois à la maison, j'avais expliqué la situation à mon père. Il m'avait informé que Bella avait appelé un million de fois… J'avais eu envie de prendre le téléphone, mais mon instinct m'avait retenu.

Ce matin, avant d'aller en cours, elle m'avait appelé. J'avais tout fait pour rester froid mais elle avait raison, nous éviter n'y changerait rien. Alors j'avais accepté qu'on se voie le soir après les cours. J'étais ensuite allé au lycée mais j'étais dans le gaz. Je m'étais presque endormi en cours d'Histoire. Embry, qui était assis à côté de moi, était plus frais que moi, à croire que vaincre quelques vampires l'avait boosté. Mais en fait, y'avait pas que ça ! Il avait fait le beau gosse auprès d'une fille assise deux tables derrière. L'année était presque finie et c'était maintenant qu'il se décidait à agir. Devenir un loup lui allait bien, il avait plus confiance en lui. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon cas. Et je m'étais alors remis à penser à elle. A midi, j'étais rentré manger, affamé.

Je fis une sieste et me levai à la bourre. Je pris mon sac et courus à l'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir, je me figeai, un vampire était là pas loin. Stressé, j'ouvris la porte à la volée. Carlisle se trouvait devant chez moi. Les autres arrivaient, déjà transformés et grognant.

S'il prenait le risque de venir c'est que c'était grave.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a été kidnappé, lâcha t-il simplement.

C'était comme si un 33 tonnes me roulait dessus.


	21. Alliance

Relecture : Brynamon

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Alliance**

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Je cherchai un moyen de répondre. Je perçus plus que j'entendis mon père arriver derrière moi. Je fixai Carlisle essayant de trouver dans son regard un quelconque démenti à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il semblait calme mais son inquiétude transparaissait. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Impossible de décrire ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Sam et les autres comprirent la gravité de la situation. Ils allèrent plus loin et redevinrent humains.

-Jacob ? Dit simplement mon père.

-Je vais aller la chercher et la ramener.

J'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Je déposai mon sac sur le côté et me tournai vers Carlisle.

-Viens à la maison, on va en discuter avec les autres, proposa-t-il.

Sam revenait entouré d'Embry, de Seth, de Quil, de Paul et de Jared. Il était soucieux.

-Je vais t'accompagner chez les Cullen, déclara Sam.

-Non, répondis-je, catégorique.

-Jacob ! Intervint mon père.

-Non, hors de question ! C'est mon problème et je vais me débrouiller seul !

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! S'agaça Sam.

Il exerçait son statut d'Alpha sur moi mais je le repoussai avec force comme hier lors de l'affrontement. Il tiqua, fronça les sourcils. Il regarda alors mon père.

-Vous avez ce que vous vouliez ! Lui cracha-t-il.

-Non, répondit mon père, attristé.

-Si tu veux être le chef, ok c'est ton droit.

Je le dévisageai, nageant dans l'incompréhension.

-Comme c'est toi qui aurais dû être l'Alpha vu que tu es l'héritier d'Ephraïm un authentique Alpha.

Je secouai la tête comme pour chasser tout ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes divagations.

Je me tournai vers mon père, il avait un air coupable mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'y appesantir.

-J'y vais papa, ne m'attends pas.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, je me mis à courir en direction de la forêt pour y muter.

-Je vous rejoins, criai-je à Carlisle.

Une fois transformé je laissai libre court à mes émotions. Un mélange de colère, de stress, d'inquiétude, bref, rien de bon. D'autres pensées m'embrouillèrent la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là bordel ? » M'énervai-je.

« Pas question que j'te lâche ! » Lança Embry.

« Moi non plus ! » Approuva Quil.

« Je ne veux pas que vous lâchiez Sam pour moi ! »

« C'est pas à toi de décider ! » Déclara Embry.

Bon sang, j'avais pas besoin de ça ! Déjà que je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

« T'es le nouvel Alpha c'est tout ! » Annonça Quil.

« J'veux pas être le nouvel Alpha, c'est quoi ce délire ? J'voulais juste décider par moi-même pour une fois ! »

« Te prends pas la tête avec ça, on a plus important à régler ! » Affirma Embry avec raison.

C'était vrai, Bella, ma Bella. Dire qu'on était en froid, ça me tuait. J'aurai dû trouver le moyen d'arranger les choses, au lieu de ça, j'avais été infect.

« Elle t'a fait un plan foireux, ta réaction est normale ! » Protesta Embry.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Maintenant qu'elle était entre les mains… de qui d'ailleurs ?

« On est bientôt arrivé, on va vite le savoir » Dit Quil, pragmatique.

On débouchait sur leur territoire. Le traité n'avait plus lieu d'être, c'était une urgence.

Carlisle était déjà devant l'entrée. J'hésitai à reprendre forme humaine de peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

« On est là de toute façon, t'inquiètes ! » Déclara Quil, sûr de lui.

Cela me rassura et ce fut en humain que nous franchissions la porte. Cette odeur de vampire était toujours aussi écœurante mais je ferai avec. La tension était palpable. Nous suivîmes Carlisle qui se dirigeait vers une petite pièce. Un genre de petit salon. En y entrant ma colère s'apaisa un peu. Encore un coup de Jasper. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne m'y opposai pas, je voulais rester lucide et non m'engager dans un conflit interminable, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver avec Edward et Harry dans la pièce. Je leur jetai un coup d'œil, Harry assit dans le canapé regardant le sol, soucieux. Edward contre la fenêtre. Mon regard glissa sur lui, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il éprouvait. Jasper contre la cheminée, le visage sombre. Carlisle s'assit près d'Harry. Quil, Embry et moi restâmes debout près de la porte.

-Voici Embry et voici Quil.

J'en avais fini avec les présentations.

-Alors ? Commençai-je.

Harry se décida à tout me raconter, yeux dans les yeux. Au fur et à mesure, je me décomposai, c'était encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je refoulai des images morbides pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait cette femme qui avait un frère psychopathe. Harry était responsable de sa venue ici, et du fait que Bella soit présente sur le lieu du drame. Il y avait aussi Edward qui n'avait pas été fichu de les protéger.

Je le maudissais du regard. A ma grande surprise, il ne plongea pas dans cet air désespéré habituel mais se braqua et s'approcha de moi lentement. Quil et Embry se raidirent mais je les retins d'un bras. L'atmosphère s'était alourdie. Jasper se démenait pour qu'on se maitrise.

Nous étions face à face.

-Si tu veux un coupable, regarde-toi dans un miroir, déclara-t-il.

Il me contourna et sortit de la pièce. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Malgré moi, ses mots m'attinrent. Il avait raison, j'étais aussi responsable qu'eux ! J'aurais dû être près d'elle, j'aurais dû écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. J'aurais dû patrouiller pour assurer sa sécurité. J'aurais pu alors l'accompagner chercher sa baguette. J'aurais pu proposer à Harry de s'entrainer à la réserve. J'aurais pu…

-Alors maintenant qu'on est tous au courant que fait-on ? Je ne supporte plus tous vos excès de culpabilité. ! S'agaça Jasper.

-Je propose qu'on quadrille la ville et les villes environnantes. On trouvera un indice qui nous mènera jusqu'à eux, proposa Carlisle.

-On a qu'à se séparer en plusieurs groupes et délimiter les secteurs à fouiller, proposai-je, désireux de me rendre utile.

Edward revint dans la pièce. Il reprit la même posture près de la fenêtre.

-Je suis d'accord, annonça-t-il.

-Ok ! Répondit Harry. Edward m'a dit que vous communiquiez entre vous. Alors il serait plus logique qu'il y ait un loup dans chaque groupe. Jacob tu iras donc avec moi, Jasper ira avec Quil et Edward avec Embry.

Cette formation ne semblait pas plaire à grand monde, moi le premier, mais cependant il n'y eut pas de protestation.

Harry se leva.

-Je vais chercher mon balai, on se rejoint à l'entrée dans cinq minutes.

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Harry sortit du petit salon très rapidement. Il ne supportait plus cette atmosphère chargée en tension. Il était lui-même très inquiet. Il monta à l'étage et pénétra dans sa chambre. Ginny dormait toujours, il s'accroupit près du lit et l'observa avec amour. Elle était si belle. Il aimait tant sa peau si satinée, la forme de sa bouche, son nez droit, ses joues un peu roses. Il hésita, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il lui caressa les cheveux quelques secondes, goûtant à la joie d'avoir son épouse près de lui. Il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir pris des risques pour venir jusqu'ici mais il comprenait ses raisons. Il repensa à Zabini et se contracta. Il était déterminé à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il le fallait ! La sécurité de ses proches en dépendait. Il pensait à Rosella et à Bella. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il les avait mis en danger, il supportait mal l'idée qu'il puisse leur arriver quoi que ce soit.

Le problème était que ces deux sorciers aimaient utiliser les sortilèges de torture. Il pâlit et posa son front sur le drap du lit. Il espérait que tout finirait bien même s'il doutait de les retrouver aussi facilement. Ils n'avaient pas de pistes et même en ratissant les environs, il n'était pas sûr que cela donne des résultats. Mais au moins c'était mieux que de rester sans rien faire. Il se redressa et frotta sa cicatrice. Il allait trouver une solution. Il avait réussit à résoudre des situations bien pires. Ce fut avec cette conviction qu'il embrassa le ventre de sa femme :

-Papa revient, fais attention à maman.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et prit son balai. En sortant, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler Ginny à nouveau. Il referma la porte le cœur serré. Il alla ensuite dans le labo et y trouva Carlisle qui préparait la dose de potion pour Remus. Il expliqua à Harry qu'il allait injecter le contenu d'une seringue dans la perfusion de Remus. Il espérait comme l'avait prévu Rosella que l'effet serait rapide. Harry demanda à Carlisle de veiller sur sa femme et sur Teddy. Carlisle n'eut pas besoin de plus de mot pour comprendre qu'Harry était inquiet de laisser sa femme. Il lui promit de veiller sur eux. Quand il aurait finit avec Remus, il irait préparer une collation à Ginny. Elle devait avoir faim. Harry le remercia et descendit rejoindre les autres quand Teddy l'interpela.

-Harry ! Attends !

Il rebroussa chemin et s'avança vers l'enfant. Celui-ci avait les cheveux un peu violets. Il devait être en proie à beaucoup d'émotion.

-Teddy ? Ça va ?

-Non, tu t'en vas et j'ai peur pour toi et Edward.

-Nous ferons attention.

-Promis ?

-Promis. Je dois y aller, les autres m'attendent.

Harry réfléchit, cherchant un moyen de rassurer son filleul. Il proposa à Teddy de veiller sur Ginny et sur le bébé le temps de son absence. Il vit le torse de son filleul se gonfler de fierté. Il accepta sa mission avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-En attendant qu'elle se réveille, reste avec Carlisle.

-D'accord.

Et il s'en alla vers les escaliers qu'il monta deux par deux.

Harry rejoignit ses compagnons à l'entrée. Il régnait vraiment une animosité flagrante et c'était désagréable.

-Si on veut que ça marche, va falloir y mettre du siens les gars !

-La répartition ne nous convient pas ! S'exclama Embry.

-Ah oui ? Commença Harry, énervé.

-Autant y aller de notre côté et vous du vôtre, lança Jacob.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, comment on va faire pour se communiquer les infos s'il y a le moindre indice ? On doit tous être au courant rapidement, décréta Harry.

Ils déblatérèrent encore un instant et finirent tous par acquiescer, réticents.

-HARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Cria alors Teddy affolé. Ne pars pas ! Papa est réveillé.

* * *

**POV REMUS**

Je flottai sans but. Je n'avais plus vraiment de perception des choses, ni de moi-même. Je n'avais ni chaud, ni froid. Je n'étais ni triste, ni heureux. Je ne dormais pas mais je n'étais pas réveillé. C'était étrange comme sensation mais pas désagréable. Je ne pensais à rien, je me sentais bien dans cet état. Je devrais rester comme ça. C'était pas si mal. Je n'avais pas la notion du temps qui passe. Je savais juste que j'étais vivant. Je m'étais habitué à cet état de fait, à cette sérénité. Pourtant je commençais à ressentir une vitalité nouvelle. Une substance me tirait hors de cette sérénité. Je luttai contre mais la bataille était trop difficile. Peu à peu je retrouvais des sensations, des picotements, des odeurs, des sons. Je me ré-encrais dans la réalité. Celle que je ne voulais pas affronter. Il faisait noir, normal ! J'avais encore les yeux fermés. Des bruits diffus arrivaient à mes oreilles. Où étais-je ? J'ouvris doucement les paupières. La lumière m'aveugla. Je clignai rapidement des paupières pour habituer mes pupilles à cette agression. Je voulais parler mais j'avais la gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse. Je commençai à distinguer ce qui m'entourait. Un fil relié à mon bras, des vêtements sur ma peau. Il y eut alors un cri qui me parut être un hurlement. J'avais mal au crâne, je fermai les yeux à nouveau. J'étais si fatigué. Je sentis une main soulever ma paupière droite puis la gauche. Je détournai la tête pour que ça s'arrête. Je perçus à nouveau un brouhaha.

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Un visage d'enfant se profila dans mon champ de vision. Il était brun, avait les yeux marrons, ses traits m'étaient familiers même si je ne le connaissais pas.

-Papa, cria-t-il en m'enlaçant.

Je restai interdit. De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi m'appelait-il papa ? Je sentis l'anxiété m'envahir. Même si son étreinte était réconfortante, elle ne m'était pas destinée. J'essayai de me dégager mais mes bras semblaient peser des tonnes.

-Ne faites pas d'effort, me conseilla une voix que je ne connaissais pas non plus.

Le garçon se releva, déçu mais cela ne dura pas. La joie éclairait de nouveau son visage tandis qu'il me contemplait comme la 8ème merveille du monde. Un homme blond se tenait devant moi. Il avait l'air soucieux. Il avait les yeux dorés comme…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Alice ?

-Apparemment le choc n'a pas altéré votre mémoire plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Et Alice…

Il tentait de cacher qu'il était triste. Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes le père d'Alice, elle m'a parlé de vous.

Je me détendis. Je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je m'aperçus alors que je connaissais cette pièce. Les souvenirs des quelques jours passés avec Alice et Jasper affluèrent et je me rappelai de la chute et des causes de cette chute. Alice… elle n'était plus. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

-Je vais prévenir Harry, déclara le garçonnet.

Et il sortit en trombe en vociférant.

Qu'est-ce que Harry avait à voir là-dedans ? C'est alors qu'il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité. Il s'approcha de moi doucement et me fixa de ses yeux verts si lumineux comme sa mère. Oui, je me rappelai de ma vie. Enfin. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais rien oublié.

-Harry…Articulai-je faiblement.

Il me sourit et je le lui rendis.

-Content de te revoir Remus. Comment tu te sens ?

-Fatigué…

-C'est normal. Nous étions très inquiets.

Je regardais derrière lui, il y avait plein de regards curieux. Je reconnus Edward et Jasper.

-Je suis désolé pour Alice, leur dis-je simplement.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, je le voyais à leur visage. Il était évident que ça devait être une atroce souffrance pour eux. Souffrance que je connaissais. Je me sentis défaillir sous le chagrin. Des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux.

-Dora, soufflai-je.

Harry posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Remus, il ne faut pas que tu retombes dans cette spirale. Tu as un fils, il a besoin de toi, ne le laisse pas tomber à nouveau.

Je puisai dans ma réserve d'énergie qui augmentait, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Et fis un effort pour me ressaisir.

-Oui Teddy, où est-il ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Papa, lança à nouveau le garçon.

-Teddy ? Demandai-je en plissant le front, mais… je ne comprends pas…

-Tu as passé beaucoup de temps à Ste Mangouste. Tu te rappelles de lui bébé. Il a huit ans maintenant.

Je suffoquai, incapable de respirer. Non, qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais abandonné mon propre fils. Son visage remplit mon champ de vision à nouveau, occultant les autres personnes présentes dans la chambre.

-Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, je t'aime !

Je voulus me redresser pour enlacer mon fils mais Carlisle m'en empêcha.

-Vous êtes encore trop faible.

Effectivement ma tête me tourna et une veine battit violemment dans mon front comme si elle allait exploser.

-Teddy…Pardon.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Entouré de Jasper et des loups, j'observai la scène avec un intérêt relatif. Nous étions hors de la chambre pour ne pas envahir la pièce. Malgré mon angoisse, j'étais heureux de voir que Remus s'était enfin réveillé. J'étais reconnaissant à Jasper de nous envoyer ses ondes d'apaisement. Cela avait empêché la situation de dégénérer et nous avait permis de mettre en place un plan. Un plan moyen mais un plan quand même. Je recevais beaucoup d'informations. J'avais mal au crâne.

-Harry, il faut qu'on y aille, décrétai-je. Il faut le laisser se reposer. Tu pourras lui parler quand on reviendra.

Je m'éloignai alors des autres. J'avais besoin d'isolement quelques minutes. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Rosella qui était entrouverte, je cédai à l'envie d'entrer dans son univers. Je traversai doucement la pièce, sentant encore son odeur dans celle-ci. Son lit était défait, je résistai à l'envie de m'y allonger. Je m'y assis simplement face à la fenêtre. Mon attention fut attirée par un objet au sol. C'était un de ses châles. Un châle rose comme ses yeux. Je me levai pour le ramasser. Elle n'en avait pas mis aujourd'hui. Je ne lui en avais pas fait la remarque mais c'était une bonne chose. Avec le recul, je pensai que j'aurais dû le lui dire. J'espérai en avoir l'occasion.

En me tournant vers la porte, je vis Jacob qui m'observait. Son esprit bouillonnait de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de répondre. J'esquivai son regard perçant et déposai le châle sur le lit. Les autres nous rejoignirent. Je fermai la porte et descendis avec eux.

Une fois dehors, les loups s'éloignèrent pour muter. Ensuite Les équipes se formèrent à contrecœur et chaque groupe partit dans la direction qui lui avait été attribuée.

Tandis que je m'éloignai à grande vitesse sur les traces d'Embry, je recommençai à stresser. Jasper n'était plus là pour dissiper mon angoisse. Heureusement je courais et cela m'aida à canaliser toutes ces émotions négatives. Des minutes passèrent puis une heure puis deux. Il n'y avait pas traces d'elles. Nous avions à nous six déjà quadrillé Forks, et deux autres villes. Harry s'était désillusionné et en avait fait de même avec Jacob pour sonder le centre ville mais il n'y avait rien. Ces deux là avaient du mal à collaborer. Harry était un bon diplomate mais là il commençait à saturer. Jacob tentait de le pousser à bout en l'accablant. A travers ses remarques désobligeantes, je percevais des pointes d'anxiété. Il avait peur et tentait de gérer cela d'une façon particulière. Il cherchait la bagarre pour se défouler. Ses camarades lui demandèrent de se calmer.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé quelque chose » Lança Quil. Rejoignez-nous !

Je suivis Embry qui savait où se diriger. Il semblerait que nous soyons les plus proches de Quil et Jasper. Nous traversâmes des pentes escarpées, des chemins sinueux, à nouveau des arbres, nous arrivions dans une autre ville à au moins 40 kms au nord de Forks.

-Qu'ont-ils trouvé ? Demandai-je à Embry sans crier même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Son ouïe était suffisamment fine pour m'entendre.

« Du sang » me répondit-il anxieux.

Je me glaçai.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Irina était partie me laissant m'engloutir dans ses menaces. Elle allait s'attaquer à ceux que j'aimais. Cette idée révoltante me tétanisait. A côté, Rosella ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer le sol comme si elle réfléchissait. Je lui en voulais à un point. Même s'il était clair que son frère n'était pas le seul responsable de cette situation inextricable.

-Qui est cette Femme ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Je croyais que vous aviez fait vœu de silence, attaquai-je, acerbe.

Elle eut un rictus mais ça ne l'enlaidissait même pas ! C'était d'une injustice !

-Irina, un vampire. Elle veut venger son petit ami en tuant le mien et ses frères loups car ce sont eux qui l'ont mis en pièce quand il a essayé de me tuer.

-Je comprends… mais que fabrique-t-elle avec mon frère ? Ce hasard est pour le moins troublant. De tous les vampires du monde, il fallait qu'il s'acoquine avec celle qui veut votre peau.

Oui c'était une coïncidence un peu troublante. Mais je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question. J'étais préoccupé par autre chose. Allait-elle arriver à ses fins ? Tuer ceux que j'aimais ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant place à l'homme de ma vision. Mon estomac se noua encore plus, j'avais l'impression que le peu qu'il y avait dedans voulait se frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur.

Il n'était pas seul. Celui qui avait agressé Rosella se tenait à ses coté. Grand, noir, un œil balafré, il était beau mais cette beauté était gâchée par toute cette malfaisance. Tout comme le frère de Rosella. Ça ne pouvait être que lui car il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Ils portaient tous les deux des capes noires sur leurs habits. L'un fixait Rosella et l'autre me fixait avec avidité. J'en avais la chair de poule.

-Ewan, il n'est pas trop tard, laisse-nous partir et je ne te dénoncerai pas, négocia Rosella.

Elle était en colère et sa proposition sonnait creux. Il ricana.

-Comment as-tu pu t'associer à des vampires ? S'emporta-t-elle.

-Je te retourne la question.

Elle l'ignora.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? Et qui est ce sorcier avec toi ?

-Tu poses trop de questions ! Cracha-t-il, agacé.

Il sortit une fiole de sous sa cape et approcha de Rosella. Méfiante elle fixait la fiole. Il l'ouvrit et lui en proposa.

-Tiens, un peu d'eau.

-Tu me prends pour une demeurée ?

Il s'assombrit.

-Non ! Mais ce sera bientôt le cas et tu comprendras ce que ça fait.

Il attrapa sa mâchoire et l'obligea à avaler le contenu, elle tentait de recracher, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette fiole mais il était évident qu'elle ne devait pas en boire ! Il se redressa et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur elle.

-Tu commets une grave erreur, Ewan ! Cria Rosella.

-Tais-toi ! IMPERO !

Affolée, je secouai aussi la tête dans tous les sens.

Elle se relâcha et ses yeux se perdirent au loin. Il la détacha et elle resta là, amorphe. Que lui avait-il fait ? Ce sort rendait-il les gens soumis ? Il lui tendit la fiole qu'elle saisit avec sa main valide et avala le contenu quand il le lui ordonna.

-Non, ne faites pas ça Rosella, protestai-je.

Elle ne m'entendait pas. Elle dodelina de la tête et s'allongea sur le sol consciente mais comme ivre ou droguée.

-Pourquoi vous lui faîtes ça ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Elle s'y met aussi Blaise, tu as vu ?

Le dénommé Blaise acquiesça. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Nous allons faire une petite ballade, me lança celui-ci. Mais avant…IMPERO !

J'attendais qu'il se passe quelque chose mais rien ne se produisit. Alors tandis que mes méninges fonctionnaient à vive allure, je me décidai à faire comme Rosella. Je me relâchai et fixai un point dans le vide. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'avais l'impression qu'ils l'entendaient. Le frère de Rosella s'approcha de moi en boitant et me détacha. Il m'ordonna de me lever. Ce que je fis. Il dit ensuite à Blaise de m'emmener, qu'il allait rester un peu avec sa sœur. Je frissonnai.

Oh non !

J'étais tentée de regarder vers Rosella mais avec un immense effort je réussis à résister à cette pulsion. Blaise sortit le premier suivi par moi. Je me sentis coupable de la laisser aux mains de ce psychopathe mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de nous enfuir. Nous longions un long couloir sans fenêtre et grouillant de rats. Ça sentait un peu le moisi. C'était un endroit humide. J'entendis alors des cris, des cris si désespérés que ça me vrilla le cœur. Il y avait une autre porte derrière laquelle étaient sûrement enfermées d'autres personnes. Il y avait un escalier, les larmes aux yeux, je montai les marches comme un robot. Je baissais souvent la tête pour cacher mes réactions ou mes émotions. Mais il était si sûr de m'avoir ensorcelé qu'il ne me regardait pas vraiment. Blaise ouvrit la porte et une vive lumière m'aveugla. Je retins de justesse de me protéger les yeux. Nous débouchâmes sur un séjour ! Nous étions dans une maison ! Incroyable.

Irina était assise dans le canapé. Elle détourna son regard de la télévision où se déroulait un flash d'information, pour nous regarder arriver. Dans ce flash, on y parlait des récentes découvertes macabres de corps mutilés. La police commençait à parler d'un serial killer. Elle n'était plus si sûre que ce soit l'œuvre d'animaux.

-S'il savait, ricana-t-elle.

Blaise acquiesça. Et moi je devais être verdâtre. Seul l'espoir de m'enfuir m'empêcha de renvoyer ma bile et de tout gâcher. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours. La maison était grande, et bien équipée. Le sol était carrelé et les murs étaient peint en gris perle et en blanc cassé. Il y avait des photos dans des cadres sur différents meubles et accrochées au mur. Ce n'était pas leur maison. On y voyait des parents, des enfants et même un chien. Où étaient-ils maintenant ? Je repensai à la cave, au cachot, à Rosella, aux cris stridents. Il ne fallait pas que je flanche.

Irina se leva et vint à la rencontre de Blaise.

-Tu veux mettre ton plan à exécution ?

-Oui ma tante, et j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour le faire.

Sa tante ? Je ne comprenais pas, étaient-ils apparentés ?

-Ta mère m'avait dit que tu étais intelligent, elle avait raison. C'est de famille, beau et très malin. Tu n'es peut-être pas un sang pur mais tu en as toutes les qualités. Je suis contente d'avoir toujours entretenu des liens avec ma famille. Le fait d'avoir été transformée en vampire n'a pas rebuté ma petite sœur Andréa. Elle m'a aidée grâce à la magie. Tu sais que nos parents n'étaient pas des sorciers alors Andrea s'est cachée quand elle a découvert ses dons. On vivait dans une époque particulière où les gens avaient peur de tout. J'ai fini par découvrir son secret et je l'ai soutenue. Je remercie le ciel car elle m'a rendu la pareille. Grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à ne pas tuer des humains pour me nourrir.

Blaise l'écoutait, il admirait vraiment sa tante ! Il buvait ses paroles. Et moi aussi.

- Quand elle a eu sa fille, elle a préféré partir dans un endroit où elle pourrait exprimer librement son pouvoir sans avoir peur des représailles. Elle s'exila donc en Angleterre. J'ai découvert après qu'il y avait aussi un monde magique ici mais elle était trop ancrée dans son nouveau pays et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de l'obliger à revenir près de moi. Mais ta grand-mère, ma nièce me manquait. Alors je fis de fréquents allers-retours en Angleterre. Et puis elle a grandit et a eu une fille à son tour, ta mère. Quand ma sœur est morte, ce fut un grand déchirement. Je commençais vraiment à comprendre ce qu'éternité voulait dire et je trouvais cela intolérable. Voir ses proches mourir les uns après les autres, c'est une expérience atroce. Je me suis alors rapprochée de ta mère qui m'a traitée comme une mère. Quand tu es né, tu étais comme un roi. Tu avais rompu la fatalité d'engendrer que des filles. Tu nous as donné fierté et bonheur en agissant dignement et en ayant une scolarité parfaite. Si ce Potter n'avait pas été là, tu aurais pu accomplir de grandes choses au lieu de croupir en prison. J'ai voulu t'en sortir mais les détraqueurs…

-Je sais ma tante, ne vous en faites pas. Grâce à vous je suis ici. Et je vais me venger de Potter.

-Tu peux aller dans le cabanon, il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin.

-Viens ! M'ordonna-t-il alors.

Et nous sortîmes de la maison, elle était blanche, le toit en tuiles bordeaux, les volets était marrons. Il y avait marqué 102 comme numéro d'adresse. A l'entrée, près du portail, il y avait des arbres, de l'herbe, une balançoire. Une voiture était garée dans l'allée. Une Rover grise avec une plaque fantaisiste. Il y avait un arrêt de bus non loin car un bus passa, un bus bleu et blanc avec un logo bleu et vert en forme de vague. Nous arrivâmes devant un cabanon. J'y entrai, il ne se doutait toujours de rien. J'hésitai à prendre sa baguette. Il ne fallait pas que je rate mon coup. L'adrénaline me donna le courage de tenter quelque chose car il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Je visai le tibia, tandis qu'il passait devant moi, le coup porta et il s'affala surpris. La baguette s'éleva en l'air avant de retomber non loin de moi. La chance me souriait enfin. Quand je saisis la baguette, elle me brûla la main comme si je tenais du feu. Je fus obligée de la laisser tomber pour regarder ma paume rouge et à vif.

-Ma baguette est protégée par un sort d'indentification. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse la prendre et m'en servir, dit-il en se relevant.

Il était en colère et massait sa jambe. Il avait très mal. Des larmes de dépit me piquaient les yeux, j'avais raté ma seule chance. Je tentai une fuite directe mais il attrapa sa baguette et verrouilla la porte magiquement.

Ma respiration se fit haletante.

Il eut un rictus cruel.

-J'ai besoin de ton sang pour mettre notre plan à exécution.


	22. Abîme

Relecture : Brynamon

Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais ce fut un chapitre difficile écrire car l'inspiration me fit défaut un bon moment. De plus, j'ai eu des galères de santé et le travail et mes filles m'ont pris du temps.

Ne soyez pas trop dur…^^

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Abîme**

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

Quil, toujours sous sa forme lupine, fixait les traces de sang, anxieux. Il dévisagea Jasper qui paraissait serein alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être car c'était lui qui avait reconnu le sang de Bella.

-C'est un piège grossier, répliqua-t-il. Il y a des traces de sang éparpillées un peu partout comme pour tracer un chemin. Ça n'a rien à voir avec quelqu'un qui perd du sang à cause d'une blessure.

Il regarda Quil, ne sachant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Malgré leur alliance, les loups restaient leur ennemi naturel. Il décida de ne pas lui soumettre ses hypothèses. Il préférait attendre l'arriver des autres. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre car Edward arriva avec l'autre loup un quart d'heure après. Son visage était pâle. Il pensait au pire comme d'habitude. Jasper commença à dispenser quelques ondes d'apaisement.

Edward regardait les quelques traces de sang au sol, dans les broussailles, et sur les troncs d'arbre. Jasper lui confirma que c'était le sang de Bella.

-Il y pas mal de sang, tu crois qu'elle…Commença Edward.

-Non, il ne l'a pas vidé de son sang. Elle est encore en vie. J'en suis persuadé.

Edward s'en remit aux déductions de son frère et se pencha pour toucher le sol. Comme Jasper, il remarqua l'irrégularité des traces. Il essayait de réfléchir mais l'esprit bouillonnant des loups saturait son cerveau déjà remplit de ses propres questions. Il perçut néanmoins qu'Harry arrivait avec un Jacob survolté. Quelle mouche avait piqué Harry de vouloir accéder aux pensées de Jacob ? Il aurait dû se méfier, il n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si Jacob lui avait mené la vie dure. Edward comprenait qu'il veuille rester connecté avec eux mais finalement ce n'était pas leur rendre service car leurs joutes « verbales » avaient été insupportables. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'Harry se soit laissé entrainer sur cette pente.

Il se releva et inspecta les autres traces. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'odeur du sang de Bella avait pu se modifier.

-Il n'est pas sec, déclara Jasper. Je pense que notre ennemi veut nous faire passer un message ou nous attirer dans un piège.

-Si c'est le cas, il aura gain de cause car je vais suivre cette piste. C'est tout ce qu'on a ! Annonça Edward, déterminé.

Embry grogna. Il n'était pas d'accord pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Edward sourit à cette image. Puis soupira honteux de s'être laissé distraire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

-Embry et Quil sont contre cette idée, précisa Edward à Jasper.

-Sans blague, répliqua celui-ci.

-Ne les contrarie pas Jasper, on fait équipe ne l'oublie pas.

-Ils n'ont qu'à redevenir humain, qu'on puisse en parler.

-Ils ne peuvent pas, ils attendent que Jacob arrive, ils le guident jusqu'à nous.

-Excuse bidon, Jacob est capable de nous retrouver rien qu'à notre odeur !

Jacob filait comme un fou vers la piste, suivi de près par Harry qu'il sentait car il ne le voyait pas. Il voulait continuer à lui en mettre plein la tête, il l'avait bien cherché en voulant s'introduire dans sa tête pour suivre la progression de l'équipe. Il lui avait donné son accord uniquement pour pouvoir l'accabler en même temps ! Et il s'y était donné à cœur joie. Etait-il juste ? Il se fichait bien de la réponse. Jasper n'était plus là pour le calmer et son angoisse était à son paroxysme. Il fallait que ça pète, alors il provoquait Harry sans relâche dans le but d'une éventuelle confrontation. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Jacob était pourtant sûr qu'Harry avait compris ses intentions.

Alors il avait courut encore plus vite, fouillant sans répit chaque recoin du secteur inspecté. Quand Quil avait vu le sang et que Jasper avait reconnu sa propriétaire, il avait ralenti sous le coup de l'émotion. Harry s'était rapproché et avait tenté de le rassurer.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! Alors garde tes salades pour toi ! »

Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Si cela avait été Ginny, il aurait sûrement aussi péter un câble. Il reprit de l'altitude désireux de le laisser en paix. Il n'était plus très loin. Il survolait un paysage magnifique fait de montagnes, de verdure, d'arbres, il y avait quelques rapaces, de beaux spécimens. C'était différent de son pays natal mais il aimait tout autant.

Edward sentit Jacob approcher et pria Jasper d'en mettre une bonne dose pour le calmer.

Une fois tous réunis, les loups s'éloignèrent et revinrent en humain.

-Alors ? Demanda Jacob, vous pensez que Bella est gravement blessée ou …pire ?

-Non c'est un leurre, ils veulent nous attirer quelque part, expliqua Jasper.

-Où ça ? Questionna Jacob soulagé.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Le seul moyen de vérifier c'est de suivre les traces mais ce sont sûrement des embuscades, continua Jasper.

-Pas question ! S'écrièrent Embry et Quil.

Ils fixèrent Jacob attendant son soutien.

Edward fut surpris de savoir que Jacob avait pris la tête de la meute.

-C'est votre choix les gars, et je le respecte ! Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer, moi je vais avec eux, annonça Jacob calmement.

Quil s'agaça. Il savait pourquoi Jacob réagissait comme ça, et il comprenait. Mais prendre des risques inconsidérés n'était pas digne d'un Alpha, surtout s'il mettait la vie de ses frères en danger. Il allait le lui dire quand Edward le devança.

-Tu es le chef, ils feront ce que tu feras mais ils ne sont pas d'accord, tu ne te conduis pas comme un Alpha !

Jacob jeta un regard venimeux à Edward pour ensuite se tourner vers Embry et Quil.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être chef et je vous ai pas dit de me suivre alors foutez moi la paix !

Jasper observa Jacob, le jaugea en fait. Il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Malgré son immaturité il semblait fait pour diriger. C'était dans ses gênes ! Jasper le regarda avec un œil neuf et lui exposa ses conclusions.

-Je pense qu'ils tentent de nous éloigner de l'endroit où se trouvent Bella et Rosella. Ces pistes ne nous mèneront nulle part. Je pense qu'ils essaient de nous séparer pour mieux nous exterminer.

-Mais que fait-on alors ? S'inquiéta Jacob. On ne peut pas s'arr…

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase car quelque chose au loin attira son attention. Cette chose avançait. Il plissa les yeux, attentif, tandis que les autres se tournaient pour voir ce qui l'intéressait tant.

Harry fut le premier à comprendre, c'était un hibou qui, arrivé à leur hauteur, lâcha une lettre près de Jacob. Puis repartit comme il était venu. L'enveloppe resta dans les airs et s'ouvrit seule.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Jacob.

-C'est un message magique, le coupa Harry. Ecoutons-le !

Jacob frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de Bella.

-Jacob …je suis désolée, commença-telle.

Sa voix tremblait.

-Je me suis mise dans un sacré pétrin. Je… J'ai un message de la part de Zabini, il veut que vous vous rendiez là où vous mèneront les traces sinon…

Elle hésita.

-N'y allez pas c'est un piège ! Cria-t-elle soudainement.

Sa voix disparut et fut remplacée par une voix reconnue seulement par Harry.

-Suivez les pistes sinon je la tue !

Zabini ricana tout en lançant un doloris sur Bella qui se mit à hurler.

-Non ! S'écria Jacob saisissant l'enveloppe qui se désintégra dans sa main.

Il était pâle tout comme Edward. Il avait le cœur en lambeaux. Le souffle court. Il regarda chaque membre du groupe, ils étaient tous effarés même Jasper semblait ébranlé.

-Allons-y ! Cria Embry à la surprise générale.

-Il y a trois piste, reformons les mêmes groupes ! Décréta Jasper.

-On n'a guère le choix ! Répliqua Jacob toujours aussi pâle.

Embry et Quil obtempérèrent à contrecœur. Ils avaient une responsabilité : Irina était en liberté, et il fallait l'exterminer ! Pour ce qui était des sorciers c'était une autre histoire.

-On n'est pas censé tuer des humains, fit remarquer Quil.

Harry comprenait leurs réticences.

-Je m'en occuperai.

-Je t'aiderai, annonça Jasper.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama Edward. Ça ne me posera aucun problème de conscience.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulièrement inquiétant.

-Je ne devrais pas dire ça, je le sais… Mais je n'aurai pas de scrupule non plus à réduire en miette ce genre d'individu ! S'écria Jacob, à bout de nerfs et les poings serrés. On y va !

Il hésita quand à la direction à suivre. Puis suivant son instinct, s'élança vers celle du milieu.

-Harry ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, lui conseilla Edward inquiet.

Harry opina, inquiet lui aussi.

Chaque groupe suivit alors l'une des pistes laissées.

Jacob courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, il ne voulait pas muter pour que les autres le laisse en paix mais c'était sans compter l'obstination d'Harry. Il arriva non loin d'une falaise, il y avait là une boîte noire debout sur le sol, un peu comme un cercueil. Il fut attiré par elle car il y entendit la voix de Bella. Au moment d'ouvrir la boîte, Harry arriva et lui ordonna de ne pas le faire ! Que c'était un piège ! Jacob l'ignora et l'ouvrit, le cœur battant…

Il s'écarta rapidement car une forme noire surgit de la boite puis elle se transforma en Bella. Elle gisait sur le sol dans une marre de sang, les yeux ouverts et vides. Elle était morte.

S'en était trop pour Jacob qui ferma les yeux en suppliant que ça s'arrête car ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Harry tenta vainement de lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'un leurre reflétant son pire cauchemar et que le seul moyen de le combattre était de penser à un truc drôle qui le tournerait en ridicule. Mais Jacob était à l'ouest. Alors il sauta de son balai et prit sa place devant l'épouvantard qui se transforma en Ginny debout portant James et regardant une pierre tombale. Ginny était furieuse malgré sa détresse évidente.

-Tu as laissé tes enfants orphelins ! Cria-t-elle. Tu nous as abandonnés ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, tu entends ! JAMAIS !

Harry ébranlé, respira longuement.

-RIDDIKULUS, s'époumona-t-il.

L'apparition se mua en…

-Te voilà enfin. Je m'impatientais, dit une voix familière.

Jacob grogna et muta. Harry se tourna vers Zabini. Celui-ci renvoya l'épouvantard dans sa boîte.

-Comment vont Bella et Rosella ? Demanda Harry, calmement.

-Bien. Pour l'instant.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun amour propre pour t'en prendre à des femmes.

Blaise eut un rictus. Harry et son air toujours supérieur commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Il se demandait encore comment ce gringalet avait pu battre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Jacob qui avait reconnu la voix de celui qui avait fait souffrir Bella, s'enflamma. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et attaqua de front. Il était encore sous le coup de ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce fut là son erreur et il le comprit trop tard.

-IMPEDIMENTA

Jacob ressentit dans ses pattes comme des chaînes qui l'empêchèrent d'avancer. Il s'affala au sol avec fracas.

-FINITE ! Cria Harry, dans sa direction.

Jacob se redressa promptement.

Blaise réalisa qu'il devait se débarrasser du loup. Il tranplana, les laissant interloqués. Il revint avec sa tante. Elle voulait s'occuper personnellement de chacun des loups. Elle était calme. Il appréciait son expérience et ses capacités, elle était très forte et très réfléchie. En groupe les loups étaient inattaquables mais séparés, ils devenaient des proies faciles lui avait-elle expliqué.

Irina se déplaça rapidement tel un fantôme et s'arrêta pour regarder Jacob, perchée sur la branche d'un arbre.

Harry pénétra l'esprit de Jacob et lui ordonna de battre en retraite. Il l'ignora et fonça contre l'arbre qui vacilla. Irina, sauta gracieusement au sol derrière lui. Il fit volte-face, prêt à bondir.

Blaise assistait silencieusement au spectacle. Admirant le talent de sa tante.

-EXPULSO! Cria Harry vers Irina.

Elle recula de plusieurs mètres.

-STUPEFIX ! Ajouta-t-il.

Elle l'esquiva, agacée.

-Laisse-les ! Cria Blaise à Harry en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Harry se tourna alors vers lui.

Jacob refoula sa peur et fonça de nouveau vers Irina mais pas de façon directe cette fois-ci. Il cherchait à la déstabiliser, au dernier moment, il sauta au dessus d'elle prévoyant qu'elle lui porterait un coup violent. Surprise elle se retourna immédiatement mais Jacob lui saisit illico la jambe dans ses crocs.

Elle hurla et Blaise se rua vers eux pour l'aider. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Potter lui lança un sort qu'il évita. Comme il était ralenti par Potter, Irina se débrouilla, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos du loup qu'elle enserra de ses bras.

Jacob réalisa avec horreur qu'elle allait le broyer. Ses os se brisèrent lui coupant le souffle et provoquant une douleur intolérable. Il lâcha la jambe d'Irina déjà bien endommagé. Et tomba sur le coté. Irina se dégagea avec l'aide de Blaise qui avait repoussé Potter avec un sort explosif. Il s'inquiétait pour la jambe de sa tante. Il l'éloigna du loup pour l'examiner. C'était moche, elle avait mal et il en voulut férocement à Potter.

Harry tenta d'approcher mais Zabini lui barra le chemin pour l'empêcher d'accéder à Jacob. Il lui envoya un doloris qu'Harry esquiva de justesse. Il roula au sol et se releva. Il vit qu'Irina fixait Jacob avec haine et essayait de contourner le périmètre où lui et Zabini s'affrontaient pour s'approcher du loup.

Jacob la vit arriver sans pouvoir rien faire. Il appela Harry mais ne fut capable d'émettre qu'un faible gémissement. Elle eut un rictus. Il était paralysé par la souffrance, il sentait qu'il perdait pied, qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu pour sombrer dans l'inconscience et… la mort ? Non…

Irina éleva son bras tel une épée. Harry effectua un sortilège qui changea la constitution du sol, Zabini, surpris, commença à s'embourber. Harry éloigna alors Irina avec un Expulso avant que son bras ne s'affaisse. Elle s'enragea et se tourna vers Harry. Blaise qui tentait toutes sortes de sorts pour se sortir de sa galère alerta sa tante qui fonça sur lui avec force malgré sa jambe blessée pour l'extirper de ce bourbier. Ils s'écrasèrent quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry courut vers Jacob qui haletait. Sa respiration saccadée s'espaçait. Harry craignait le pire. Il devait mettre Jacob en sécurité malgré son désir d'en finir avec Zabini. Il l'enveloppa d'un puissant sort de Répulsion. Il savait à présent Jacob protégé temporairement d'éventuelles attaques le temps qu'il en finisse avec eux. Zabini, crasseux et hors de lui, l'expédia violemment contre un buisson enfin ce qu'Harry croyait être un buisson car il ressentit clairement que quelque chose de pointu avait traversé son épaule. Il hurla sous la douleur cherchant de son bras, de sa main valide ce qui lui avait causé de tels dommages. C'était une branche très épaisse. Il tenta de la casser mais Zabini arrivait en souriant. Harry vit comme dans un brouillard Irina tenter désespérément de percer la protection de Jacob.

-Enfin … Susurra Zabini.

Harry ne pouvait croire que ça se terminerait ainsi, il y avait forcement un moyen de ne pas mourir là d'une façon aussi stupide. Tandis que Zabini pointait sa baguette sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux car son souffle se faisait court et que sa vision se brouillait. Il commença à suer, il avait peur, peur que Jacob ne meurt par sa faute, peur qu'on ne retrouve ni Bella ni Rosella, peur surtout que Ginny se réveille et découvre qu'il ne reviendrait plus…

* * *

**POV GINNY**

La faim me réveilla, je mis un certain temps à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je me rappelai alors où j'étais. Harry n'était plus dans la chambre mais ses objets personnels éparpillés de-ci de-là me rassurèrent. Je m'assis avec un peu de mal et calai mon dos contre les oreillers. On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Carlisle entra dans la chambre avec un plateau qu'il déposa devant moi sur mes jambes. Il y avait à manger pour un régiment. Je le remerciai et mangeai de bon cœur.

-Où est Harry ? Questionnai-je entre deux bouchées.

-Il est sorti, il n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Je dévisageai Carlisle longuement, la fourchette en suspend. Son air me rassura et je finis mon assiette. Je ne voulais plus être stressée pour rien. J'étais près d'Harry. Je veillerai à ce qui ne lui arrive rien.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Et bien il est cinq heures, vous avez dormi trois heure et demi…

Ça ne m'étonnait pas, j'avais passé beaucoup de mauvaises nuits et le voyage ne m'avait pas aidé.

-J'ai encore envie de dormir…Déclarai-je.

-C'est normal, il y a le décalage horaire, chez vous il est 1 heure du matin.

Je réalisai que James passait sa première nuit sans moi. Il me manquait, ses mimiques, ses babillages, ses gestes tendres et son regard si plein d'amour. J'aurai voulu replonger dans les draps pour oublier mais ce n'était pas conseillé de s'allonger après un repas dans mon état.

-Vous savez si Harry a appelé mon frère pour le prévenir de mon arrivée ?

-J'ai vu votre frère et je l'en ai informé. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

-Harry…

Je secouai la tête. Parfois, il pouvait se montrer si tête en l'air.

Carlisle me déchargea du plateau et m'aida à me relever.

-Remus est réveillé, m'apprit-il.

Surprise, je souris. Une bonne nouvelle, nous allions pouvoir rentrer.

-Il est encore faible mais ça va, me renseigna-t-il.

-Je vais aller le voir, si vous permettez.

-Je vous montre sa chambre.

Elle n'était pas loin de celle d'Harry. J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de chambres. C'était une grande et belle maison. Dommage qu'il y régna une atmosphère si mélancolique.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chambres, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Disons que quand nous recevons nos amis, ils viennent souvent nombreux. Avec le temps, j'ai eu l'occasion de connaitre beaucoup de gens.

-Vous avez quel âge sans indiscrétion ?

-Pas loin de 361 ans !

-Effectivement…

Il me sourit avec cet air triste qui me touchait alors que je ne le connaissais à peine.

-Vous ne devriez pas être seul dans cette épreuve.

-Ma femme est effondrée. Elle ne veut pas revenir ici. C'est trop dur pour elle.

-Je peux comprendre que la présence de votre femme vous manque cruellement.

-Mes fils sont là. Emmett et Rosalie ont préféré repartir en Europe. Mais je ne crois pas que la fuite soit une bonne idée.

Je hochai la tête en signe assentiment.

Il poussa la porte devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés et je pénétrai dans la chambre de Remus. Teddy lui parlait. Lui parlait. Lui parlait !

Remus ne semblait pas en forme mais ses yeux remplis d'amour dévorait son fils du regard. Je me sentis de trop pendant un instant. Je voulus ressortir mais Teddy bondit du lit et vint m'étreindre.

-Tu as vu ? Papa est réveillé ! Je suis si heureux ! S'exclama l'enfant surexcité.

Il me tira par le bras et m'attira vers le lit. Remus me lança un regard fatigué, triste, angoissé, … tant de sentiments devaient le rendre mal dans sa peau.

-Remus, je suis contente de voir que vous allez mieux.

Je lui posai une main sur l'épaule. Il tressaillit.

-Merci ma petit Ginny.

Il m'observa attentivement un instant et fronça les sourcils.

-Plus si petite que ça à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-il surpris.

Je me sentis obligée de me justifier.

-Harry et moi sommes mariés et avons déjà un petit James, il a dix mois.

- James…

Il sourit tristement, repensant peut-être à son ami disparut.

-Et bien vous n'avez pas trainé, plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

-En sept ans, vous en avez raté des choses.

-Je me doute, soupira-t-il. En plus j'ai encore des trous de mémoire qui correspondent apparemment à mes transformations. J'espère que je n'ai fait du mal à personne.

-Je ne le crois pas un instant, tentai-je de le rassurer.

-Ta confiance me touche même si je n'en suis pas digne.

-Ne dîtes pas de bêtises !

-Une chose est sûre, cependant : je suis content d'avoir retrouvé mon fils !

C'est une chose que je pouvais comprendre.

-Je suis un peu fatigué, annonça-t-il.

-Tu viens Teddy on va laisser ton père se reposer.

-Non ! Cria Teddy contre toute attente.

Il se précipita vers son père et l'enlaça.

-Teddy !

-Laisse Ginny ! Il peut rester.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je les laissai donc entre père et fils. Je longeai le couloir en me demandant où était Harry et surtout où étaient les autres ? Une fois en bas, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. L'inquiétude me gagna. Où était Harry ? Il ne m'aurait pas fait ça ? Non ! Je le sais, il ne serait pas parti combattre sans me prévenir !

Un mauvais pressentiment me glaça tandis que mon cœur se serrait. Le bébé s'agita. J'allais donc m'asseoir pour faire des exercices de respiration quand j'entendis une voix venant d'une autre pièce. C'était un petit salon, quelqu'un voulait communiquer par cheminée. Je reconnus alors l'endroit. C'était ici qu'Harry était quand je lui avais parlé. En voyant mon interlocuteur je fronçai les sourcils. Au fur et à mesure de notre discussion, je finis par m'asseoir sous le choc.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je fus balancée comme un détritus dans cette lugubre cellule. J'essayais d'oublier les moments atroces que je venais de passer, j'étais à bout de force car ce monstre m'avait arraché une quantité de sang impressionnante. Je tremblais de froid, de faim, de peur, de douleur. J'étais restée dans ce cabanon très longtemps. Il m'avait fait payer mon envie de m'enfuir à coup d'Endoloris. Mon corps avait convulsé tellement la douleur était intense. Il m'avait ensuite obligée à enregistrer un message magique mais comme j'avais refusé il me l'avait aussi fait payer. J'avais fini par céder et ma tentative désespérée pour les prévenir m'avait valu un ultime sortilège de torture. Il m'avait ensuite transportée par un sort de lévitation et bien sûr avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'imprudence. Je m'étais donc cognée plusieurs fois contre les portes et contre les murs. Quand il sortit, je me mis à pleurer, car j'étais au bord de l'hystérie. Je voulais que tout ça se termine. J'étais déjà en enfer, mais je craignais de tomber encore plus dans l'abîme.

Il ne m'avait pas attachée. J'étais de toute façon trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit. Mes plaies ouvertes aux bras me brûlaient. Ma paume droite commençait à faire des cloques. J'avais mal à la tête et mes jambes me faisaient souffrir. En soulevant mon jean je vis plein de bleus.

J'entendis gémir et je recentrai mes esprits pour visualiser qui émettait ces sons. Je me rappelais alors de Rosella et me fis violence pour aller vers elle. J'eus un moment d'arrêt en constatant qu'elle était en sous-vêtement. Elle était encore allongée comme quand j'étais partie sauf que ses yeux étaient fermés, que sa joue était tailladée de l'œil jusqu'à la bouche, il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures apparentes. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je voulus la secouer pour la réveiller en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Réflexion idiote, elle venait de gémir. Elle souleva les paupières difficilement, tourna les yeux vers moi et se mit à pleurer sans un bruit, sans un mot. Je voulais la recouvrir mais il n'y avait rien à disposition. Mon corps douloureux se révolta à cette idée mais je pris sur moi et tentai de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réchauffer. Elle pinça les lèvres sous la douleur et se mit à trembler fortement.

-Calme-toi, on va s'en sortir.

Je lui répétais cette phrase indéfiniment avec conviction car je sentais qu'elle aussi était à bout. La voir si démunie me brisait le cœur. Je ne comprenais pas cet acharnement de son soi-disant frère contre elle. Avait-elle aussi été soumise à l'Endoloris à répétition ? Voulait-il la briser ? Il n'était pas loin de réussir à mon avis. Mon corps réclamait du répit. Je la posai à nouveau au sol et enleva mon pull pour le lui mettre précautionneusement. Je m'allongeai ensuite derrière elle et la serra pour lui communiquer un peu de chaleur.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais il paiera, crois-moi !

Elle sembla alors sombrer dans une torpeur qui me gagna moi aussi.

Mon esprit délira entre réalité et cauchemar ce qui était sensiblement pareil.

Je crus percevoir Teddy mais je dus me tromper.

* * *

**POV TEDDY**

Papa s'était assoupit après le départ de Ginny. Il avait essayé de resté éveillé pour m'écouter lui raconter toutes mes histoires mais au fur et à mesure j'avais vu ses paupières se fermer doucement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. J'étais si heureux, si pressé de vivre avec lui dans une nouvelle maison. Rien que lui et moi ! Il pourra me parler de maman. Il pourra m'emmener jouer au Quidditch et regarder mes matchs. J'étais rentré dans l'équipe des juniors. J'étais un bon poursuiveur. Grand-mère pourrait alors se reposer et Harry pourrait s'occuper de James et de son prochain bébé. J'adorais Harry mais il n'était pas mon papa. Même si à un moment j'avais voulu qu'il le soit. Je m'allongeai près de lui, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place mais ça suffisait. J'aurais pu aller m'amuser dehors ou regarder cette boîte à image où il y avait plein de trucs sympas à voir mais je préférai rester près de mon père des fois que…

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas penser au pire. L'heure passait et mon parrain n'était toujours pas rentré. Il avait promis de faire attention. Il tenait toujours ses promesses. La peur disparut peu à peu. Je rouvris les yeux et j'écoutai papa respirer doucement. Je ne me lassai pas de le regarder, j'avais qu'une hâte qu'il ouvre ses yeux pour y voir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Oui, cette fois il n'allait pas me quitter. Une fois qu'Harry aura retrouvé Bella et Rosella nous repartirons chez nous. Le temps de trouver une maison, papa viendrait avec moi chez Grand-mère. Je savais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais elle l'accepterait pour moi. J'en suis sûr ! Et peut-être qu'Edward viendrait avec nous… Tout à mes pensées je finis par m'assoupir sans m'en rendre compte.

_Je marchais dans une rue inconnue, il faisait jour et beau. J'étais seul. En regardant autour de moi, je vis plusieurs maisons du même style. Les gens marchaient tranquillement, je vis une jeune fille avec un sac-à-dos s'arrêter à un arrêt de bus. Elle s'assit et sortit un livre qu'elle commença à effeuiller. Elle le lisait à l'envers, en commençant par la fin. Bizarre… C'est alors que je l'entendis. _

_-Teddy c'est toi ? _

_En me tournant je crus voir Bella. Mais elle disparut aussitôt emmené de force par un méchant garçon à la peau foncée. _

_-Lâchez-moi ! Au secours ! Hurla-t-elle._

_Je voulus traverser la rue pour aller vers elle mais un bus passa devant moi. Il était bleu et blanc avec un dessin en forme de vague bleu et vert. La fille monta et le bus continua sa route. Je pus traverser et arrivai devant une grille noire. Au mur sur la gauche était accolée une plaque avec le numéro 102. Au travers des barreaux, je vis une maison blanche aux volets marron et au toit bordeaux comme les maisons aux alentours. Une voiture était dans l'allée menant à la maison. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sa marque mais elle était grise et sur la plaque il y avait un logo sympa avec « I love SALEM » sur le coté. Je poussai la grille et me retrouvai dans un endroit affreusement humide et froid. Bella me sourit. _

_-Je savais que c'était toi… Tu ne devrais pas rester là, ajouta-t-elle._

_Rosella ne me voyait pas. Rosella qui avait le visage balafré…_

_Elle regardait avec appréhension vers la porte. Bella se détourna de moi et reporta elle aussi son attention vers la porte en ferraille. Elles portaient toutes les deux des robes de sorciers noires et Rosella tenait une pierre dans sa main. Une pierre noire qui scintillait. Elles étaient prêtes à bondir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle jeta la pierre qui explosa provoquant un moment de panique, elles sautèrent sur les deux arrivants. Tandis que je leur criai de faire attention, un jet de lumière verte atteignit l'une d'entre elle en plein cœur qui s'effondra morte._

J'ouvris les yeux et compris, effrayé, que je venais de partager un rêve prémonitoire avec Bella.


	23. Retournement de situation

Relecture : Brynamon

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous poster ce chapitre, j'ai été super malade et ensuite fort occupée.

**Ezhra-June** en réponse à ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir : Je ne suis pas si cruelle je ne vais pas arrêter en si bon chemin.

Bonne lecture !^^

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Retournement de situation**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Embry s'aventurait prudemment sur la piste que nous suivions. Il était rempli de doutes et d'appréhension et le fait de savoir que je pouvais avoir accès à ses pensées le rendait très nerveux. Je lui expliquai que tout comme lui j'avais peur et que je ne savais pas où tout cela nous mènerait. Il sembla moins tendu et arrêta de se questionner. Il pensa alors à une jeune demoiselle. Il l'aimait bien et avait envie d'en finir avec tout ça pour enfin l'inviter à sortir avec lui. Cela me rendit triste, il aurait dû vivre une vie d'adolescent sans soucis au lieu de ça, il risquait sa vie tous les jours pour combattre des membres de mon espèce. Il s'arrêta brutalement, Quil était en difficulté…tout comme Jacob.

Il se concentra d'abord sur Quil. Il était arrivé avec Jasper près d'une rivière, il entendit crier et vit Bella en train de s'accrocher à une branche pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le courant.

« C'est impossible ! » Pensai-je anxieux.

Quil plongea sans réfléchir n'écoutant pas Jasper qui le prévenait que c'était un leurre. L'eau était anormalement glacée. Malgré la haute température de son corps, il ressentit comme une brûlure au contact de cette eau presque gelée. Il réussit à atteindre sa cible mais celle-ci disparut à son contact. Etonné, il tourna sa tête dans tous les sens cherchant où elle était. Il sentit quelque chose se refermer sur sa patte et il feula sous la douleur, se sentant agressé dans sa chair. Jasper était déjà dans l'eau et s'approchait de lui tandis qu'il perdait pied. Il s'engourdissait. L'eau rentrant dans ses naseaux le faisait suffoquer. Jasper parvint à enlever ce qui le blessait et le sortit hors de l'eau. Quil reprit forme humaine, Jasper ôta sa veste, l'enveloppa avec, le souleva et l'emmena à vive allure. Il perdit conscience. Embry n'eut pas le temps de souffler car en se concentrant sur Jacob, il constata qu'il était blessé grièvement.

Tant pis pour la piste, Embry et moi firent demi-tour pour aller rejoindre Jacob et Harry en espérant arriver à temps. Jasper ramenait sûrement Quil à la maison, Carlisle s'occuperait de lui. Quel gâchis ! La colère enraya ma lucidité, je ne rêvais maintenant que de vengeance. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Embry courant à mes côtés nourrissait les mêmes sentiments, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-Ils vont payer Embry ! Je t'en fais la promesse.

Il m'approuva et accéléra encore plus. Je soutenais son allure sans problème, supportant les secondes, les minutes avec difficulté. Nous n'étions plus très loin. Nous distinguions la peur de Jacob qui voyait Irina essayer de vaincre un bouclier qu'Harry avait formé autour de lui pour le protéger. Dans un ultime effort, il essaya de voir où était Harry et il le vit empalé dans quelque chose, l'autre sorcier menaçant sa vie. Sa vue se brouilla et il sombra lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

Embry gronda envahit par le stress, nous arrivions juste à temps pour empêcher le pire. Je visualisai la scène en un millième de seconde et me dirigeai droit vers Harry et Embry vers Jacob. Je reconnus instantanément celui qui avait enlevé Rosella. La fureur me poussa à une extrême violence tandis que je le percutai de plein fouet empêchant son sort d'atteindre son but. La surprise puis la douleur déformèrent ses traits. Nous nous écrasâmes au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Je le tenais à la gorge, l'envie de sentir sa trachée se briser était forte, pourtant il devait rester en vie si je voulais savoir où elles étaient.

-Où sont-elles ? Crachai-je, tentant de lire dans sa tête mais il ne pensait pas à elles.

Il était focalisé sur Harry qu'il voulait absolument exterminer.

La contre-attaque fut immédiate, Irina me sauta dessus atterrissant sur mon dos, elle voulut m'enserrer la nuque mais je lui décochai un violent coup de coude qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres tout en tenant toujours ce fils de…

-Edward !

C'était Harry, il fallait que j'aille l'aider. Je regardais vers Irina qui se mit à l'abri en grimpant sur un arbre non loin de nous car Embry était à ses trousses.

-Blaise, j'arrive, tiens bon et fais attention, il peut lire tes pensées, le prévint Irina.

Le dénommé Blaise me dévisagea avec horreur puis regarda désespérément vers sa baguette. Il se sentait désarmé sans elle. Il commençait à avoir peur. Vraiment peur.

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur, sifflai-je. Si tu ne me dis pas où elles sont je te tue à petit feu.

-Ne l'écoutes pas, il bluffe ! Intervint Irina qui commençait sérieusement à m'énerver elle aussi.

Embry était excédé, il fonça alors dans l'arbre qui craqua dangereusement. Il en remit une couche, l'arbre alla s'écraser et Irina se déplaça à nouveau. Il regarda vers Jacob, il n'arrivait pas à percer le bouclier pour l'atteindre et le protéger. Il fallait que je dise à Harry de nous laisser accéder à Jacob. Je lâchai avec réticence la gorge du sorcier et le pris par le col de sa cape pour l'obliger à se relever.

-Laisse-le ! M'ordonna Irina qui sortit de sa cachette.

Embry l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne tombe sur moi. Le dit Blaise se mit à geindre, je constatai avec satisfaction qu'il boitait, il s'était foulé la cheville.

-Quoique tu penses je le saurai alors n'essaies pas de tenter quoique ce soit, le prévins-je menaçant.

Irina fila un coup de pied à Embry qui s'affala plus loin. Il se releva prestement et revint à la charge. Irina écumait de rage car elle ne pouvait pas défendre son neveu adoré. Ils étaient donc de la même famille ces deux là ! Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ! Et je comprenais mieux comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive malheur car elle aurait à en répondre à la mère du p'tit. Elle le voyait toujours comme un enfant, c'était pathétique ! En tout cas j'avais trouvé son point faible.

En approchant d'Harry, je vis comme il était pâle. Je sentais encore son souffle et son cerveau qui se déconnectait progressivement renvoyait des images diffuses, ses pensées allaient vers sa femme et ses enfants mais aussi vers Jacob, Bella, Rosella, Teddy, Remus, Ron et Hermione…Il pensait aussi à ses parents, à un certain Dumbledore et à un certain Rogue. Des personnes qu'il aimait ou estimait ou les deux. Je le sentais perdre pied.

Je jetai Blaise au sol et le défiai de tenter quoi que ce soit. En me penchant vers Harry, je le vis si blême et si près de la mort. C'était inacceptable. Il était silencieux mais sa souffrance était bien réelle. Je cassai la branche qui le traversait et la tira d'un coup sec, conscient qu'il souffrirait encore plus. Cependant il ne cria même pas et sombra dans l'inconscience. J'enlevai mon t-shirt et le sien. Je les nouai entre eux et j'entourai le torse d'Harry pour compresser la blessure devant et derrière. Il fallait que je l'emmène de suite à la maison. Comment faire ? Je regardai alors Blaise. Une idée incongrue naquit en moi mais c'était ma seule option.

-Embry lâche Irina et va voir Jacob, je pense que sa protection s'est éteinte quand Harry s'est évanoui.

Les yeux d'Irina brillèrent. Je cassai alors une autre de ses longues branches dure et menaça Blaise avec. Toujours au sol, il essayait de trouver une échappatoire, sa tante courut lui attraper sa baguette pour la lui lancer. Il me fit un croche-patte mais je ne me laissai pas surprendre. Néanmoins, il réussit à rattraper sa baguette. Embry gronda tout comme moi. Sa baguette pointée vers moi, je me statufiai.

-Occupe-toi de lui je m'occupe de l'autre ! Lui ordonna Irina.

S'ensuivit une intense bagarre entre Irina et Embry qui défendait férocement Jacob de nouveau vulnérable.

Le sorcier cependant continuait à être obnubilé par Harry et ce fut là son erreur. Il se redressa avec difficulté et il se risqua à regarder comment Harry allait. J'en profitai pour enfoncer sans pitié la branche que je tenais dans son épaule droite. Il hurla comme un animal, lâchant sa baguette que je récupérai promptement et plaçai à la ceinture de mon jean.

-Rendez-moi ma baguette ! Cria-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Irina surprise baissa sa garde et Embry lui choppa un bras. Mais elle n'en avait cure apparemment car elle le frappa violemment avec son autre bras et l'assomma à ma grande consternation.

Elle fonça alors vers moi, étouffant de colère de voir ce que j'avais infligé à son neveu. J'avais envie de recommencer, d'enfoncer à nouveau la branche dans sa chair car je repensai aux cris de Bella quand il l'avait torturée. J'avais reconnu sa voix. Je savais qu'il était à l'origine du message magique.

Je ne savais pas comment je le regardais mais il eut peur en constatant l'éclat de mes yeux tandis que je relevai inconsciemment mon arme de fortune. Irina me heurta de plein fouet, un bruit de tonnerre résonna quand nos deux corps se heurtèrent. Elle m'affronta alors directement oubliant toute prudence, ne pensant qu'à sauver son précieux neveu. Je la transperçai à son tour sans état-d'âme, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, elle se pencha et regarda la branche dans son abdomen qu'elle attrapa pour l'enlever. Je la saisis par le cou et serra jusqu'à ce que ça craque.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise se releva et tenta de récupérer sa baguette malgré son bras blessé, je lui décochai un coup de pied latéral en réfrénant ma force car j'avais encore besoin de lui, il s'effondra sous le choc. Il essaya à nouveau de se relever, ne supportant pas de voir sa tante en si mauvaise posture. Sans elle, il ne pourrait pas réussir, il avait besoin de ses conseils avisés et de ses encouragements. Elle l'avait aidé à s'échapper de cet enfer d'hôpital de cinglés. Il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. Grâce à elle, il avait presqu'atteint son but : éliminer Harry !

Irina se démenait pour rester en vie, surprise par tant de violence de ma part. Elle me porta de nombreux coups violents dans les côtes avec son bras valide. Je sentis une de mes côtes céder mais même sous la douleur je ne lâchai pas prise. Je la précipitai contre un arbre et lâchai sa gorge. Je pris son visage dans ma main, plaquant mon coude contre son cou. Je voulais qu'elle souffre. Je voulais qu'elle meure.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens exorbités, ses sentiments me donnaient satisfaction. Alors j'ajoutai :

-Ça c'est pour Alice.

Je n'eus pas le temps de porter le coup fatal car un « pop » se fit entendre.

* * *

**POV REMUS**

Une heure avant.

Je sentis des mouvements près de moi et ouvris les yeux. Teddy était assis, me tournant le dos. Il était agité. Je lui mis la main sur l'épaule, il sursauta et tourna sa tête vers moi.

-Papa je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non… Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il hésitait mais sa peur était réelle et me poussai à en savoir plus. Je m'assis sans difficulté, cette sieste avait fini de me remettre d'aplomb.

-Teddy regarde-moi.

Il s'exécuta, ses yeux avaient une teinte un peu rouge très étrange. Il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Il s'était peut-être assoupi avec moi et avait probablement fait un cauchemar. Je regardais encore avec adoration chaque parcelle de ce visage inconnu il y a quelques heures et devenu si primordial pour moi. Ses traits doux comme sa mère me réchauffaient et me brisaient le cœur en même temps. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je tentai de refouler tout ça, mon fils avait besoin de moi.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-J'ai rêvé de Bella et Rosella.

-Qui sont ces personnes ?

-Bella habite ici à Forks. C'est une sorcière comme nous et elle est de notre famille à Harry et à moi du coté de maman. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps. C'est grâce à elle qu'Harry une fois ici a pu te retrouver facilement.

-Ah oui ?

Il opina de la tête.

-Et Rosella est une amie d'Harry qui travaille aussi avec lui. Elle t'a préparé la potion avec Carlisle pour que tu reviennes à toi rapidement après ta chute.

-Je leur dois beaucoup alors. Pourquoi as-tu rêvé d'elles ?

-Elles ont été enlevées il y a quelques heures…

Que de malheurs ! D'abord Alice et maintenant ces deux jeunes filles…Se pouvait-il que tout soit lié ?

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à mon sujet, continua Teddy. Je fais des rêves un peu prémonitoires et je peux aussi visiter le rêve des autres et les montrer à qui je veux.

J'haussai les sourcils surpris.

-Et tu as vu quelque chose les concernant ?

-Oui j'ai vu où elles étaient par le biais de Bella qui rêvait au même moment.

-Mais c'est bien ! Il faut aller le dire aux autres !

Je me levai prestement.

-Attends papa !

Je ne m'habituais toujours pas à m'entendre appeler ainsi. Je le dévisageai, attendant la suite.

-A la fin l'une d'entre elle meurt. Elle reçoit un sortilège de mort.

Il était pale. J'étais révolté, un si petit garçon ne devrait pas avoir à subir tout ça. Et horrifié, les pauvres, il fallait vite leur venir en aide.

-Tu as vu laquelle ?

-Oui…

Il fallait que je le rassure.

-Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça. Les prémonitions ne se réalisent pas toujours et sont faites pour être contournées.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, affirmai-je d'un ton assuré.

Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et trouvai de quoi m'habiller. Une chemise et un pantalon moldus. Je me vêtis rapidement et remarquai sur une chaise près de la table de chevet une robe de sorcier noire.

-D'où vient cette robe Teddy ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chaise. Il saisit la robe qu'il me donna.

- Je te l'ai ramenée, c'est une de tes robes que j'ai trouvé dans vos affaires à toi et maman.

Je l'enfilai, heureux d'avoir quelque chose m'appartenant. Je pris la main de mon fils pour sortir de la chambre. Nous croisâmes Carlisle dans le couloir qui nous regarda avec stupeur.

-Vous êtes debout ?

-Je me sens bien et puis j'ai besoin de voir Harry, Teddy pense savoir où sont les filles. Il a rêvé de l'endroit où elles sont.

-Harry n'est pas revenu, ni les autres d'ailleurs, lança sèchement une voix derrière nous.

C'était Ginny et elle était furieuse. Ses yeux flamboyèrent en fixant Carlisle. S'il était gêné il n'en montra rien.

-Que se passe-t-il ? M'enquis-je, curieux.

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, s'exclama Ginny. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que Rosella avait été enlevée ?

Elle s'adressait à Carlisle. Celui-ci fit subitement demi-tour et descendit rapidement l'escalier nous laissant perplexe. Teddy me tira la main, il voulait sûrement savoir où Carlisle était si vite parti. Il y eut du remue-ménage dans le séjour. Nous arrivâmes en bas pour découvrir Jasper qui posait au sol un jeune homme. Il était mal en point, ses lèvres étaient bleues malgré sa peau mat. Etait-il … ?

-Jasper ? Commença Carlisle.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, il a été piégé dans une rivière rendu glacée magiquement. Le temps de l'en sortir et d'arriver jusqu'ici…

-Vous étiez-où ? Demanda Carlisle qui se penchait vers le jeune homme.

-Nous étions très au nord à près de quarante kilomètres d'ici sur les traces de Bella et Rosella.

-Où est Harry ? Questionna Ginny soudain très pâle.

-Je ne sais pas, nous avons dû nous séparer en trois groupes de deux pour suivre les pistes laissées par les ravisseurs. Aux dernières nouvelles, Harry est avec Jacob.

-Alors il a osé…siffla-t-elle furibonde. Il a intérêt d'aller bien pour que je le réduise en pièces dès son retour.

Carlisle s'occupait du jeune homme, son visage m'était familier mais impossible de savoir d'où.

-Je monte à l'étage, je dois regarder ses blessures et le réchauffer. Il faut prévenir sa famille. Jasper ?

-Oui j'y vais.

Il hésita cependant. Il fixait Teddy.

-Qu'y-a-t-il petit ?

Je n'aimais pas trop ce regard qu'il posa sur mon fils. D'instinct je me postai devant lui.

-Il est inquiet car il a eu un rêve prémonitoire. Il pense savoir où elles sont, élucidai-je.

Ginny regardait Teddy sans comprendre. Alors, il nous expliqua son don plus en détail et finit par déclarer que c'était grave, elles étaient en danger. Il n'insista pas sur le fait qu'il en avait vu une mourir et ce n'était pas plus mal à mon avis.

-Je m'absente quelques minutes ensuite tu me montreras ton rêve, je suis sûr qu'on peut les localiser grâce à cela, déclara Jasper.

Il sortit comme un courant d'air. Je demandai alors à Ginny de m'expliquer de quoi il retournait. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? Elle m'expliqua brièvement qu'ils étaient des vampires. J'aurais dû être inquiet mais le visage doux d'Alice me revint en mémoire. Une personne si généreuse ne pouvait être maléfique. De plus, ils m'avaient recueilli sans rien me demander en échange. Je leur devais beaucoup. Je lui demandai aussi qui était à l'origine de l'enlèvement des filles. Elle m'expliqua le problème de Rosella avec son frère.

Elle se mit ensuite à tourner en rond en se frottant les mains. Ce n'était pas bon dans son état. Elle me rappelait Dora et son immense stress pendant cette période sombre que fut celle précédent la bataille finale. J'avais du combattre ferme avec elle pour la maintenir en sécurité car elle voulait participer activement à la lutte contre Voldemort malgré sa grossesse avancée.

-Assied-toi et calme-toi Ginny. Harry va revenir. Il se fait toujours attendre, tu le sais bien, c'est son côté mélodramatique.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt.

-Que se passe-t-il Ginny, que me caches-tu?

-C'est Hermione elle est à Ste Mangouste, son bébé ne va pas bien.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet que Jasper était déjà de retour.

-Le reste de la meute arrive.

-Jasper je pense que nous devrions rejoindre Harry et les autres. Ils sont peut-être en mauvaise posture.

Il me toisa. Me jaugea plutôt.

-Je vais bien. Nous n'avons qu'à transplaner jusqu'à eux. Comme je n'ai pas de baguette c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

-Je viens avec vous, déclara Ginny.

-Hors de question ! S'exclama Jasper catégorique.

-Qui êtes-vous pour me dicter ma conduite ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Je suis celui qui a perdu celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et je ne souhaite ça à personne. Harry donnerait sa vie pour vous alors inutile de vous mettre en danger inutilement. De plus, vous avez la responsabilité de la sécurité de votre bébé.

-Il a raison Ginny, Harry t'aime, il ne s'en relèverait pas s'il t'arrivait malheur. Je sais ce que c'est, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma Dora et tu as vu le résultat !

Elle sembla s'adoucir, moi-même je me sentais moins stressé. Je regardais Jasper suspicieux.

-Je peux t'emprunter ta baguette Ginny ? Demandai-je.

- Oui sans doute, ici je n'en ai pas d'utilité.

Elle monta à l'étage pour la récupérer dans leur chambre à elle et Harry.

Quand elle redescendit, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Où est la chambre de Rosella ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper.

-Elle doit avoir pas mal de potions en réserve dans ses bagages, il doit y avoir de l'essence de dictame.

J'hochai la tête, conscient de là où elle voulait en venir.

-Vous en aurez peut-être besoin, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu as raison Ginny c'est une bonne idée.

-C'est quoi de l'essence de dictame ?

-Montrez-moi sa chambre je vous expliquerai en chemin, décréta Ginny.

Il passa devant elle et nous le suivîmes curieux. Elle lui expliqua les propriétés du dictame et il approuva son utilité.

Ginny pénétra dans une chambre où étaient éparpillées quelques affaires démontrant qu'une femme habitait ce lieu. Elle ne marqua qu'un temps d'arrêt pour chercher quelque chose du regard. Quand elle le trouva elle s'y dirigea et s'accroupit doucement devant un petit sac de voyage. Elle y plongea sa main. Le bruit que fit ce sac était étrange comme s'il contenait plus qu'il n'en devrait. Elle en sortit un petit objet que je n'arrivai pas à identifier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je, intrigué.

-C'est un objet moldu qui permet de communiquer, un peu comme le réseau de cheminette sauf que l'on ne se voie pas. On émet ou on reçoit des appels où que l'on soit quand il y a du réseau moldu.

-Réseau ? Questionnai-je.

Jasper soupira.

-Vous êtes vraiment arriéré en matière de technologie. On vous expliquera une autre fois. Que faisait Rosella avec un téléphone portable ?

-Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'elle recevait tous les appels d'un des professeurs de l'institut par le biais de ce portable. Je l'ai rencontré, lui-même est un sang-mêlé qui utilise pas mal les procédés moldus.

Elle ouvrit l'appareil et haussa les sourcils.

-Elle a plusieurs appels en absence. Le professeur a essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois.

-Sûrement pour la prévenir de l'évasion de son frère, constata Jasper.

Ginny opina de la tête et remit sa main dans le sac laissant l'objet à terre.

-Il y a trop de choses, annonça Ginny.

Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur le dit sac.

-Accio dictame.

Il y eu quelques bruits de cognement et une fiole marron arriva dans la main de Ginny à sa grande satisfaction. Elle se leva avec précaution et me le tendit. Elle affichait un air brave mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

-S'il vous plait retrouvez-le et prenez ça au cas où !

Je saisis la fiole et la glissai dans la poche de mon pantalon. Elle me tendit sa baguette que je pris avec envie. Ça faisait si longtemps. Cela n'avait beau ne pas être ma baguette, elle réagissait quand même au contact de mes doigts.

-Je peux venir avec toi papa ?

-Non ! M'exclamai-je brutalement.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Je me rendis compte que je devais l'avoir effrayé par ma réaction. Je me forçai à sourire.

-Je préfère que tu restes avec Ginny…Et que tu veilles sur elle.

Je lui caressai les cheveux qui avaient pris une teinte bronze un peu comme celle d'Edward.

Je regardais alors Jasper revenant au fait que les autres avaient besoin de nous. Il comprit, nous quittâmes donc la chambre, traversâmes le couloir, le séjour et l'entrée en direction de la grille car Jasper m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait un sort anti-intrusion sur la maison. Ginny prit la main de Teddy et nous fit un signe d'adieu.

Une fois hors de la zone protégée Jasper me donna la main, une main froide et nous nous volatilisâmes pour atterrir en plein cœur d'une forêt. Jasper m'avait donné un lieu donné et je m'y étais projeté sans savoir où cela nous mènerait. Il semblait satisfait, il regarda autour de lui.

-Ils ne sont pas loin je le sens !

-Moi aussi, ajoutai-je.

Jasper m'observa surpris. Et j'aurais parié que peu de choses devaient le surprendre. Cette fois c'est moi qui lui tendis la main qu'il saisit et nous transplanâmes à nouveau.

Ils étaient là, tous. En visualisant rapidement la scène je vis avec horreur qu'Harry était blessé ainsi que les deux loups. Edward se tourna instantanément vers nous et son expression soulagée me fit comprendre que l'on tombait à pic. Jasper lui s'était momifié. Ses yeux d'un éclat dur vrillaient ceux d'une femme qu'Edward maintenait avec difficulté. Je reconnus le jeune homme au sol. Un ancien élève de Poudlard, un Serpentard. A tous les coups, il était à l'origine de ce fiasco.

-Edward, laisse-la-moi, dit simplement Jasper.

Il acquiesça et Jasper prit sa place près d'elle. Si elle avait peur elle ne le laissa paraitre. Edward vint vers moi et me demanda si je pouvais transplaner avec les blessés pour que Carlisle puisse les soigner. J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers le petit groupe. Je me penchai vers Harry et sortit vite le dictame que je mis sur sa plaie ouverte. Une fumée verdâtre s'éleva. Il tressaillit et reprit doucement connaissance. Le sang ne coulait plus mais il avait encore besoin de soin. Je me dirigeai vers le jeune homme inanimé, il n'y avait pas de plaies ouvertes.

-Je ne peux rien pour lui ici, tout est interne. Il faut l'emmener voir Carlisle.

-Embry est juste assommé, m'expliqua Edward en me montrant le loup allongé plus loin.

Je saisis alors la main d'Harry et celle du jeune homme inconscient et transplanai devant la villa. Harry grimaça.

-Carlisle, dis-je simplement.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard suivit d'un jeune homme à la peau mat. Un autre loup.

-Prenez soin d'eux, leur dis-je avant de repartir d'où j'étais venu.

-C'est bon ? Demanda Edward.

-Oui.

Il aurait dû être soulagé mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Vous devriez venir avec nous, lançai-je à Edward, Teddy a rêvé des filles et il peut nous montrer où elles sont retenues en captivité.

Edward sembla hésiter, regarda le Serpentard et la jeune femme.

-Ok mais on l'emmène avec nous. Jasper va s'occuper d'Irina.

Il désignait le Serpentard.

-Il va la tuer ?

-Oui. Dit-il d'un ton métallique.

-Il y a sûrement une autre solution.

-NON ! Elle a tué Alice. Elle va rejoindre les ténèbres maintenant.

Je frissonnai et observai le visage de cette femme. Un vampire à coup sûr. Elle semblait maintenant inquiète. J'avais pitié d'elle. Mais le visage d'Alice apparut devant moi et ce fut de la colère que je ressentis tout à coup contre cette femme.

-Soit. Dis-je simplement. Venez Edward, rentrons !

Je m'approchai alors du jeune homme suivit d'Edward, le Serpentard regardait vers le sol. Je compris trop tard que j'avais oublié de prendre la baguette d'Harry. Il plongea dessus, Edward aussi. Trop tard ! Il l'atteint le premier et il envoya un sort d'expulsion à Edward qui s'envola loin de lui.

-Va-t'en Blaise ! Hurla Irina, je te l'ordonne.

Je fondis sur lui mais il transplana m'entrainant dans sa spirale.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

En ouvrant les yeux, mon souffle se fit court. J'avais vu à travers mon rêve et sous mes yeux Rosella mourir. Je priai de tout mon cœur que ce fusse faux. Mes rêves avaient leur part de vérité mais n'était pas une fatalité en soi. Je voulais y croire en tout cas. J'espérai que Teddy aie vu suffisamment de choses pour nous localiser. Même si je déplorai qu'il ait dû assister à cette horrible vision. J'avais froid, et Rosella aussi, elle tremblait contre moi, en touchant son front je vis qu'elle était chaude, elle avait de la fièvre. Il fallait la soigner. Je vis alors la cicatrice sur son cou, elle n'était pas récente. Je me demandai ce que c'était et qui lui avait fait ça. Je me redressai péniblement et allai frapper contre la porte en ferraille. Il fallait qu'on boive, qu'on mange, qu'on se réchauffe et qu'on soigne nos blessures.

-A l'aide, hurlai-je comme une folle. Aidez-nous ! On a besoin de boire, et Rosella a de la fièvre. Il faut la soigner !

Je criai comme ça encore une minute, ma voix se cassa un peu. Dépitée, je revins vers elle. Elle transpirait. Il fallait la réhydrater. Je regardai autour de moi comme si quelque chose allait apparaitre. Mais rien ne vint. Soudain la porte explosa. Mon cœur explosa aussi sous la peur. Je n'eus pas le temps de crier. Un homme se tenait debout, avec la fumée je ne voyais pas bien son visage. Je me braquai prête à combattre, me positionnant automatiquement devant Rosella.

-Venez, faites vite nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Annonça l'homme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je méfiante, tremblante.

L'inconnu approcha, laissant apparaitre un visage amical et même inquiet. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire et avait une baguette. Il semblait avoir au moins une cinquantaine d'années, je sus que je pouvais lui faire confiance quand il ajouta :

-Vous êtes Bella sûrement, Teddy s'inquiète pour vous. Je suis Remus, son père et je suis venu vous sortir de là.

Il était sortit de son coma ! Tant mieux pour Teddy et pour lui. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Rosella allongée au sol.

-Elle va mal, elle ne pourra pas marcher, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il se pencha vers elle et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il en versa quelques gouttes sur la plaie au visage de Rosella.

Une fumée verte s'éleva et étrangement, la plaie sembla se cicatriser rapidement.

-Elle a d'autres blessures ? Demanda Remus.

-Pas que je sache.

-D'accord et vous ?

-Juste sur mes mains et mes bras.

Il versa les quelques gouttes restantes sur mes blessures et je me sentis mieux.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? C'est Teddy qui vous a guidé jusqu'ici ?

-Non, j'ai été aspiré quand le jeune Serpentard a transplané en laissant sa complice dans la galère.

Rosella ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle nous observa un peu désorientée.

-Vous devez avoir froid, constata Remus.

Il ôta sa robe et pointa sa baguette dessus.

-GEMINO !

Une deuxième robe apparut. Il réitéra l'opération. Ensuite il rajouta un sort d'épaississement. Les robes parurent plus chaudes. Il m'en proposa une que j'enfilai rapidement et il m'aida à enfiler celle pour Rosella. Elle se mit debout avec difficulté.

-Remus ? Vous êtes réveillé. Je suis soulagée.

Elle sourit faiblement puis grimaça portant sa main à son visage. En comprenant qu'elle était défigurée, elle pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Qui se rouvrirent avec un éclat particulier. Ses yeux déjà étranges n'en paraissaient que plus durs et déterminés. Elle redevenait elle-même selon moi. L'effet des drogues se dissipait.

-Partons ! Décréta-t-elle.

Une fois hors de la cellule, nous avançâmes doucement au rythme de Rosella appuyée sur Remus. Celui-ci lui proposa de la porter mais elle refusa.

-Où est mon frère ? Et ses complices ?

-Votre frère ? Je ne sais pas. La jeune femme est prisonnière de Jasper. Quant à l'autre je l'ai Stupefixé, ligoté et je lui ai jeté un sort anti-transplanage au cas où. Il est dans le séjour.

Après avoir monté les escaliers, nous allions pousser la porte menant au séjour quand des cris se firent entendre.

Je frissonnai.

-Il y a des gens enfermés là-dedans, il faut les aider ! M'exclamai-je.

Remus hésita. Mais les cris persistants nous donnèrent la chair de poule.

-Ne bougez pas ! Ordonna-t-il.

Je pris sa place auprès de Rosella et il descendit doucement les marches. Arrivé devant la porte, il lança un sort explosif. La porte s'effondra, la fumée de dissipa rapidement et Remus se mit à reculer sous la crainte.

Un froid commença à m'envahir, j'eus envie de pleurer comme si c'était la fin du monde.

-Non, murmura alors Rosella tandis qu'une forme sombre, volante avec des mains putréfiées et sans visage s'approchait de Remus qui en reculant, trébucha et tomba.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre se fera attendre car je manque de temps…

Merci pour votre fidélité !^^

Et soyez au rendez-vous.


	24. Âmes meurtries

Relecture : Brynamon

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris. Bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 24: AMES MEUTRIES**

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

Edward se releva de sa chute, mais c'était trop tard ! Remus s'était volatilisé avec cette ordure. Il regarda vers Jasper, effaré. Celui-ci avait tenté de faire taire Irina quand elle avait hurlé à son neveu de s'enfuir. Elle était heureuse que Blaise soit sain et sauf, elle ne doutait pas qu'il règlerait le compte de ce sorcier avec qui il avait transplané.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Edward à son frère.

Jasper était en proie à un combat féroce dans sa tête. Il voulait en finir avec Irina. Mais cela semblait trop simple. Pas assez douloureux.

-Elle sait où elles sont séquestrées, oblige-la à nous le dire ! Continua Edward. Elle fait tout pour ne pas y penser !

-Plutôt mourir ! Hurla-t-elle.

Et elle le pensait se rendit compte Edward.

Jasper se raidit et approfondit sa prise, elle grimaça.

-Pourquoi ? Siffla Jasper.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tuée?

-Ça n'avait rien de personnel. Et elle le savait. D'ailleurs, elle savait ce qui arriverait mais elle n'a pas tenté de se soustraire à ce qui devait se produire.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Elle avait vu qu'elle allait mourir. Comme elle avait vu que si elle ne laissait pas les choses se dérouler, c'est tout votre clan qui serait exterminé !

-Tu racontes encore n'importe quoi ! S'énerva Jasper. C'est une manœuvre pour nous embrouiller, mais rien de ce que tu diras ne m'empêchera de te tuer.

-Ah oui ? Pas même de savoir qui est vraiment à l'origine de son assassinat ?

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'être sceptiques, ils se retournèrent brusquement pour savoir qui les espionnait. Irina se mit à hurler à la mort pendant quelques secondes puis convulsa. Jasper la lâcha sous le choc. Elle s'effondra, inerte. Ses yeux ouverts étaient vides, elle avait été vaincue sans même avoir été touchée. Qui avait une telle puissance ?

Edward se mit à la recherche de la présence mais c'était peine perdue, elle n'était plus là.

Jasper dépité, mit le feu au cadavre d'Irina avec un terrible sentiment d'échec.

-Tu crois que …

- Non, répondit Edward, ILS voulaient Alice vivante, et puis ILS ne se sont jamais cachés.

Jasper ruminait, anéanti. Si ce n'était pas les Volturi alors qui était responsable ? Il fallait qu'il sache ! Quelqu'un venait de tuer Irina sous ses yeux, quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'elle parle apparemment. Quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour tuer à distance et qui voulait la destruction de leur clan.

Edward aussi était frustré. Alice, assassinée pour les protéger, plus aucune piste pour retrouver Bella et…Rosella. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier combien elle avait souffert, et Dieu seul sait ce que ce malade allait encore lui faire. Il espérait qu'elles tiendraient bon le temps qu'il arrive. Il n'était pas sûr que Remus puisse les sortir de là mais si jamais c'était le cas, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il avait mal à ses côtes. Il voulût inspecter les dégâts et vit qu'il avait encore la baguette de Zabini à la ceinture de son jean. Il la saisit et ressentit une gêne comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il l'avait subtilisée à son propriétaire. Il la lâcha et vit que sa main était noircie.

-Il a trafiqué sa baguette, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il donna un coup de pied dedans et l'envoya valser loin de lui. Hors de question de ramener cet objet maléfique à la maison !

Jasper alla récupérer le balai d'Harry. Embry commença à émerger. Il s'ébroua.

« La vache, elle m'a mis ko ! »

-Tu l'as dit ! Confirma Edward.

« Où sont les autres ? » S'inquiéta Embry.

-En sécurité à la maison, le rassura Edward.

Embry vit le tas de cendres fumants…

« Vous l'avez eue ? » Jubila-t-il.

-Non, quelqu'un s'en est chargé à notre place, corrigea Edward.

« Qui ça ? »

-Nous ne savons pas qui a fait ça.

-Mais on va le découvrir, répliqua Jasper, catégorique. Rentrons ! Teddy à des choses à nous montrer et j'ai des choses à régler avant de partir.

-Partir où ? Demanda Edward par automatisme.

Mais il savait déjà où Jasper irait.

* * *

**POV GINNY**

Je m'étais précipitée dehors à la suite de Carlisle et de Sam, le chef du clan des loups dont je venais de faire la connaissance. Il était arrivé peu après le départ de Remus et Jasper. Teddy, lui, tournait en rond dans la maison, je n'avais pas réussi à le rassurer. J'approchai vivement de la grille et les aperçus. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Harry ! Il était blessé, je le savais ! Et son ami aussi. Carlisle l'avait déjà dans ses bras et Sam tenait celui que je supposai être Jacob dans les siennes. Ils étaient anxieux. Je m'approchai d'Harry précipitamment.

-Harry…

Je lui caressai les cheveux délicatement. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

-Harry, répétai-je la gorge nouée.

Il souleva enfin les paupières et m'observa les yeux suppliants.

-Pardonne-moi…

-Chut ! Ne dis rien, le rassurai-je.

Nous avançâmes rapidement vers la maison. Je me retournai et observai le jeune homme dans les bras de Sam. Il était inconscient. Il était si jeune…

-Montons à l'étage ! Ordonna Carlisle en franchissant le seuil de la maison, j'ai aménagé une chambre en salle de soin. Il y a quelques lits. Quil y est déjà.

Je les suivis et Teddy nous rejoignit.

-Oh non, Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Harry n'eut pas la force de répondre. Je le fis à sa place.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas il va aller mieux.

Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé moi aussi, mais Harry n'était pas en état de parler. Une fois les blessés allongés, j'observai Carlisle s'afférer activement tandis que je m'assis près d'Harry, moi d'un coté et Teddy de l'autre.

-Je me demande ce que font Edward et Jasper…Murmura Carlisle.

-Et papa…Rajouta Teddy.

-Et Remus oui…Confirma Carlisle.

-Et Embry, rajouta aussi Sam, le visage impassible.

Il serrait les poings signe de son trouble. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne pouvais que supposer qu'il était préoccupé.

Carlisle plissa les lèvres. Il était très afféré ce qui l'obligeait à rester calme. Sam s'assit près de Jacob et regarda vers l'autre jeune loup.

-Comment va Quil ? Demandai-je à Carlisle.

C'est Sam qui me répondit.

-Il va mieux, le Dr Cullen a réussi à le réchauffer et à soigner sa blessure qui est maintenant cicatrisée.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Carlisle.

Sam ne releva pas.

C'est à ce moment que Quil ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa prestement.

-Du calme Quil, s'empressa de dire Sam, sûrement ravi de le voir éveillé.

-Oui, tu vas mieux mais pas de geste brusque ! Rajouta Carlisle.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Quil.

Il vit alors Jacob et Harry allongés.

-Et merde ! Que s'est il passé, comment vont-ils ?

-Le Dr Cullen les examine, on n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant, lui expliqua Sam.

Quil resta assit un instant à regarder Jacob.

-Où est Embry ?

-Toujours avec les buv… Sam s'interrompit, avec les jeunes Cullen.

Je caressai à nouveau les cheveux d'Harry. Carlisle nous demanda de sortir un moment car il avait besoin de faires quelques examens. Ce fut à contrecœur que l'on sortit. On sonna à la porte d'entrée. Je descendis avec Teddy, suivit de Sam pour ouvrir et vis un monsieur en fauteuil roulant accompagné de deux autres messieurs. Sûrement la famille de la meute, ils avaient la peau aussi mate que Quil et des beaux cheveux noirs un peu grisonnants. Ils me dévisagèrent, surpris. Sam leur fit signe.

-Bonjour, je suis Ginny Potter, la femme de Harry, entrez ! Carlisle s'occupe d'eux à l'étage.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Le monsieur en fauteuil roulant se présenta et présenta ceux qui l'accompagnaient. C'étaient les pères des loups.

Un cri atroce retentit, je sursautai. Tous comme les autres en bas avec moi. Teddy me serra la main, angoissé.

-Je peux ? dit Sam à Billy Black.

-Oui, acquiesça celui-ci.

Sam le saisit dans ses bras et monta l'escalier, les autres portèrent son fauteuil. Une fois devant la porte, je toquai doucement. Un autre cri retentit. Je voulus ouvrir mais Sam m'en empêcha.

-Le docteur fait son boulot, attendons qu'il nous dise d'entrer.

Après quinze bonnes minutes, Carlisle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Nous l'observions tous, très pâles.

-Jacob, a eu six côtes brisées, trois de chaque coté. Elles se sont ressoudées n'importe comment et j'ai dû les recasser. Il lui faudra un peu de temps avant de pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Il récupère vite, heureusement. Quil va mieux, il est déjà sur pied, sa cheville n'a pas de séquelles, l'os n'avait pas été touché. Harry…

Il hésitait, je soutins son regard et l'encourageai.

-Il a encore un peu de fièvre sûrement dû à sa plaie qui s'est infectée avant d'être refermée par la potion que vous aviez remise à Remus. Mais il en a déjà moins, ça baisse rapidement. Je l'ai mis sous antibiotique par précaution pour aider son corps à lutter contre l'infection plus vite. La plaie a bien cicatrisée mais son épaule est un peu paralysée car des tissus musculaires ont été touchés, il lui faudra de la rééducation mais ça ira, je pense. Il dort. Il a besoin de repos.

J'étai résignée. Cela allait être difficile mais au moins il était là, bien en vie.

Carlisle autorisa une visite par personne. Les blessés avaient besoin de repos. Quil sortit de la chambre, vêtu d'un simple short. Son père le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le voir.

-Et mon fils ? Demanda un des pères à Carlisle.

-Embry n'est pas encore rentré, répondit Quil. Mais aux dernières nouvelles il allait bien.

-Allez-y Billy, dit Sam.

Carlisle se poussa pour le laisser passer et lui ouvrit la porte.

-Merci de vous être occupés de nos garçons, murmura Billy à celui-ci.

Carlisle opina de la tête et Billy pénétra dans la chambre le visage sombre.

-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Carlisle gardait son sens de l'hospitalité intact malgré les évènements.

Je déclinai son offre tout comme les autres. Sauf Quil…

-J'mangerais bien un morceau…

Son père lui tapota l'épaule :

-Tu ne perds pas le nord.

-Suivez-moi, dit Carlisle.

Ils descendirent tous y compris Teddy. Je les suivis donc, en espérant que je n'aurais pas trop longtemps à attendre pour voir mon Harry. J'aurais pu me sentir mal à l'aise parmi tous ces hommes, mais j'avais été élevée avec des garçons alors c'était la routine pour moi.

Finalement, l'accueil chaleureux de Carlisle brisa la glace. Et tandis que Quil s'empiffrait, c'était le mot juste, les autres buvaient un verre et Teddy un jus de fruit. J'étais encore en colère contre Carlisle malgré ce qu'il avait fait pour soigner Harry et je le lui fis sentir. Il me lança un sourire triste mais je ne céderai pas. Je refusai toute collation. De toute façon, j'avais mangé il n'y a pas si longtemps et j'étais nouée. Je pensai aussi à Hermione et à Ron… à ce qu'ils traversaient. J'aurais voulu en informer Harry.

-Nous avons vu la camionnette de Bella à l'entrée, dit un des pères subitement.

Carlisle sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Il est bientôt dix-huit heures trente, le père de Bella va rentrer de son travail. Avec tous ces meurtres il veut qu'elle rentre directement après ses cours, dit-il.

Chacun l'observa, comprenant le problème.

-Ils arrivent, lança Carlisle soulagé.

En effet, Jasper et un des loups, un jeune homme élancé au teint mat, l'air satisfait, franchirent le seuil de la cuisine. Où était Remus ?

Un des pères accueillit le nouveau venu avec chaleur.

-Où est Edward ? demanda Carlisle.

-Il est allé se changer il arrive.

Jasper tenait un balai à la main.

-C'est celui d'Harry ! M'exclamai-je.

Il me le tendit.

-Comment vont les blessés ? Demanda Jasper.

-Ça va, répondit Carlisle.

-On l'a eue papa ! Cria le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, précisa Jasper.

Edward entra dans la pièce vêtu d'un col roulé gris chiné et d'un jean. Il nous narra tout ce qui s'était passé. J'en eus des frissons en constatant que Zabini était toujours en liberté et que Remus était à sa merci. J'espérais, vu ses capacités que Remus arriverait à lui échapper. Sur la fin de son récit, je vis qu'Edward hésitait. Jasper le coupa.

-Carlisle, j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est urgent.

Jasper et Carlisle sortirent de la pièce .Teddy pleurait, il tomba dans les bras d'Edward qui tentait tout pour le consoler. J'eus un pincement au cœur.

-Ton papa est fort, c'est un membre de l'ordre. Il ne se laisserait pas enquiquiner par un Serpentard.

Teddy acquiesça, séchant ses larmes. Edward était resté et je l'observai à loisir pendant que Teddy le serrait dans ses bras lui exprimant ses inquiétudes. Il était aussi beau que ce que j'avais pu percevoir de par les flammes de la cheminée. Dommage qu'il y ait tant de chagrin dans son cœur. Mais s'était compréhensible après la perte de sa sœur. Je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé Harry…

J'aurais aimé l'aider.

-Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, dit il en s'adressant à moi.

Surprise, je le dévisageai, voyant pour la première fois ses iris ambrées plus lipides et plus lumineux que ceux des membres de sa famille.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, rajouta-t-il.

Teddy esquissa un léger sourire, toujours contre Edward. Je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien l'amuser.

-Ça m'étonnerait, répliquai-je.

Il sourit, ce qui le rendit encore plus beau.

-Ce que je veux dire, précisa-t-il, c'est que j'entends ce que vous pensez…

-Ah t'étais pas au courant de ça ? Me lança Quil en ricanant.

Je rougis comme une pivoine. Mon bébé s'agita. Edward se concentra en fixant mon ventre.

-Votre bébé ressent votre stress, il réclame un peu de calme.

C'était avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes que je le vis s'approcher. Je le fixai, interdite. De plus près, il était à tomber, je me rappelai heureusement que j'étais folle amoureuse de mon mari, blessé à l'étage. Sinon…

-Ne vous en faites pas je ne lui dirai rien, se moqua-t-il sans la moindre méchanceté.

Il se pencha vers mon ventre et après un instant se redressa.

-Votre bébé est fatigué, il veut dormir mais toute cette agitation l'en empêche.

Je caressai mon ventre par instinct.

-Vous pouvez vraiment entendre ce qu'il pense ?

-Plutôt ce qu'il ressent, rectifia-t-il.

Teddy vint vers lui.

-Je dois te montrer quelque chose, c'est important.

Teddy le tira donc par le bras et ils quittèrent la pièce me laissant seule avec le clan des loups. En jetant un coup d'œil vers eux, je vis qu'ils m'observaient tous, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. A part Sam qui était ailleurs. Embry se débrouilla pour trouver à manger.

Je préférai les laisser entre eux et suivre Teddy et Edward. Ils étaient dans le petit salon. Je m'assis près d'eux et les regardai. Ils avaient les yeux fermés, Teddy avait mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Celui-ci tressaillit à un moment. Teddy ôta brutalement sa main.

-Ne t'arrête pas Teddy, montre moi la fin, insista Edward.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Tu sais que je le saurai de toute façon.

Alors Teddy lui montra la suite de son rêve. Edward se redressa, les yeux absents…

-Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il nom d'un gobelin ? M'exclamai-je, en proie de nouveau au stress.

-Je ne la laisserai pas mourir, je ne supporterai pas de la perdre, murmura Edward.

Il alla vers la cheminée et posa ses deux mains sur le rebord. Il y posa sa tête et ferma les yeux.

-Qui ? Demandai-je.

Teddy me regarda avec angoisse.

-Il parle de Rosella, je la vois mourir sous un sortilège de mort.

Je ne réagis pas vraiment. Je le devrais pourtant. Je regardai Edward et réalisai qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ! Quel gâchis !

C'est à ce moment là que je distinguai le regard qu'il me lança, un regard dur…

J'avais déjà oublié qu'il entendait ce que je pensai. Tant pis, c'était ce que je ressentais !

-Gardez vos jugements pour vous ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Dites-moi comment faire ? M'agaçai-je.

Il plissa les lèvres et sortit de la pièce. Teddy s'était assis, il fixait le sol d'un air triste.

-Je sais bien que t'aimes pas Rosella mais elle s'est bien occupée de papa, et je veux qu'ils reviennent tous les deux ! Tous les trois, se reprit-il.

Je ne relevai pas, m'approchant du garçonnet, je le pris dans mes bras.

-Vous pouvez allez voir votre mari, annonça une voix.

C'était le père de Jacob. Je le remerciai et y allai de ce pas suivi de Teddy.

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

Encore sous le coup de ce que je venais de voir, je marchais d'un pas peu assuré cherchant Carlisle et Jasper. Ils n'étaient pas loin, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée je les trouvai sur le perron. Carlisle d'habitude si calme était en proie à une violente colère. Jasper l'avait mis au courant pour Alice.

-Qui ? Qui nous en veut ? Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi de se sacrifier ? Elle aurait dû m'en parler, s'emporta-t-il.

Jasper ressentait aussi de la colère. Il comprenait notre père.

-Vous savez bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu nous en parler car nous connaissant elle savait que nous nous serions mis en danger pour la protéger elle et notre clan. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive et elle a dû voir qu'on saurait la vérité et qu'on règlerait ce problème sans attirer l'attention sur nous, déclarai-je peu sûr de moi cependant.

Ils ne répondirent pas.

-Je sais que tu veux partir mais…Commençai-je.

-Je vais t'aider à retrouver les filles et ensuite nous irons chez les Volturi. Car je sais que tu veux en être et connaître la vérité. Nous saurons qui veut notre peau et nous la vengerons, annonça Jasper, la voix dure.

-Je suis d'accord pour aller les voir, je pense qu'ils sauront nous aider à trouver ceux qui ont assassiné ma fille.

Soulagé d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'eux, je leur fis ensuite part du rêve de Teddy. Je fis bonne figure mais je ne faisais pas illusion. Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-On va les retrouver !

Carlisle s'éloigna un moment prétextant qu'il voulait réfléchir. Jasper souhaitait voir Teddy pour voir de ses propres yeux le rêve. J'en profitai pour faire des recherches sur internet, concernant la ville de Salem. Cela nous faciliterait la tâche une fois sur place. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'avais les renseignements que je voulais. J'allais sortir de ma chambre, quand je perçus des cris. Jacob s'était réveillé et voulait repartir chercher Bella. Quel fichu caractère ! Mais je le comprenais. Je partis en direction de la chambre. Sam le retenait et je vins lui prêter main forte.

-Ne me touche pas, sale sangsue !

Je lui expliquai qu'on avait des indices grâce à Teddy et je lui assurai que nous trouverions l'endroit où elles étaient séquestrées (elles et pas ils car je supposai ardemment que Remus avait réussi à s'échapper). Je m'en occupai avec Jasper. Quil et Embry arrivèrent et protestèrent, ils voulaient en être aussi. Jacob épuisé se recoucha. Vaincu. Il enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire. S'il mettait la main sur Irina…Je l'informai que ce n'était plus la peine…

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Soupira-t-il, toujours soucieux.

Carlisle entra et avant de nous expulser tous hors de la pièce, il demanda ce qu'on faisait pour Charlie.

- il faut l'appeler pour lui dire qu'elle ne rentrera pas ce soir, qu'elle dort chez une copine…un truc dans le genre, proposa Jacob. Vaux mieux attendre un peu et ne pas l'inquiéter. Si vraiment on n'y arrive pas…

Il se tut.

- On avisera à ce moment là, finit Carlisle.

-Qui va l'appeler ? Il va se méfier si ce n'est pas Bella qui l'appelle, fis-je remarquer.

-On n'a qu'à prendre sa place une demi-heure, le temps de rassurer son père et de prétexter une soirée entre fille, suggéra la femme d'Harry.

Silence. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Ginevra Potter.

-Comment on fait ça ? Demanda Jacob, rompant le silence.

Il était sceptique, comme nous tous.

-Un peu de Polynectar, une branche de cheveux de Bella et hop le tour est joué, nous expliqua-t-elle.

Devant notre air intrigué, elle nous expliqua les effets de cette potion.

-Et vous avez du Polynectar ? La questionnai-je.

-Rosella en a.

Mon cœur se serra.

-Dans sa camionnette il y a sûrement un de ses cheveux ! Suggéra Jasper.

-Y'a qu'un seul problème, dit une voix inattendue.

Ginevra fit un bond et regarda Harry, tout comme nous. Elle lui caressa le visage, s'attardant sur la cicatrice à sa joue. Il était encore un peu confus et épuisé par la fièvre. Il tremblait un peu. Elle le couvrit jusqu'au cou.

-Et c'est… ? Relançai-je.

-Qui va boire le Polynectar ?

Je roulai en direction de la maison de Bella avec sa camionnette. En regardant dans le rétroviseur, je la vis ou plutôt je me vis transformé en elle. La seule différence était que la couleur de ses yeux était ambrée comme les miens et qu'elle était très pâle comme un vampire. Harry nous avait prévenus que le fait que je sois un vampire pouvait modifier certains effets du Polynectar. La transformation avait été douloureuse et au final je gardais, elle gardait… Je m'embrouillai avec tout ça! Bref, j'avais toujours la peau froide et le corps dur comme la pierre. Mon cœur était toujours inactif. Ils m'avaient tous dévisagé avec stupeur. Jasper lui avait esquissé un sourire, ce qui était rare ces derniers temps. Quant à Jacob, il avait failli en faire une syncope. Après ça, il avait voulu qu'on lui brûle les yeux !

Mais avais eu-je le choix ? Ginevra, dans son état ne pouvait prendre ce genre de mixture. Et j'étais le seul à connaitre suffisamment Bella pour faire illusion auprès de son père. Je réalisais maintenant que les autres avaient eu raison, c'était trop bizarre d'être dans sa peau. En plus d'être une fille, j'étais la fille que j'avais aimée plus que ma vie. J'étais dans son corps, cela me rendait fou. Vite, il fallait vite en finir ! J'étais habillée comme elle était habillée en arrivant à la villa il y a quelques heures. Je poussai la camionnette à fond pour arriver plus rapidement et en finir avec tout ça. Les loups et Jasper m'attendraient près de chez elle et une fois ce problème réglé nous irions à Salem.

Une fois la camionnette garée, je pris son sac à dos et pénétrai dans sa demeure. Je montai à l'étage pour déposer son sac et en rentrant dans sa chambre, des souvenirs affluèrent… J'étais triste que notre histoire se soit finie ainsi, j'étais en grande partie responsable de cet état de fait. Je soulevai une latte en bois de son plancher et récupérai des affaires à elle que j'avais caché quand nous nous étions séparés ou plutôt quand je l'avais abandonnée. Cd, photos, cadeaux… Je vidai son sac à dos de ses affaires scolaires et le remplis de ces objets souvenirs. Nous n'en avions plus besoin, j'allais les détruire dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. Je refis son lit et pris quelques habit pour donner le change à son père. Je pris aussi sa brosse à dent. En bas, je mis le sac à l'entrée et partis en cuisine pour fouiller le réfrigérateur. Il était presque vide. Je trouvai néanmoins de quoi faire une omelette et une salade de tomates. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je terminai.

C'est avec appréhension que je restai figé devant l'évier faisant mine de finir la vaisselle. Dans quel guêpier je m'étais fourré ?

* * *

**POV ROSELLA**

J'avais un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quand Ewan m'avait droguée. J'avais vu Bella un long moment après et j'avais craqué, chose que j'étais sûre de ne pas avoir faite devant lui. La présence de Bella m'avait réconfortée. J'avais très mal, j'avais froid, je tremblai à cause de la fièvre. Malgré tout, je ne délirais pas trop, j'avais conscience d'être dans une situation inextricable. Et puis j'avais émergée, ma plaie au visage avait été soignée, à mon avis avec de l'essence de dictame. Je n'avais plus mal au visage et ma fièvre diminuait progressivement. Constatant que Bella et moi n'étions plus seules, c'est avec stupéfaction que je vis Remus Lupin debout devant moi. Il m'aida à me relever et nous partîmes en direction de la sortie. Je tenais mon poignet qui me faisait souffrir. Il avait stupéfixé un des acolytes d'Ewan mais il ne savait pas où celui-ci était, ce qui n'était pas fait pour me rassurer.

Quand nous entendîmes les cris déchirants d'autres personnes enfermées et destinées à Merlin sait quoi, Remus nous intima d'attendre tandis qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. La porte explosa suite à un sort qu'il avait lancé. La pièce se refroidit considérablement, mon cœur s'accéléra. C'est alors qu'il apparût. Remus trébucha et tomba. Il fallait réagir vite avant que le détraqueur n'aspira son âme. Sa peur était palpable. Moi-même, je fus submergée par des visions cauchemardesques de cette horrible nuit d'il y a trois ans, m'entendant hurler, j'avais aussi des images de mes parents mutilés, leurs cris résonnants à mes oreilles. Je vacillai, encore un peu fébrile, je n'avais plus beaucoup de force avec tout ce qui m'était arrivé mais il fallait agir. Bella semblait affectée mais pas accablée.

-Il faut lancer un Patronus puissant contre le détraqueur pour l'éloigner sinon il va aspirer l'âme de Remus ! M'exclamai-je.

Elle comprit ce qu'était un détraqueur car elle regarda vers la chose putride qui se penchait sur Remus. Je descendis les marches.

-Hey ! Criai-je. Je suis là, j'ai plein de choses horribles à partager avec toi.

Le détraqueur se détourna de Remus, hésitant. Puis s'approcha de moi lentement. Je distinguai d'un coup d'œil que Remus reprenait contenance et il leva sa baguette vers le détraqueur. Il ferma les yeux puis cria :

-Spero patronum !

Un magnifique loup argenté se profila et alla heurter le détraqueur qui recula dans le fond du couloir.

-Venez Bella, cria Remus. Il faut l'enfermer dans la pièce où vous étiez prisonnières. Tenez ! J'ai la baguette de Harry que j'ai repris au Serpentard.

Il lui tendit la baguette. Bella se précipita vers lui et la saisit, le sourire aux lèvres. Je reculai vers l'escalier tout comme eux et ils envoyèrent tous les deux un Patronus vers le détraqueur. Bella me stupéfia par son aptitude à produire des sortilèges. Son Patronus était un aigle, vif et agile. A eux deux, ils repoussèrent et enfermèrent le détraqueur dans notre ancienne prison.

Une fois le danger passé, nous allions voir ce qui se passait là où nous avions entendu les cris. C'était une pièce sombre, des corps gisaient au sol. J'eus un haut-le-cœur tout comme Bella. Il y avait des personnes qui déliraient. Bella s'exclama :

-C'est les proprios de la maison là !

Elle nous montra du doigt quatre personnes prostrées les unes contre les autres au milieu de ceux qui déliraient. Il y avait un homme d'une trentaine d'année et une femme d'environ le même âge serrant ce que je supposai être leurs deux enfants contre eux (une fille et un garçon d'une dizaine d'années). Leurs yeux exorbités témoignaient de l'horreur qu'ils étaient en train de vivre et de la panique qu'ils ressentaient. Je pensai que la folie ne les avait pas gagnés car ils étaient ensemble.

-Ne leur faites plus de mal, je vous en supplie, cria le père dans notre direction. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez. Ne ramenez plus cette chose près de nous. Nous avons compris…

-Satan nous attend, il nous réclame à corps et à cri. Il envoie quelqu'un nous chercher ! S'écria un jeune homme.

Il n'y avait que des jeunes adultes atteint de folie. Pourront-ils s'en remettre ? J'en doutais.

-Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal, nous sommes là pour vous libérer. Venez vite avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

L'odeur commençait à être gênante à cause des cinq corps au sol. Ils n'étaient pas morts depuis longtemps apparemment mais la chaleur de la pièce accélérait le processus de décomposition. Une potion d'embaumement n'aurait pas été du luxe.

Le père nous dévisagea sceptique. Nos tenues devaient peut-être le rendre méfiant.

-Nous avons enfermé la chose qui vous faisait peur. Nous aussi avons été enfermées par ces personnes. Nous avons réussi à nous sauver grâce à cet homme, dis-je en lui montrant Remus.

Je m'approchai encore plus. Il vit mon visage et mon cou. Il céda et c'est avec précaution que nous fîmes sortir ceux qui étaient encore en vie de la cellule.

- Que faisons-nous des corps ? Demandai-je à Remus. Ces personnes ont des familles.

-Nous ne pouvons rien pour eux maintenant. Nous préviendrons la police magique une fois en sécurité.

Nous aidions les plus démunis. Malgré mon état de fatigue, je trouvai le courage d'aider ces gens. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il leur arrivait mais nous n'avions pas le temps de leur expliquer.

-Il faut quitter cette maison au plus vite, décréta Remus.

Le père refusa, il voulait récupérer sa maison. Il obligea sa femme à s'en aller et lui demanda de prendre la voiture pour conduire les autres à l'hôpital. Une fois dans le séjour nous vîmes celui qui m'avait agressée chez les Cullen ligoté comme un saucisson. Il avait les yeux fermés. Remus dit au propriétaire de s'en aller à nouveau. Celui-ci refusa de plus belle mais poussa sa femme et ses enfants vers la sortie en compagnie des trois autres rescapés. Remus réveilla le complice d'Ewan. Bella alla vers lui et lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure.

-Ça c'est pour tout-à-l'heure, siffla-t-elle. Et je suis gentille !

Il vacilla, surpris puis effrayé. J'aurais aimé en faire autant mais mon poignet était trop mal en point. Vivement que je prenne du Pouss'os. Son visage se tordit comme s'il avait mal. Il y avait des traces de sang séché sur sa cape au niveau de son épaule droite. La cape était abimée par un déchirure.

-C'est quoi son nom ? Demandai-je à Bella.

-Zabini.

Je me postai devant lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Zabini où est mon frère ?

Un « pop » se fit entendre, nous faisant tous sursauter.

-Je suis là.

* * *

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre. J'ai fait au mieux. A bientôt pour la suite.


	25. Case départ

Relecture : Brynamon.

Elle m'a fait corriger un détail important. Merci petite sœur !

Je ne suis plus très loin du dénouement. Alors merci de m'encourager pour avoir une bonne dose d'inspiration.

A votre avis depuis combien de jours Harry est à Forks ? Question pour ceux qui ont bien suivi !^^

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 25: CASE DEPART**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

-Bella ? S'exclama Charlie.

-Oui, répondis-je de ma voix grave.

Horrifié, je me raclai la gorge cherchant le ton juste. Cette situation était surréaliste. Si Bella me voyait, elle m'en voudrait de faire une si piètre imitation d'elle. Charlie se délesta de son blouson de chérif et butta contre le sac à dos de Bella. Il trébucha et il se mit à pester. J'étais liquéfié.

-Bella ! Qu'est-ce que ton sac fout dans l'entrée ? Cria-t-il. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

Je ne répondis pas. Il continua à râler.

-Mauvaise journée ? Demandai-je pour la forme en continuant de faire semblant de faire la vaisselle.

-Encore ces attaques, ça s'est amplifié, soupira-t-il.

Son inquiétude était profonde et cela le minait. Il se sentait inutile. Et moi, j'étais écoeuré car des membres de mon espèce semaient le malheur sans état d'âme et cela dans le seul but d'assouvir le désir de vengeance de sorciers mégalomanes.

-Ce n'est pas de votre… de ta faute ! Ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même.

Le tutoiement avait du mal à passer. L'habitude.

Il vint près de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me raidis brusquement. Il se pencha vers moi, je reculai instinctivement. Il voulait surement m'embrasser sur la joue, réalisai-je. Il se redressa perplexe.

-Ça va fillette ?

-Oui, dis-je d'un ton peu assuré. Je pense que j'ai du chopper un truc et je ne veux pas te le refiler.

J'essayai de parler comme Bella mais le naturel revenait au galop. Il hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai t'as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. Il regarda vers le plat de salade et râla encore:

-Je ne suis pas à la diète comme toi, moi ! Enfin bref…

Il se lava les mains dans l'évier adjacent et alla s'installer à table. Cependant, il resta immobile, contemplant son assiette d'un œil morne. Il avait des doutes sur l'implication des loups géants. Il songeait à quelque chose de plus particulier. Il pensa soudain à sa grand-mère.

-A quoi pensez… penses-tu papa ? Me repris-je à temps.

Il revint au monde présent, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce que je disais. Je sentis son regard s'attarder sur moi. Je n'osai toujours pas le regarder en face.

-Tu me fais penser à ma grand-mère Hilda. Tu lui ressembles un peu.

-Ah oui ?

Je ne m'appesantis pas plus sur le sujet car je ne savais pas ce que Bella connaissait de son arrière grand-mère.

-Elle était exubérante et un peu excentrique. Elle était attirée par le paranormal, les mythes et la magie. Elle avait même une boule de cristal.

Il sourit.

-Je l'aimais beaucoup tu sais, j'aurais aimé que tu la rencontres. Mais la maladie l'a emportée avant que tu naisses. Quand j'étais enfant, elle me prédisait souvent des choses extraordinaires.

-Comme quoi ?

J'oubliai ce pour quoi j'étais là, intéressé par les révélations de Charlie.

-Oh ! Rien de bien précis…répondit-il évasif.

Il voulait garder ça pour lui.

-Elle n'avait pas toute sa tête je pense. Mais, continua-t-il nostalgique, elle m'avait dis que j'aurai une fille hors du commun. Et en cela elle avait raison.

Sa fierté était réelle. Je fus gêné car Bella ratait un moment très particulier. Je me demandai si son arrière grand-mère n'avait pas réellement des dons de prémonitions. Elle faisait peut-être partie de la lignée des Black d'Angleterre.

-Ça a été l'école ? Demanda-t-il, tout en commençant à manger.

Il voulait briser la gêne installée entre nous en changeant de sujet.

-Oui. Au fait, Angela voudrait que je vienne dormir chez elle ce soir. Il y aura aussi Jessica. On va réviser un peu, manger de la pizza et mater un dvd.

Je m'en sortais pas mal. Il sembla hésiter. Je le regardai donc franchement pour objecter.

-Je sais pas… T'es malade et demain tu as cours et puis j'ai pas envie que tu traines…

Il se stoppa en pleine phrase. Les yeux ronds.

-Tes yeux ?

Aïe !

-C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie de porter des lentilles ? S'exclama-t-il mécontent.

-Oh heu ça… dis-je soulagé que Charlie m'ais tendu une perche. C'est juste une blague entre filles… un stupide pari que j'ai perdu…pour ce soir.

Il se tut un instant. Je me retins de ne pas sourire. Il secoua la tête.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas parier ! Tu es poisseuse comme pas possible.

Je fis mine d'être vexée.

-C'est bon papa… Et puis je me sens bien, j'ai juste mal à la gorge. Demain, j'ai mon premier cours à dix heures.

Je savais que j'avais gagné. Mince, il voulait m'accompagner.

-Je vais y aller avec ma voiture comme ça demain j'irai directement au lycée.

Me revoilà coincé avec la voiture de Bella. Je gérai mal la situation. Il flancha néanmoins conscient qu'il devait me laisser ou plutôt lui laisser un peu de liberté.

-Ok ! Appelle-moi quand t'arrives.

-J'ai perdu mon portable.

-T'as vraiment pas de tête ! T'es comme ta mère !

Je ne relevai pas.

-C'est bon… Vas-y j'te fais confiance mais ne traines pas, tu vas d'ici à chez elle et de chez elle au lycée.

J'acquiesçai, soucieux. Mon histoire était bancale. Il risquait de découvrir le pot aux roses si nous ne parvenions pas à les retrouver rapidement. J'espérai qu'avec de la chance nous serions rentrés demain matin si tout allait bien. Il termina de manger tout en prévoyant de ressortir faire quelques courses chez l'épicier du centre. Il avait encore faim.

Il sortit de la pièce et monta se changer. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers l'entrée et saisis le sac à dos. Je lui fis mes adieux et je me dirigeai vers la Chevrolet. Je me mis au volant de la camionnette et démarrai. Un peu plus loin, j'entendis un, puis deux, puis trois chocs violents à l'arrière de la camionnette. Ils râlaient car je n'avais pas su gérer « le truc ». Cependant, ils comprenaient que ça n'avait pas dû être facile. Pour plus de sécurité, je garai la camionnette pas loin de chez Angela Weber, des fois que Charlie vérifie mon histoire discrètement. Il n'appellerait pas, il n'était pas du genre à espionner Bella. Son portable était au sol, je le mis dans la boîte à gants.

Je repris rapidement mon apparence, à la plus grande satisfaction de ma santé mentale, et c'est avec soulagement que je constatai que je n'avais plus de douleurs costales. Je me changeai discrètement et pris donc la direction de Salem avec Jasper, Embry et Quil, laissant le sac à dos dans la camionnette. Dès mon retour, je le récupérerai pour détruire ce qu'il y avait dedans.

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Harry n'avait presque plus de fièvre. Il ne souffrait quasiment plus. Il était cependant extrêmement fatigué. Et préoccupé.

Après le départ d'Edward et des autres, il s'était assoupit. La présence de Ginny l'avait aidé à se détendre. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir causé des soucis et il s'en excusait jusque dans son sommeil. Quand il émergea il faisait encore clair dehors. Il ne devait pas être plus de vingt heures. La pièce avait une lampe d'allumée. Ginny s'était absentée. Jacob semblait en proie à des cauchemars. Harry se redressa non sans mal. Son épaule semblait engourdie mais c'était mieux que la souffrance d'un corps tranchant donnant la sensation de recevoir de l'acide dans le corps. Il porta machinalement sa main à son épaule. Il réussit à s'asseoir et tenta précautionneusement de se lever. Il avait perdu pas mal de sang c'était sûr et cela l'avait affaibli. Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à tenir debout quelques minutes. Il alla vers Jacob pour tenter de l'apaiser mais il échoua. Devait-il le réveiller ? Rien n'était moins sûr. La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny se précipita vers lui, contrariée. Elle l'obligea à retourner s'allonger.

-Harry soit raisonnable ! Fais-le au moins pour moi si tu ne veux pas que j'accouche dans les prochaines heures à cause du stress que tu me causes.

Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Il s'allongea donc sans difficulté et observa sa femme avec tristesse, conscient de l'avoir fait souffrir. C'était juste que Jacob était en proie à une détresse morale importante et il aurait voulu l'aider ou du moins le rassurer. Il se sentait mal, tout tournait au cauchemar. Et il était là bloqué dans ce lit, laissant d'autres personnes risquer leur vie parce qu'il avait échoué à retrouver Bella et Rosella.

-Tu as raison de m'en vouloir…

-Ce n'est pas ça. En fait, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il attendit qu'elle poursuive, attentif.

-C'est le bébé de Ron et Hermione.

Son estomac se contracta.

-Il y a eu des complications. Ils sont à Ste Mangouste pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas encore eu d'autres nouvelles. Je ne sais rien de plus.

Elle se tut. Elle était visiblement éprouvée par cette nouvelle plus qu'alarmante. Il prit sa main et la serra comme il put.

-Où est James ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Avec maman. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Il y a trop de changements dans sa vie. Je suis inquiète Harry.

-Je le suis aussi.

-Nous aurions dû être près d'eux dans cette épreuve. Et James n'aurait pas dû être séparé de nous.

Il préféra se taire. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'allègerait leur cœur malheureux. Elle s'allongea près de lui et ils restèrent un bon moment sans parler. Jacob était toujours en proie à des cauchemars. Il répétait le nom de Bella très souvent.

-Son père et ses amis sont rentrés. Il voulait ramener Jacob avec lui mais Carlisle a été catégorique : pas de déplacement ce soir. Alors ils vont repasser demain. Sam a poussé Billy à rentrer car il voulait rester. Il est encore fragile à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Après un énième marmonnement de Jacob, Ginny regarda Harry qui hocha la tête. Elle se leva et alla vers lui. Elle fit de son mieux pour le calmer. Sa voix douce eut raison de sa peur et il respira plus sereinement, s'enfonçant enfin dans un sommeil réparateur.

-Tu devrais aussi te reposer mon ange. Tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu as assez dormi cette après-midi ?

-Oui j'ai pas mal dormi mais j'avoue que je ne serai pas contre une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis extenuée avec tous ces évènements.

Harry ordonna à sa femme d'aller au lit. Elle refusa d'être séparée de lui.

-J'ai peur de m'endormir et de voir en me réveillant que tu n'es plus là.

-Je ne peux aller nulle part, je suis coincé ici.

Une pointe d'amertume perça dans sa voix malgré lui. Et elle s'en rendit compte.

-Tu es frustré, c'est compréhensible. Tu veux tout le temps aider les autres et puis les voir partir et risquer leur vie doit te miner au plus haut point.

Il ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Je t'en aime que plus, si tu ne réagissais pas comme ça tu ne serais pas le Harry que j'aime.

Elle hésita.

-Pourtant je t'avoue que je suis heureuse que tu ne soies pas parti avec eux. Avec ce qui arrive à Ron et Hermione, je veux te garder près de moi. Je veux préserver ma famille.

Il sentit son regard posé sur lui, elle attendait une réaction de sa part. Bonne ou mauvaise.

Il repensa à la forme que l'épouvantard avait prise avant d'affronter Zabini. Sa peur qu'il avait que sa famille se retrouve seule et que Ginny finisse par le haïr par delà la mort. Il voulait être là pour voir grandir ses enfants. Il voulait aussi être là pour dorloter sa femme et soutenir ses amis. Le Harry dévoué et le Harry égoïste s'affrontèrent.

-D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

* * *

**POV REMUS**

Un homme apparut, son visage peu avenant laissait supposer qu'il était l'ennemi. Je compris qu'il était le fameux jumeau. Il eut un sourire sournois et lança un sort d'expulsion à Rosella qui l'esquiva de justesse. Bella tenta de le stupefixer mais il avait déjà transplané. Il se rematérialisa derrière Rosella qui s'était relevée avec un peu de mal en frottant son poignet. Elle devait s'y attendre car elle lui décocha un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac. Le propriétaire alla prendre une chaise qu'il voulut écraser sur la tête du frère de Rosella mais il transplana à nouveau et la chaise s'écrasa au sol non loin de celle-ci. C'était agaçant de le voir transplaner de la sorte.

-Vous ne devriez pas m'énerver, dit-il au propriétaire en réapparaissant. Sinon je tue votre femme et vos enfants.

Nous nous liquéfiâmes tous sur place.

-Que leur avez-vous fait ? Où sont-ils ? S'époumona le père effrayé.

Le jumeau ricana. Rosella plongea sur lui, elle paraissait hors d'elle. Il pointa sa baguette vers elle, un rictus aux lèvres. J'envoyai un sort bouclier pour la protéger. Il se tourna vers moi. Ses prunelles d'un rose-violet étrange me glacèrent. Le mal semblait l'habiter. Il n'avait pas d'état d'âme, il pouvait tuer de sang froid.

Contre toute attente, il jeta un sort pour rompre les liens du serpentard qui nous regardait, effrayé. Il avait cherché un moyen de se défaire de ses liens et maintenant il était libre. Il sauta sur ses jambes et pris une position de défense. Il grimaçait, il devait avoir mal quelque part. J'allais le neutraliser quand le jumeau stupéfixa le propriétaire sous nos yeux consternés et le mit sur son épaule. Il alla ensuite vers Zabini.

-Si vous partez, on le tue.

Ils transplanèrent. Nous nous regardâmes, indécis. Nous aurions pu transplaner d'ici et enfin recouvrer la liberté.

-On ne peut pas le laisser, s'exclama Bella. Et sa famille ?

-Nous le savons Bella, répondit Rosella, à cran. Et il est hors de question qu'ils s'en tirent comme ça.

Nous étions tous d'accord. Malgré la possibilité d'être libre nous choisissions de rester.

-Et puis Jake, Harry et Edward vont arriver en renfort…Affirma Bella. Teddy a dû leur montrer le rêve.

-C'est-à-dire que…Commençai-je. Jacob et Harry sont blessés.

Je vis Bella blêmir, elle s'avança vers moi et saisit mes bras. Elle commença à bafouiller. Je tentai de la rassurer mais rien n'y fit. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je cherchai du soutien vers Rosella. Elle était pâle aussi.

-Harry…

Elle tenta de se reprendre.

- Et Edward ? Ajouta-t-elle.

-Il va bien. Physiquement en tout cas. Il était sur le point d'exterminer Irina avec Jasper quand je les ai laissés. Ils veulent tous vous retrouver, les loups ont fait alliance avec les vampires.

Mais Bella n'écoutait pas. Toujours choquée.

Les malfrats réapparurent. Zabini avait une baguette à la main cette fois et il fulminait.

-Ils l'ont tuée ! Ils ont tué ma tante et l'ont fait disparaitre comme si elle n'était rien.

Il nous visait tour à tour ne sachant sur qui déverser sa colère. Le frère de Rosella le regardait sans bouger un peu à l'écart, il gardait le père sur son épaule comme s'il pesait le poids d'une plume. Il recula un peu plus et je perçus qu'il boitait. Il se délesta du père et posa un pied sur son torse comme un trophée. Cela me révolta mais je revins vers Zabini qui commençait à nous mitrailler de sort explosif, détruisant une bonne partie du séjour. Il fallait vite les neutraliser et libérer la famille, il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

Rosella, qui était la plus exposée car elle n'avait pas de baguette, s'était refugiée derrière le canapé. Bella était toujours près de moi. Je savais qu'elle manquait de pratique, je lui soufflai quelques sorts pour qu'elle se défende tout en la protégeant en la gardant derrière moi. Je fis une tentative pour désarmer Zabini qui fonctionna, sa baguette atterrit non loin de Rosella toujours planquée derrière le canapé. Elle voulut la prendre mais Bella l'en empêcha :

-Ne la touche pas ! C'est une baguette piégée, elle va te brûler la main.

Elle recula donc, dépitée. Bella contre-attaqua rapidement mais Zabini esquiva, se traina au sol vers sa baguette qu'il récupéra promptement et fit marche arrière. Je vis Rosella ramasser quelque chose que Zabini avait perdu en route. Mais à part moi personne ne sembla le remarquer.

-Je perds mon temps ici, ce n'est pas vous que je veux ! S'écria subitement le Serpentard avant de disparaitre.

Le frère de Rosella ne semblait même pas surpris. Je lui décochai un sortilège de stupéfixion mais celui-ci ricocha sur lui et revint vers moi, dans l'incompréhension totale je perdis connaissance sous les cris des filles.

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

Blaise apparut devant les grilles de la demeure où se trouvaient ceux qui avait tué sa tante bien aimée. Il commençait à faire sombre. Il écumait de rage, il voulait les faire souffrir. Et il était persuadé que Potter était encore en vie. Il voulait se montrer digne de sa tante en finissant ce pour quoi il était venu. Et il fallait qu'il la venge, il devait lui rendre ce dernier hommage. Il savait que Potter n'avait plus sa baguette, c'était un atout. Quant aux autres, un bon sortilège de mort suffirait. Il comptait sur l'effet de surprise.

Malgré sa colère, il essayait de réfléchir. Il était blessé, il devait faire attention. Quant il avait récupéré sa baguette dans la forêt, il s'était soigné un minimum avec des sorts complexes que lui avait appris certains Mangemorts quand il était encore au service du Lord Noir.

Il lança des contre-sorts très puissants pour contrer la protection de la maison. Il regarda le ciel chargé en nuages noirs annonçant un orage imminent. C'est avec détermination qu'il franchit la grille et avança d'un pas assuré vers la porte d'entrée qu'il fit exploser.

Harry qui s'était assoupi dans les bras de sa femme, ouvrit brusquement les yeux, alarmé. En regardant vers les fenêtres, il vit qu'elles clignotaient, signe qu'un intrus essayait de forcer la protection de la maison. Toutes les entrées et les fenêtres se verrouillèrent automatiquement. Il entendit une déflagration qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Ginny se redressa, désorientée. Il se dégagea de ses bras et se leva tant bien que mal. Pas le temps de se plaindre, ils étaient attaqués !

-Harry ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Va te mettre à l'abri, on nous attaque ! S'écria-t-il.

Elle refusa bien sûr de l'écouter, son cœur allait exploser, elle avait les jambes flageolantes. Elle se sentait un peu groggy mais le bébé, étrangement, était calme. Elle prit une longue inspiration et le suivit quand il ouvrit la porte.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau mais avec plus de fermeté.

-Quoi ? S'agaça-t-il.

-Jacob n'est pas dans son lit.

Harry se tourna et constata qu'effectivement Jacob n'était pas là. Un froid l'envahit, espérant qu'il se trouvait dans la maison à l'abri et qu'il n'était pas parti chercher Bella tout seul !

En bas, Carlisle était déjà à l'entrée, effaré par ce qui se passait. Il était au téléphone avec Emmett pour lui parler de ce que Jasper lui avait révélé quand il avait entendu cette explosion. Il n'avait pu que constater les dégâts. Il fut surpris de voir ce jeune homme seul qui lui faisait face. Un sorcier. Un sorcier très en colère.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Carlisle, calmement.

-Où sont-ils ? S'énerva Blaise, ignorant sa question.

-Qui ?

-Ceux qui ont tué ma tante, s'égosilla-t-il les yeux brillants.

La colère se mélangeait à la douleur d'avoir perdu sa tante. C'était vraiment l'une des rares personnes à le considérer comme un adulte respectable. Et non comme un enfant comme le faisait souvent sa mère. Il braqua sa baguette vers Carlisle, se voulant menaçant.

-Mes fils n'ont pas tué Irina.

-Je vous interdis de parler d'elle !

-Je vous assure ils n'ont rien à voir avec sa mort.

-Vous mentez ! J'étais là quand ils lui ont fait du mal. Je veux savoir comment ils ont réussi à…

Il s'interrompit.

- Je veux qu'ils souffrent, ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Ajouta-t-il, furibond.

Il se stoppa dans sa tirade. Regardant vers le haut de l'escalier. Son pouls s'accéléra encore plus, Potter était bien encore en vie ! Pas pour longtemps…

Il envoya un Expulso à Carlisle qui l'esquiva. Il continua, poussant Carlisle à reculer vers l'escalier.

Zabini pénétra complètement dans le séjour constata Harry.

Teddy qui avait entendu l'explosion était sorti de sa chambre. Il avait ensuite vu Harry et Ginny sortir de la chambre des blessés. Ginny lui avait tendu la main et lui avait fait signe de se taire. Malgré les protestations de Ginny, son parrain avait décidé de se mettre à découvert pour aider Carlisle. Même s'il n'avait pas de baguette, il n'allait pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire. Il avait obligé Ginny à l'emmener à l'abri.

Ginny impuissante car sans baguette elle aussi, alla avec le petit vers la chambre de Rosella pour chercher une potion qui pourrait les aider. Son esprit bouillonnait. Elle avait vu Zabini en bas. Il était plus effrayant que jamais. Tout ce qui faisait sa beauté légendaire s'était envolé. Il voulait la peau d'Harry et des frères Cullen. Elle allait lui faire voir de quel chaudron elle se servait ! Elle fouilla dans les affaires de Rosella pendant ce qui sembla être de longues minutes et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Teddy lui fit part de ses interrogations mais elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

Harry descendit doucement les marches et s'avança vers Zabini. Il se mit à hauteur de Carlisle. Celui-ci jaugeait l'individu, pour savoir comment l'appréhender sans le tuer. Harry se rappelait quand celui-ci avait voulu mettre un terme à sa vie et il ne se fit aucune illusion quant à ce qu'il lui réservait. Cependant Harry n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner. Surtout par un ancien partisan de Voldemort.

-Tu vas enfin avoir ce que tu mérites, Potter.

-Tu parles trop comme tous les mangemorts que j'ai affrontés, répliqua durement Harry.

Ce fut à cet instant que Ginny réapparut, une fiole à la main. Elle le lança sur Zabini de là-haut et celui-ci, surpris, fit exploser la fiole. Une fumée se répandit dans la pièce. Carlisle saisit Harry et remonta en un dixième de seconde vers Ginny et Teddy.

-Wow, dit Harry les yeux écarquillés.

-Reculons vite ! S'écria Ginny.

Elle ouvrit une des chambres et ils s'y enfermèrent. Elle alla ensuite vers la fenêtre qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir.

-Il faut la casser, décréta Harry, je ne peux pas supprimer les protections sans baguette.

Carlisle éloigna Ginny délicatement et fracassa la vitre d'un bon coup de coude.

-Allez-y et attention aux bris de verre, les avertit Carlisle.

Teddy, Harry et Ginny se penchèrent vers la source d'air et respirèrent un bon coup.

Zabini avait vu la belle Ginevra Wealey apparaitre du coin de l'œil. Il était parvenu à détruire la fiole qu'elle avait lancée sur lui. Mais une épaisse fumée bleue s'en était échappée, il recula mais la fumée était trop près de lui et se répandit trop vite pour l'esquiver complètement. Il en respira un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il mit son bras devant son nez et toussa. Il s'engourdit, il avança difficilement vers l'entrée puis s'ankylosa et se paralysa complètement. Un genre de Petrificus Totalus chimique l'avait mis ko. Ce fut avec horreur qu'il s'effondra car ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et il perdit connaissance.

Harry, soucieux, demanda à tout le monde s'ils allaient bien. Ensuite il questionna sa femme pour savoir ce qu'elle avait lancé sur Zabini. Elle le rassura ce n'était pas du poison, juste une potion paralysante. Elle leur certifia aussi que Zabini n'avait pas pu échapper à la fumée. Il était hors d'état de nuire maintenant et pendant les quelques heures que durerait l'effet de la potion.

-Où as-tu eu cette potion ?

-Dans les affaires de Rosella, quelle question ! J'ai un peu détaillé ce qu'elle avait quand Remus est parti à ta recherche avec Jasper.

-C'était risqué, fit remarquer Carlisle. Nous n'étions pas loin.

-C'est un risque que je devais courir car il fallait absolument le neutraliser. C'était peut-être notre seule chance.

-Heureusement, j'ai compris en voyant la fumée qu'il fallait vite nous éloigner, rétorqua Carlisle.

Ginny lui en sût gré.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Teddy.

Harry hésita mais il comprit que Teddy avait besoin de réponses, il avait peur pour son père. Il lui expliqua donc qui était Zabini et que c'était lui qui avait transplané avec son père.

-Alors… ?

Harry comprit sa question informulée. Si Zabini était là où était Remus ? Allait-il bien ?

Après un bon quart d'heure, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et trouvèrent Zabini, face contre terre, inconscient à première vue.

-Il est mort ? Les questionna Teddy.

Harry se pencha et tâta son pouls.

-Non juste inconscient, il a dû se cogner en tombant.

Teddy voulait lui demander où était son père. Il fallait qu'il se réveille.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

PRISONNIERS…

Nous étions à nouveau prisonniers ! C'était comme faire mille pas en arrière. Quelle heure était-il ? Charlie devait déjà être en train de fouiller toute la ville à ma recherche. Il devait être anéanti de ne pas me trouver. S'il allait voir Billy, il saurait que Jake était blessé.

Jake… je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il allait mal. Je le voyais comme un roc, imposant et inaltérable. Et pourtant…

Je ne voulais pas me laisser abattre mais ça devenait difficile. J'aurais tout donné pour revenir en arrière de quelques heures et éviter notre dispute. Enfin dispute, c'était une façon de parler. Je me demandai où il était ? Comment il allait ? Et Harry… ?

Tout allait mal. Tout ça par ma faute. S'ils n'étaient pas partis à ma recherche…et puis j'avais pas assurée non plus.

Rosella gisait là inconsciente depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Remus avait repris connaissance il y a peu. Tout comme moi, il avait été effondré de voir que nous nous retrouvions à la case départ. Je lui avais expliqué que suite à sa perte de conscience, Ewan nous avait piégés, il s'était emparé de Rosella avec du mal car elle avait lutté, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Malheureusement il avait eu gain de cause et je capitulai car je ne souhaitais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Rosella m'avait ordonné de le stupefixer et si sa vie était le prix à payer, pour elle ce n'était rien. Il y avait eu trop de mal de fait pour qu'il s'en sorte comme ça. Je n'avais pas pu, malgré son regard étincelant de détermination. Je n'étais pas préparer à ça, elle oui apparemment. Elle avait enragé quand j'avais baissé ma baguette. Où plutôt celle de Harry. Ewan avait récupérer celle de Remus. Rosella s'était rebellée et il l'avait stupefixée. Il m'avait déconseillé de tenter quoi que se soit sous peine de voir mes amis mourir. Il m'avait ensuite ligotée et nous avait tous fait léviter vers notre ancienne cellule.

Je me rappelai notre conversation :

-Il y a un détraqueur dedans ! Le prévins-je.

-Et bien, vous n'êtes pas une sorcière commune. Vous résistez à l'impérium et vous combattez des détraqueurs. Je suis épaté.

Son ton condescendant ne laissait guère de doute quant au fait qu'il se moquait de moi. Il m'horripilait au plus au point. Malgré ma peur, je sentais monter un regain de courage.

-C'était pas mon idée le détraqueur, avoua-t-il soudainement.

-Pourquoi les sorts ricochent sur vous ? Continuai-je sur la perche qu'il me tendait.

Il m'observa un instant, avec une légère lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

-Disons que j'ai utilisé une certaine forme de magie qui me permet d'avoir une forte protection…mais cela a un prix bien sûr, dit-il nonchalamment comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Vous allez nous tuer ?

-Pas tout de suite. J'ai encore besoin de vous.

-Tant mieux, ça nous laissera du temps pour nous échapper à nouveau.

Il sourit mais c'était plus une grimace. De près, il ressemblait un peu à Rosella. Une version diabolique de Rosella.

-On a besoin de manger ! Tentai-je.

Il me regarda franchement ce qui me donna envie de reculer violemment. Mais je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements, flottant dans les airs.

-C'est bien dommage que vous soyez prise dans tout ça, vous êtes une personne intéressante.

Il recula et nous mit dans l'ancienne cellule des proprios. Les corps étaient encore là. Je voulus vomir mais je n'avais rien à vomir… Ma tête tourna.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous débarrasser des gêneurs. Et je vais vous ramener de la compagnie… Et à manger aussi, rajouta-t-il enfin après une pause. Là où j'étais enfermé on avait quand même à manger.

Je ne répondis pas trop occupée à essayer de me défaire de mes liens qu'il avait dénoués une fois au sol. Ensuite, je m'occupai de mes amis. Comme convenu il vint chercher les corps. Je m'en voulais de désirer qu'il les emmène loin de moi, c'était des personnes avec des familles…

Je revins à l'instant présent.

Il ramena à manger avec une bouteille d'eau.

-Votre complice, où est-il ? Demanda Remus refusant le sandwich qu'il nous proposait.

-Vous le savez.

Et il sortit laissant le plat par terre. Il revint un peu plus tard avec la famille du propriétaire au complet. Nous étions rassurés de voir qu'ils allaient bien mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne pris pas en compte l'avis de Remus qui me demanda de me méfier de la nourriture amenée par notre ennemi. J'avais trop faim. Ce n'était que du pain sec avec un peu de fromage à l'intérieur.

-Je ne sais pas quand on mangera à nouveau alors…

Voyant que j'étais encore en vie après avoir englouti mes maigres victuailles, les autres suivirent le mouvement. Ce n'était pas assez mais c'était mieux que rien. Mon estomac souffrit car j'avais mangé trop vite.

Rosella reprit conscience. Elle but un peu d'eau et se ressaisit peu à peu.

-J'ai récupéré ça, dit-elle en nous montrant quelque chose qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

C'était une pierre noire. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.

Dans mon rêve ! La peur me paralysa, je pensais que le fait d'avoir modifié certaines choses aurait annulé ce que j'avais vu mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Cela n'avait modifié que le contexte et dans peu de temps je verrai Rosella mourir sous mes yeux. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de modifier le futur.

* * *

J'ai été plus rapide cette fois.

Il faut dire que je ne travaille plus…Snif


	26. Puits sans fond

Relecture : Brynamon

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Puits sans fond**

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Je sais !

Je ne devrais pas partir sans rien dire à personne.

Mais bon, me connaissant c'était inévitable. Après d'incessants cauchemars où je voyais Bella mourir, j'avais trouvé un peu de paix je ne sais comment. J'avais dormi profondément au moins deux bonnes heures, ensuite je m'étais réveillé en meilleure forme.

Il faisait sombre dehors, je m'assis et vis qu'Harry dormait dans les bras de sa femme. Je les observai une minute, conscient de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être tous les deux. Je me demandai si moi aussi j'aurais à nouveau la joie de dormir près de celle que j'aimais. Je décidai que oui et me levai avec conviction. J'avais encore très mal. Je pris les cachets laissés par Carlisle sur la table de chevet. Une lampe était allumée. Je commençai à avoir faim. Je passai par la fenêtre entrouverte. Je pris le temps de la refermer derrière moi en voyant que le temps était à l'orage. Les nuages noirs ne présageaient rien de bon. Je sautai agilement et arrivai au sol sans un bruit. Je me mis à courir en direction de la réserve. Ce fut pénible et plus douloureux que prévu. Mon père fut surpris de me voir rentrer à la maison. Je lui fis comprendre que j'allais repartir pour aller chercher Bella. Il désapprouva fortement car pour lui je n'étais pas en mesure d'aller où que ce soit en considérant ce qui venait de m'arriver. Il avait beau avoir raison, j'avais pris ma décision. Il capitula, je remarquai enfin son air fatigué.

-Ça va papa ?

Il marmonna quelque chose. Et s'en alla dans le salon.

Mon esprit se recentra sur Bella. Je devais faire vite. Je mangeai un morceau et pris un sac pour y mettre quelques victuailles, de quoi me changer et le peu d'argent qui me restait. Sam arriva suivi de Jared. Mon père les avait prévenus. Sam essaya de me raisonner.

-Tu es sérieusement blessé, tu ne peux pas muter dans cet état et puis tu sais où aller au moins ?

-Edward m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait à Salem. Le petit l'a vue. Il a visité le rêve de Bella.

Tiens, je parlais d'Edward comme s'il était mon pote. Fallait que je me reprenne ! Sam fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension comme les autres. Alors je pris le temps de leur expliquer les aptitudes du petit Teddy et de Bella.

-Maintenant lâchez-moi ! J'y vais !

-En tant qu'Alpha tu devrais montrer l'exemple, persista Sam.

-Je ne suis pas un Alpha ! M'écriai-je, agacé.

-Tu l'es, et tu le sais ! Affirma Sam. Quand tu as décidé de passer outre mes ordres, tu as repris tes droits d'Alpha.

-Repris ?

-Oui, tu devais être l'Alpha car c'est dans tes gênes. Ton arrière grand-père était lui-même un Alpha. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'ai été contraint de l'être par la force des choses.

Je scrutai mon père qui soutint mon regard sans ciller.

-N'en veux pas à ton père de ne t'avoir rien dit Jacob, intervint Sam.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois penser, répliquai-je durement.

-Quelle tête de lard ! J'abandonne Billy, je vous le laisse. Essayez de le raisonner, il ne doit pas partir seul dans ces conditions.

-Je suis assez grand pour décider de ce que je dois faire. Je vais prendre ma voiture, je sais bien que je ne tiendrai pas sur une si longue distance. J'en aurai pour quelques heures, si je ne m'arrête pas, et je rejoindrais les autres sur place en les pistant.

-Ne sois pas stupide, ton plan est pourri ! Intervint Jared.

Je rageai intérieurement. J'avançai de quelques pas pour faire face à Jared et le défiai du regard.

- C'est qui que tu traites de stupide ?

-Jacob…Commença mon père.

Alarmé par le ton de sa voix, je me tournai vers lui.

Il se tenait la poitrine avec sa main compressée du côté de son cœur.

-Papa !

Penché vers lui, je fus pris de panique. Il perdit connaissance.

-Appelez une ambulance ! M'affolai-je.

Dans le brouhaha général qui s'ensuivit, je me rappelai juste le visage crispé de mon père.

* * *

Il était déjà minuit. Cela faisait bientôt une heure que je patientai là, encore dans ce hall d'attente. Je pensais ne jamais revenir dans cette aile de l'établissement. J'avais appelé mes sœurs, elles faisaient le maximum pour arriver rapidement. Cette deuxième attaque les inquiétait. Et moi aussi. J'avais peur.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais assis là où j'étais la première fois, espérant bêtement voir débarquer Bella. Je ressentis cruellement son absence. J'étais déchiré, car j'avais la sensation de l'abandonner. J'aurais voulu me couper en deux. Le bip de l'ascenseur retentit. Mon cœur fit un bond, Sam et Jared en sortirent et vinrent vers moi. J'étais déçu. Et stupide d'être déçu!

-Alors ? Demanda Sam.

-Alors rien, il l'opère toujours.

-Harry et Sue arrivent, les amis de ton père t'envoient leur soutien.

-Il faudrait appeler Charlie, pensai-je soudainement.

-J'me charge de le prévenir, proposa Sam.

Je le remerciai de la tête. Jared vint s'asseoir près de moi. Posa sa main sur mon épaule sans un mot. C'était réconfortant. Je fixai le sol tandis que Sam parcourait le couloir de long en large.

Après d'interminables minutes, un docteur poussa enfin la porte et avança vers nous, il ôta son masque et son bonnet. Je me levai promptement et examinai son visage impassible.

-Vous êtes de la famille de M. Black ?

-Je suis son fils, annonçai-je la voix blanche.

-Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas réussi à le réanimer.

* * *

**POV CARLISLE**

Nous avions mis le jeune sorcier hors d'état de nuire pour le moment. J'étais contrarié qu'ils aient eu à utiliser la violence. Mais il ne nous avait pas laissé le choix. Il était allongé sur un des lits à l'usage des blessés, soigneusement ligoté. Harry était persuadé que les sorts de protection étaient encore actifs, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas partir en transplanant. En ramassant sa baguette, je m'étais brûlé la main. Ginny avait préféré que je laisse la baguette là où elle était pour le moment, le temps de trouver comment l'utiliser sans danger.

Il paraissait si jeune, et pourtant si marqué. Je ne connaissais pas son histoire. Harry m'en avait fait un rapide résumé. Cela me parut être un grand gâchis. Je leur proposai de le surveiller le temps qu'ils se reposent. Ils devaient être extenués. Il était déjà minuit passé, Teddy dormait déjà. Ginny était parvenue à le rassurer suffisamment pour qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement.

Je m'étais rendu compte de l'absence de Jacob. Harry était fort préoccupé par son départ précipité. Je m'en voulais quelque peu de ne pas avoir vu qu'il était parti. Je les obligeai à aller dormir et j'essayai de joindre Edward pour le prévenir que Jacob était peut-être sur leur trace. Il prévint les autres qui s'agacèrent aussi et me dit qu'il m'appellerait s'il le voyait. Ils avaient déjà parcouru une centaine de kilomètres, ils n'étaient pas loin d'Aberdeen. Ils passeraient la frontière de l'Oregon dans la nuit et serait à Salem au petit matin. Ils prenaient du temps car les loups faisaient des pauses. La journée avait été longue pour eux et ils ne pouvaient pas faire trois cents cinquante bornes d'un seul coup. Je les prévins que nous détenions Zabini. Edward ne semblait pas soulagé pour autant.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui me fait peur, m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

L'orage avait éclaté. Le tonnerre raisonnait et la pluie se mit à tomber de façon torrentielle. Mon entrée était toujours ouverte. Je récupérai la porte d'une des chambres et bricolai une entrée de fortune. Je nettoyai un peu le désordre laissé quand j'entendis une voix, elle venait du petit salon. Je pensai automatiquement à une communication pour Harry. Il était tard, je ne voulais pas les déranger dans leur intimité. Ils avaient rejoint leur chambre dans l'espoir d'un peu de répit. Je n'allais pas le leur gâcher.

Une fois dans le petit salon, je fis face à l'âtre. Je rencontrai pour la deuxième fois Ronald Weasley, le frère de Ginny. Il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Bonsoir Ronald.

-Ah oui, il fait encore nuit chez vous, réalisa-t-il soudain.

Il se frotta le visage.

-Je voulais parler à ma sœur. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour Harry, je voulais voir si elle tenait le choc. Et puis j'avais quelques nouvelles à lui donner.

-Rassurez-vous, Harry est hors de danger, il a été retrouvé à temps. Il se repose avec Ginny. Ils ont eu une journée épuisante.

Je préférai ne pas lui en dire davantage. Je devinai qu'il allait mal rien qu'au son de sa voix. Il parut néanmoins soulagé de savoir qu'Harry se portait bien.

-Je suis encore à Ste Mangouste, j'essaierai de venir voir Ginny plus tard. Elle voulait que je la tienne au courant.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraitre présomptueux mais vous pouvez me dire ce qui ne va pas. Je pourrais peut-être vous donner mon avis, en tant que médecin j'entends.

-Oui je sais que vous êtes comme un médicomage. C'est juste que…

Il hésita.

-Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, dis-je.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Et bien, Hermione a eu des contractions toute la nuit. Elle se plaignait de maux de tête et de nausées depuis quelques temps, et puis ses chevilles ont subitement triplé de volume il y a quelques jours. Les médicomages lui avaient prescrit du repos mais ça a empiré.

-Ce sont des œdèmes.

-Oui, je sais. Les médicomages tentent tout pour arrêter le processus mais rien ne fonctionne. Et Hermione panique car il est trop tôt. Elle n'a que six mois et demi de grossesse. Elle pense qu'il faudrait aller dans un hôpital moldu. Mais qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

Ce ton abattu me toucha, il était autant accablé que sa femme, ça se voyait. Il voulait se montrer fort mais la peur de perdre son premier enfant le rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Et bien c'est possible qu'ils puissent retarder son accouchement avec le traitement adapté. Je pense qu'elle fait de l'hypertension, ce qui est peut-être le signe qu'il y a un problème au niveau du placenta. Et c'est grave car votre bébé est en danger si c'est le cas. Il y a aussi un risque d'éclampsie pour votre femme, de convulsions sévères si vous préférez. C'est souvent une cause de décès de la mère et de l'enfant.

Il pâlit encore plus.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, je ne suis pas obstétricien, je peux me tromper. En tout cas dans un bon hôpital non sorcier vous avez des services de néonatologie qui s'occupe de grands prématurés si jamais votre enfant devait naitre trop tôt. En général, ces services sont performants, possèdent des couveuses et des chirurgiens compétents.

-Des chirurgiens ?

-Oui des docteurs qui ouvrent le corps humain et le réparent avant de le refermer pour faire simple.

Il réfléchissait.

-Il y a des risques bien sûr à une naissance si tôt : infection, problème cardiaque, poumons non matures, …

Je n'insistai pas le voyant se décomposer.

-Je pense que la prise en charge est efficace et souvent concluante. Il y a eu de grandes avancées technologiques à ce sujet. Mais je ne veux pas vous influencer, cela reste mon avis. Le temps presse néanmoins, alors s'il faut agir c'est maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

-J'vous laisse docteur. Je dois y aller.

Et il disparut des flammes vertes. Je restai là un instant m'imaginant ce qu'il vivait. Les enviant même quelque part car je ne connaitrai jamais la joie d'être père au sens propre. J'adorais mes enfants adoptifs mais j'avais eu ce manque il y a plusieurs années quand j'avais rencontré Esmé.

Il sortit son portable et l'appela. Elle répondit immédiatement.

-Bonsoir chérie.

-Carlisle… ça ne va pas ?

Elle me connaissait bien décidément.

-Tu me manques.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-J'aimerais vraiment que tu me rejoignes, les choses ici prennent une tournure inattendue et je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir revenir.

-Et ton travail ?

-Je vais les appeler pour prévenir que j'ai une urgence familiale et que je dois prolonger mon séjour ici.

-D'accord.

-Il y a un sujet que je dois aborder avec toi.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-C'est au sujet d'Alice.

-Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Et je ne viendrai pas.

-Esmé…

-Non !

Et elle raccrocha.

Je regardai le combiné de mon portable, ne comprenant que trop bien pourquoi Esmé refusait tout dialogue. J'aurais aimé faire un aller-retour mais laisser Harry, Ginny et Teddy seuls ici n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils risquaient d'avoir besoin de moi. Et j'avais promis de surveiller Blaise Zabini. Je me résignai à monter les marches de l'escalier en direction de la chambre où il se trouvait. La nuit allait être longue. Je sortis à nouveau mon téléphone pour appeler un de mes fils.

* * *

**POV JASPER**

Il était à peine sept heures du matin et le jour se levait. Le ciel était dégagé. Nous avions fait un long parcours en quelques heures avec quelques haltes pour que les loups se reposent. Ils étaient endurants c'était indéniable. Je devais leur reconnaitre ça. Edward nous avait prévenus pour Zabini, tant mieux ! Par contre pour Jacob, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je voulais en finir vite pour pouvoir partir rapidement en Italie faire mon enquête et découvrir qui nous en voulait au point de vouloir nous tuer et avait poussé Alice à faire ce choix inacceptable. J'étais toujours entre deux sentiments : colère, tristesse. Alice ne m'avait pas laissé le choix préférant se sacrifier plutôt que de nous laisser une chance de nous en sortir tous ensemble. Quitte à périr autant que ce soit ensemble.

J'avais un nouveau but qui me tenait en vie pour l'instant mais après…

-J'ai fait un croquis, commença Edward. Il faut traverser Salem, les lotissements décrits dans les rêves de Teddy sont dans le sud de Salem. Il y a un 102 dans la rue Benjamin Franklin et il est bien dans le circuit des bus scolaires. Un bus avec une vague bleu comme logo. Il y a un abribus devant la maison, nous ne pouvons pas nous tromper.

Embry grogna.

-Ils se demandent s'il y aura d'autres vampires surpuissants qui aideront le frère de Rosella ou s'il sera seul vu que Zabini est hors concours ? Et aussi ils nous font remarquer qu'ils ont faim, traduisit Edward.

-Je ne sais pas pour les vampires nouveau-nés, il vaut mieux s'y préparer au cas où. Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger. Et voir si je « flaire » Jacob.

-D'accord, acquiesça Edward, je vais prévenir Carlisle que nous sommes sur place. Ensuite plus de temps à perdre, on en a perdu beaucoup. J'espère que l'on n'arrive pas trop tard.

Il faisait preuve de beaucoup de maitrise, j'appréciais qu'il ne parte pas encore dans son angoisse habituelle.

-Zabini est venu seul à la maison, remarquai-je. Le frère de Rosella est encore avec elles et Remus. Il veut se venger en faisant subir à sa sœur ce qu'il a subi. Il n'a pas fait tout ça pour la tuer tout de suite.

Il hocha la tête peu convaincu. Il plissa les lèvres en fermant ses mains.

-Il l'a quand même défigurée, dit-il finalement. Comme s'il ne l'avait déjà pas assez abimée physiquement et moralement.

-Elle est résistante, affirmai-je.

-Je sais mais je l'ai quand même vue mourir dans le rêve de Teddy…

Il se détourna et s'éloigna pour téléphoner. Mais son envie de tuer m'était tombée dessus brutalement. Je le regardai s'éloigner peu surpris par son état d'esprit… Je le comprenais.

Je partis à la recherche d'une superette. Rien n'était ouvert bien sûr à cette heure-ci. Je trouvai cependant un drive de Mac Do où je pus commander deux maxi p'tit-déjs. J'avais mis à peine un quart d'heure. Embry et Quil reprirent forme humaine et dévorèrent le tout en un temps record. Quil en profita pour me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, pas besoin de me remercier. Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

-Pas sûr.

Il me sourit pourtant et je compris qu'il plaisantait. Nos relations avaient bien évolué.

-Allons-y, nous rappela Edward.

Nous voilà enfin sur la dernière ligne droite. En moins de trente minutes nous y étions. Les loups étaient restés sous leur forme humaine craignant de se faire remarquer en plein jour dans une grande ville. Trouver la maison avait été un jeu d'enfant. Tout était là, le numéro, l'arrêt de bus, la grille, la voiture grise dans la cour.

Nous nous faufilâmes à l'intérieur. Pas d'alarmes, pas de pièges. C'était presque trop facile.

* * *

**POV GINNY**

La matinée était à peine entamée, le soleil brillait à travers les rideaux. Je me frottai les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Harry n'était plus là. Mon cœur fit un bond. Je m'extirpai du lit, un peu courbaturée. Harry avait raison, ce canapé-lit m'esquintait le dos. J'avançai à tâtons, encore flageolante sur mes jambes. Je longeai le couloir, passant devant la pièce où se trouvait Blaise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier s'il était toujours là. C'était le cas. Il n'avait pas repris connaissance où alors il dormait, je ne saurais le dire. En m'approchant je vis qu'il ne portait plus sa cape, il était en débardeur blanc avec un bandage autour de l'épaule droite. Une épaisse couverture le recouvrait jusqu'à la poitrine. Carlisle s'était bien occupé de lui. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur un être aussi tolérant et généreux. Harry n'aurait pas eu cette chance dans le cas inverse. Malgré mon aversion pour lui, j'étais incapable de lui faire du mal sciemment. Son visage n'était plus enlaidi par le désir de vengeance. Il n'avait pas l'air un ennemi, juste un jeune sorcier parmi un autre. C'était déstabilisant. Je préférai m'éloigner car il était tôt pour des remises en question.

Une fois en bas, j'entendis des voix provenant de la cuisine. J'y entrais croyant y trouver Harry et Carlisle.

-Bonjour, me dit une voix gutturale.

Un immense jeune homme brun, et vampire à coup sûr, se leva de sa chaise et vint vers moi en me tendant la main. Surprise je restai sans bouger.

-Et vous êtes ? Demandai-je un peu sèchement.

-Emmett Cullen.

Le dernier fils de Carlisle. Son sourire était contagieux. Je lui serrai la main avec enthousiasme.

-Et moi Rosalie, dit une voix des plus charmeuses.

Une femme d'une extrême beauté s'approcha de nous. Je regrettai de ne pas être passée sous la douche. Avec mes cheveux en pagaille et mon immense t-shirt trouvé dans un des dressings de la maison. Elle se contenta de me détailler avec un sourire en coin. J'en fis de même le sourire en moins. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison moulante crème, avec une large ceinture noire. Elle portait des bottes à talon marrons. Cette tenue mettait en valeur ses courbes et sa silhouette longiligne.

-Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rose, ajouta-t-elle.

Je m'attristai soudain, pensant au bébé de Ron et Hermione. Il fallait que j'en sache plus et rapidement.

-Ça va ? Me questionna Emmett.

-Oui c'est juste que mon frère a décidé d'appeler son futur bébé Rose. Elle doit naitre dans moins de trois mois mais il y a des complications.

-Je suis désolée, s'attrista Rosalie, d'un ton où perçait une évidente sincérité.

-Ne le soyez pas. Je m'appelle Ginny au fait

-Oui on le sait déjà, on a croisé Harry. Il ne parle que de vous et de ses enfants.

Cela me mit du baume au cœur.

-Il est où d'ailleurs, vous le savez?

- Il est dehors avec Carlisle. Il fait faire à Harry un peu d'exercice.

Tant mieux, il se sentirait moins inutile s'il récupérait vite toutes ses capacités.

-Vous êtes arrivés quand ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

-Il y a une heure, annonça Rosalie. On arrive de Madrid. J'appréhendais de revenir, mais ça va maintenant. J'ai qu'une hâte c'est que mes frères reviennent et qu'on arrive à décider Esmée à nous rejoindre. On sera tous réunit à nouveau. Presque comme avant, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

-Oui, continua Emmett. Carlisle voulait qu'on revienne car on doit gérer un problème familial.

-Ah oui ? Il ne nous en a rien dit. Alors je ne veux pas me montrer indiscrète. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me rafraichir.

-Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit Emmett.

-Juste une chose, commença Rosalie. Le t-shirt d'Emmett vous va mieux qu'à lui.

Je rougis un peu.

-Je ne savais pas, comme je n'avais pas pensé à prendre de quoi dormir, j'ai farfouillé un peu…les t-shirts d'Harry sont pas assez…

Emmett parti d'un rire phénoménal. Rosalie s'approcha de moi avec un sourire des plus amicaux.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. On vous taquine un peu. Voulez-vous que je vous prépare un petit-déjeuner ? Il ne faut pas rester sans manger quand on est enceinte.

Elle ne me laissa pas le choix et prit ma main pour m'attirer vers la table. Sa main glacée me donna des frissons.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, protestai-je.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

Elle s'affaira deux minutes pendant lesquelles elle me posa des questions, réellement intéressée par mes réponses.

-Vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Nous ne savons pas.

-Vous avez déjà un garçon, vous voulez sûrement une fille.

-Ça m'est égal, et pour Harry aussi. Quoi que…

Elle me servit un plat d'œufs brouillés, des tartines, un jus d'orange, du thé…

-C'est parfait, je vous remercie.

Je me délectais de ce festin quand Harry débarqua. Il vint m'embrasser et me sourit avec tendresse.

-Tu as de la confiture sur le nez.

Je réparai cette erreur pendant qu'il passait sa main sur mon ventre.

-Tu as une femme charmante Harry, s'exclama Rosalie.

C'était comme si elle l'avait toujours connu.

-Vous formez une belle famille, rajouta-t-elle.

Sa voix était soudain triste. En jetant un œil vers elle je vis Emmett venir la prendre dans ses bras.

Avais-je fait quelque chose qui l'avais contrariée ?

-Nous devrions passer un coup de cheminée pour voir si James va bien, proposa Harry.

J'acquiesçai, nous nous levâmes, laissant le couple dans son intimité.

-A tout à l'heure, leur lançai-je.

Carlisle nous intercepta avant que nous entrions dans le petit salon.

-J'ai eu votre frère Ronald cette nuit. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Il voulait prendre de vos nouvelles et vous dire ce qu'il en était pour eux.

Harry me prit par la taille.

-Alors ? Dis-je.

-Sa femme a eu des contractions toute la nuit et comme il est trop tôt pour accoucher elle veut aller dans un hôpital non sorcier pour être pris en charge de façon plus efficace selon elle.

Il hésitait.

-Je lui ai donné mon avis car je pense que sa femme souffre d'hypertension ce qui est peut-être un signe de pré-éclampsie. C'est une pathologie grave qui peut mettre sa vie comme celle de son enfant en danger. Je lui ai donc expliqué certains éléments concernant les méthodes de travail et la prise en charge dans nos hôpitaux. Mais j'ai bien insisté sur le fait que ce n'était que mon avis et que la décision leur revenait. Il sait qu'il doit agir vite.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Qu'avait fait Ron ? Y'avait-il du nouveau ? Qu'elle avait été leur décision. Et la petite Rose ?

Carlisle nous laissa et alla rejoindre ses enfants.

Nous entrâmes dans le petit salon, soucieux.

Les flammes vertes apparurent et nous nous penchâmes en donnant l'adresse de mes parents. Maman arriva en courant, avec son exubérance habituelle, elle nous relata les derniers faits. Hermione avait été transférée dans un hôpital moldu de Londres. Les docteurs avaient réussi à stopper les contractions. Ils lui avaient administré un traitement pour faire baisser sa tension. Elle devait rester alitée pour se reposer afin que les contractions ne reprennent pas. Elle devra au moins tenir deux semaines pour donner une meilleure chance de survie à leur bébé. Ça ne lui plaisait pas d'accoucher si tôt mais elle avait bien compris que c'était la meilleure solution. Ron est resté avec elle. Il a demandé à George de le remplacer quelques jours.

-Je viens juste de rentrer. Pas simples ces transports moldus. Dès que j'ai pu j'ai transplané près de la maison.

-Où est James ? Demandai-je anxieuse.

Il est avec Fleur et joue avec Louis. Il vient de se lever et à pris son goûter.

-Il va bien ? Questionna Harry.

-Vous lui manquez…mais il s'adapte, il me connait bien, je suis sa mamie. Alors je lui donne toute l'affection qui lui manque. Mais je suis très mécontente de toi Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça !

-Maman….

-Non pas de « maman… » !

-Je ne tiens pas à polémiquer avec toi. Mais on te remercie de tout cœur maman.

-Oui merci Molly, ajouta Harry.

-Et vous ? Quand revenez-vous ? Avez-vous attrapé ces misérables ?

-En partie, on te tiendra informée. On veut rentrer auprès de James et de nos amis, déclara Harry.

-On voudrait voir James.

-Je vais vous le chercher.

Après avoir passé un bon moment avec notre fils, nous les quittâmes le cœur gros.

Je remontai pour aller me laver quand on frappa à la porte. Carlisle alla ouvrir, et Sam entra. Surpris je redescendis et rejoignis les autres déjà en bas.

-Le père de Jacob est mort cette nuit, annonça Sam.

* * *

**POV ROSELLA**

Je réfléchissais depuis des heures à un moyen de nous échapper. Quand je leur avais montré la pierre explosive que Zabini avait perdue et que j'avais subtilisée, Bella s'était montré farouchement opposée à ce que je m'en serve. Remus lui avait alors dit de me dire pourquoi elle était contre. En comprenant que je risquais de mourir si j'attaquais de front comme ça, tout me parut relatif. De toute façon, nous risquions de mourir alors autant que ce soit en se défendant.

Bella m'avait fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas que nous, il y avait aussi les enfants. Si ça dérapait et que l'un deux était aussi touché ? Je leur fis remarquer qu'Ewan était seul. Nous avions l'avantage du nombre. Elle avait pourtant continué à me contredire jusqu'à ce que je cède.

Depuis, je m'étais un peu assoupie. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais j'étais persuadée que l'aube n'était pas loin ou peut-être même faisait-il déjà jour. Les autres étaient endormis à même le sol, comme des chiens. Ewan voulait nous humilier et il y arrivait bien. Je m'en voulais de les avoir tous entrainer là-dedans. La seule personne qu'il voulait détruire c'était moi. Bella avait été agitée pendant une partie de son sommeil, prononçant le nom de son petit ami. Je lui en voulais toujours de ne pas avoir saisi sa chance, elle avait eu l'occasion de mettre Ewan hors jeu mais elle n'en avait pas eu le cran. En même temps à sa place, l'aurais-je sacrifiée ?

Remus, lui, avait passé un moment éveillé avec moi avant de s'assoupir. Nous avions chuchotés pour ne pas déranger les autres, surtout les enfants. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour subir ça. Pelotonnés contre leurs parents, ils semblaient toutefois sereins. Ils formaient une famille. Je les enviais un peu.

Je faisais tout pour ne pas penser à Edward, le fait qu'il se mette en danger pour moi me faisait peur. Je m'étais forgée une carapace pour ne plus avoir à souffrir mais il avait su créer une brèche, m'atteindre et finalement me montrer que le bonheur était important quitte à souffrir de nouveau. Je ne savais pas où il était en ce moment. Mais j'espérais que c'était loin d'ici. Et loin de Zabini. Quoique je ne doutai pas qu'il parvienne à se débarrasser de ce morveux prétentieux.

Je me laissai aller à me demander ce qui pouvait lui plaire en moi. En regardant Bella, je voyais bien que nous n'étions pas pareilles. Par contre, je l'avais mal jugée. Depuis que nous étions prisonnières elle avait su gérer son stress à sa façon, et son courage était bien réel. Je me rappelai encore fraichement le soutien qu'elle m'avait apporté quand j'étais au plus mal. Elle avait été douce et d'une grande gentillesse. Elle n'était pas si insignifiante que ça. Je savais que je n'avais pas un caractère facile et que je me montrais parfois un peu trop fière ou trop dure envers ceux que je ne connaissais pas. Mais c'était plus une protection qu'un véritable trait de caractère. J'espérai qu'Edward avait su voir au-delà de tout ça, et qu'il ne réaliserait pas une fois éloigné de moi que je n'étais pas quelqu'un digne d'intérêt.

Je faisais encore le tour de notre prison d'un regard, comme si l'espace restreint allait s'agrandir. Je commençais à mal supporter l'enfermement. L'odeur de moisi persistait tout comme celle des cadavres qu'il avait pourtant enlevés. Nous nous étions tous les trois demandés où étaient les autres prisonniers frappés de folie. La mère des enfants nous avait informés qu'il n'avait pas hésité à les tuer et ce devant les enfants. Ceux-ci avaient fermé leurs yeux à l'évocation de souvenir par leur mère. Ils n'avaient plus dit un mot depuis.

Je ne voyais qu'une solution pour nous en sortir, distraire Ewan pour que Remus et Bella tente de le désarmer même si j'aurais préféré faire ça loin de cette famille innocente.

-On trouvera un moyen, m'avait affirmé Remus. Ne perdez pas espoir.

Je soupirai.

La porte s'ouvrit, Ewan entra accompagné de…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri. Posant ma main sur ma bouche. Ma peau se hérissa, mon cœur eut un raté. Remus qui se réveillait, se leva sous la peur, effaré lui aussi.

-Des Inferi, murmura-t-il…Mais vous êtes possédé ma parole. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir été un mangemort ?

Ewan ne regarda même pas vers lui, se contentant de me toiser avec contentement. Sûrement ravi de son petit effet.

-Qui sont-ils ? Le questionnai-je.

-Les anciens occupants.

Notre conversation avait réveillé les autres. Bella pâlit en voyant les cadavres en décomposition. Les enfants ne crièrent même pas mais leurs yeux le firent. Le père se leva prêt à les défendre.

-Rosella tu viens ! Tes chers amis ont assez de compagnie, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, déclarai-je sans ciller.

-Vous êtes un grand malade, cria Bella, blême à l'extrême.

Le sourire malveillant d'Ewan se fana. Il se retourna vers Bella, l'œil brillant.

Remus se mit près de Bella. Ewan ricana.

-Vous ne ferez pas le poids contre mes soldats.

Je sentais que ça prenait une sale tournure. Il aurait été temps de se servir de la pierre explosive mais je l'avais donné à Remus. Je risquai un geste à l'attention de celui-ci en lui montrant la poche de ma robe pour qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il utilise la pierre. Mais il ne me regardait pas.

-Laissez au moins cette famille partir, négocia Remus.

Ewan l'ignora de plus belle et fondit sur moi. Je lui décochai un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Remus intervint et se prit un Expulso de plein fouet. Je saisis le bras d'Ewan et le tordit dans son dos. Je passai mon coude autour de son cou prête à le rompre sans me poser de question. Je n'arrivai pas à ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre que de la haine à son encontre. Il m'avait fait subir trop d'humiliations. J'en portai encore les marques, mon visage était défiguré. Remus tenta de récupérer la baguette d'Ewan toujours dans sa main. Celui-ci s'exclama :

-Prenez les enfants.

Les Inferi s'approchèrent les bras tendus vers les enfants mis à l'abri derrière leurs parents. Remus alla vers eux.

-Non, m'exclamai-je en relâchant ma prise.

Ewan en profita pour reprendre le dessus, je reçu un coup de coude dans le nez, une intense douleur m'irradia le visage. Je tombai et sentis le sang couler de mon nez. Des hurlements stridents me parvinrent aux oreilles. Je me relevai pour aller les aider mais Ewan me barra le chemin et m'envoya un Doloris. J'étais en train de me consumer de l'intérieur. Je ne supportai plus ces attaques à répétition. Il me releva, encore tremblante, la vision brouillée, je n'entendais que des cris. Il m'extirpa de cet enfer et referma la porte malgré mes pitoyables contestations.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? Articulai-je péniblement.

-On s'en va d'ici. Blaise n'est pas revenu, je suppose qu'il a été capturé et je ne veux pas prendre de risque des fois qu'il parle trop !

Il me porta plus qu'il m'emmena car mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Il me fit grimper les quelques marches menant au séjour, il poussa la porte, la lumière m'aveugla. Un fracas retentit dans le séjour. Des secours ? Ewan referma la porte prestement qu'il scella magiquement. Il m'obligea à redescendre en reculant. Une fois en bas, il me poussa vers le fond du couloir et me lança un sort de désillusion, de mutisme et d'immobilité. J'étais invisible et je ne pouvais pas me manifester. Je n'aurais pas pu de toute façon tellement je souffrais.

Ewan alla vers la cellule où étaient les Inferi et ouvrit la porte pour avoir du renfort. Je ne pouvais pas voir quoi que ce soit d'où j'étais mais je craignais le pire, vu les échos que j'entendais.

La porte menant vers le séjour s'ouvrit enfin, sans difficulté, laissant apparaitre celui qui me manquait tant. Mon cœur s'affola dangereusement sous l'émotion menaçant de me lâcher à tout instant. Il était suivit de son frère et de deux autres jeunes hommes. Ewan envoya les inferi vers eux, les deux jeunes se changèrent en loup dans ce couloir exigu sous mes yeux ébahis et tous avancèrent vers Ewan et ses soldats. Edward s'arrêta un instant et tourna la tête vers moi comme s'il me voyait. J'aurais voulu l'étreindre et l'empêcher d'y aller.

-Tiens bon et ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui règle son compte et j'arrive.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier normalement avant l'épilogue qui amorcera la seconde partie de mon histoire qui cette fois se déroulera dans l'univers d'Harry.


	27. Entre deux eaux

Relecture : Brynamon

Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !

Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews. Ils se reconnaitront ou plutôt elles se reconnaitront.

Période : Fin Mai 2006

* * *

**Chapitre 27: ENTRE DEUX EAUX**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

J'étais en transe en pénétrant dans la maison, Jasper avait foncé dans la porte d'entrée qui s'était effondrée sous le choc faisant un bruit d'enfer en tombant au sol. Nous avions regardé autour de nous en entrant mais il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Nous entrâmes dans un séjour, enfin ce qui restait d'un séjour car il y régnait un chaos sans nom. Il y avait eu lutte ici. Je frémis d'appréhension. Je m'approchai du canapé et me penchai dessus.

-Elle était là il y a quelques heures, affirmai-je.

L'odeur d'Irina aussi était encore présente. Quil et Embry fouillait les pièces car leur odorat ne percevait pas l'odeur des sorciers.

Jasper se figea.

-Je distingue de la terreur, dit-il concentré.

Quil revint brandissant quatre baguettes.

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, je pense que c'est utile, s'exclama-t-il triomphant.

C'était une bonne chose, en effet. J'allais les prendre quand Jasper nous interpella.

-Ici, venez voir ! Nous appela-t-il.

Il se tenait devant une porte, elle n'était pas comme les autres.

-Elle doit mener à la cave, à mon avis, supposai-je.

Nous allâmes tous devant. En me penchant vers elle, je perçus les pensées de plusieurs personnes. Je frissonnai car c'était l'horreur là-dedans. Je mis un coup d'épaule dans la porte qui céda facilement. Des boules lumineuses suspendues dans les airs éclairaient un peu cette cave. Des hurlements parvinrent à nos oreilles. Je descendis rapidement les marches suivi des autres.

Ewan était là, sûr de lui. Il était accompagné de morts-vivants ou je ne sais quoi y ressemblant. Jusqu'où était-il allé pour assouvir son désir de vengeance ? Cette scène était digne d'un bon film d'horreur sauf que c'était réel. Quil et Embry mutèrent dès qu'ils aperçurent les zombies. Je me concentrai alors à la recherche du trio dans cet enfer. Je m'étais avancé vers Ewan prêt à bondir quand je perçus dans le brouhaha général une supplique visant à me protéger. Je me tournai alors pour regarder vers le fond du couloir. Je ne voyais rien mais je percevais son odeur de façon atténuée. J'étais frustré de ne pouvoir apercevoir son visage. Je compris qu'Ewan l'avait piégée. Je voulais la rassurer avant tout. Les autres se jetèrent sur les cadavres ambulants tandis que je m'assurai quelle sache que je savais qu'elle était là. Sa détresse me vrilla le cœur. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal qu'elle souffrait au point de ne plus lutter. Je me détournai d'elle avec difficulté.

Ewan me fit face, il perdit son affreux rictus collé à son visage quand il croisa mon regard. Il attaqua le premier désireux de me faire ravaler ma hargne, je l'évitai facilement. Il s'agaça sachant que je pouvais lire en lui.

-Où est Blaise ? Cracha-t-il.

-En lieu sûr. Merci de vous en inquiéter, rétorquai-je d'un ton dur.

« Sauve les enfants Edward ! Sauve cette famille !» Me supplia Rosella.

Quels enfants ? Je fis un bond pour éviter un deuxième sort d'Ewan et parvins à percer son armée pour entrer dans la pièce où devaient être les prisonniers. Il y avait d'autres personnes en plus de Bella et Remus. J'embrassai la scène, les yeux remplis d'horreur. Bella se défendait comme elle pouvait, elle me vit et sembla soulagée mais son attention fut déviée par une nouvelle attaque. J'eus envie d'aller vers elle mais je fus interpellé par Remus qui m'avait aperçu lui aussi.

-Les Inferi ne peuvent pas être détruits par des simples humains. Ils craignent le feu et la chaleur. Trouvez un moyen car on ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps sans baguette.

Les baguettes, oui, réalisai-je.

-Quil, criai-je. Les baguettes ?

-Je les ai, me répondit Jasper. Quand il a muté, elles sont tombées à terre.

Il allait me les envoyer quand un autre Inferi* lui barra le passage. Un des enfants hurla car une de ces choses l'avait attrapé par le cou. Il voulait l'étrangler. Le père était immobilisé par l'un d'entre eux et sa femme tentait de le libérer. Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui avait crié et se jeta sur le dos du cadavre essayant de tirer en arrière. Je tentai une percée et arrivai à attraper la fillette et son frère qui aidait son père lui aussi. La mère surprise de me voir avec ses enfants commença à vouloir m'attaquer mais Remus, lui aussi fort occupé, lui assura que j'étais de leur coté avant que je ne puisse dire un mot. Elle me demanda de les mettre en sécurité et alla vers son mari pour le secourir. Celui-ci commençait à suffoquer. L'Inferi lui attrapa la nuque et la lui brisa d'un nauséabond coup sec. Je tenais les enfants serrés contre moi tandis qu'ils se débattaient avec virulence pour se dégager afin d'aller vers leur père mort de toute évidence. La mère se mit à hurler ce qui excita les Inferi restants. Je fonçai dans le tas sans penser au malheur de ces gens. Je voulais m'imperméabiliser de tout ça pour ne pas perdre de vue mon objectif. Eliminer celui qui était la cause de toute cette souffrance. Je remontai vers le séjour sans croiser cette pourriture et fit un signe vers Rosella.

« Ils vont bien ? » me demanda-t-elle.

-Physiquement ça va mais leur père est mort.

Elle plongea dans la culpabilité mais je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de l'aider. Je franchis le seuil rapidement et les installai sur le canapé seul rescapé de la destruction du séjour. Ils pleuraient en silence.

-Ne bougez pas, je vous ramène votre mère dès que possible.

Ils supportaient mal tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et avait peur de voir leur mère périr aussi.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, je vous promets de vous ramener votre mère, dis-je confiant.

Je redescendis et sentis que l'atmosphère avait changé.

« Il a lâché le détraqueur Edward ! Il peut aspirer nos âmes, il peut aussi nous rendre fou ou tout simplement nous tuer. Il faut faire sortir tout le monde !» m'assena Rosella au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je me tournai pour apercevoir une chose putride encapuchonnée qui volait en direction de toute notre agitation.

Les hurlements s'amplifiaient mais ils luttaient tous pour se préserver les uns et les autres. Jasper démembrai un énième Inferi quand le détraqueur se dirigea droit sur lui.

J'allais pour l'aider quand j'entrevis Ewan s'éloigner vers le fond. Il voulait s'enfuir avec Rosella voilà pourquoi il avait lâché le détraqueur pour nous ralentir et détourner notre attention.

-Sans baguette on ne peut rien contre le détraqueur, nous informa Remus de loin.

Jasper cria à son tour, le détraqueur penché vers lui. Je saisis ma tête dans mes mains envahit par ses visions d'horreur.

Bella apparut enfin hors de la cellule, échevelée. Elle se démenait contre ces créatures avec courage.

-Bella, Jasper a vos baguettes ! Lui criai-je, un genou à terre.

Elle tilta tout de suite et avec un ultime coup de pied, se défit de l'emprise d'un Inferi et fondit sur Jasper pour prendre les dites baguettes. Elle dut reconnaitre la sienne et lança alors un sort magnifique qui m'impressionna et éloigna le détraqueur loin de Jasper qui était à l'agonie. Il mit un certain temps à se remettre. Bella vint vers moi et s'agenouilla pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je n'eus pas la force de lui rendre son étreinte encore ébranlé.

-Ça va ?

J'acquiesçai en me relevant.

« Il part avec ta chérie ! » M'alerta Quil.

-Lâche-moi ! Cria Rosella, à bout de force.

Je me tournai vers sa voix et m'arrachai des bras de Bella. Je la vis enfin pour constater que son visage était en sang !

Ewan l'avait libéré de ses sorts. Il l'entrainait vers les marches qu'ils montèrent vite. Je grondai de rage et fonçai sur Ewan qui ouvrait la porte du séjour. Il y posa le pied, elle tendit le bras vers moi et au moment où j'effleurai ses doigts des miens, je me sentis aspiré par une force. Je compris que nous transplanions.

Nous étions revenus à Forks, je reconnus immédiatement mon repaire. Je n'eus pas le temps d'être surpris par son choix car il se rendit compte de ma présence et me lança un sort d'expulsion qui me fit atterrir sur le faux balcon en pierre qui se fissura. Je me redressai sans mal, il avait prit Rosella par le cou et la menaçait de sa baguette tout en reculant vers la forêt. Elle attacha son regard au mien. Une vive émotion me retourna. Des ecchymoses commençaient à se former autour de son nez cassé. Elle était épuisée, il était clair qu'il l'avait soumise à un nombre incalculable de sortilèges de torture. Mes poings se serrèrent, je m'arrachai à son regard plein d'amour malgré la douleur pour plonger dans celui du diable.

-Si tu la laisses partir, je te laisse la vie sauve ! Proposai-je, les dents serrées.

Il ricana comme à son habitude.

-Tiens, où est passé le « vous » ?

Je ne relevai pas, le toisant avec mépris. Il s'énerva de mon attitude condescendante.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas, continua-t-il avec frénésie. Je préfère nous voir mort tous les deux plutôt que de lui permettre d'être heureuse, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste avec toi. Vampire ou pas, elle s'est entichée de toi. Et pourtant j'avais tout fait pour la briser, malgré ça je vois encore de l'espoir en elle. Je veux qu'elle se sente plus bas que terre, qu'elle n'ait plus aucune raison de vivre. Et comme cette raison c'est toi…

Elle se raidit, et secoua la tête avec virulence, elle réalisait avec terreur qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de la mettre à genoux !

-Laisse-le, laisse-le ! Je partirai avec toi ! Le supplia-t-elle.

-Non. Affirmai-je calmement d'un ton catégorique.

-Non, ajouta-t-il à son tour. Je veux qu'il meure devant toi. Après ça seulement j'aurai obtenu satisfaction et je pourrai te laisser rejoindre les morts.

Cette option n'en était pas une. Je cherchai la faille et Rosella me fournit sa solution. Si simple mais dans son état s'était du suicide.

« C'est notre seule chance, alors saisit la et quoiqu'il arrive fait ce que tu dois faire !»

J'acquiesçai, l'esprit torturé à l'idée que ce soit une erreur fatale.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? S'agaça Ewan, pas dupe de notre conversation silencieuse.

-Maintenant ! Me hurla Rosella qui transplana dans la demi-seconde.

Je me tournai vers le faux balcon où ils réapparurent. Ewan sursauta, il avait été si sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire !

Je déboulai sur eux et nous basculâmes dans le vide. Il relâcha sa prise sur elle et je l'attrapai habilement. Il disparut, Rosella agrippée à moi, fermait les yeux, tétanisée malgré sa confiance en moi. Je me rattrapai agilement à une branche dure, la maintenant solidement de mon autre bras. Je remontai sans difficulté vers le balcon faisant fi de l'apesanteur. Avec un dernier bond, je me retrouvai sur mes deux pieds, Ewan devant nous. Il enrageait, et m'envoya un sort de flammes. J'esquivai de justesse car le feu et moi ça faisait deux, il enchaina alors avec plusieurs sorts destructeurs. Les évitant les uns après les autres je m'éloignai pour mettre Rosella en sécurité.

-Avada Kedavra ! Entendis-je, tandis qu'un jet de lumière verte nous frôlait.

« Il veut nous tuer, fais attention à ce sortilège !»

Elle avait si mal. A bout de force, son souffle ralentit. Je la posai au sol avec douceur pendant qu'Ewan s'avançai vers nous. C'était avec une rage meurtrière que je fonçai sur ce minable dans la seconde ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'évanouir dans la nature. Mon corps le heurta de plein fouet, je sentis ses os se briser quand nous passâmes à travers plusieurs pans de murs en pierre du manoir en ruine. Nous nous fracassâmes au sol en glissant sur plusieurs mètres, achevant de le briser de l'intérieur. Il souffrait le martyr et pourtant il luttait car il ne supportait pas de s'être laissé avoir par sa jumelle. Il l'avait sous-estimée, elle aussi était prête à tout pour qu'il rejoigne le royaume des morts.

Affalé sur lui, je maintenais mon bras contre sa trachée. Le sang sortait de sa bouche, de son nez. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ces iris si étrangement et désagréablement semblables à ceux de ma douce Rosella. J'avais envie de les lui arracher, comme s'il la souillait en lui ressemblant autant. Il voulut se servir de son bras tenant la baguette pour essayer de m'attaquer mais c'était comme si des lames chauffées au fer rouge pénétraient dans chaque parcelle de son corps détruit. Je n'arrivai même pas à me réjouir de sa souffrance, conscient de ce que ça allait peut-être me coûter.

J'entendis Rosella m'appeler doucement, il fallait que je vienne à son secours.

Ewan sourit ou plutôt grimaça.

-Elle ne va pas s'en sortir elle aussi, articula-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa baguette glissa de sa main et émit un cliquetis en tombant au sol. Ses yeux vitreux n'exprimaient plus rien. Il rendit son dernier souffle dans une totale indifférence de ma part.

Je me relevai et revint près d'elle. Je me penchai craignant le pire. Elle respirait faiblement.

-Tiens bon, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! Lui ordonnai-je en repoussant certaines mèches de ses cheveux.

Elle frémit et ouvrit les yeux à demi.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser, souffla-t-elle.

Elle grimaça, une larme perlait à chaque coin de ses yeux. Je les essuyai tendrement. Mon portable sonna, je décrochai illico, gardant une main sur sa joue. J'espérais de bonnes nouvelles…

-Ça va ? Demandai-je. Oui c'est fini, je ne veux pas prendre de risques, je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle a des blessures internes assez graves.

Je raccrochai sans cérémonie et je la soulevai avec précaution, la serrant contre moi enfin. Je me mis en route priant pour arriver à temps.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Edward…

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi. Le voir en vie m'avait soulagée.

Rosella cria, il s'arracha de mes bras et accourut vers elle. La jalousie ne vint pas, juste de l'appréhension. J'avais peur pour eux. Et ce fut pire quand ils disparurent. Je me tournai vers Jasper toujours agenouillé et allai vers lui pour l'aider à se relever mais il me repoussa. Le détraqueur revint à la charge mais cette fois Jasper ne se laissa pas approcher.

Remus nous cria tout en luttant contre un des zombies qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de vaincre un détraqueur. Affolée, je regardai Jasper.

-Prends toutes les baguettes et fait ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir mais je suivis son conseil malgré tout.

-Evite de penser à des trucs tristes, apparemment il aime ça.

Je me concentrai alors sur mes parents, sur mes amis, sur Jacob que j'aimais tant, repensant à l'apaisement qu'il m'apportait, à nos fou-rires, à la douceur de ses bras rassurants, à ses yeux si plein de passion quand il me dévorait des yeux.

-Spero patronum ! Hurlai-je jusqu'à ce que je n'ais plus de souffle.

Un, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre immenses aigles s'envolèrent vers cette chose infâme, le repoussant jusqu'à mon ancienne geôle et le bloquant au fond de celle-ci. Jasper alla vers la porte en ferraille qu'il ferma et verrouilla. Il se tourna vers moi mais je n'étais pas certaine de comprendre son expression.

Quil qui s'était enfin débarrassé du dernier Inferi grâce à Embry, arriva pour constater que c'était fini. Il se tourna vers nous ses yeux de loup brillants. Embry le rejoignit, le corps du père sur le dos. Remus sortit le dernier, il soutenait la mère, effondrée. Il me félicita discrètement.

Jasper regroupa ce qui restait des Inferi et sortit un briquet de sa poche de pantalon pour y mettre le feu. Il nous proposa de remonter, il allait surveiller le feu et l'éteindre rapidement pour ne pas enfumer la maison.

Nous remontâmes dans le séjour. La mère alla étreindre ses enfants qui s'étaient précipités vers elle dès qu'ils l'avaient vue. Tout ce gâchis me prit aux tripes. Je me mis à pleurer devant la détresse de cette famille endeuillée. Comment pourraient-ils oublier ?

Remus demanda à Embry s'il pouvait faire glisser l'homme sur le canapé. Il s'exécuta et Remus prit soin de le mettre dans une posture décente.

-Comment s'appelait votre mari, Madame ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Sullivan, chuchota-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il resta un instant à le contempler. Remus me demanda ensuite une des baguettes, il lança quelques sorts pour remettre le séjour en état. Je rangeai les deux autres baguettes à la ceinture de mon jean sous ma robe puis je l'aidai comme je pus, essuyant mes larmes. Quand le séjour fut rangé, il nous fit signe pour que nous nous éloignions afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à ces pauvres gens. La pièce adjacente était la cuisine, je partis vers l'évier et me servis un verre d'eau tout comme Remus. Jasper nous rejoignit.

-Où que soient Edward et Rosella, j'espère qu'ils arriveront à le neutraliser, dit Remus.

-Ne soyez pas inquiet, Edward est prêt pour ça, il va faire le nécessaire, répliqua Jasper. Mais je vais quand même l'appeler au cas où.

Il sortit son portable et appela Edward. A son air, nous comprîmes que tout allait bien, ils étaient saufs. Malgré son air impassible, je devinai de la tension. Il ne nous avait pas tout dit.

J'allais l'interroger quand Remus me coupa.

-Je vous ramène tous, déclara Remus, et ensuite je reviens ici pour m'occuper de cette famille et prévenir la police magique. Le détraqueur est encore là et il y a un mort.

Nous le fixions tous sceptiques.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de ça tout seul ! Contesta Jasper. Je vais rester ici, le temps que vous les rameniez à la maison. Ensuite nous ferons le nécessaire pour les aider.

-Vous n'avez pas à faire ça…Commença Remus.

Je savais pourquoi Jasper voulait aider Remus. Je ne fis pas de remarques cependant car j'étais pressé de rentrer pour voir comment allait Jacob. Maintenant que tout était fini, la peur de le perdre se faisait insupportable. Je pensai aussi à Harry.

Les loups avaient repris forme humaine et attendirent les instructions.

-Bella, donne-moi ta main ! M'ordonna Remus. J'ai besoin de toute la puissance magique disponible pour emmener tout le monde.

Je lui tendis ma main, fébrile, essayant de libérer toute la magie que je contenais en moi. Embry et Quil posèrent leur main sur les nôtres.

-Attention, ça secoue ! Les prévins-je.

Nous transplanâmes, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers Jasper.

Une fois devant la grille, Remus repartit rapidement et les loups me laissèrent pour rejoindre leur famille et voir s'ils voyaient Jacob. Sous mon air d'incompréhension, ils m'expliquèrent alors qu'il était parti de chez les Cullen sans prévenir personne. Je voulus partir avec eux mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment en regardant vers la villa.

* * *

**POV GINNY**

Nous étions tous encore sous le choc de l'annonce de Sam. Il s'en alla presqu'aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, nous laissant juste comprendre que c'était dû à une nouvelle attaque. Je ne pouvais imaginer la détresse du jeune Jacob devant la perte de son père. Je jetai des petits coups d'œil vers Harry car lui pouvait comprendre. Effectivement, il affichait une mine sombre et abattu. Les autres ne se prononcèrent pas mais cela avait ravivé leur propre douleur vu leur expression. Je repensai alors à mon frère Fred, des bribes de souvenirs me rendirent nostalgiques.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de contacter la police magique d'ici, annonça soudain Harry.

J'en avais presqu'oublié Blaise là-haut. J'acquiesçai et lui proposai de contacter notre propre police qui pourrait faire le lien avec ceux d'ici. Il me remercia de ma promptitude à réagir et s'en alla vers le petit salon. Je voulus l'accompagner mais il refusa gentiment, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Je montai alors me laver. Après une longue douche bien chaude, je me vêtis d'un pantalon en lin noir et d'un débardeur rouge cuivré, j'avais encore des bouffées de chaleur et il fallait que je sois à l'aise. Je me fis deux belles nattes et enfilai mes ballerines noires. Je sortis de ma chambre et longeai le couloir, je passai devant la chambre de Teddy et vis qu'il dormait encore. En refermant doucement sa porte, j'entendis, venant d'en bas, des éclats de voix. Je me penchai doucement vers l'escalier pour mieux entendre.

-Où est ma fille ? S'égosillait un homme.

-Elle n'est pas ici, répondit Carlisle d'une voix douce.

-Arrêtez de mentir, j'ai voulu la prévenir pour le décès de Billy…

La voix de l'inconnu se cassa un peu.

-Mais elle n'était pas chez Angela, ni au lycée, en fait personne ne l'a vue depuis hier midi ! Je l'ai croisé hier soir à la maison mais elle était bizarre. C'est le petit Newton qui m'a dit d'aller voir ici car vous étiez de retour. Il a vu Edward dans son magasin dimanche.

Carlisle tenta de s'expliquer mais il le coupa sans ménagement.

-Où est ma fille ? Où est Bella ?

Je compris enfin qui était l'inconnu. Comment lui expliquer ce qui se passait sans lui faire peur ?

-Je vois que votre fils n'est pas là. A-t-il un rapport avec sa disparition ?

-Vous vous égarez, dit calmement Carlisle.

Je me détournai de la conversation car un bruit m'alerta. Cela venait de la chambre de Blaise. En poussant la porte, je le vis debout, vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon en toile de la même teinte. Ses liens étaient défaits et il avait une baguette à la main. La fenêtre sensée être verrouillée était ouverte. Dans l'incompréhension totale, je poussai un cri mais il me lança un sort de silence. Il avait les yeux un peu fous, effrayant à l'extrême. Il essaya de m'attraper, je lui décochai un méchant coup de poing dans le menton. Il me gifla en retour, me fendant la lèvre inférieure au passage. Je tombai à terre avec un bruit sourd en tentant d'amortir la chute. Il me releva sans ménagement et me tordit le bras dans le dos en menaçant mon bébé avec sa baguette dirigée sur mon ventre. Nous allâmes directement vers l'escalier.

Rosalie fut la première à me voir et se décomposa. Elle hésitait visiblement sur la façon de réagir. Ensuite ce fut les iris vert émeraude de mon mari que je croisai. Une peur sans précédent s'imprima sur ses traits reflétant sûrement ma propre peur. Ce fut au tour d'Emmett, de Carlisle et enfin du père de Bella de nous voir apparaitre. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et sortit son arme. Mon cœur martelait ma poitrine douloureusement et manqua de me lâcher quand Blaise pointa sa baguette vers le père de Bella. Tout s'enchaina alors rapidement car tandis que Blaise lançait un sort vers le malheureux, Rosalie glissa vers moi en un clignement d'œil me souleva dans ses bras tout en poussant d'un gracieux coup de pied le corps de Blaise loin de moi. Son sort dévia, il tomba. Emmett allait vers lui pour le maitriser quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place à une jeune fille brune et élancée dans une robe de sorcier noire. Elle avait une baguette en main.

-Bella, murmura Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

J'observai alors la porte pensant voir débarquer les autres.

Blaise en profita pour sauter par delà la rambarde tout en se lançant un sort d'allègement. Il atterrit doucement au sol.

-Papa ! S'exclama la fameuse Bella, affolée.

Celui-ci se retourna, rassuré de voir sa fille en vie mais ce fut là son erreur car Blaise fit un bond agile vers lui et se servit de lui comme d'un bouclier, l'obligeant à jeter son arme.

-Non ! Hurla Harry, prêt à intervenir mais Blaise lui lança un « Avada Kedavra » qu'il évita de justesse.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis que je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Rosalie.

Blaise repointa sa baguette vers le père de Bella. Celui-ci parvint d'une pirouette à se libérer, il se dirigeait vers Bella quand il reçut un Doloris en plein dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle, faisant ressortir les veines de son cou et de son front.

Tous sous le choc, Harry me jeta un coup d'œil tandis que je descendais les escaliers en sa direction. Il secoua la tête, m'intimant de remonter.

Bella blêmit et tendit les bras vers son père dans un geste désespéré, la terre se mit à trembler, une lumière bleue sortit de sa baguette et s'arrondit formant plusieurs cercles. Un bruit assourdissant retentit alors comme des ondes de choc brisant au passage les fenêtres et les baies vitrées de la maison. Le souffle nous fit tous tomber, Harry réussit à amortir ma chute. Une fois au sol, il m'enserra de ses bras et me garda près de lui pour me protéger des bris de verre.

J'ouvris les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et réalisai que Blaise était affalé au sol, baignant dans son sang. Il avait reçu l'attaque massive de Bella de plein fouet. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était que son père qui avait été en plein milieu n'avait rien. Bella jeta sa baguette au sol et rejoint son père figé. Ils se jetèrent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, émus.

Harry se décida enfin à me lâcher en vérifiant que je n'avais rien, il toucha doucement ma lèvre blessée et y posa un léger baiser.

-Ça va…

Je pouvais parler de nouveau.

Il se leva et alla vers Blaise mais Carlisle l'avait devancé. Il secoua la tête par la négative.

-Il est mort.

* * *

**POV REMUS**

Je les laissais devant la maison des Cullen, triste de ne pouvoir aller serrer mon fils dans mes bras. Jasper m'attendais pour aider cette famille à aller de l'avant et pour ça il y avait des démarches à faire pour les y aider. Bella me serra dans ses bras et me remercia d'être venu les aider. Je lui fis remarquer qu'elle aussi m'avait rendu un fier service en menant Harry jusqu'à moi. Je voyais bien qu'elle était inquiète pour Jacob. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était alors je ne voulus pas m'avancer à la rassurer. Je lui dis simplement d'avoir du courage et fit un signe d'adieu aux deux garçons.

Je réapparus dans la maison de la famille de Sullivan. Ce pauvre homme n'avait pas eu de chance. Il avait affronté l'horreur avec courage et détermination pour protéger sa famille. Ça me renvoyait une image de moi peu flatteuse en y regardant de plus près car je n'avais pas su protéger mon enfant. Une fois cette affaire réglée, je ne laisserai plus jamais mon fils, jamais !

Jasper arriva dans la cuisine et me demanda par où on allait commencer.

Je suggérai qu'il fallait prévenir la police magique en premier lieu pour régler le problème du détraqueur et des restes des Inferi. Il faudrait aussi qu'ils puissent nettoyer la mémoire de ces innocents.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien modifier leurs souvenirs de ces quelques jours pour que le secret magique soit préservé et que la mort de leur père apparaisse comme un accident.

-Je comprends. Même si je n'approuve pas forcement le procédé. Comment allons-nous la contacter ?

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder si ça fonctionne comme en Angleterre. Il y a eu un magicide par magie noire, je pense même que ce sont des Aurors qui vont venir.

-Auror ? Comme Harry ?

-Oui.

-Vous les avez vus là-bas ? Demanda Jasper en changeant de sujet.

-Non, je n'ai pas voulu rentrer de peur de laisser à nouveau mon fils. Quand je retournerai près de lui ce sera une bonne fois pour toute.

-J'espère qu'ils vont vite arriver, j'ai des choses à régler moi aussi.

-Cela concerne Alice ?

-Je ne préfère pas en parler si vous le voulez bien.

-Pas de souci.

-J'ai raisonné un peu Martha, la femme de Sullivan. Elle voulait appeler la police.

-Tant mieux. Les Aurors sauront quoi communiquer à la police moldue. Ne compliquons pas les choses.

On sonna à la porte. Nous allâmes au séjour, Martha ouvrait déjà la porte.

Comme je m'y attendais, deux Aurors entrèrent, la mine impassible.

-Madame, on nous a signalé une agression dans votre domicile. Nous venons constater les faits. Nous sommes les Aurors Damon et Chase.

Elle s'effaça de l'entrée, un peu amorphe. Leur uniforme noir quoiqu'inhabituel devait la rassurer.

Ils constatèrent le décès de Sullivan. L'un des deux nous aperçut et il nous demanda notre identité. Ils demandèrent ensuite à chacun d'entre nous de relater les faits. Ils prirent des notes. Ensuite Jasper se proposa de montrer la cave à l'Auror Chase. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleus. Un visage avenant et une carrure filiforme sous son uniforme noir.

-Je vais d'abord retourner QG pour récupérer un appareil photo, déclara-t-il.

Son collègue approuva.

-Fait vite, il y a pas mal de choses encore à faire !

Je pris à parti l'Auror Damon, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, brun à la peau mat et aux yeux verts foncés. Il était trapu et de taille moyenne. C'était un homme d'expérience, qui ne se laissait pas facilement atteindre d'après ce que je pouvais en déduire en l'observant. Je lui demandai ce qui allait se passer. D'après ce qu'il constatait c'était un accident. Avec l'accord de son supérieur il allait modifier la mémoire de ces personnes afin de les préserver et de nous préserver. Il ferait probablement passer la mort de Sullivan pour un accident de la route. Et le détraqueur allait être ramené en un lieu adapté.

-Nous allons effacer toutes traces de magie noire de ces lieux. Nous travaillerons en collaboration avec les Oubliators.

-Et pour Sullivan ?

-Monsieur Davies ? Nous allons faire le nécessaire pour qu'il reçoive une sépulture décente et qu'il soit enterré dans le cimetière de Salem pour que ses proches puissent venir se recueillir. Nous allons aussi devoir modifier la mémoire de ses proches et de ses collègues de travail pour qu'ils se rappellent de son décès récent. Le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques fera cette partie du travail.

J'étais soulagé. Je repensai cependant à une chose.

-Et financièrement ?

-Et bien nous allons voir ça avec le Ministère, car nous ne savons pas encore si monsieur Davies avait une assurance-vie. Nous aviserons en conséquence.

-Bien. Nous allons vous laisser travailler, ils sont entre de bonnes mains.

-Nous allons les emmener d'abord à notre hôpital pour vérifier si tout va bien. Pendant ce temps, nous procéderons au nettoyage de la maison.

-Merci de votre aide.

-Merci à vous d'avoir aidé ces personnes. Et vous remercierez vos amis aussi. Il n'est pas utile de les rencontrer au vu des faits énoncés. En ce qui concerne les deux sorciers responsables de cette tragédie, je vais en informer le Bureau de Seattle pour qu'ils soient arrêtés et extradés vers vos autorités en Angleterre.

-Je suis persuadé qu'Harry a déjà pris contact avec eux.

-Si c'est le cas, nous le saurons. Je vous laisse rejoindre votre famille M. Lupin et toutes mes amitiés à l'Auror Potter.

Jasper qui était resté à l'écart nous rejoignit et je lui confirmai que tout était réglé. Satisfait, il salua l'Auror Damon et me tendit la main. Je jetai un dernier regard vers les Davies. Au moment de transplaner, le deuxième Auror réapparut.

-Attendez !

Je suspendis mon geste.

-Oui ?

-Remus Lupin, nous vous arrêtons pour le magicide de Doris Devreau.

*Je sais qu'au singulier on dit Inferius mais Edward n'est pas sensé le savoir.

J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits de cette fin. Moi je le suis lol.

* * *

Prochainement l'épilogue. Je travaille déjà sur la deuxième partie de ma fic.


	28. Epilogue

Relecture :Brynamon.

Voici enfin l'épilogue de ma première fic commencée il y a bientôt neuf mois.

Neuf mois c'est symbolique ! -)

Concernant le magicide dont Remus est accusé relisez le chapitre 7 et non 5 comme je l'avais mentionné à certains d'entre vous. De plus, j'ai modifié un détail : c'était un homme à l'origine mais pour les besoin de mon intrigue j'ai préféré que ce soit une femme.

Pour ceux qui souhaitent connaitre la suite, retrouvez-moi avec « Réminiscences » dont je publierai le premier chapitre dans quelques jours.

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

**POV REMUS**

Ça faisait déjà deux heures que j'attendais dans cette petite pièce sombre, éclairée seulement d'une unique boule lumineuse. Assis sur ma chaise inconfortable, mon front reposait sur mes paumes, les coudes sur la table en faux bois.

Je ressassai les derniers évènements.

Une femme avait été tuée au Canada il y a environ deux semaines. Elle portait des traces d'agressions d'une rare violence qui les avaient conduit jusqu'à moi. Privé de ma baguette, j'avais été arrêté sans cérémonie sous les yeux étonnés de Davies et de Jasper. En état de choc, j'avais crié mon innocence avec véhémence, leur signalant qu'ils se trompaient lourdement. L'Auror Damon m'avait alors regardé durement, ordonnant à son collègue de m'emmener au QG. Il allait laisser Jasper partir quand l'Auror Chase avait spécifié que lui aussi était sur la sellette pour complicité. Il nous avait sorti une photo figée, où l'on nous voyait tous les deux ensembles. Je n'avais pas reconnu l'endroit mais Jasper oui vu comment il avait froncé les sourcils. L'Auror Chang de l'annexe du QG d'Ottawa située à Calgary au Canada leur avait envoyée cette photo. J'avais été effaré quand il nous avait précisé que Harry avait été mis au courant de cette enquête avant son arrivée à Forks. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? Je m'étais senti si mal d'entrainer Jasper dans ma galère que je n'avais pas osé le regarder en face. Nous avions donc transplané ici, et Jasper avait été emmené dans une autre salle. Ils voulaient nous interroger séparément. Depuis je n'avais pas de nouvelles. J'étais si fatigué, mon cerveau travaillait au ralenti. J'avais le cœur lourd.

Teddy…

Ma première pensée avait été pour lui quand on m'avait arrêté. Il devait se demander où j'étais. Il allait s'inquiéter, ou pire encore croire que je l'avais abandonné. Cette idée insupportable me redynamisa. J'appelai de nouveau quelqu'un à tue-tête pour qu'on me libère. J'étais innocent !

Enfin je l'espérai...

J'avais encore beaucoup de souvenirs manquants d'avant mon arrivée à Forks.

Personne ne vint. J'avais soif et faim. Une autre heure passa constatai-je en regardant vers la pendule. Déjà midi ! Je me levai, les jambes engourdies et fis le tour de la pièce comme un lion en cage.

-Laissez-moi sortir ! Hurlai-je, sentant l'angoisse monter.

J'étais si fatigué et si las de lutter. Je saisis la poignée de la porte et tirai, tirai, tirai dessus sans résultat. Je mis un coup de pied de dépit dans la porte. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, frottai mon visage, comme si tout allait s'effacer. Mais il n'en fut rien. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et me laissai tomber au sol. Ma cuisse droite me lançait un peu, je la frottai. J'avais enfin compris pourquoi je m'étais réveillé blessé chez les Cullen. Jasper n'avait rien voulu me dire à l'époque pour ne pas me faire peur, je pense. Mais il était clair que j'avais muté en loup-garou la veille lors de la pleine lune. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il était impossible que j'ai pu tuer quelqu'un sous ma forme lupine car je ne me transformai qu'une fois par mois à peu près à la même période. Ce qui ne correspondait pas avec ce qui m'avait été dit en lors de mon arrestation.

J'ouvris les yeux et me relevai avec du mal. Je me remis à tambouriner contre la porte, excédé de ne pas être entendu.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, laissant entrer une femme. Une grande et belle jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'air revêche. Ses yeux noisette me toisèrent sans chaleur. Son uniforme d'Auror noir, augmentait cet effet négatif. Elle m'ordonna de me rasseoir et s'assit face à moi.

-Je suis Félicia Williams, Chef des Aurors. Monsieur Lupin, avez-vous bien compris de quoi vous êtes accusé ?

Je hochai la tête.

-La nuit du 16 mai 2006, Doris Devreau, journaliste, a disparu alors qu'elle rentrait de son travail après 23h. Elle a été retrouvée une semaine plus tard dans une ruelle, au milieu des poubelles d'un restaurant moldu de Sudbury. Elle s'était vidée de son sang, le cou en partie arraché et aurait souffert longuement avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Elle resta impassible alors qu'elle me débitait toutes ces horreurs. Je repris contenance, effaçant ces visions de cauchemars et commençai à lui expliquer ma théorie quand elle coupa court illico, d'un simple signe de la main elle me fit taire.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos balivernes, nous avons des preuves contre vous, Monsieur Lupin. Et c'est un aller simple pour le baiser du détraqueur que vous aller gagner.

Je pâlis comme jamais. Elle sembla satisfaite, son sourire, révélant des dents blanches parfaites, était presque carnassier. Cette femme ne devait pas connaitre la compassion et se délectait surement du malheur des autres.

-L'Auror et Survivant Potter a été mis au courant à l'instant. Il vous rejoindra au Canada car vous allez être extradé là-bas pour y être jugé.

-Jugé…murmurai-je accablé.

Elle m'ignora et se releva.

-Ne croyez pas que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un de si estimé parmi vos amis vous fera éviter la prison Monsieur Lupin. Vous avez tué quelqu'un !

-Ne suis-je pas présumé innocent ?

-Cela ne se passe pas comme ça dans notre pays, ni au Canada d'ailleurs.

Je la fixai avec colère. Elle m'avait déjà condamné.

-Et mon fils ? Demandai d'un ton sec.

-Il pourra vous voir à la prison d'Anthuros dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Vous resterez là-bas le temps d'être jugé. Vous allez être escorté par trois de nos meilleurs membres sous haute surveillance. Ils viendront vous chercher dans moins d'une heure. Mon assistante va vous ramener une collation, je ne veux pas être accusée de non-respect des droits des sorciers.

-Et Jasper ?

-Monsieur Jasper Hale ne sera pas inquiété, il a pu rentrer chez lui.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard.

Je fermai les yeux, ému. Serrant les poings, j'essayai de trouver comment j'en étais arrivé là.

_Un flash me traversa l'esprit, c'était la vision d'une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années allongée, les yeux gris, ouverts et vitreux. Ses vêtements moldus blancs déchirés et tachés de sang. Elle était dans un bois, il faisait nuit. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche._

Est-ce possible ?

* * *

N'oubliez pas !

Rendez vous pour le chapitre un de : « Réminiscences» dans quelques jours.

Et merci encore d'avoir suivi cette première partie jusqu'au bout !


End file.
